Pokemon World League
by The Fan Fiction Writer
Summary: A massive league with the best trainers in the world,better summary coming. DISCONTINUED, CHECK OUT THE REBOOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok here is my story; basically it is a massive Pokemon Tournament. The ages of the main characters such as Ash, Brock and Dawn have been adjusted:**

**Ash- 15**

**Dawn-15**

**Brock-18**

**There are many OC's and if you wish to submit your own to appear please fill in a form like the one below:**

**Trainer name:**

**Background/Personality:**

**Pokémon:**

Chapter 1: Arrival.

"Wow! Look at this place!" A young teenage girl with royal blue hair known as Dawn Berlitz exclaimed as the town port of Andou Town, the only port on Champion Island came into view. The boat contained her, her best friends; Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison, as well as hundreds of other Pokémon Trainers . Within ten minutes the ship had docked and the passengers of the ship started to disembark, but one trainer in particular was the most eager...

"I can't wait to get off the boat and to start my challenge and to conquer the best in the world!" shouted Ash Ketchum the feisty young auburn haired trainer as he ran down the gangway, followed by his trusty partner Pikachu, before smashing into a towering figure, sending Ash flying back and smashing into the ground

"Alright!" the seemingly huge giant shouted "what punk just did that!" he roared as he turned around and shot an aggressive glare at Ash.

Calling Christopher Moore tall was a massive understatement, for a 15 year old he was at least 6 foot 5 inches and more heavily built than a Machamp. Even though he looked like a mindless giant he has the intelligence like an Alakazam.

"Sorry, I am really sorry... don't kill me" Ash whimpered looking up at the towering figure of Chris standing over him.

"Fine, but for goodness sake look for where you are going, say your Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town?" Chris replied

"Yeah that's me" Ash said pulling himself off the ground

"Nice to meet you" Chris apologetically said, extending his hand for a handshake "Sorry for barking at you like that, my name is Chris"

"Nice to meet you Chris..." Ash said back, shaking his hand before he was interrupted by his friend Brock

"Ash look where you're going!" Brock reprimanded him

"Are you ok Ash?" his other friend Dawn said with a more caring and concerned tone in her voice

Chris could only stand there in awe looking at the beautiful and talented Dawn Berlitz, he had never seen anybody so beautiful in his entire life. But inside he contorted with jealously over the obvious attraction Dawn had for Ash, and the moron didn't even see it.

"Yeah I am fine" the reckless trainer from Pallet Town replied

"Anyway Ash, I take it you are here for the Pokemon World League?" Chris said butting into the conversation

"Yeah!" Ash eagerly replied

"How about this registration isn't until tomorrow, how about a small practise battle three on three?" Chris said half actually wanting a battle and half wanting to impress this new girl Dawn.

"Yeah, sure lets head over to that Pokemon centre over there, it probably has a battlefield out back" Ash said, leading the way towards the Pokemon Centre on the other side of the road.

"So Ash, what are your achievements as a trainer?" Chris asked

"Well, I won the Kanto Battle Frontier and the Orange Island League, what about you?" Ash eagerly replied, waiting to hear Chris' achievements to compare them to his.

"I won the Sinnoh League two years ago, the SInnoh Battle Frontier and have challenged the Sinnoh Elite Four, to be honest I have never seen a group of trainers as powerful in my entire life, I barely beat Aaron and then Bertha destroyed me" Chris replied with pride in his voice. " I am originally from Sinnoh, Sandgem Town to be precise, however I went to Kanto, to start my journey and received my first Pokémon, a Charmander there, including Kanto, I have travelled through Hoenn and Johto and done reasonably well in the league but I returned to Sinnoh two years ago, won the league and travelled through there again to challenge the scattered Battle Frontier, all together it took two years. I just finished the challenge two weeks ago and then started to travel to champion Island, before stopping off in Sandgem Town to visit my family" Chris continued.

"Your from Sandgem Town? Hi I am Dawn from Twinleaf Town" Dawn said

"Oh yes that rings a bell, you came so close in the Grand Festival last year, and on your first attempt, you where so unlucky, but I am sure one day you will make a excellent Coordinator" Chris said with encyclopaedic knowledge "Don't worry I am not your stalker, it is called Poketube and Bulbapedia" Chris continued nervously.

"Oh right" Dawn said as her face reddened in a blush.

"Oh yes and Brock" Chris said "I remember you back when I was starting my Pokemon Journey, you were still gym leader of Pewter City that was a pain Charmander and Pikachu didn't exactly have an easy time against Geodude and Onix, that battle taught me a lot" Chris reminisced

"Ahh yes, Chris, your Charmander learnt Metal Claw, that was a lucky break for you" Brock replied thinking back to his days as a gym leader

"Wow back up!" Ash shouted "You have a Pikachu?" Ash continued pointing up at his own on his shoulder.

"_Pika, Pika, Chu! (I will kick its ass!)"_ Ash's Pikachu proudly exclaimed

"Well I suppose calling it Pikachu would be incorrect, it is actually a Raichu" Chris said, however I loaned it to my younger brother, Josh, he is actually entering the tournament, he is supposed to arrive today"

"Aww man, I wanted to battle your Raichu" Ash sadly said.

"Don't worries I have another Pokémon you may want to battle" Chris replied.

The group continued to talk and share stories from travelling before reaching the battlefield behind the Pokemon Centre, the battlefield was in good condition for the multitude of trainers that would be using it over the next few weeks for practise for the Pokémon World League.

"Hey Brocko!" Ash called "Can you referee?", he walked over to the trainer's box on one side of the field while Chris did the same on the opposite side of the field.

" Sure thing Ash" Brock said running onto the field " This battle is a three on three battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Christopher Moore from Sandgem Town, there is to be no switching between Pokemon, the winner is the person who has knocked out the entire team of the opposing trainer... Begin!" he shouted without taking a breath.

"Torterra! I chose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a red and white sphere up in the air releasing the massive grass type Continent Pokemon.

"_Torterra!" _the massive Pokemon shouted.

"That Torterra looks strong, congratulations Ash on the strong Pokémon, how about this... Sceptile engage!" Chris shouted throwing a red and white sphere up in the air releasing a grey coloured Sceptile.

"Scept!" the alternate coloured Sceptile roared.

"Wow! A shiny Sceptile!" Dawn exclaimed taking out her pink coloured Pokedex

"_Sceptile the Forest Pokemon, the leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without a peer in jungle combat._

"I suppose you guys are wondering how on earth I got this shiny Sceptile?" Chris asked as Ash, Brock and Dawn nodded " Well I got it as a gift from my father, David Moore, the lengendary fire type trainer, former Champion of Sinnoh" Chris proudly said, obviously proud of his family.

"Well Chris shiny or not I am going to win!" Ash proudly said, Chris just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Sceptile Dragon Pulse!" Chris shouted with a smirk still on his face.

"Oh crap" Ash muttered.

_**A/N:**_

**Chris Moore is a original character made by me, you may use him if you ask, but on one condition... that you do not muck his character and personality and try to keep the same Pokémon, which I will reveal in the next chapter.**

**Do I smell a love triangle? Chris/Ash/Dawn? Time will tell**

**Question: What game was Sceptile's Pokedex entry from?**

**About 1000 words, I promise the next chapters will be longer, I swear.**


	2. Chapter 2 Outbested

**A/N: Thanks to Spartan20 and Keeper of Fatestones for the reviews, your OC's will be in the story as I like them.**

**I am also looking for a beta reader.**

**Sorry for the late upload**

**And please still send in OC's even when the tournament starts so I can write fillers or filler battles **

Chapter 2: Out bested

"Soon my plan shall be complete, we shall capture the legendary Pokémon Arceus and use its power to rule the world" the hooded and shadowed figure, sinisterly said, sitting on a throne made of both Pokémon's and human's skulls.

"Yes my lord soon, we shall reveal ourselves and rule the world" another figure in battle like armour, said in a sinister raspy voice.

"Yes, commander, I will take my place as rightful ruler of this pathetic world!" he manically laughed, causing the other people in the room to finch from his madness.

Ash could only watch in horror as the powerful and well known Dragon type attack, as it smashed into the side of his Torterra, who was too big to dodge. The damage was visible.

"That was a powerful Dragon Pulse!" Ash called "I have a Sceptile, and it doesn't know that move"

"That was a little trick I learnt from a move tutor when I was travelling through Johto, a few years ago" Chris called back, with obvious pride in his voice.

"Torterra use Rock Climb!" Ash shouted, as the massive grass Pokémon, that sported a tree growing out of its back, ran as fast as it could across the battlefield, at the speed of a human walk, giving Chris plenty of time to think of his next strategy.

"Sceptile use Detect!" Chris shouted, as Sceptile immediately used unknown skill to escape the powerful attack, leaving Torterra to fall upon the empty air where Sceptile once stood.

"Torterra use Energy Ball" Ash called trying to land a hit on the alternative coloured Sceptile

"Sceptile knock it back with Leaf Blade!" Chris calmly called, as the Forest Pokemon's leaves on its arms glowed white and knocked the Energy Ball straight back into the face of Ash's Torterra, knocking it back.

"Ash you are using the wrong moves!" Dawn shouted from the sideline

"_Piplup!"_ Dawn's recently let out Piplup echoed.

"I know Dawn but that Sceptile is too good!" Ash called back, leaving Chris' Sceptile to blush from the compliment

"Torterra use Energy Ball and swallow it, like at the Sinnoh League!" Ash shouted in desperation as the Continent Pokemon charged up an Energy Ball and then suddenly swallowing it, sending the energy from the competent grass move throughout the body providing an effect similar to the Overgrown ability.

"Nice move Ash" Chris complemented "But this battle is mine! Sceptile Leaf Blade!"

"Torterra use Energy Ball!" Ash shouted, as Torterra unleashed an Energy Ball at the charging Sceptile, resulting in a small explosion that engulfed Sceptile. Ash sighed with relief before watching the Forest Pokemon emerge from the smoke and slash Torterra across the face with a massive Leaf Blade.

"Torterra use Earthquake!" Ash called, trying to get something going for his, as the massive continent smashed the ground sending a massive concentrated shockwave towards Sceptile knocking it up into the air.

"Next use Energy Ball!" Ash called trying to keep up the momentum, as Torterra fired another grass powered ball of energy at the opposing Forest Pokémon.

"Sceptile counter with your own Energy Ball" Chris calmly called, as his Sceptile unleashed his own Energy Ball attack that collided with Torterra's Energy Ball, causing a small explosion obstructing the view of the trainers of the battlefield.

"Sceptile when you can see Torterra use Night Slash" Chris calmly called into the smoke, while Ash looked on worried, while the sound of Sceptile's Night Slash struck Torterra.

"Torterra if you can use Razor Leaf!" Ash called in sheer desperation, as the smoke cleared from the battlefield revealing a injured Torterra and a perfectly healthy Sceptile. The Razor sharp leaves from Torterra's Razor Leaf dug into Sceptile's skin but again did little to no damage to the amazingly strong Forest Pokémon.

"Sceptile use Solarbeam!" Chris calmly called again, as gray Sceptile took up sunlight and building up a white mystical light beam in his mouth.

"Torterra counter with your own Solarbeam!" Ash called in utter desperation seeing that he was being outclassed by his new friend.

But it was too late Ash's Torterra was struck with a massive and powerful Solarbeam attack from the seemingly invincible alternatively coloured Sceptile, causing a massive explosion that engulfed the massive final evolution of Turtwig. As the smoke cleared Ash could see his Pokémon defeated and knocked out, utterly outclassed by Chris' Sceptile.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Sceptile is the winner!" Brock declared

"Chris how is your Sceptile so powerful?" Ash called curious at how strong the Forest Pokémon could possibly be.

"Well to be honest, Sceptile is one of the newer members of my team" Chris answered brutally honest, while petting his powerful Forest Pokémon on the back. "You done well my friend" he whispered in his Pokémon's ear, this was met with a strong nod from Sceptile, obviously enjoyed at the complement.

Ash flinched at this statement from Chris _"how powerful must his older Pokémon be?" _he wondered. Thinking his next move he recalled his fallen Pokémon into its Pokeball and replacing it on his belt before picking up another Pokeball, wondering if his next Pokémon could manage to take on the Sceptile. However his partner Pikachu was obviously annoyed at not being picked to battle the Sceptile.

"Infernape I choose you!" Ash called throwing a Pokeball up in the air releasing Infernape, the Flame Monkey Pokemon.

"_Infernape!" _the Pokémon roared with pride.

"Going for a Fire Type eh?" Chris called with a smile "We have a plan for you" he continued with a smile still etched on his face.

"Well then check this Chris! Infernape use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded quite comfortably knowing the battle was in the bag. The massive stream of flames that had erupted from Infernape's mouth had found the mark and scorched the powerful alternative coloured Sceptile quite badly, but remarkably Sceptile still stood, leaving Ash with a grief stricken face, leaving him to revaluate his strategy .

"Ok Infernape use Mach Punch!" Ash called as his Infernape ran fast across the battlefield and landed a massive punch to the Sceptile, knocking it down, before it instantly rose to its feet.

"Ok use Fire Punch!" Ash ordered

"Use Detect and then use TakeDown Chris called as Sceptile dodged the Fire Punch attack and rammed the Flame Monkey on the back sending it onto the floor.

"Infernape use Dig!" Ash shouted, as his fire type Pokémon dug a hole into the ground, escaping.

"Sceptile" Chris said very calmly, but with a massive smile on his face "use Earthquake". Chris could clearly see Ash's face go pale white as his Sceptile used his powerful tail to smash the ground sending Infernape out of the ground and flying through the air before it smashed down to earth.

"Ash, Earthquake's damage is doubled when an opponent uses dig, be careful!" Brock called to his friend. However Infernape was still sprawled out across the ground, not moving at all.

"Sorry Ash but, Infernape is unable to..."he started to declare before he was interrupted by the Flame Monkey jumping up, roaring, its Blaze ability in full effect.

"Wow, Blaze, that's a good ability, my Charizard uses it, too bad it's not enough!" Chris taunted "Sceptile lets use Energy Ball!" Chris called

"Infernape use Flamethrower!" Ash called, as a long file of flames erupted from his mouth and collided with Sceptile's Energy Ball, cancelling out the attack and then proceeded to strike Sceptile, who roared in pain. The blaze powered flamethrower obviously doing damage to Sceptile, yet it had not fainted. Infernape just stood there roaring and in anger thanks to its Blaze ability but thankfully it had it under control, compared to the other times in Sinnoh when it nearly burnt Ash to a crisp.

"Infernape use Mach Punch" Ash ordered

"Sceptile use Extremespeed" Chris countered, hoping to out play Ash, as his Sceptile sped off at least 60 miles per hour across the battlefield smashing into Infernape while the Flame Monkey Pokémon delivered a powerful and quick punch to Sceptile, sending both Pokémon to the ground.

"Sceptile get up and use Leaf Storm!" Chris called

"Infernape use Overheat!" Ash called as a counter, as his Infernape send a wave of white fire towards the Shiny Sceptile, scorching it

"Sceptile are you ok!" Chris called, but it was too late his Sceptile succumbed to his injuries and fainted. 'Sceptile return" Chris sighed holding up a Pokeball as his Pokémon turned to red energy and was sucked back into its Pokeball.

"Nidoking, standby for battle!" Chris called, throwing another Pokeball up in the air releasing Nidoking the Horn Pokémon, the large Purple Pokémon roared, but did not intimidate Ash's Flame Pokemon.

"Nidoking use Surf" Chris calmly called

"Wait what!" Ash, Brock and Dawn cried in unison, while Pikachu and Piplup cried in their respective call as well. Ash could only watch in horror as Nidoking created a massive wave of water and sent it crashing into Infernape, instantly knocking it out.

"Infernape return" Ash sighed

"_Pika, Pika!(let me kick his ass!)"_ his trusty partner cried

"Wait what Pikachu, you want to battle? Sure you have a type disadvantage, Nidoking is ground type" Ash reminded his Pokemon

"_Pika Pika Chu! I (I don't freaking care!)" _Pikachu called, eager to get down to business.

"Ok buddy we can beat anybody!" Ash said with pride in his voice "Pikachu I choose you!" he called

"_Pika!(Finally I get to kick ass!)"_ Pikachu shouted as he ran onto the field sparks cackling from his cheeks

"Ash you do realise electricity can't do jack to Ground types?" Chris asked

"Yeah Ash what can Pikachu do to Nidoking?" Dawn asked from the sidelines

"I know, but with Pikachu I can't lose!" Ash replied with obvious pride in his voice to both of them

"Fair enough Nidoking use Earthquake" Chris commanded

"Pikachu jump up in the air and use Iron Tail!" Ash called as his first Pokémon jumped and avoided the potentially destructive Earthquake as its tail turned white and as hard as a diamond as it smashed its tail into Chris' Nidoking's head, knocking it back, but it roared in anger instead of pain.

"Nidoking use Mega Punch" Chris commanded, as his massive Horn Pokémon threw a massive punch at the yellow mouse Pokémon sending it flying through the air and smashing into the ground.

"Pikachu please get up!" Ash shouted as his Pikachu slowly but surely rose to his feet "Ok now use Quick Attack!" he shouted as his Pokémon sped off across the battlefield and smashed into Nidoking but the attack wasn't very effective.

"Pikachu use Thunder and aim for the horn!" Ash called

"Ash are you mentally special!" Chris called "That won't work"

"It did against Blaine's Rhydon, its worth a try" he shrugged, as Nidoking easily shook off the attack.

"Nidoking lets finish this, use Horn Drill!" Chris shouted, as his Pokémon's massive horn on its head started to twirl and spin and Nidoking thundered across the field hoping to send its horn straight into the yellow mouse's stomach.

"Ash be careful that is a One-Hit-KO move!" Brock mentored to his friend

"So much for the referee being impartial" Chris joked, this was met with a grin from Brock and Ash.

"Ok Pikachu, dodge and use Iron Tail!" Ash called as his Pokemon dodged the dangerous Horn Drill attack and slammed its iron like tail straight in the head, the Purple like Dinosaur back holding its head in pain.

"Nidoking use Focus Punch!"

"Quick Pikachu use Quick Attack before he charges up the Focus Punch!" Ash shouted

"Nidoking use Protect!" Chris shouted, as Nidoking created a protective bubble, protecting itself while it powered up its Focus Punch, leaving Pikachu's attack to do little against the Nidoking.

"Pikachu use Feint" Ash calmly said as Pikachu's attack bypassed the Protect move and made Nidoking lose its Focus for its Focus Punch.

"Damnit!, Nidoking use Hyper Beam!" Chris called frustrated, as a massive orange energy built up in Nidoking's mouth ready to fire

"Wait, for it Pikachu" Ash commanded, leaving Chris puzzled

"Ah well Nidoking fire the Hyper Beam!" Chris commanded coldly

"Pikachu use Electric Counter Shield!"

"What what?" Chris said confused as Pikachu easily dispersed of the powerful attack by sending a powerful electrical shockwave through the Hyper Beam.

"Poison Sting!" Chris ordered

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash pleaded as Pikachu used its competent Iron Tail attack knocking the Purple Dinosaur out cold.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" Brock declared

"Well done Ash, that is a powerful Pikachu but check this out! Charizard come forth!" throwing a gold-crusted Pokeball up in the air, releasing a larger than normal Charizard.

"Charizard lets use make this quick Blast Burn!" Chris called as his first Pokémon unleashed a firestorm upon Pikachu instantly knocking the electric mouse Pokémon out.

"Pikachu!" Ash nearly cried "Are you ok!" he cried as he ran onto the battlefield.

"Pikachu is unable to battle and Charizard is the winner, the match goes to Chris Moore!" Brock declared.

"Thank you Ash for a fun battle, I am really sorry about Pikachu" he apologised

"It's ok Chris, you have one good team there" Ash complimented "You really out bested me, you deserved the win."

"That was pathetic" an all too familiar voice spat "I don't know what is worse, "Ash sending a Pikachu out against a ground type or the ground type losing!"

"Hey who are you" Chris asked "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"My name is Paul Reed, who the hell are you" he spat

"My name is Chris Moore, and let me introduce you to, screw and you" Chris said anger in his voice raising his fists

"Don't do it Chris he isn't worth it, he is a useless piece of crap and he is jealous I kicked his ass in the Sinnoh League" Ash said looking into Paul's eyes with hatred in his voice.

"Yeah with the same team who just got their ass kicked by this huge lump of lard" Paul taunted, before Chris punched him in the face sending Paul to the ground and started to stomp on his torso, "Screw you, you asshole nobody and I mean NOBODY makes fun of me!" he spat in his face while proceeding to kick the crap out of Paul.

"Chris snap out of it!" Ash, Dawn and Brock pleaded with Chris while trying to restrain him, but the powerful teenager easily pushed them back.

However he stopped on his own accord, "This isn't me, this isn't the Christian way" he sighed "just don't get in my way Paul" he said, helping Paul up

"I would report you, but I want to kick your ass in the Tournament" Paul spat, before walking away.

"Sorry for that" Chris apoligised "I have been bullied my entire life and coupled with a slight anger management issue you get that"

"Wow, that was pretty violent, but it was freaking awesome! He deserves it" Ash said

"Ash! That's not nice!" Dawn reprimanded him, showing her caring side, even for the biggest of assholes.

"Well it's true, how about when he released Chimchar after the Tag Tournament, or the Lake Acuity battle?" he countered

"Hey guys calm down" Brock said trying to calm tensions before it got out of hand.

"Flip, look at the time" Chris said trying to change the subject "Do you guys want to come around to my suite?"

"Sure" Dawn, Brock and Ash said in unison

"Wow this is your suite? More like a penthouse!" Ash exclaimed walking into the massive penthouse on the top floor of the expensive Champion Island Hotel, while jumping on the couch while his partner Pikachu jumped up beside him.

"I was going to say make yourself at home, but Ash has already done that" Chris sighed opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of icy cold Diet Coke, "Anybody want some?" he asked

"I will take some!" Ash shouted across the room, while Brock and Dawn refused.

"So Ash, what Pokemon do you have?" Chris asked while handing Ash a bottle of Diet Coke.

"Well at the minute I have Pikachu obviously, Infernape, Torterra, Buziel, Staraptor and a Gible, what about you?" he said

"Well you have seen Nidoking, Sceptile,Charizard but I also have a Buziel, Alakazam and I am waiting for my brother to arrive to give me my Raichu back, while I have his Luxio , while back at the family mansion I have various Pokemon such as Machamp, Swarmpert, Aggron, Staraptor, Buizel, Ursaring etc"

"Wow, you have a lot of Pokémon!" Dawn exclaimed

"Why Dawn what do you have?"Chris asked

"Well I have my Piplup" she said picking up her starter Pokémon "I also have a Cyndaquil, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Buneary and Togekiss, they are all brilliant when it comes to contests as they helped me reach the final of the Sinnoh Grand Festival last year, on my first try!" she said with pride.

"And currently I have a Sudowoodo, Croagunk and Happiny" Brock said with pride as well "But I don't really battle, you see I am a breeder"

"Ahh so you guys use your Pokemon towards your own goals, that is what I like to see, and I guess they enjoy it as well" Chris laughed.

"Yeah, I used to be a Gym leader, as you know, but battling isn't my thing and I left the gym to my family" Brock said.

"Hey guys" Chris said, downing the rest of the Diet Coke in the bottle "The Hotel rooms provided by the event organisers are pretty crappy and small, you are welcome to stay here, there is plenty of room.

"Why thanks "Ash said, obviously at home, while Brock and Dawn agreed as well.

"Apparently registration is at 8.30 am tomorrow" Chris said with a yawn "I will be going to bed see you tomorrow" he said before entering his room.

**A/N: Again sorry for the late upload**

**Who were those guys at the start?**

**Chris is a powerful trainer **

**Paul got his ass kicked : D**

**Expect a new chapter soon, as I have a broken leg so I have plenty of time on my hands**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to: **

**lightningblade49 for the review, keep reading and your wish may come true, keep the reviews coming.**

**Silver Don, thanks sorry for not including background information or character development, I will try to do my best in the future, **

**And to Thomas3Garchomp, your character may be introduced as a rival for Chris**

**flashfire360, yes I like your OC, a degree of mystery, excellent**

**I am getting more reviews than I imagined at this point, I was expecting like 2 for the first 2 chapters, but obviously I am wrong, thanks guys!**

**Thank you to Skyfighter for letting me use his OC Jim Jacobs **

**This chapter introduces new characters as well as some reviewers OC's **

**And sorry that this chapter is short... but the first rounds start the next chapter, sounds fair? **

**Finally, congratulations to my beta reader Elphie Upland, may my bad spelling and grammar haunt you forever :P**

**Also note I am British so I may spell things differently than my American readers such as colour to the American spelling color **

Chapter 3: Registration

"Chris wake up its 8.00 o'clock!" Ash banged on the door " We are going to miss registration", Ash could hear a loud inaudible grumble and heard a few swear words, before Chris opened the door half dressed still in the process of putting him has favourite Christian T-shirt and placing his belt with his Pokeballs clipped on it. "Let's rock" he said still half asleep. Chris although dressed, obviously didn't take his time getting dressed, or washed his favourite T-shirt, a Evangelical Christian T-Shirt which read "God is my Hero and my rock" an obvious spoof off the game guitar hero, as it clearly had the same logo, but like the rest of him, it stunk to high heaven. His dirty blond hair had certainly not been washed, or brushed for that matter.

"Chris you went to bed early last night what the hell!" Ash said "Why are you up late"

"Because decided to watch Poketube last night, to check how you battle, by the way good battle against Brandon's Regice" Chris calmly replied, still half asleep, rubbing his piercing blue eyes

"Can we please just go and get registered!" Ash complained, running out the door

"Is he always this hyper" Chris asked Brock, the tanned olive skinned former gym leader, wearing a tanktop

"Not by a mile" Brock sighed

"So this is rare?"

"No, that is him quite calm" Brock said simply

"God, help us all" Chris sighed, before following Ash down the corridor

* * *

"Hey Lance!" Steven Stone, the silver haired trainer dressed in a black tuxedo,former champion of Hoenn, called across the bar "Is that you!"

"Steven buddy, how are you!" Lance, the red haired, cape wearing Dragon Master and former Champion of Johto said in a drunken slur.

"Holy crap dude it is 8.00 am, and you are drunk already! Registration is in 30 minutes!" he barked at his friend

"Well, when you get bored, beer calls!" Lance shouted in as a counter "Plus it tastes nice!" he managed to say before vomiting.

"Come on Lance let's get out of here" Steven said grabbing Lance by the arm

"Hey he is not going anywhere, he owes me money" the barkeeper growled

"How much" Steven asked in reply

"150 bucks" the barkeeper simply demanding his money

"Oh for freak sake" Steven cried as he placed 150 Pokedollars on the table "8 Dollars for a beer, that's a disgrace" he spat looking up at the prices on the price board, before leading Lance out of the bar.

"Steven" he whispered in a drunken slur

"Yes" Steven replied

"I love you man" he said, still drunk

"Lance you have a wife, you drunken idiot" Steve sighed, dragging Lance out of the Drunken Slaking Bar

* * *

"Hey Volkner!, how you doing!" a red haired trainer shouted over at the powerful Sunnyshore Gym leader, who was in the middle of feeding his Raichu.

"Hey Flint, I am fine, I haven't seen you in ages" the yellow haired gym leader stood up, one thing stood out about Volkner and it was hat he looked like a 80's rock star, especially with his spiky yellow hair and blue jacket.

"Yeah the last time was when I cheered you up over that depression over, beating novice trainers, and then if I remember that Ash kid kicked your ass." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, he won because his damn Infernape, went crazy with Blaze" Volkner remarked

"Well I suppose you are competing in the tournament" Flint asked

"Yeah, I guess we need to go and register" Volkner said, recalling his Raichu into its Pokeball.

* * *

"Garchomp! Use Hyper Beam on that tree!", a silver haired trainer with pearly white teeth and contradicting eyes, his right is amber and the other is steel gray, this gave him a intimidating look in battle. Rick Huar, well known for his battling skills but also gained a reputation for being extremely cold and calculating in battle. He was known for only being friendly to his Pokemon and refused to socialise with other people.

"Well done Garchomp, return" Rick said, impressed at the powerful Hyper Beam attack that completely disintegrated the tree, that he ordered the attack on

"I am so going to win this tournament" he muttered to himself in a cocky tone while walking over to the nearby Pokémon Centre to register.

* * *

"Right you're at the main stadium Chris?" a young 11 year old boy asked into his mobile phone. Joshua Moore, the younger brother of Chris Moore, was a splitting image of his older brother, piercing blue eyes and blond hair, albeit longer, like his brother he was well built, and generally only had a small circle of friends. However unlike his brother he didn't have a bad temper, generally calmer, but tended to worry in both Pokemon battles and in life.

_"Yes, have you got my Raichu with you?_ _I need it back, you can get Luxio back, and by the way it learned Volt Tackle" _Chris said on the other end of the line.

"Sweet thanks for training Luxio, and thanks for Raichu he helped me in the Hoenn League, in the final isn't bad isn't it? Josh said with pride

_"Ahh I remember my Hoenn days, got to the semi-final, blast you did better than me" _Chris sighed

"You betcha, big brother, and wait till you see I will kick your butt in the final of this tournament!" he said full of arrogance

_"No way Josh, I can win 6-0 against you"_ Chris countered on the other end of the line

"Looks like we are going to have to wait" Josh said, walking towards his rendezvous point with Chris at the aforementioned stadium

* * *

"What the heck are you doing", a 16 year old muttered to himself, while tracking a man in a dark black uniform with a black cap, with a massive red 'R' imprinted on the front of the shirt. Theodore Donatello, or The Don, was a 16 year old black teenager, obsessed with the defeat of Team Rocket. 'The Don' had piercing green eyes, sharp facial features, however the most intimidating thing about him was his 2 metre frame.

"Why are you going into that Warehouse?" he again muttered to himself, as the shady figure walked into what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"Luxray" he whispered "come on out, and use your x-ray vision to spy on that warehouse", his Luxray instantly appeared, his Luxray was distinguished by a red star tipped tail and red stripes on its ankles.

"Tell me what you see Luxray" he said quietly waiting for his Pokémon to finish the reconnaissance of the suspected Team Rocket controlled warehouse.

* * *

"Its da twoips!" a Meowth shouted watching Ash, Chris, Brock and Dawn through binoculars enter a massive stadium. "Wait hang on there's a new twoip, and he is big" he exclaimed

"Let me see!" a red haired women wearing a white t-shirt with a massive 'R' on the front of the shirt shouted as she pushed the cat like Pokémon out of the way.

"Damn, he looks tough, but still no match for Team Rocket!" she said

"How tough does he look, Jessie?" a blue haired man with an identical uniform asked

"How looks tougher than the twerp, he could be a challenge, at least a foot taller, he is even taller than the old twerp, but don't worry Pikachu is as good as ours James" Jessie remarked

"Wobba!" Jessie's blue Pokémon, Wobbufett exclaimed, bursting out of its Pokeball

"You know what Wobbufett, it _never _ceases to amaze me on how you escape from your Pokeball" Jessie remarked

"Wobbufett!" it exclaimed proudly, leaving its trainer Jessie to sigh, deeply.

* * *

"Hey Chris!" Josh exclaimed, panting, obviously out of breath from running

"Hey Bro" Chris said obviously happy at seeing his younger brother, embracing him."It has been far too long"

"It has Chris, I guess this is your group of friends" Josh said pointed at Dawn, Ash and Brock

"Yeah this group of tramps are crashing at my suite" he joked, as he turned around honestly apologising to his new friends

"Yes, that is exactly why you have no friends" Josh joked at Chris, leaving Chris to playfully punch Josh in the arm in retaliation "ow that hurt" he sighed

"Anyway, Josh this is Ash, Brock and Dawn, and vice-versa" Chris said introducing everyone.

"Ah yes Ash Ketchum, i know of your exploits, in the Battle Frontier and Orange League, well done" Josh complemented shaking Ash's hand

"Why thanks" Ash blushed "Anyway good job getting to the Hoenn League Finals on your first try"

"Gee thanks, I guess you are participating in the PWL?" Josh asked

"You betcha" Ash proudly "And I am going to win it!"

"Not if I can help it" Chris remarked

"Hey, what about me?" Josh interrupted

* * *

"Thank you Trainers for registering for the PWL" the blond haired assistant behind the desk remarked as she handed Ash, Chris and Josh their tournament passes, which identified them as trainers and granted them certain privileges in and out of the tournament. "Now if you go over there to the big screen, the draw should be in a few minutes" he continued pointing over to a massive screen which, already a massive amount of trainers had already congregated

As the group of Ash, Dawn, Brock and the two brothers, Chris and Josh walked over towards the designated position, a small man 70 year old man, dressed in a red shirt, brown shorts, wearing a blue baseball cap and a humongous bread stepped up to a podium on a stage below the screen to be used for the results of the draw.

"Hello my name is Charles Goodshow, as you know I preside and own the regional leagues situated in your home regions" he said grabbing the attention of all the trainers in the room "I would like to welcome you to the first ever Pokemon World League, where the best trainers in the world gather" he declared getting cheers from the trainers "This competition, depending on the success of this one will be held only every 25 years, so whoever wins will be declared a true Pokemon Master", this statement caught Ash,his dream lay at the end of this tournament "so are you ready for the draw?" he asked as the screen behind him came alive showing the all 1024 people participating in the tournament.

_Rules:_

_Group Stage: 4 people in a group, 3 points for a win, 1 point for a draw, 0 points for a win, top two trainers advance. Battles will be 3v3._

_1st Knockout Stage: Draw is completely random best 256. Battles 6v6 _

_2nd Knock out stage: Draw is completely random, best 64. Battles 6v6_

_3rd Knockout Stage: Draw is completely random, best 32. Battles 6v6_

_4th Knockout stage: Best 16, draw is random, battles 6v6_

_Quarter Final: Best 8, draw is random, battles 6v6_

_Semi Final:best 4, Draw is random, 6v6 battles_

_Final: Finalists battle 6v6_

_Good Luck _

"Sounds fair" Chris said as Josh and Ash nodded in agreement

_Group A:_

_Volkner_

_Lance_

_Cynthia _

_Flint_

"Holy freak it's the group of death!" Lance shouted, drawing heat from the crowd and a slap to the back of the head from the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia

_Group C:_

_Chris Moore _

_Jim Jacobs_

_Aaron Del Quarto_

_Wesley Lupo_

"Do you know who Jim Jacobs is?" Chris asked his friends

"I am as a matter of fact" a 16 year old teenager with brown hair and brown eyes, at 6 foot Jim Jacobs was tall enough but comapared to Chris he looked like a drawf "Nice to meet you", he said extending his hand

"Nice to meet you Jim, I can't wait for out match" Chris said shaking his hand

"I can tell it will be a Classic"

_Group E:_

_Paul Reed _

_Joshua Moore _

_Felicity "Felicia" Hartcomb_

_Patrick Vispa_

"Who the hell is Paul Reed?" Joshua asked, before Chris filled him in on the details.

"He sounds like a ass, can't wait to get my hands on him"

_Group H _

_Ash Ketchum_

_Corey Spina_

_Flint _

_Alex Burk_

"Aww crap, Flint? He will crush me" Ash complained

_Group J:_

_Renn Silver_

_Rick Huar_

_Elphie Corchoran_

_Steven Stone_

"Aww come on!" a single female voice shouted out across the room

The draw continued until all 256 trainers names had been called, and at the end of the draw, Charles Goodshow, stepped up to the stage again."Let me remind you Group A starts in stadium 13, Group B starts in stadium 10, Group C starts in stadium 7 and Group D starts in stadium 2

"Sweet, my battles start tomorrow" Chris said drawing the jealously of Ash and Josh. "Will you guys be there?" he asked

"Sure" the group replied in unision.

A/N:

**Sorry, this chapter sucks, next chapter battles, and clarification of the evil figures at the start of Chapter 2, updating soon, sorry I am WAY behind schedule, but the World Cup is on.**


	4. Let the matches begin

**A/N: EDITED CHAPTER!**

**I just want to say thank you so much for reviews! On another note, please still send in OC's. As you know I only did a couple of tournament groups last chapter, so keep 'em coming folks :D**

**I don****'****t own Pokemon, if I did that would be awesome, Pokemon is owned by ****Satoshi Taijri, quite possibly the one of the greatest minds of our time.**

**Screw the World Cup, America is out of it (even though I am British) **

**Over 500 hits, holy shizz-ca-bob**

**Chapter 4: Let the Matches Begin!**

"Oh Lord, please let your wisdom and knowledge help me do thy bidding," Chris whispered to himself as he stood alone in the cold, dark, tunnel that led out to the battlefield where he was about to fight. His Charizard's gold crusted Poke ball hung from a chain around his neck,

"You would think they would keep this tunnel nice and clean!" he said, talking to no one in particular and eyeing the run down and dirty walls. "Well, at least the changing room was nice." Chris had done the seemingly impossible for him; he actually woke up early in preparation for this match. He had actually carefully picked his team before heading down to the stadium with his new friends and younger brother.

_"__Would the two trainers kindly step out onto the field?" _said an electronic voice, obviously acting as the commentator. Chris, taking his cue, stepped out onto the field while the crowd went ecstatic, screaming his name. When his opponent, Aaron Del Quarto, stepped out onto the field, he received a slightly quieter reception.

From what Chris could see, the stadium was packed to the rafters. The crowd was on its feet, chanting and holding signs. Chris looked to the standard brown gravel battlefield, developing his strategy. After this, he looked up at a massive screen showing a picture of him and his opponent.

"Great picture" he muttered sarcastically as he strode over to the trainer box.

_"__Today we have the opening match in Group C between Chris Moore, former winner of the Sinnoh League and recent conqueror of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, and Aaron Del Quarto from the Orange Islands!" _the commentator said, voice booming across the stadium.

"This match is to be a 3 on 3 match the winner will be declared when the opposing trainer has lost all three of his Pokémon are no longer able to battle! Substitutions are allowed!" the referee said, raising his flag. "Begin!" he coughed, before quickly backing away.

"Primeape, let go!" Aaron shouted, sending out his pig monkey Pokemon. For some reason, the Primeape had an annoyed look on his face.

"Gyru standby for battle!" Chris shouted, throwing a Poke ball and releasing his purple-like dinosaur, who roared and scowled menacingly at its opponent.

"Nidoking vs. Primeape, begin!" the referee said, as two pictures, one for each Pokémon appeared on the massive screen.

_"__And in this matchup, no one has the clear advantage!"_

"Primeape, use Cross Chop!" Aaron shouted as his fighting type Pokémon ran across the field. It jumped up and brought the side of its hands down across Nidoking's head, but Nidoking shook it off easily.

"Gyru use Toxic!" Chris said, calmly as a purple, disgusting blob of goo fired out of Nidoking's mouth and landed on Primeape, badly poisoning it as it retreated.

_"__And Moore has the advantage!"_ The commentator exclaimed excitedly.

"Primeape," Aaron smirked "Use Facade."

_"__Uh-oh, this can be bad"_ The commentator exclaimed as Primeape ran back across the field, covered in white energy.

"Gyru use Protect!" Chris commanded. Nidoking created a protective bubble around itself and the Primeape's attack bounced off.

"Good, now use Mega Punch." Chris said, confidently, certain the battle was his. His Pokemon slugged a massive powered punch straight into the face of Primeape sending it back, obviously in deep pain.

_"__Wow, what a critical hit! Combine that damage with the damage from poison, and Primeape may not be able to continue!" _he exclaimed_ "But wait! Don__'__t forget Primeape__'__s ability Anger Point! Its attack is raised back to normal after it was cut by half because of Toxic!"_ he shouted as the Pig Monkey Pokemon jumped back up, obviously annoyed.

"Primeape, use Close Combat." Aaron ordered as Primeape charged at Nidoking, limbs flailing and delivering massive kicks and punches, but lowering its own defenses.

"Gyru use Confusion!" Chris ordered as the crowd gasped, completely and utterly bewildered.

_"__Hey, that Confusion attack has got me confused!" _The commentator exclaimed, making a pun. _"__But yes folks, it's true! Nidoking can learn Confusion as a egg move. This battle looks over!" _he explained as psychic energy radiated from Nidoking's body and sent Primeape flying back towards its trainer before it smashed into the ground.

"Primeape is unable to-" the referee started before he was interrupted by Primeape getting up again, but it looked like it couldn't't take another hit.

"Primeape use Focus Punch!" Aaron Del Quarto shouted as his Pokémon charged up a massive powered punch!

"You too, Gyru" Chris coolly commanded, arms folded across his chest as his own Pokémon charged up its own punch.

_"__What__'__s going on here?" _the commentator rhetorically asked the audience, _"__Both Pokémon are using the same attack, this shall be interesting!" _

"Unleash hell!" the two trainers shouted in unison as their Pokémon unleashed their Focus Punch. The Nidoking's fist collided with Primeape's face and Primeape's fist landed in Nidoking's torso. However, Nidoking clearly came out on top. He was only panting as Primeape lay at his feet defeated. The purple-like dinosaur roared, demanding the crowd to applaud him. They eagerly obliged.

"Heh, I hope Dawn is pleased." Chris muttered, thinking of Ash's friend.

"Primeape is unable to battle, so Nidoking is the winner!" the referee declared, raising his flags as the picture of Primeape on the screen faded out.

* * *

"Gyru is incredible. First against my Infernape and Pikachu and now this!" Ash muttered, looking at the powerful specimen that was Chris' Nidoking.

"Have you met his Charizard?" Josh asked curiously.

"Yes, actually, I have. It crushed my Pikachu." Ash sighed, pointing down at the electric mouse that was asleep on his knee. "What Pokemon do you have?" Ash asked.

"Well I have a Charizard of my own, a gift from my dad" Josh said, "and also, at the minute, I have a Luxio, a Gallade, a Croconaw, a Swellow, and a Dusclops, as well as many in reserve back at the family mansion."

"Wow." Ash said in reply, astounded that Josh had such strong Pokemon. Eager to show off, he proceeded to tell Josh about his own Pokemon.

* * *

"Beedrill, lets go!" Aaron shouted, sending out his Poison Bee Pokémon.

"Gyru, return!" Chris said, holding up a Poke ball. "Jet standby for battle!" Chris commanded, sending out his larger-than-normal Sea Weasel Pokemon.

_"__And look at that! That Buizel towers over the normal Buizel, that one has to be four feet tall!" _the announcer exclaimed .

"Buizel vs. Beedrill begin!" the referee shouted, raising his flags as the screen behind him again showed two pictures of the opposing Pokémon.

"Jet lets start off with Aqua Jet!" Chris shouted as Buizel engulfed itself in water and sped like a jet across the battlefield. It collided with the poison bee Pokémon, knocking it back

"Beedrill, use Twinneedle!" Aaron shouted as his Pokémon sent its sharp needles straight into the stomach of Buizel, knocking the breath out of it.

"Jet, use Sonicboom!" Chris ordered coolly. His overgrown Pokemon jumped up in the air and send a shockwave out of its tail, and it hit the opposing Beedrill in the chest.

"Beedrill, use Agility!" Aaron commanded as his Pokemon, and it rapidly increased its speed.

"Jet, use Rain Dance!" Chris commanded. Stormy clouds appeared across the sky and it started to rain.

_"__And look at that! Buizel__'__s Swift Swim ability has been activated, cancelling out Beedrill__'__s Agility attack!__"_the commentatorinformed the audience, examining Buizel's vastly increased speed.

"Jet, use Ice Punch." Chris ordered. Buizel sent its ice-covered fist straight into the Beedrill's torso.

"Beedrill, use Poison Jab!" Aaron said, yelling at his Pokémon as it sent its Poison covered needles into Buizel, discombobulating it.

"Jet, shake it off and use Ice Beam!" Chris commanded coolly. Buizel, thanks to its increased speed, fired off a massive barrage of ice at Beedrill, freezing half of its wing, and slowing it down vastly.

_"__As the rain pelts down, helping Buizel__'__s speed thanks to its Swift Swim ability, Beedrill has trouble keeping up!" _the commentator said.

"Beedrill, use Endeavor." Aaron said, smirking.

"Aww, screw you!" Chris shouted, unleashing a crude multi-part hand gesture at Aaron as the Beedrill covered itself with white energy and smashed into Buizel, making its health levels drop to equal with the nearly fainted Beedrill.

"Jet finish with Hydro Pump!" Chris called, extremely annoyed.

_"Wow, Buizel doesn't learn Hydro Pump, now this is special!" _the commentator remarked, dazzled by the massive body of water bursting out of the Buizel's mouth. It sent the Beedrill flying back before smashing into a wall, its body bent in an unnatural and horrific fashion.

"Beedrill is unable to battle; Buizel is the winner!" the referee called, raising his flag.

"Good, Jetl return." Chris said, softly, "I don't want you to get hurt." Buizel nodded as the light engulfed it and brought it back to the Poke ball.

_"Chris has opted to return his tired Buizel. Let's see what he does next!"_

"Hitmontop, let's go!" Aaron called, throwing a Poke ball up in the air and releasing his last Pokemon, Hitmontop, the Headstand Pokémon.

_"And Aaron is down to his last Pokémon, while Chris still has all three! There can surely only be one winner!" _the commentator said, throwing in his two cents.

"Gyru, back out!" Chris called, sending out the powerful and popular Nidoking.

"Hitmontop, use Bullet Punch!" Aaron called as his Pokemon unleashed multiple steel powered punches upon Nidoking.

"Gyru! Use Thunderbolt!" Chris called. Nidoking unleashed a bolt of electricity from its horn, but Hitmontop easily avoided it, using its superior speed.

"Hitmontop, use Quick Attack!" Aaron commanded as his Pokémon sped off across the battlefield and crashed into Nidoking, knocking it backwards several feet.

"Gyru use, Bulk Up." Chris called, and Nidoking's already massive muscles expanded, increasing both his attack and defense.

"Hitmontop use Rolling Kick!" Aaron shouted, and his Headstand Pokemon somersaulted in the air and brought its leg down one the Purple Dinosaur's head with an audible crack.

"Don't take that! Keep using Bulk Up!" Chris ordered.

"Hitmontop, stop that with Taunt!" Aaron called, and his Pokemon obliged, taunting the opposing Nidoking into attacking it, and it easily dodged all of the attacks!.

"Gyru stop!" Chris called as he watched his Pokémon, who was, like him, in an uncontrollable rage, chasing the smaller fighting-type Pokémon across the battlefield, missing every attack due to Hitmontop's speed.

_"And it looks like Nidoking fell for the taunt, and it is now enraged!"_ the commentator said, stating the frustratingly obvious.

"Keep it up until Nidoking tires!" Aaron ordered smugly.

"Gyru use Earthquake, snap out of it buddy!" Chris called to his Pokemon, "Come on! Anger is controllable, so save it for later!" Nidoking finally stopped its raging around and smashed its powerful fist into the ground, sending out a massive, powerful shockwave through the battlefield. It knocked the Hitmontop back, and several people in the stands fell off their seats.

_"Now THAT was a powerful Earthquake attack!" _the commentator remarked as the Hitmontop slowly rose to its feet, obviously battered and bruised.

"Gyru use Megahorn!" Chris called as Nidoking started to power up its horn for the massive bug type attack, which rammed straight into Hitmontop's torso.

"Hitmontop" Aaron said, obviously desperate, "Use Reversal!". It drew boos from the crowd, as Hitmontop smashed into Nidoking with double the power of the Megahorn attack bringing it to its knees. The crowd groaned as the seemingly invincible Nidoking showed a weakness.

_"Now that is low! The second time today in this battle!" _the commentator remarked

"Gyru return!" Chris said, holding up a Poke ball.

"Pursuit" Aaron cackled.

"_Oh low blow!" _the commentator said, "_Nidoking was already on the way in!"_

"No! Damn you!" Chris roared as the attack hit Nidoking and made it faint before it could be returned.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, Hitmontop is the winner!" the referee declared, raising his flags.

"Fine, then can you handle this?" Chris asked angrily, unclipping the gold crusted Poke ball from around the necklace he was wearing, "Pyro flame on!" Chris shouted, throwing the gold crusted Poke ball up in the air and releasing his most powerful Pokemon and starter, Charizard.

* * *

"Here comes the pain!" Josh shouted happily, "I bet this match barely lasts a few seconds!"

"Well, that Hitmontop looks pretty much defeated. I know that Chris' Nidoking would have finished it off if it wasn't for that Reversal attack" Brock said, reminding them all while Ash and Pikachu were completely engorged in the battle, and while Dawn was petting and talking to her Piplup.

"Oh, Nachos! I will take some!" Josh exclaimed, asking the vendor for the food.

_"Good lord, look at that Charizard!" _the commentator choked, _"it looks like it could crush anything, just look at the size of it!"_

"Hitmontop, use Close Combat" Aaron shouted as Hitmontop charged into Charizard, limbs flailing, but Charizard easily swatted the Hitmontop away.

* * *

"Draco Meteor" Chris yawned.

* * *

"Wait! what?" Cynthia shouted, sitting on a couch in the G-Men headquarters on Championship Isle, watching the match "Charizard can learn Draco Meteor?"

"There is something about that Charizard" Lance muttered, getting everybody else in the room to agree

* * *

"Here comes the pain!" Josh exclaimed as Charizard sent a Dragon-powered ball of energy into the air, which exploded and sent meteor like objects crashing down instantly knocking out the opposing Hitmontop.

"I have a very powerful Charizard, but Chris' is ridiculously powerful."

"Yep, that's my brother," Josh said, with his mouth full of nachos "You want some?"

"Hitmontop is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner, the match goes to Chris from Twinleaf Town and the final score was 3-1" the referee shouted raising his flags, to cheers from the surrounding crowd, cheering the blatantly obvious fan favorite

"Thanks buddy." Chris called returning his starter into the gold crusted Poke ball. Aaron did the same with his Pokemon, all the while sneering at Chris.

"_There you go ladies and gentlemen, Chris Moore wins the match convincingly, and he is top of the group, while Jim Jacobs vs. Wesley Lupo is later on." _the commentator stated_._

"Good match." Chris called to his defeated opponent.

"Screw you!" Aaron sneered back before walking away down the tunnel.

Chris basked in the acclaim of the crowd for a moment before walking off down the tunnel towards the changing room, thinking about that new girl, Dawn, again.

* * *

"That was awesome bro!" Josh said, bursting through the door of the changing room disturbing Chris and nearly causing him to drop his bottle of Diet Coke.

"Yeah I know, I am awesome" Chris said, with a wave of the hand.

"That was impressive Chris, your Charizard is unbelievable; your Nidoking and Buizel are awesome as well." Ash complimented "How do you do that?" he asked.

"Mixture between love and practice; same training style as yours, dude." Chris said, taking a sip of the Diet Coke. "Your opening battle is tomorrow, both of you" he said, pointing at Ash and Josh with his index finger

"Yeah, my first match is against that guy Paul." Josh said, somberly, thinking of his opponent. Then suddenly, he smiled. "I want to kick his ass!" he said proudly.

"Mine is against someone called Corey Spina." Ash said, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Machamp is unable to battle! Bayleef is the winner and the match goes to Jim Jacobs!" the referee shouted raising his flags

"_And there you have it folks, Jim Jacobs moves to joint top of the group with Chris Moore, what a day we have had in this group and in the others, in Group A Lance beat Flint while Cynthia beat Volkner, _the regional champions look on fire!" the announcer stated giving the results of the other groups

* * *

We must have that trainer, Moore, he will help us in our plans" the hooded figure in battle-like armor said.

"Yes commander, that trainer is essential; he can destroy us, so let us use him as a weapon. Go and convert him to our cause," a raspy voice said behind a electronic-looking helmet, wearing black king-like robes so voluminous they draped over his throne.

"It will be done my lord." the figure in armor said walking out of the room.

**AN: Dun Dun Dun!**

**Chris is being hunted by creeps**

**Jim Jacobs looks like a potential rival to Chris!**

**Ash and Josh battle in their respective group's next battle. But it's a Ash chapter seeing he is a main character **

**All will be revealed soon!**

**And yes, Chris may be overpowered, he won the Sinnoh League, faced the elite four, destroyed the Battle Frontier, and did reasonably well in other leagues, he just like Ash, only competent**


	5. Not a chapterAnnouncement

This is just an announcement about the last chapter:

I am really sorry about making Chris so overpowered, it was half purpose to show his strength against a weaker opponent, I swear none of your OC's will get screwed

However the thing with Chris' Charizard knowing Draco Meteor, that was on purpose, I have my reasons.

On a side note chapter 5: Baptism by Fire should be up by Wednesday or Thursday, it will feature Ash, with a small part of Josh's battle at the start.

Please don't give up I need feedback, urgently for my story, please send in any ideas you may have

Please dont review this, PM me if you have questions


	6. Chapter 5 Baptism by Fire

**A/N: Yes I know the chapter is VERY late... why you ask? One thing Virus+ broken leg= One can****'****t be bummed writer and a very confused beta.**

**Over 10,000 words and approaching 1000 hits, this is going very well in my view :D**

Chapter 5: Baptism of Fire

"Both Dusclops and Weavile are unable to battle, trainers send out your last Pokemon!" the referee declared, raising his flags as the two trainers recalled their respective Pokemon.

_"__Wow, what a match so far! First, Paul__'__s Torterra barely defeated Josh__'__s Charizard, and then Josh__'__s Dusclops quickly dispatched the weakened Torterra. Paul then opted to go with type advantage and send out Weavile, which came to a dramatic double knock-out with Josh__'__s Dusclops, and now we end up here!"_ the announcer stated, informing anybody who missed the match of what had happened.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!" Paul muttered with a scowl on his face, as his Thunderbolt Pokémon appeared. It wasn't often that he was put in a corner like this.

"Stalker, battle stance!" Josh called, throwing a Pokeball up in the air. A well trained Gallade emerged, bowing at its master and turning to its opponent. It then adopted the ordered battle stance, its blades glinting menacingly.

* * *

"I can't believe Brock and Dawn are missing this! Dawn is off shopping -typical- and Brock went AWOL in the Pokemon Centre, probably flirting with a Nurse Joy." Ash said, shuddering at the mental image of what Brock was doing. "I'm just hoping they will show up for my match later with Corey Spina."

"I still don't get why you didn't read up on him. I did that for my match with that guy Aaron the other day, and I handed him his ass on a gold plate. Why aren't you taking notes on this match? You know, figuring out Paul's and Josh's strategy?" Chris said, talking and taking notes at the same time.

"I find it highly immoral. I prefer to go in guns blazing, and it usually works for me." Ash said stubbornly.

"YOU find something immoral? I'm shocked. You, oh wait- KICK HIS ASS JOSH!" Chris shouted, supporting his younger brother.

* * *

"Electivire, use Thunderbolt" Paul growled, and the electric giant unleashed a massive bolt of lightning towards Stalker.

"Teleport and use Leaf Blade!" Josh called nervously, and his Pokémon vanished into thin air to dodge the attack before reappearing directly in front of Paul's Electivire, arms glowing green. Gallade slashed it straight across the chest, which sent the Thunderbolt Pokemon back, clutching its chest in pain.

"Electivire, stop whining and use Shock Wave." Paul ordered coldly. The unavoidable electrical attack raced towards Gallade, hitting and nearly frying it.

"Stalker, use Signal Beam!" Josh yelled as Josh's Pokémon sent a beam of bug-type energy towards the Electivire.

"Electivire, use Light Screen," Paul said icily. A magical barrier appeared around Electivire, decreasing the power of Gallade's Signal Beam.

"Stalker use Fire Punch!" Josh shouted, alarmed.

"Electivire, counter with your own Thunderpunch!" Paul called calmly, and Electivire's fist, cackling with electricity, collided with the Gallade's own fire covered fist, the two attacks cancelling each other out.

"Gallade, use Confuse Ray!" Josh yelled desperately as the Blade Pokémon's red eyes changed to an eerie blue color, which then in turn confused the opposing Electivire.

"Electivire, snap out of it now and use Fire Punch!" Paul barked, but Electivire only succeeded in punching itself in the face.

"Now Stalker, let's keep up the momentum and use Psychic!" Josh called confidently, and his Pokémon's eyes glowed a deep blue color, lifting up Electivire into the air with a powerful psychic energy before throwing it through the air. The Electivire smashed into the battlefield fence with a sickening crunch. However, thanks to Electivire's light screen, the damage was slightly reduced.

"Electivire, use Thunder!" Paul roared angrily, as his Pokémon slowly rose to its feet. It unleashed a massive bolt of lightning towards Josh's tall, thin Blade Pokémon, sending massive shockwaves through its body.

"Stalker, use Shadow Sneak!" Josh called. His Pokémon disappeared into the shadows before reappearing behind the Thunderbolt Pokémon, and it sneakily attacked it with a flurry of punches.

"Electivire, use Fire Punch," Paul ordered, furious. Electivire sent its flaming fist straight into the torso of the Gallade, slightly burning it.

"Stalker, use Leaf Blade!" Josh yelled.

"Electivire, Protect" Paul spat.

"Stalker, use Feint!" Josh's Pokémon easily bypassed the protective bubble around the Thunderbolt Pokémon and proceeded to slash the Electivire across the chest with its powerful Leaf Blade attack, sending the powerful electric Pokemon back, clutching its chest again.

"Electivire, Earthquake," Paul growled coldly as his Pokemon smashed its powerful fists into the earth, sending a massive shock wave through the ground that forced Gallade to the ground.

"Stalker, let's go for the kill! Use Giga Impact!" Josh shouted, desperate for the end of the match, and his Blade Pokemon charged across the field engulfed in a bright white light, intent on smashing Electivire into a pulp.

_"__Josh is going for the high risk maneuver here!"_ the announcer commented, voice tight with anticipation as the crowd collectively leaned in.

"Protect, then Hyper Beam," Paul ordered angrily.

_"__Now this is also high risk, because Protect has a high failure rate and Hyper Beam may not charge up properly!" _the announcer stated, actually saying something useful. As Electivire put up a protective bubble around itself as Josh's Gallade smashed straight into it, sending it crashing into the ground. Paul's Electivire dropped the protective bubble around itself and then proceeded to charge up a massive ball of orange energy in its mouth.

"_This has the potential to be dangerous!"_ the commentator said, going back to his old ways of stating the frustratingly obvious.

"Stalker, Endure!" Josh called quickly thinking on the fly, and Gallade emitted a red energy and took the full brunt of the attack, making the crowd gasp, and the Gallade was lost in the smoke from the massive explosion. However, when the smoke cleared Gallade stood there, albeit weak. Very weak. In fact, it looked like a small breeze would knock it out, but thanks to its Endure, it survived the powerful Hyper Beam attack that would have otherwise easily knocked it out.

"Stalker use Hyper Beam!" Josh called trying a different approach, as his weakened Gallade put all its remaining energy into one last attack.

"Electivire, use your own Hyper Beam," Paul said, emotionless. Both his Pokémon and Josh's Gallade charged up their own deadly Hyper Beam, before unleashing towards each other. The resulting explosion engulfed the battlefield obstructing the view of any spectators in the stadium.

"Wow I can't see a thing! Dawn and Brock are sure missing a great battle!" Ash exclaimed, looking at the battlefield that was still covered in smoke.

"Yes, but I think my brother's Gallade can't have survived that, but I think Paul's Electivire didn't either. I'm betting on a draw," Chris said, throwing in his two cents.

"Stalker!" Josh cried, his voice strangled by the smoke as it started to clear.

"Stalker is unable to battle! Electivire is the winner!" the referee declared, raising his flags as the crowd gasped. In front of them was a defeated Gallade, with the victorious Electivire on its knees panting, obviously taken to its physical limits by Josh's Gallade.

"Electivire, return!" Paul said with a smirk, returning his Pokemon to its Pokeball in a flash of red light. He then proceeded to turn and walk down the tunnel to his changing room, choosing to ignore the profanities and jeers from the crowd, directed at him and his brutality.

_"__I lost. I lost to Paul," _Josh sobbed to himself as he cradled his fallen Gallade in his arms.

_"__I am sorry master…" _the Gallade said telepathically, its eyes full of sorrow.

"Don't be buddy, take a nice long rest!" Josh replied, taking out a Pokeball and recalling it. Josh then rose to his feet and proceeded to walk back to his changing room where he could only hope his brother was waiting for him.

* * *

"Josh are you ok ?" Chris asked soothingly as Josh walked through the door, head hung in defeat

"Not really, I lost to possibly the biggest asshole to walk God's green earth!" Josh mumbled.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about. You should have seen my battle with Paul. I didn't beat him until the league, and that counts the full battle at Lake Valor where he beat me 6-2!" Ash interjected, trying to cheer Josh up, the Pikachu on his shoulder doing the same.

"Tell you what, let's go get lunch, on me!" Chris said, "Apparently there's a nice restaurant around the corner... Hey! It will be like a threesome!" Chris joked, getting worried looks from both Ash and Josh. "Kidding! You both know I'm straight!" Chris said seriously.

* * *

"Where are you…?" the armored commander growled as he scanned the skies of Championship Isle on the back of his trusty Skarmory. "I see you!" he then said to himself as he watched the familiar figure walk out the door of one of the many stadiums on the isle, flanked by two smaller figures. "This is Commander Orcon, target sighted, preparing to engage." he said into his intercom. "Let's go" he whispered into the metal ears of his large, metallic Skarmory.

"Hey, you!" the red-headed, cape-wearing former Champion of Johto shouted. "I, Lance Stevens, hereby declare you to be under arrest!" Lance called from his Dragonite.

"Skarmory, let's get out of here!" he whispered, as his Pokemon started to fly away.

"Oh no you don't! Dragonite engage!" Lance called as his Dragonite started to chase the Skarmory through the sky.

* * *

The trainer trio (Ash, Chris and Josh) soon reached the restaurant and promptly got seated in a booth. According to Ash, Brock and Dawn were to meet them there.

"Well, I will have a Diet Coke and a Magikarp with Potato fries" Chris said to the waiter, the last one to order from the group.

"So Ash, what Pokemon are you planning on using in your battle against Corey?" Chris asked curiously.

"I was thinking on using Pikachu, Staraptor and Buizel." Ash said through a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, that's not a good idea. I read that one of Corey's favourite Pokemon is a Raichu, and it is almost inevitable that he will use Empoleon and his Rhyperior, so your planned team is cancelled out. I suggest a grass type like your Torterra, however it may have trouble if that Empoleon has a ice-type move" Chris said, offering his opinion.

"Oh ok, I guess I should phone Professor Oak to send over some reserves!" Ash said, "However, I still find your methods highly unethical!" he continued as Chris rose his arms, feigning innocence.

"Joshua Moore! Hey buddy! Over here!" a voice shouted over the voices of the trio.

"Max?" Ash and Josh shouted in reply as the small, black-haired trainer emerged from the metaphorical shadows shifting his large round glasses further up on his nose.

"Yep, that's me! Max Maple. It's been a while Ash, Josh. How have you been?" he asked. twirling a Pokeball between his hands.

"Yeah it has Max! But I'm wondering how you know Josh here?" Ash asked.

" Well, we traveled through Hoenn together." Max said.

"And I kicked his ass in the Hoenn League Semi-Final!" Josh smirked.

"I was getting there," Max sighed.

"So Max. Are you in the tournament?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! I'm in it, and I plan to win! I'm in Group K." Max said eagerly.

"So what Pokemon do you have?" Ash asked curiously.

"I started off with a Slakoth from my dad, which is now a Slaking. Remember that Ralts we met back in Hoenn? Well it joined me, while one joined Josh there. My Ralts is now a Gardevoir. I also have a Marshtomp, a Zangoose, a Magmar, and a Breloom!" Max said, voice swelling with pride.

"Wow, you have to show me after my match! Do you want to come and watch?" Ash replied.

"Sure, watching you battle is always a treat" Max said excitedly, inadvertently complimenting Ash.

"Oh yes, your father is the gym leader in Petalburg City!" Chris said, stroking the hairs on his chin and reliving old memories.

"Yeah he is," Max said warily, unfamiliar with Chris.

"Yeah, I remember that day well. Charizard kicked ass that day," Chris said, remembering good times

"That was you!" Max exclaimed, "My dad didn't talk for a week! You jackass!" Max shouted, causing the other people in the restaurant to look around at the now blushing Max

"Sorry" he whispered, head hung in shame.

"Hey Ash!" Dawn exclaimed, walking into the restaurant with shopping bags hanging over her arms. Brock followed close behind, rubbing his backside. It was presumably from his Croagunk's Poison Jab.

"Any luck Brock?" Chris asked jokingly.

"What do you think?" Brock shouted angrily, leaving Chris in fits of laughter.

"Good Lord Dawn! How much did you spend?" Chris asked curiously.

"About 200 dollars" she yawned, shrugging.

"200 dollars!" the group exclaimed in startled unison.

"Dawn, that was our spending money!" Brock muttered, irritated.

"I'm sorry!" Dawn said, attempting to defend herself.

* * *

"Professor Oak! It's great to see you!" Ash said into the video phone at the Pokemon Centre.

"Ash! How are you?" the aging professor replied, happily exchanging the greeting, "How may I help you?"

"I need you to do me a favor; I am participating in the Pokemon World League and I need you to send me some of my Pokemon." Ash said sheepishly.

"Who do you need? However, can I receive Torterra and Staraptor? I would like to do some quick research on them, it will only take two days" the Kanto-born Professor asked amiably.

"Ok! I can send them over and you can send me..." Ash said, thinking of his next move.

* * *

"Boy, I hope Ash doesn't muck this up," Brock sighed, looking down at the battlefield where the battle was due to commence. The stadium they were sitting in easily held 50,000 people, but it was one of the smaller stadiums on the isle.

"Some friend you are!" Chris said indignantly, turning around,

"He has a history of going in over his head and not being able to get back out," Brock sighed resignedly. As Max nodded in agreement

"Oh, don't worry about that! I tutored him on that. In fact, he was going into this battle with the worst possible Pokémon, and I did some research for him. However, he finds it highly unethical." Chris huffed. What exactly was unethical about it?

"So, what? He switched out his Pokémon then?" Josh interjected curiously.

"Yeah, so he owes me one." Chris replied.

"If that's the case, Ash owes me an Island!" Brock said, stating the not-so-exaggerated truth. Max again nodded thinking to the amount of times Brock saved Ash in Hoenn and in the Battle Frontier.

"Trust me Chris he does" Max said backing up Brock

"Hey, guys!" Dawn said, taking a seat beside them with her trusty Piplup in her arms, wearing her pink cheerleader leotard and an _extremely _short skirt.

_"__Oh my…"_ Josh and Chris thought at the same time, blushing. Noticing this, Chris whispered into Josh's ear several profanities, warning Josh that the girl was his.

"If I had a nickel for the amount of times you have said that, and you have failed!" Josh hissed angrily.

"But don't forget that I am a 6-foot, heavily built, ass-kicking machine, and if you're not careful you shall receive my size 14 boot straight up where the sun don't shine!" Chris angrily whispered back.

"Hey look, Ash is coming out!" Dawn squealed, snapping Chris and Josh back to reality.

* * *

"This battle is a three-on-three battle to be played on a Astroturf surface! Substitutions are allowed. The winner will be declared when the opposing trainer has lost three Pokemon... Begin!" He shouted, raising his flags and quickly stepping back, signaling the beginning of the match.

Ash looked over at his opponent, Corey Spina. He was a five-foot-nine, 170 pound, 17 year old. He coolly ran his fingers through his quite long brown hair. He then proceeded to take off his sun glasses, clipped them on his blue T-Shirt. He sent a warm, but cocky, smile towards Ash, the kind of smile said "I am a nice guy, and it's nice to meet you, but I am going to kick your ass!"

"Rhyperior. I need your assistance!" Corey cockily announced as he sent out his massive hunk of boulders and rock, complete with a massive drill for a horn.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ash called, sending out his powerful, but small dinosaur-like Seed Pokemon.

_"__On paper, both Pokemon have a advantage. Bulbasaur is four times effective to Rhyperior, but thanks to its Poison type, it is slightly weak to Rhyperior__'__s ground typing. Also, take into account the sheer size of Rhyperior!" _the announcer stated knowingly_._ It seemed he was only useful when he felt like being useful.

"Rhyperior, use Rock Polish!" Corey called as his Pokémon started to glow a bright white color, and its speed was increased drastically.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Ash yelled confidently. Long green vines extended from the bulb and started to fly through the air towards the opposing Drill Pokémon.

"Knock it back with a Hammer Arm!" Corey roared, playing to the crowd as the massive rock Pokémon, thanks to its improved speed, raised its arm and smashed the oncoming vines away. "Now, use Take Down!"

"Bulbasaur, slow it down with a Razor Leaf attack!" Ash called as the oncoming Rhyperior was struck and slashed by the razor sharp leaves, successfully slowing it down and letting Bulbasaur easily side step the Take Down attack.

"Bulbasaur, use Energy Ball!" Ash called as a massive green ball of energy emerged from the Seed Pokémon's mouth, promptly firing towards the Rhyperior, hitting it and causing the Rhyperior to stumble back in pain.

"Rhyperior, use Megahorn!" Corey yelled. His Pokemon charged towards the tiny purple grass Pokemon, horn glowing as it smashed straight into Bulbasaur, sending it flying through the air and crashing back to earth with a sick thud.

"Rhyperior, use Hammer Arm!"

"Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder!" Ash shouted. Purple spores radiated from Bulbasaur and were unleashed towards the charging Rhyperior, unfortunately doing nothing.

"Bulbasaur quick, Dig!" Ash called, and Bulbasaur quickly burrowed underground, leaving the Rhyperior to narrowly miss the small grass type.

"That was silly." Corey said, his voice full of his cocky attitude "Rhyperior use Earthquake!" he said before noticing his Pokemon was now asleep.

"Bulbasaur, resurface and use Seed Bomb!" Ash called, taking advantage of the situation and pretending that the match was coming out the way he planned it.

_"__A stoke of luck by Ketchum!"_ the commentator exclaimed, thinking Ash was some sort of tactical genius.

* * *

"That was an accident, wasn't it?" Chris said turning to Brock, looking up from his notebook where he was taking notes on Corey's and Ash's battle strategy.

"Yeah pretty much" Brock sighed, "He got lucky."

"Hey, Ash is an excellent battler!" Dawn said, defending her friend as Josh looked at her, drooling at her cheerleader outfit. Fortunately, Dawn was completely oblivious to Josh's fantasy. Chris, however, wasn't and promptly smacked Josh in the back of the head, snapping him back to reality.

* * *

Luckily for Ash, Bulbasaur's Seed Bomb attack landed a direct hit on the Rhyperior. However, thanks to Rhyperior's Solid Rock ability, the damage was reduced and now the Pokémon was awake. Meaning he now had a pissed off monster eyeing his head angrily.

"Rhyperior, use Stone Edge!" Corey yelled cockily, and rocks magically appeared around the Rhyperior, who then sent them smashing into Ash's Bulbasaur, causing several small cuts and bruises to appear.

"Let's finish up! Bulbasaur use Solarbeam!" Ash shouted, and his Pokemon charged up a massive body of energy in its bulb, taking in sunlight to charge up the powerful attack.

"Rhyperior, use Hyper Beam!" Corey called, frowning as his Pokemon charged up its own attack.

"Unleash!" the two trainers shouted at the same time, as the two massive beams of energy emitted from both Bulbasaur and Rhyperior. The two attacks collided straight in the centre of the battlefield, and the resulting explosion completely engulfed the _entire_ stadium.

_"__Wow I can__'__t see a thing down there! The entire stadium is covered in smoke!" _the commentator exclaimed, stating the obvious. Again.

**A/N:**

**Fun Fact! Bulbasaur can't learn Dig in the games, but they can in the anime! (in Bulbasaur the Ambassador)**

**Review please :D **

**Thanks to my wonderful, amazingly amazing, astounding, fantastic, and all-around beautiful beta, ElphieUpland! (she added this :P)**

**To Spartan 20 please ****tell me if I captured your OC the way you envisioned**

**Also because I am a nice person I am promoting a story by Thomas3Garchomp he is also writing a tournament story, check him out, some chapters might be up soon**

**If you wish for your story to have the spotlight, PM me :)**


	7. Chapter 6 Baptism by Fire Part 2

AN:

**I can't track down my beta reader, so this and possibly the next chapter(its nearly finished) will be put up without being beta read, so Elphie Upland if you are reading this can you please contact me? Sorry that this chapter is low quality but I will re-upload soon**

**Again sorry for the late upload I suffered from a chronic Writers can't be bothered syndrome XD and I was on my holiday**

**Sorry if this sucks but I was half asleep when I wrote it XD**

**There is a poll on my profile, it is important, please vote, Democracy at its best people!**

**May I ask of a few things? Firstly if you submit a OC can you include a surname, also can you include a battle cry (optional) or their battle style? Thanks in advance**

**To Arceus100: If you read this, yes I like your OC, but it lacks a surname, can you also activate your PM inbox? As I cant contact you, and if I could I would like a discuss OC.**

**Over 1000 hits and over 30 reviews for six chapters? You guys are amazing, I might write a one shot of something to commemorate, review and say if you would like a certain type of one shot.(just no Pokeshipping or Abilityshipping, I don't like those ships :P).**

**On another note, I am considering doing several battle one shots, if you wish to use them in your story just PM me, or I can even write a battle for you.**

Chapter 6: Baptism by Fire part 2

_Quick Summary: Josh lost narrowly against Paul, Lance hunted down Commander Orcon while he was looking for Chris. Ash begun his battle against Corey Spina, the match began with Ash's Bulbasaur against Corey's Rhyperior, Bulbasaur's Solarbeam attack collided with a powerful Hyper Beam that caused a massive explosion that engulfed the entire stadium._

"Both Rhyperior and Bulbasaur are unable to battle!" the referee declared as the smoke cleared revealing two defeated Pokémon "Trainers sent out your next Pokémon!" he said as both trainers returned their respective Pokémon.

"Raichu I need your assistance!" Corey called sending out his trusty Mouse Pokemon

"Donphan I choose you!" Ash called sending out his Elephant like Pokémon, going for the type advantage

"Begin!" the referee declared

"Donphan lets go for a rollout!" Ash called as his Pokémon curled up into a ball and started to roll at a very fast pace at the opposing Raichu

"Use extremespeed to jump up over Donphan and use Iron Tail!" Corey called as his Pokemon jumped over the oncoming Donphan with immense speed and then brought its tail, which was glowing with a bright white light and brought it down upon the opposing Donphan's head with great force.

"Donphan defence curl!" Ash called as his Pokémon curled up into a ball until its armour covered every part of its body. "Now use Rollout!"

"_Now this is smart, Defence Curl doubles the power of Rollout and Donphan is using the momentum from its last Rollout attack to up the power significantly!" _the announcer stated informing the less knowledgeable in the crowd, as the Tusk Pokémon rolled along the ground with massive force and smashed head on straight into the torso of the opposing Raichu, slightly winding it

"Raichu use Extremespeed!" Corey called as his Pokemon sped off across the battlefield and smashed straight head on into the opposing ground type Pokemon knocking it back.

"Donphan use Hyper Beam!" Ash called as his Pokémon charged up a massive beam of orange energy in its mouth before firing it.

"Disperse with Thunder!" Corey called as his Raichu blasted a massive body of electricity that omitted from its cheeks with then reacted with the oncoming Hyper Beam attack, causing a mini-explosion.

"Quick Donphan can't move!" Corey exclaimed "Raichu use Iron Tail!", as Raichu's now rock hard tail was brought down upon the head of the ground elephant like Pokémon, damaging it.

* * *

"This isn't good" Max muttered

"I concur, that Hyper Beam attack missed leaving Donphan unable to attack or to defend itself, and Corey took advantage of that, quite smart, but slightly cruel, but hey that's battling for you" Chris shrugged downing _another _bottle of Coke.

"Dude I think you are addicted" Josh said concerned

"No I am not, its Diet Coke what's not to like I am sitting in a dark alley sniffing it, or killing someone for it" Chris replied

"You nearly killed me yesterday when I didn't get you a Diet Coke when I went out for supplies!" Josh said much the annoyance of Chris

"Go Ash!" Dawn shouted jumping up and down cheering for her friend.

"Get those sick fantasies out of your head Josh" Chris said warningly to Josh

"Touché" Josh replied, but this only earned him a smack to the back of the head

* * *

"Donphan use Tackle!" Ash called, as his Pokemon ran off across the field and smashed straight head on into the opposing Electric Mouse Pokemon, sending it back.

"Now use Rollout!" Ash called, as his Pokémon curled up into a ball and started to roll and a very fast pace towards the opposing Pokémon, keeping up the momentum

"Iron Tail!" Corey called as his Raichu slammed its now rock hard tail straight into the opposing oncoming Donphan hitting it like a soccer ball straight into the wall limits.

"Donphan are you ok!" Ash called concerned at his slumped Pokémon up against the wall.

"_That was smart thinking by young Spina there, he used the momentum from Donphan's rollout attack against it" _the announcer stated.

"Raichu use Iron Tail again!" Corey called

"Donphan use Take Down!" Ash called in desperation as his Pokemon smashed head on into the Raichu sending back halfway across the field, creating some breathing space for the ground type Pokémon.

"Donphan use Hidden Power!" Ash called as his Donphan began to glow a shade of blue, before producing several blue and white coloured balls of energy, and then proceeded to fire directly at point blank range at Corey's Raichu, sending it to the ground.

"Raichu use Brick Break" Corey called, trying to get some momentum going for his Pokémon. His Pokémon immediately responded Corey's command and brought the side of its fist, which was glowing in a bright white light, straight down upon the head off Ash's Donphan, sending it to the floor with a sick thud.

"Donphan!" Ash called, as his Pokémon slowly but surely rose to its feet and let out a huge roar, showing its powerful resolve.

"Raichu return attack!" Corey called, as his electric mouse Pokemon started to glow a bright white colour and slammed straight into the ground type Pokémon, doing major damage.

"_Now that was massive damage!" the announcer called "This indicates that this Pokemon is extremely close to its trainer" the announcer continued._

" Donphan use lets go for the win!" Ash called "Use Earthquake!" he called in desperation, his Pokémon complied, by stamping on the ground with great force, sending shock waves through the earth , tearing the ground up.

"Raichu jump and use Iron Tail!" Corey called as his Raichu sprang up in the air with its powerful tail, avoiding the earthquake attack, and then proceeded to bring its rock hard tail straight upon head of the Donphan, sending it slumping to the ground, it was obvious that it wasn't getting up.

"Donphan is unable to battle, therefore Raichu is the winner!" the referee shouted in declaration, as Ash solemnly returned his ground type Pokemon to its Pokeball.

* * *

"This is not good" Brock muttered, as Chris, Josh and Max nodded in agreement.

"I agree, that guy Corey is obviously a strong trainer, I mean his Raichu is a electric type Pokemon and took down a ground type quite convincingly" Chris said

"Yeah I say that Raichu still has about half health" Max said, like the nerd he was.

"I wonder who he will go with" Josh shrugged, eyes fixated on Dawn who was jumping up and down with her Piplup, cheering for Ash, Chris, seeing this poked Josh in the ribs in a way that told him that to back off , and that Dawn was as good as his.

* * *

"_Pi Pi" _Ash's trusty Pikachu said in a cocky tone

"You want to have a go buddy" Ash replied

"Pika" it replied back

"I know you want to have a go, but I have a plan"

"Pi Pika" his Pokémon said in a sad tone, obviously wanting to battle

"Heracross I chose you!" Ash called, as he sent out his Single Horn Pokémon

"Raichu use Iron Tail!" Corey called as his Pokémon's tail, started to glow a white colour and was soon as hard as diamond.

"Heracross dodge and use Horn Attack" Ash called as his Heracross dodged the oncoming Iron Tail attack with ease and then rammed its massive horn straight into the torso of the opposing Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"Now use your horn to fling it up in the air!" Ash called as his Bug/Fighting Pokémon charged over to the slumped Raichu, the Heracross then picked up the electric mouse Pokemon with its large horn and then flung the opposing Pokémon up in the air.

" Heracross use Focus Punch!" Ash called issuing a attack order. His Pokémon eagerly obliged by smashing its fist straight into the body of the falling Raichu, sending it straight into the ground.

"_Ouch that must have hurt big-time!" _the commentator stated, as Corey's Raichu slowly but surely got up to its feet

"Raichu use Thunderbolt!" Corey called as his Raichu unleashed a massive bolt of electricity towards the opposing Heracross, sending massive shock waves through the Horn Pokemon's body

"Now follow up with Extremespeed!" Corey called as his Pokemon sped off across the battlefield and smashed straight into the Heracross, making it nearly cry in pain

"Heracross use Brick Break" Ash called as his Heracross rammed its fist into the stomach of the Raichu, winding it

"Raichu Thunder Wave" Corey called, as Raichu sent a weak shock to electricity that paralysed Ash's Heracross, however this wasn't the greatest idea, as Heracross' special ability, Guts, which caused the Horn Pokemon's attack to double in power

" Heracross use Brick Break!" Ash shouted, as his Pokémon smashed its fists into the Raichu's torso, doing major damage thanks to the power boost from its Guts ability.

"Corey had this match in the bag but he made a major mistake with that Thunder Wave attack" Chris commentated throwing his two cents in.

* * *

"I concur that Guts ability of Heracross is sure powerful" Josh whistled.

"But remember Heracross is still paralysed even still with the power boost from Guts, this match is still going to hard for Ash" Brock replied, while Max nodded in agreement

* * *

"Raichu use Volt Tackle!"

"Heracross use Close Combat!" Ash called as his Pokémon, charged into the opposing Raichu, limbs flailing, doing major damage thanks to the massive flurry of punches and kicks Heracross unleashed. Raichu then fell to the floor in defeat thanks to the powerful attack

" Raichu is unable to battle, Heracross is the winner!" the referee shouted raising his flags towards Corey signalling for him to send out a new Pokemon

"Empoleon I need your assistance!" Corey called sending out his Emperor Penguin Pokemon which was also his Starter Pokemon.

"Heracross use Brick Break!" Ash called, however before Heracross could carry out the attack, he was struck by paralysis from the Thunder Wave attack

"Quick Empoleon let capitalise on this and use Aqua Jet!" Corey called as his Pokemon covered itself in water and sped off through the air and smashed straight head on into the opposing Heracross, sending it to the ground.

"Now use Drill Peck!" Corey then called hoping to gain more momentum as his Penguin Pokemon's beak started to glow a bright colour as it rammed its beak into the Bug/Fighting type Pokémon.

"Heracross use Focus Punch!" Ash called as his Pokémon tried to shake off the damage from the last two attacks, before eagerly complying with Ash's command by smashing its powerful glowing fist straight into the soft belly of the Empoleon, winding it.

"Heracross use Hyper Beam!" Ash called as his Pokemon sent a massive beam off orange energy towards the opposing majestic Emperor Penguin like Pokemon

"Empoleon dodge and use Ice Punch!" Corey called as the Empoleon easily dodged the Hyper Beam attack while ice started to form around its right fist.

"Heracross use Horn Attack!" Ash called quickly as his Heracross rammed its horn into the belly of the Empoleon, making it lose focus, so it couldn't carry out the Ice Punch attack.

"Heracross use Megahorn!"

"Use Drill Peck!" Corey called as his Pokémon rammed its powerful and extremely sharp into the beetle like Pokémon doing major damage thanks to the four times weakness of Heracross to flying type attacks.

"_This does not look good for young Ketchum!" _the commentator called stating the painfully obvious... again.

"Heracross are you ok!" Ash called concerned about his Pokémon who had taken quite a beating so far, who then slowly rose to its feet and smiled gleefully at its trainer

"Ok, Heracross use Brick Break!" Ash called as his Pokémon smashed its fists into the opposing water type Pokémon, slightly winding it, as Heracross then froze to the spot obviously affected by its paralysis

"Oh not now" Ash mumbled, as his Pokémon tried to shake the paralysis off, but with no avail.

"Empoleon use Hydro Pump!" Corey called as his Pokémon blasted a massive body of water at the helpless Heracross, sending the Pokemon through the air before smashing into the arena's boundaries.

" Heracross!" Ash called concerned at his broken Pokemon

* * *

"This isn't going well" Brock muttered

"Heracross surely cant take anymore" Chris muttered as Josh and Max nodded in confirmation

"Aww come on guys be positive no need to worry" Dawn cheered annoyingly optimistically, before returning her attention to the battlefield and then started to cheer for Ash again.

"_You're as good as mine" _Chris and Josh simultaneously thought gazing lustfully at the blue haired teenager.

* * *

Ash's Heracross slowly rose to its feet, looking at its much bigger opponent before then it looked at its own trainer and gave him the thumbs up and then proceeded readying itself for battle.

"Heracross use Aerial Ace!" Ash ordered as his Pokémon eagerly obliged as using its wing to fly through the air before smashing into the Empoleon with great force which in turn sent it to the ground

"Come on Empoleon!" Corey called encouragingly as his Pokemon slowly rose to its feet "Sweet, now let's use Steel Wing!" Corey then ordered as his Pokemon's right wing then started to glow a white colour before smashing it into the torso of the Heracross, sending it tumbling back.

"Come on Heracross lets do this!" Ash called "Use Megahorn!" he then shouted as his Pokémon's large horn turned a green colour and then was smashed directly into the face of the Penguin like Pokémon, causing small cuts to appear.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!" Corey called ordering the risky move, as a massive ball of water was built up inside the Empoleon's mouth before erupting out of its mouth and blasted head on into the Heracross causing an explosion.

"Heracross!" Ash screamed into the smoke

"_This is horrendous for young Ketchum, this match is surely over" _the commentator said stating the seemingly obvious.

However the presumptions of the commentator and quite frankly the entire stadium was quickly broken when Ash's Heracross emerged from the smoke, severely weakened, but still upright as it glowed a bright red shade.

"D-did you use Endure?" Ash stuttered with surprise, this was responded with a weak nod from his Pokémon. "Ok let's use Hyper Beam!" Ash called as a massive ball of orange energy charged up inside its mouth

"Let's use Hydro Cannon again!" Corey ordered as a massive ball of concentrated water was built up in the mouth of the Empoleon before being fired directly at the Heracross, exactly at the same time as the Hyper Beam from Heracross fired directly at the opposing Empoleon. The two deadly attacks hit home on their targets instantly knocking the opposing Pokémon out cold at the same time.

"Both Empoleon and Heracross are unable to battle! This match is a draw!" the referee shouted in declaration as he raised both of his green and red flags as the massive screen mounted on the rafters came to life showing the results table from the group

Group H

Wallace- 3 points

Ash Ketchum- 1 point

Corey Spina- 1 point

Alex Burk- 0 points

"Fair enough" Ash muttered as he took the acclaim of the crowd before returning back to his changing room

* * *

"Tough luck dude" Chris said to Ash who was sitting on a chair analysing the battle to find its faults "It was a good battle"

"I agree Ash, tough luck your Pokémon where great don't be ashamed" Brock, one of Ash's oldest friends said trying to comfort his best friend

"At least you didn't lose" Dawn said cheeringly still in her tight fitting cheerleader outfit "No need to worry".

"Thanks Dawn" Ash smiled as he 'high-fived' his friend "That cheered me up" he continued much to the chagrin of Chris and Josh jealous of Ash's closeness to Dawn.

"Well let's hope my battle tomorrow doesn't go badly, like Josh's" Max said jokingly

"Hey Paul is a veteran trainer!" Josh said angrily " I lost _narrowly" _

* * *

"You failed me Commander Orcon!" the hooded figure shouted clenching his fists while banging them inhumanely on the table while spitting at every word

"I was so close but then that Lance Stevens showed up and chased me, I swear I will not fail you again" the commander bowed as he spoke.

"We need Christopher Moore to further our plans, see to it that you don't fail me again for else you will face the consequences" the sinister figure replied threatening violence while looking out into the darkness outside of his observation window, " Use Darkrai to subdue him" he continued placing a dark black ball on the table which was then quickly picked up by the commander who quickly placed it on his belt along with the rest of his Pokeballs.

"Thank you my master" he bowed before leaving the room in a hurry, wanting to escape from the wrath of his master

**AN:**

**Again I am sorry that this took ages to write, but this will become common when I return to school (September), this coming school year is very important with very important exams so I will try to write in my free time, which will be very limited**


	8. Chapter 7: Operation Pluto

**AN: I was really motivated to start writing this chapter, I decided to get into the main part introducing the secondary main plot ( the main plot is obviously the PWL) , hope you enjoy :D**

**. Hurrah for my beta reader fixing my bad grammar :)**

**Thanks for the reviews :D Keep****'****em coming!**

**This is important! There are chapter notes at the end, please read them it will solve any questions you may have!**

Chapter 7: Operation Pluto

"Operation Pluto is a go," Commander Orcon stated coldly into his earpiece, "Troops be on the lookout for the target."

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldiers, more like thugs and felons than anything, shouted in unison.

After issuing the order, the commander sat back and thought of what would happen if he failed. He shivered all the way up his spine at the thought of his master's possible, no _certain,_ cruel and merciless punishment. He removed his helmet to reveal jet black hair, styled up with gel. His face was riddled with scars -from who knows what- which actually made him look much older than he was; exactly 30 years old. He was the youngest, and thus most junior of the commanders. He was rarely seen the others, but despite his inexperience he was known to be harshly cruel and merciless in his missions. Before he was promoted, he was the group's best assassin and kidnapper, which made him the perfect choice for the mission.

"It's not the only thing that'll kill me," he shrugged as he lit up a cigarette he pulled from a pack in his pocket, "It'll be a long night, and possibly my last," he mumbled between drags.

"Darkrai!" he called, releasing a pissed-off looking pitch black Pokémon, whose eyes glowed a bright yellow color, indicating that it was completely under control of its master and unable to control its own actions. "Lurk in the shadows, find the target," he ordered coolly, and the Pokemon nodded slowly but coldly before vanishing through the walls of the temporary and hastily assembled command post.

"Maybe everything will turn out right," he stated in a stroke of unusual optimism, but it didn't last for long. "Hell, who am I kidding?" he mumbled, smashing the table before him with his massive armored fists, breaking the table in two. "Damn it!" he shouted, a little too loudly.

* * *

"And another pitiful country crumbles under the might of the Moore Empire, I win!" Chris exclaimed, punching the air as he proudly examined the 'Risk' Strategy Board Game. Ash, Josh, Max and Brock sat around the table with an astonished look on their face as the strategic mastermind that was Chris completely took over the hypothetical world.

"I don't get this game!" Dawn screamed from the end of the table with a frustrated, bored expression on her face while her Piplup looked on.

"Which is why you where the first to fall!" Chris said cheekily, and Dawn responded by sticking her tongue out. Dawn then promptly left the table with her Piplup and went into her room, doing goodness knows what.

_"Man! I hope I don__'__t offend her, I know I'm a sarcastic jerk!" _Chris thought as he bit his bottom lip, _"Crap, maybe I blew my chances. Wait, what do the others think?" _Much to Chris' chagrin however, everyone else around the table was too engrossed at the aftermath of the game.

"I don't get it how did you do that" Ash mumbled, an astonished look crossing his face as he examined the blitzkrieg before him.

"When your Dad leads the Sinnoh Army in the Johto Revolt, you pick up some strategies" Chris said, sitting back and taking a long sip of his beloved Diet Coke.

"Wait, I thought your dad was the former Champion of Sinnoh!" Brock stated awkwardly.

"You are the head of the government if you are Champion in Sinnoh, and thus the Commander in Chief. I know, illogical, but still." Josh said, taking the words out of Chris' mouth.

"It's like a Right Wing Military Junta!" Max cried, "Basically the strongest survive!"

"You idiot there's an elected Congress! It's hardly the military as well! The Champion actually has to be voted in by a majority! Besides, don't mock the Right Wing, it's awesome!" Chris shouted angrily.

"Wait, what if the Champion isn't elected?" Ash asked.

"You know," Chris said, sitting back and thinking of the answer, "That has never come up."

"Well, in Kanto we have a plain old Parliamentary Democracy." Brock said, and Ash nodded.

"Well, in Hoenn it's a Constitutional Republic, like the United States of America." Max stated. For his age he was pretty smart.

"Ahh, the US of A. Man, I love that country!" Chris and Josh said at the same time. It was quite creepy if you think about it.

"Why?" the rest of the group asked together.

"Why the heck not?" Chris stated, "It's awesome, the military is the best, the quality of life is the best and of course..."

"Disneyworld!" Josh cheered, oblivious that he interrupted his older brother.

"I was going to say the greatest democracy out there, but why the heck not, Disneyworld is awesome!" Chris shrugged.

"Some patriot you are," Max remarked quietly.

"You do realize that you are too smart-assed for your own good?" Chris coldly stated.

"And I hope you realize that you are sarcastic jerk?" Max said simply, leaving Josh, Ash and Brock sitting there, mouth agape, already recoiling from Chris' probably over violent reaction.

"I like you kid, you have balls!" Chris surprisingly stated, leaving Ash, Josh and Brock even more surprised at Chris' reaction than they were at Max's snide comment. "Hell, I can transfer you into a mini-me!" Chris joked, patting Max on the back. "But seriously, do that again and I will rip your balls off and stick it so far up your... Well, you know," Chris whispered ominously into Max's ear, leaving the younger trainer to gulp deeply out of fear.

"Hey, I have an excellent idea!" Chris said immediately walking over to the fridge, "Have you ever heard of the drinking game 'Would you ever'? It gets pretty funny."

"Yeah, but don't you need alcohol for that?" Brock asked, "I mean, everyone is too young, except for me, and I don't drink it."

"Of course not!" Chris said, sounding offended, "Alcohol is the most vile substance known to man, Diet Coke will suffice!" he continued opening the fridge before noticing the fridge was completely void of his favorite beverage. "You always think it is going to happen to someone else and then bam!" Chris said solemnly, "Ah well, there is a shop around the corner, I will be back in a minute," Chris said as he opened the door and exited the massive penthouse.

* * *

Jonathon Korto, by an extremely lucky coincidence, was walking down the same street as his target, the trainer Christopher Moore. Korto proved looks can be deceiving; he looked a measly 5 foot 4 and was not heavily built. However, despite his size he was a convicted serial killer, one of the worst, and was quite frankly a psychopath. He was notorious paramilitary assassin that participated in the Orre Civil War a few years ago; he was convicted of 30 murders and over 20 kidnappings. One would think that this monster would have been executed ages ago, or at least rotting in jail, that would be the case but thanks to the Saffron Accords all imprisoned felons and paramilitaries were to be released and in turn a peace agreement was signed by all participants.

After being released, Korto immediately rejoined the biggest paramilitary group in the Orre region, The Liberation Front of Orre. The only downside? He was demoted to Grunt status upon rejoining. He quickly found out that the group now took orders from 'a higher power'. Being a low rank, he knew little of the now superiors. The 'higher powers' had ordered their puppet paramilitary organization to assist in what they called 'a mission that will change the world', and of course the leaders had to agree. Due to his background, he was one best choices to track down the teenager.

In the briefing room, he was told every piece of information gathered by the 'higher powers' on the target, and at first Korto had questioned the mission but agreed to partake as he had seen it as a chance to climb the ranks of his precious paramilitary organization.

"Wait, what?" he murmured to himself as he watched the teenager stride across the street, a small smile etched across his face. "Gotcha," he laughed. "This is codename Stalker, I have him!" he said into his earpiece.

* * *

Commander Orcon was actually surprised that one of the expendable and lowly grunts had reported in that he was following the target.

"Codename Stalker, do not engage until reinforcements arrive." the commander said into the microphone in front of him. The microphone let him keep in contact with the operatives on the field.

"Let's go," he said, getting off his chair and walking out of the room, surrounded by soldiers and bodyguards alike. "Ahh, Darkrai!" he said. Pleasantly surprised to see the legendary Pokémon appear from the walls. "We have the target. Follow me."

* * *

"Oh happy day, happy day, you washed my sins away!" Chris whistled his favorite song as he left the corner shop carrying many bags predictably filled to the brim with Diet Coke bottles.

"Wait, what the..." Chris mumbled as his Charizard appeared in a flash of white from its gold crusted Pokeball on his belt. "Is some wrong Pyro?" Chris then asked as his Charizard scanned the immediate area.

"I think you're paranoid" Chris said as his starter and quite possibly his best friend simply snorted.

"Hey, don't get prissy with me!" Chris said, poking his Charizard, who grunted in response.

` "Guess who?" the psychopathic Korto exclaimed, placing a hood over Chris' head. Chris immediately responded by digging his right heel into the left shin of his assailant, momentarily stunning his attacker, which then allowed Chris to judo toss him over his shoulder, taking the opportunity to remove the hood placed on his head.

"Gee, I don't know," Chris said sarcastically, "Some retard who can't take a 16 year old kid? Charizard use Thunderpunch and slam him into that wall!" Chris said coldly, and his loyal Pokemon picked up Korto by the scruff of the neck and smashed its electrified fist straight into the torso of the criminal, paralyzing him, and proceeded to throw the body against a nearby concrete wall, knocking the psychopath completely and utterly unconscious.

"He's still alive" Chris said, checking the knocked out assailant's pulse. "Come on, let's go," Chris said to his Charizard, picking up his grocery bag filled with his favorite beverage before walking down the street towards his penthouse, or rather the penthouse that his dad bought him, so that he would have a place to stay while participating in the Pokemon World League.

"Ahh, I see you took care of Korto!" Commander Orcon smirked, walking out behind Chris from a deep, dark alleyway, causing Chris to flinch. Oddly, the commander hadn't donned his fierce and intimidating battle armor, probably to attract his target to his cause without intimidation. Now he simply wore a deep black dirty trench coat and blue denim jeans.

"Who in the blue hell are you?" Chris said. turning around, face contorted with rage, while his Charizard turned around at the same time and took up a battle stance.

"I go by many names. That is not important. I have come with a proposition for you, straight from my master. I see an emissary has already been sent. I apologize for his actions. He was a rogue," the commander stated, "Insubordinates must be punished. Darkrai use Nightmare!" he coldly and mechanically stated, and the Darkrai appeared beside Commander Orcon, and sent a dark beam emitting the most horrific of nightmares into the unconscious Korto, literally frying his mind. Just the thought of it sent a cold shiver up Chris' back. "Sorry about that. Now on to business..."

"What do you want you sick freak?" Chris roared angrily, "You just killed him!"

"He's brain dead, plus you knocked him out," the commander pointed out calmly.

What the hell do you want?" Chris sneered while his Charizard roared.

"Where are my manners?" Commander Orcon asked sarcastically, "I am Commander Orcon, the youngest commander of the Grand Order of Arceus."

"Illuminatus…" Chris almost inaudibly whispered.

"You could say that we are a splinter group?" Commander Orcon asked, surprised.

"I thought you monsters were driven underground when the revolt you started in Johto a few years ago was put down. You guys date back to the Crusades!"

"How do you know that? Besides. We survived the 'Great Purge'. We are stronger than you can imagine," the commander stated, surprised yet again.

"I am the son of the military commander of the Coalition of Free Countries! I know codeword clearance secrets! You jackasses massacred those Loyalists in Violet City!" Chris roared.

"Ahh, you know of our work!" the Illuminati Commander laughed, "My actions that day got me promoted!"

"I'll kill you!" Chris shouted, running blindly towards the commander.

"Darkrai, use Disable," Orcon said simply, and the legendary Pokemon beside him surrounded Chris in a blue psychic energy, which then sent him flying back to where he once stood.

"I come with a proposition from my master..." the commander started.

"Go to hell," Chris spat in interruption.

"My master has seen your potential," Orcon continued, seemingly unaware of Chris' interruption "He wants you to join us, you shall gain success and..."

"Sell my soul to Lucifer himself, no thanks!" Chris spat again.

"You will gain power and have a special place in our New Order for the Ages," the commander continued, "My mission is to take you directly to him!"

"Over my dead body!" Chris said, looking into the eyes of the commander.

"That can be arranged," the commander smirked, clenching his teeth in an attempt to hide his frustration, "Darkrai, Dark Pulse," the commander stated through gritted teeth as the pitch black legendary fired a dark sphere filled with the most horrific and murderous of thoughts straight into the path of the teenager. However, Chris' loyal Charizard stood in front of the attack, taking the hit for his best friend.

"Darkrai, use Dark Void on the teenager!" Orcon coldly ordered as Darkrai's eyes went black. At the same time, Chris' eyes turned black as well, causing Chris to fall into a deep dark horrific sleep. "Get him, Darkrai!" Orcon then ordered, and the Legendary Pokémon closed in on the unconscious teenage trainer.

However, before Chris was captured by the Legendary Pokémon, Chris' Charizard cleverly fired off a smokescreen attack to momentarily disorient the Darkrai and Orcon, allowing the loyal Pokemon to grab its master and escape from the area.

"... Darkrai" Orcon coughed, inhaling the smoke, "After them!" he croaked, and the Pokemon took off into the air, chasing after the escaping Charizard.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Wait, what the...!" Dawn shrieked from her room.

"Dawn, are you ok?" Ash asked, concernedly barging straight into her room.

"I think I just saw Chris' Charizard with Chris in his arms flee from a Darkrai!" Dawn gasped, oddly specific.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked, clearly afraid for his friend's mentality.

"Look out the window!" Dawn said, pointing insistently. Ash shrugged and wearily looked out the window, but Ash's scepticism was quickly killed when he saw a man in a trench coat surrounded by several other men dressed in black uniforms. As if by magic, many flying type Pokémon, such as Skarmory and Pidgeot, appeared from their respective Pokeballs. Their trainers then hopped on their backs and took off into the sky in pursuit of the escaping Charizard.

"We have to tell Josh!" Ash said hurriedly.

"Tell me what?" Josh said, leaning up against the doorframe with a concerned and anxious look on his face.

* * *

"Must help master! Must escape!" Pyro grunted, looking at his unconscious master in his arms, mumbling incoherently, still under Darkrai's Dark Void attack, which made him have terrible and horrific nightmares.

"Get... away... stay away... from her... DAWN!" he screamed, obviously concerned at what was happening to her in his dark nightmares.

"Heh, master is sure into that blue haired chick," Pyro chuckled, however light-heartedly, careful not to be offensive to his friend even when he couldn't understand him.

"Give me your trainer," Darkrai coldly stated, appearing out of thin air in front of Pyro.

"Go to Hell!" Charizard spat before unleashing a Flamethrower attack at point-blank range, hitting the Darkrai square in the face, allowing him to flee again.

"Skarmory use Flash Cannon!" Orcon ordered as his large metallic bird fired a beam of liquid steel towards the fleeing Charizard, who escaped with relative ease.

"Take this!" Pyro roared as he fired off a massive Flamethrower attack at the Skarmory, vastly slowing it down as it had to evade the deadly attack.

"Pidgeot, use Wing Attack!" one thug called from the back of his Pokemon.

"Sorry about this," Pyro whispered as he struck the oncoming Pidgeot with a ferocious Thunderpunch, sending the thug and Pokemon crashing down to the water below, presumably killing them both.

"You'll pay for that! Crobat use Brave Bird!" another thug roared, swearing revenge. The vicious Bat Pokemon started to prepare the powerful flying attack, but before the attack could be completed, Chris' Charizard easily swatted the Crobat and its trainer away with a Dragon Pulse attack, causing the thug and Pokemon to fall into the deep, dark ocean below.

"If anyone tries to hurt you master I will kill them, I swear!" Pyro whistled to his master and best friend.

* * *

"Josh, this is crazy! You can't go out and start taking revenge when you don't even know what happened! You're only 13 years old!" Max shouted, trying to reason with his friend.

"Watch me, I'll kill them all!" Josh stated coldly, placing all of his Pokeball's on his belt and placing a steel lead pipe in his bag.

"You can't kill them all!" Brock shouted desperately, "Do even know how to kill?"

"Yeah, I can with my pinkie," Josh mumbled sarcastically, placing a Beretta M9 handgun in his coat pocket.

"Are you serious about this?" Ash cried, just as desperately, "You're going to get killed! If the police see you with that thing, you'll be arrested! Where did you even get it?"

"Then avenge my death. The police are probably already out looking for my brother! They could use the help, plus my dad wanted me to always carry around protection, because there are psychos out there like the ones after my brother!" Josh stated icily, walking out the door and past the group. "Dawn" he nodded in a blush at the blue-haired trainer before storming out of the building.

"Well he could need help…" Max shrugged, picking up his Pokeballs and following Josh out the door.

"Am I the only pacifist alive?" Ash asked rhetorically.

* * *

"Josh wait up!" Max called out for his friend.

"What do you want?" Josh sneered from the top of his Charizard.

"I want to help; you would do the same for me!" Max said, releasing his Swellow from its Pokeball and climbing on its back. "Let's go!" he said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, buddy," Josh said from the bottom of his heart, and the two took to the skies on the backs of their Pokémon.

* * *

"Skarmory, use Hyper Beam!" Orcon yelled as the large metallic bird Pokemon unleashed a massive beam of orange energy towards the Charizard, who easily avoided it.

"Give me your Trainer now!" The Darkrai sneered, firing a Shadow Ball straight into the torso of the Charizard.

"Damnit! I can't continue like this; I need to escape from this," Pyro muttered, firing off a massive Smokescreen attack and successfully disorientating his pursuers, allowing him to dive bomb into the thick forest below, hiding in the tree canopy.

"Where did that lizard go?" Orcon screamed at his subordinates, wiping his eyes and regaining his composer from the blinding smokescreen, "Gamma Team search the sky, Bravo Squad come with me!" he hissed, flying through the sky back towards the capital of Championship Isle, Celebration.

* * *

"Right now, it's time to bring the rest of the team out," Pyro snorted, holding up the belt that Chris kept his Pokeballs on. "So I just throw them up in the air?" Pyro asked to no one in particular, and he threw the other Pokeballs, releasing the other members of Chris' team. The Pokemon collectively filled the entire immediate area where Pyro had landed.

"What now?" Vader, Chris' Sceptile, grunted, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Aww, come on Vader!" Ru, Chris' Kangaskhan cooed cheerily, eager to be out of her Pokeball.

"Wazz up, homies?" Jet, Chris' Buizel, happily called.

"Shut up Jet!" Gyru, Chris' Nidoking, roared, obviously annoyed.

"Sup, Captain?" Apache, Chris' Staraptor, said quietly, nodding at Pyro.

"Right guys, shut the hell up!" Pyro roared, getting the attention of the chattering Pokemon.

"Here's the deal, some bunch of morons are after Master Chris, so let's get down to business!" Pyro started cradling the unconscious trainer in his hands, "So Apache, patrol the sky and let me know if anybody gets too close. Vader, patrol the ground with Jet and look for berries."

"Great I get to go with the hyperactive one," Vader mumbled.

"Gyru, stay in this immediate area and guard and, Ru stay here and help me build a shelter!" Pyro continued.

"Who made you boss?" Gyru grunted.

"Chris did now get down to business before I kick your ass!"

"One of these days I will challenge you for the Alpha position," the angry Nidoking mumbled as he took up position near a tree. Apache followed suit by taking to the skies starting its air patrol, while Vader and Jet walked into the forest talking to each other while Pyro and Ru started to collect branches for shelter.

"Dawn... Dawn are you ok?" Chris grunted in his deep dark slumber.

"Who's Dawn?" Gyru grunted.

"I think it's a girl he likes," Ru cooed while Gyru and Pyro chuckled which then earned them both a slap to the head from Ru.

"Leave him alone!" Ru scolded angrily.

"Remember the last girl he went after? It went something like this!" Pyro chuckled as Gyru burst out in laughter.

"Yeah knocked out, in the middle of a forest!" Gyru roared with laughter

* * *

"Come on Chris where are you?" Josh mumbled worriedly from the back of his Charizard.

"You really are concerned about him," Max said, unsurprised, "I have a sister and I would die if this happened to her."

"I can't believe those jack holes back there wouldn't help!" Josh said angrily, "They screwed me over!"

"I must admit that Ash was out of character there. He usually helps everyone, so I think he was put off by the violence you were swearing," Max said, leaving Josh to chuckle.

"Yeah, you should see my brother. He would go through hell and back for the ones he loves. I was disappointed by Ash's refusal to help, but anyway, let's get going Volcanus!" Josh said to his Charizard, changing the subject quickly.

* * *

"Where the heck are those guys?" Ash mumbled, head in his hands and obviously concerned about his missing friends

"Ash, it's not your fault!" Dawn said. trying to comfort her friend.

"It is my fault!" Ash snapped, "If I went with Chris to the shop I could have stopped that or if I went with Josh and Max I could have helped and protected them! They are still kids!" Ash shouted, stamping on the floor.

"Ash, calm down!" Brock said, trying to keep his oldest friend in control.

"My friends are in trouble and they can possibly die!" Ash growled, grabbing his Pokeballs and storming out of the room.

"Ash!" Brock shouted down the corridor

"Stay here Brock, protect Dawn!" Ash told his friend, stepping into the elevator, his Pikachu on his shoulder. As the elevator doors closed, he fixed his signature Sinnoh League hat on his head and fastened his blue jacket.

* * *

"Hey. you punks!" one of Orcon's thugs shouted at Max and Josh, still flying 200 feet off the ground.

"What do you want?" Josh sneered.

"This is a restricted area!" The man sneered in return.

"Who is going to make us leave?" Max said, asserting his independence.

"Ok you little punk, Staraptor use Aerial Ace!" the thug roared from the back of his bird Pokemon, and the Pokemon flew through the air, surrounded in a white bright light.

"Noctowl, use Confusion!" the thug next to him growled.

"Volcanus use Fire Blast!" Josh ordered angrily, and a massive ball of fire erupted from the mouth of the orange Dragon's mouth towards the oncoming Staraptor, sending the Pokemon and trainer crashing back to earth

"Swellow, use Hyper Beam!" Max called as a massive beam of orange energy crashed into the Owl Pokemon, also sending it and its thuggish trainer crashing back to the cold concrete below. However, more thugs surrounded them in the air sitting on the backs of several flying type Pokemon

"Oh crap," Josh muttered.

"Remember when we were surrounded by Team Magma on Mount Pyre?" Max reminded Josh, "Well, this is worse. Much worse."

* * *

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" asked hooded thug. He was dressed in a black hoodie that covered his face, making him unidentifiable. A massive leviathan logo was plastered on the front of it.

"Yeah, I am," Ash replied.

"Good, I have orders to eliminate you. Steelix go!" he coldly ordered, throwing a Pokeball up in the air and releasing the massive, monstrous Iron Snake Pokémon.

"Infernape, I choose you!" Ash called, sending out his Flame Monkey Pokemon for protection.

_"Pi Pi Pi!"_ Ash's Pikachu muttered, concerned

"I know buddy, let's do this. Infernape use Flamethrower!" Ash called, and a massive flame of fire erupted from its mouth, heading straight towards the overgrown Steelix.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Chris is stuck in a forest with his Pokemon, Josh and Max are surrounded and Ash has to contend with a murderous thug intent on killing him. Will Chris ever kill his addiction to Diet Coke? Keep reading to find out what happens!**

**Chapter Notes:**

**Risk was used because its my favourite board game **

**Political views in this chapter are my ideals and not meant to insult anyone **

**The bit of the type of Governments in the Pokémon World was thought up by me **

**Josh picks up a firearm in this chapter but I can guarantee it will never be used**

**I know several of the thugs died in this chapter, however no real life thugs were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**The song that Chris whistled before his encounter with Korto, is the real life song 'Happy Days' by Tim Hughes, no not the Fonz**

**Sorry for any offence caused **


	9. Chapter 8: Hunted

**AN: I just want to say to my reviewers... I LOVE YOU GUYS! (Not in a homosexual way, I'm straight of course) You guys make my day when I read your reviews, so I started work on this as soon as I put the last chapter up :) **

**Also to my Beta reader Elphie Upland, thanks to her skills in writing she has made my story into what you see here today! I highly recommend checking out her story (Jenny****'****s Journey) **

**Also it seems that four of my reviewers (Spartan 20, Arceus 100, Thomas3Garchomp and dragonheart234) have started to embark on their own endeavors to write Tournament Stories, so I'll use this time to promote their stories and wish them luck.**

**If your OC isn****'****t in this chapter, please don****'****t worry, they will feature in a different chapter, ok?**

**Also any ideas on romances? NO HOMOSEXUAL COUPLES (I am a right wing Baptist do the math), also no Pokeshipping or Abilityshipping (I can****'****t stand them)**

Chapter 8: Hunted

"Gamma Team report!" Orcon spat into the earpiece, obviously annoyed at the seeming failure of his mission, but he only received static from the other end.

"This... is Gamma... leader... we are... under attack!" one of the thugs reported in, his voice barely audible over the static.

"Gamma Team, hold your position. Prepare for reinforcements," Orcon ordered coldly before turning around to the team he was commanding , "Let's go."

* * *

"Heh, this quite easy!" Max remarked as his Swellow defeated another oncoming Skarmory.

"I have to say, it's quite fun to stretch out the old muscles," Josh laughed as his Charizard literally fried a Pidgeot with a ferocious Flamethrower. "Fried pigeon, any one?" he joked sarcastically.

"Noctowl, use Air Slash!" one thug shouted, obviously annoyed that his comrades were literally dropping like flies around him. This particular thug had a fear of being alone. Especially in the presence of savage Pokemon bent on his destruction.

"Volcanus, use Dragon Pulse!" Josh shouted, and a massive ball of blue dragon energy erupted from the Charizard's mouth, shooting down the approaching Owl Pokemon.

"Retreat!" one thug shouted wildly.

"Any deserters will be executed!" Orcon snarled, arriving at the scene with reinforcements, bringing along with him some of the most feared and elite soldiers of the Grand Order, turning the hypothetical odds vastly against Max and Josh.

"Well. We're screwed," Josh said, blatantly pointing out the obvious.

"Ya think?" Max sarcastically retorted.

* * *

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!" the thug snarled, and the monstrous Iron Snake Pokemon brought its gleaming white tail down on top of Ash's Infernape, knocking it out cold.

"I win! Now, to eliminate you!" the thug gloated snidely, "Steelix, use Hyper Beam!"

"Well, this is it buddy!" Ash gulped, his Pikachu on his shoulder as the opposing Steelix built up a massive beam of orange energy.

"And fire!" the thug laughed, obviously taking pleasure in his actions, as the Iron Snake Pokémon finally fired the massive Hyper Beam attack, seemingly dooming the young trainer and his Pikachu.

"Garchomp, Protect!" a voice called from the shadows. A massive Mach Pokemon jumped in front of the oncoming Hyper Beam attack, covered in a green protective bubble that rendered the attack useless.

"Garchomp, fire back with Draco Meteor!" the new voice coldly ordered as the massive Dragon Pokémon fired a blue ball of Dragon type energy into the sky. The blue ball exploded violently, and small meteors crashed back to earth, colliding with the Steelix and its thuggish trainer, knocking them both out cold.

"Thanks!" Ash said gratefully, looking up at the emerging figure of the mysterious person who saved him. Rick Huar was by definition a loner; he didn't need friends or want them. His philosophy was that independence and self-sufficiency equals success, so he had a list approximately zero inches long of all his friends. Rick, unlike most teenagers his age, had a unusual shade of steel-like silver hair, which was cut relatively short at the back while his fringe was considerably longer. It actually covered his eyes at times. His eyes were yet another strange and odd feature of his, as his right eye was greenish amber while his left was grey. This was part of what gave him an intimidating look in battle. He wore dark grey jeans, and a white button up shirt underneath his signature silver jacket.

"Please don't mention it," he said emotionlessly, walking over to the downed thug, unclipping a Pokeball from the thug's belt and pointing it at the fainted Steelix, recalling it before reattaching it to the thug.

"Are you participating in the tournament?" Ash asked to the teenager, "I mean, I would really like to battle you!"

"As a matter fact, I am," Rick replied. A small smile was etched on his face, "Yes, I suppose a battle between us in the tournament would be logical," he said before recalling his Garchomp, placing his hands in his pockets, and proceeding to walk down the street. "Don't worry, the Police will find him!" he shouted, pointing back to the unconscious thug.

"Thanks again!" Ash called after the now disappearing trainer. "Let's go find Chris, Max, and Josh, shall we buddy?" he sighed to his trusty Pikachu, who was sitting on his shoulder.

* * *

"We interrupt your program to bring you this breaking news report," the female news announcer on PCN (Pokѐ Central News) said with a solemn face, "Trainer Christopher Moore, a well known trainer and favorite to win the Pokémon World League, is missing after a suspected kidnapping by a terrorist group. We understand that he was able to escape from his assailants, but no contact has been made with him. Trainers all over the Isle who are participating in the tournament, and even people who aren't, are aiding the local Police by using their Pokémon to search the skies, the land and even the sea," she continued as a video in the sidebar showed footage of Pokémon and mankind working together. "You know what, Tom? It warms my heart to see Pokemon and people come together for the greater good."

"Indeed it does Diane, with team work like that, you just know that it will be a success and Chris will be found!" Tom chuckled lightly.

Dawn, however, was not amused. "Where is everybody? I'm really starting to get worried!" she groaned, obviously concerned about all her friends.

"I am as well, but the Police are on this, so everybody will turn up eventually," Brock said, trying and failing to console his friend.

* * *

"Nice knowing you, buddy," Josh said as a large group of thugs on their Pokémon surrounded them completely and utterly outnumbered them.

"Meh, we lived a good life. I think," Max shrugged, "See you on the other side, pal."

"Any last words?" Orcon sneered, preparing to eliminate the trainer duo and their Pokemon.

"Yeah, just a couple!" a new voice called from on top of his Skarmory, flanked by two other trainers, one on top of a Flygon and the other on a Noctowl. They balanced out nicely, but no one noticed in the tension of the moment.

"Noctowl, use Heat Wave!" the Noctowl trainer shouted, and his Owl like Pokémon flapped its wings, sending a wave of extremely hot air towards the thugs and their Pokemon, knocking some out of the sky.

"Flygon, use Flamethrower!" the Flygon trainer called, and a massive stream of flames erupted from the Mystical Pokémon's mouth, frying thugs and Pokémon alike with an alarming efficiency.

"Skarmory, use Hyper Beam!" the first trainer shouted as his steel like bird charged up a massive ball of powerful orange energy in its mouth before firing it. It sent even more thugs to their doom, cutting down the size of the thuggish assailants' squadron down severely, leaving only Commander Orcon and a few of his elite soldiers.

"Retreat and regroup," Orcon growled, obviously annoyed at the continuing failure of this mission, even with his leadership. "Master will be so displeased with my failure," he shivered, thinking of the horrible and violent consequences that his master would most likely inflict on him. His master had a terrifying history of brutally killing people who failed him.

"What now, commander?" one of the surviving Grand Order soldiers asked.

"We must continue the search! Sergeant Vanu, rally the troops and search the mountains. I will go and search the forest" he snarled.

"Do you require my assistance?" the Darkrai drawled lazily, appearing from thin air, still obviously under the control of the Grand Order. Its abnormal yellow eyes glinted angrily.

"Sir, yes sir!" Vanu chanted before flying through the air on his Pidgeot, leaving the commander alone with the Darkrai. He was always unsettled by that Darkrai, and quickly evacuated the area whenever it was near.

* * *

"Gee, thanks for saving me!" Josh said, scratching the back of his head. It was a precarious action, because he was still on his Charizard, still 200 feet off the ground, but Josh had pretty good balance, so he paid it no mind.

"Yeah, thanks!" Max agreed, "Thanks for saving _us. _Sorry, I didn't get your names?" he asked, wobbling unsteadily on his Swellow.

"Oh yes my name is Royals. King Royals. Nice to meet you," the Noctowl trainer said pleasantly. King Royals was a 5'11" tall man of average build. He had short black hair and deep green eyes. He wore black cargo pants and a black t-shirt underneath a red jacket.

"Happy to help, my name is Jade Jalis!" The other boy said from on top of his Skarmory. Jade had black hair, and he was even taller than King, with a 6'3 frame. Everything he wore was black, but that didn't necessarily mean that he was a Goth, or obsessed with the colour black. He seemed like a nice person, after all.

"Glad to meet you! My name is Star Lightwing," the last trainer smiled, patting her Flygon on its back. Star was a young 12 year old girl, with sleek golden hair that matched her long, golden dress.

"Again, thank you so much, you see we were looking for my brother!" Josh said.

"Oh yes! You must the brother of Christopher Moore, the trainer who is missing? We are assisting the police to find him as we speak. If I remember correctly, your name is Joshua" Jade said, nodding his head knowledgeably.

"Why yes I am! Gee, thanks for helping out with the search, but how did you hear about my brother?" Josh asked.

"It's on PCN, the whole Island is literally looking for your brother all the trainers in the tournament are out looking" King Royals explained.

"Gee, really? Already?" Max inquired.

"Heck yeah! When the word gets everybody got involved, we trainers need to stick together!" Star smiled, rephrasing the Trainer Philosophy. All Pokémon trainers stick together through better or worse, no matter the circumstances.

"I guess we owe you one," Josh shrugged, scratching the back of his head _again._

* * *

"Nah, how about this. In the tournament, it is perfectly possible that two of us five will battle, so let's just make sure the battle is the match of the century!" Jade said with a warm and pleasant smile.

"Wazz up, homedogs!" Jet, Chris' Buizel, cheered, walking back to the back to the camp along with Vader, Chris' shiny Sceptile. Their arms were filled to the brim with different assortments of berries.

"English, please," Gyru, Chris' Nidoking, growled. He was obviously annoyed by Jet's speech patterns.

"Don't be dissin' me dawg!" Jet said with a sad look on his face, clearly hurt by Gyru's snide remarks.

"Right. Everybody shut up!" Pyro roared, asserting his definite authority. "Status report. Ru and I have built the shelter, and the immediate area is secure thanks to Gyru."

"Jet and I have scoured the forest for potential hostiles, but it seems we are very far from civilization, so the grounds in this forest should be secure. We also gathered quite a bit of berries and some Rattata" Vader reported as he and Jet placed different assortments of berries on the ground. Among them were Oran, Kasib and Pecha berries. Vader then went around the group and handed each of them a dead Rattata to eat for dinner.

"Is there any else but Rattata?" Apache, Chris' Staraptor, complained, "Did you even scour a pond for Magikarp?"

"Apache! Cut the chatter and report in! What did you find while on your Air Patrol?" Pyro said with authority in his voice, which made Apache immediately shut up.

"W-well," he stammered, scared of the massive Charizard, "I've seen a lot of trainers and Pokémon, but they don't look hostile. I kept my distance though, so nothing to report," Apache chirped.

"Guys" Ru, Chris' Kangaskhan, said suddenly, her voice full of fear, "Chris isn't breathing!" she said, tears starting to roll out of her eyes.

_5 years ago... (Fuchsia City Pokémon Centre) _

"_Nurse Joy!" a 10 year old Chris shouted, running into the Pokemon Centre absolutely caked in mud from head to toe. Dirty rain water dripped off of him and onto the recently cleaned floor. Even though he was only ten at the time, he was still a giant in comparison to all the other trainers and kids his age._

_"__Yes, how may I help you?" the pink-haired Nurse asked, completely ignoring the fact that Chris had made an absolute mess._

"_I found a abandoned baby Kangaskhan in the forest, and it's hurt. It really needs help!" Chris screamed in his high pitched, pre-puberty voice as he took a small, kangaroo-like baby Pokemon out of his trench coat pocket. The baby Kangaskhan was in a terrible shape. It couldn__'__t be more than a couple of days old, but already it had massive cuts and bruises everywhere. It looked like its' right arm was broken, so it was entirely plausible that a another wild Pokemon attacked it in the forest._

"_Oh my, she looks pretty beat up. Is this Pokemon under your ownership?" the nurse asked, intrigued. _

"_No, I was planning on catching a Kangaskhan though. I saw this baby Kangaskhan, however, and I came rushing here!" Chris explained. _

"_That's quite a story," Nurse Joy said solemnly, "I need to take Kangaskhan into Surgery, and it may take several hours. No matter how well the surgery goes, we will need to keep her here. We have a spare room, so please feel free to go and rest there," Nurse Joy said, handing the young Chris a key to a room while a chirping Chansey took the injured baby Pokémon around the back into Surgery. _

_A few days after that..._

"_Wow Ru! You are getting on very well" Chris said cheerily, tickling the baby Kangaskhan under the chin, "Just for the record, Nurse Joy wanted to call you Ru. She found it fitting to name you after the Kangaskhan in Winnie the Teddiursa, so blame her!" Chris said with a smile._

_"__Kanga" the baby Kangaskhan said in its Pokѐ speak, squealing happily._

_"__So I guess it comes down to this," Chris said, looking into Ru__'__s eyes, "Do you want to come on a journey with me?"_

_"__Kanga!" Ru said enthusiastically, grabbing Chris and giving him a massive hug with all her strength. _

_"__I take that as a yes!" Chris gasped, eyes bulging out of his eye sockets thanks to the strong grip and strength of his new Kangaskhan. "Wow, you sure are strong," he gasped again, rubbing his newly sore ribs. "I have some guys I want you to meet now. They are your teammates!" Chris smiled, and he threw three Pokeballs up in the air, releasing a Charmeleon, a Buizel and a Machoke._

_"__Ru, this is Pyro, Jet, and Ortiz," Chris said, holding Ru in his arms and pointing at the group of Pokémon assembled. "So, Pyro, Jet, and Ortiz, this is Ru," Chris continued, setting Ru on the ground so she could get friendly with her new teammates. _

_"__Nice to meet you!" Pyro, the orange, lizard-like Charmeleon said with a large smile, "Welcome to the team! I am the captain, obviously. Chris is the general but you can just call me __'__cap__'!"__ Pyro nodded, vigorously shaking the fun-sized Kangaskhan's hand._

_"__Ignore him!" the Machoke said, "Pyro thinks that everything has to be done the military way, and sadly he__'__s the Alpha around here. But don__'__t worry, I__'__ll kick his ass!" Ortiz winked as he introduced himself._

_"What is ass?" Ru asked innocently, and the smile flew right off of Ortiz's face as he bit his lip. _

_"__Wazz up home-dawg!" Jet yelled suddenly, running up to Ru and knocking over Ortiz, who let out a massive grumble. _

_"__Yes this is Jet, he__'__s a bit hyperactive and slightly insane!" Pyro said, leaping at the chance to avoid explaining 'ass' to a child, "Also he likes to talk like a rapper, but he can be intelligent. It's a space-time continuum hiccup, I'm sure of it!" Pyro then continued as he chuckled. _

_"__Nice to meet ya, dawg!" Jet said before racing across the room and literally bouncing off the walls. _

_"__Sweet! Everybody is getting on well!" Chris said happily, "To the Fuchsia Gym!" For effect, Chris punched the air enthusiastically._

* * *

"When he rescued me, I swore that I would protect Chris to the very end and beyond!" Ru said, tears streaming down her face, "I wouldn't know what to do if he died!" Pyro embraced her comfortingly as Jet tried the best he could, as a Pokemon, to do CPR on his trainer.

"Tell you what." Pyro said, " How's about we get out of here, get master Chris to a hospital, and then go and hunt down and kill whoever is responsible for this? That's a order, not a question, by the way. However, we can't risk going by sky, incase they show up again. We need to go by ground until we reach civilisation," Pyro slung the unconscious Chris over his shoulder and led the way out of the forest, the rest of the team following close behind.

* * *

"Staraptor come on out!" Ash called, throwing a Pokeball up in the air and releasing his Predator Bird Pokemon.

"Raptor!" it called, spreading its massive wings out as Ash, with his Pikachu on his shoulder, climbed on his Staraptor's back.

"Staraptor, let's go up in the air and find Max and Josh!" he said, and his massive Bird of Prey Pokemon took to the skies with great speed,"

* * *

"Crap, it's getting late!" Josh exclaimed, looking at his watch, "And worst of all, Chris still hasn't shown up!" Josh sighed as a single tear streamed down his face. His eyes even started to go red and puffy.

"Josh, I am ready to go all night," Max said, pushing up his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "Remember when my Slakoth went missing?"

"Ah, yes! We stay up all night looking for him and he ends up in a tree above our tent! He is definitely the hide and seek champion!" Josh chuckled, instantly cheering up.

* * *

"Command, please advise, this is Captain Kennah," one of the professional soldiers of the Grand Order said into his ear piece. He was perched menacingly on top of his massive Dragon type Pokémon, Salamence.

"Yes Captain, proceed," a officer said on the other end of the line.

"Target is in sight, over," he stated coldly into the earpiece.

"Proceed with potential target capture. Non-lethal takedowns only, and that includes his Pokémon,"

"Proceeding to target," Captain Kennah said menacingly.

* * *

"Hey dawgs, what's that?" Jet asked in his annoying gangster accent, looking up in the sky.

"The moon?" Gyru grumbled sarcastically, pointing at the silver sphere in the night sky.

"No, it looks like a Salamence!" Jet firmly stated in a serious voice, his seeming fun-loving gangster accent completely gone. There was not a trace of it left as he took up an aggressive battle stance.

"Ru hold Chris. Run if you have to," Pyro said seriously, handing the completely unconscious Chris to the still sobbing Ru. At least he was breathing again, however faint the pulse might be.

"Apache, come with me and intercept that Salamence! Jet, Gyru, Vader. Protect Ru with your life, she has Chris," Pyro said, giving out orders like a Military Commander as he and Apache took to the skies with great speed, ready to confront the Salamence.

* * *

"Hmm what's this? Two of the target's Pokémon have come to confront me," he said mildly, scratching his chin, "This shall be fun. Salamence use Dragon Pulse!" he laughed icily, pulling the visor down on his horrifying battle helmet.

"Apache look out!" Pyro roared as the Predator Bird Pokemon managed to narrowly avoid the powerful Dragon-type attack.

"Take this!" Apache said timidly as he rammed into the Salamence with an Aerial Ace attack, momentarily stunning the massive Dragon Pokémon.

"Salamence use Dragon-breath!" Captain Kennah shouted from the back of the monstrosity that was his Salamence, and his Dragon Pokémon fired a small beam of Dragon energy straight into the path of Chris' Charizard, who managed to cancel the attack out with a powerful Flamethrower.

"Apache, use Double Team to distract him! That's a order!" Pyro growled, and the Regional Bird of Sinnoh started to glow a bright white colour as several copies of itself appeared.

"Salamence use Flamethrower until you find the real one," the captain ordered, and his Dragon Pokemon unleashed a massive stream of fire at the several faux copies of Chris' Staraptor, destroying them until only Apache remained.

"Well, this is clearly not good," Pyro muttered to himself.

* * *

"I am so sorry. I can not let you proceed," a cold merciless voice called from the shadows.

"What the heck was that!" Gyru growled as he took up a battle stance, Vader and Jet doing the same, circling around Ru and Chris.

"Darkrai," the figure said, ominously simple. It emerged from the shadows, revealing the Darkrai that the Grand Order had acquired, and the exact same one that had knocked out Chris. "Give me your trainer, or suffer the consequences,"

"Over our dead bodies," Jet growled seriously, his gangster accent suppressed again.

"That can be arranged!" the Darkrai snarled, launching a Shadow Ball at point-blank range into the fun loving Sea Weasel Pokémon and sending him crashing into a tree, causing him to slump up against the black wood.

"You jackass!" Gyru roared, sending a massive Thunderbolt attack into the Darkrai, who easily shook it off.

"Wow, that hurt…" Jet moaned, getting up and literally picking wood splinters out of his backside as Darkrai sent a Dark Pulse into Gyru, sending _him_ tumbling back.

"Ru, get the heck out of here!" Vader roared as he ran towards the Darkrai, the razor sharp leaves on his arms extended as it slashed at the Darkrai with his signature Leaf Blade attack.

"Ru, I am serious, run away! This is going to get ugly" Vader grunted. He launched another attack but was knocked back by a Dark Pulse.

"I refuse to leave you!" Ru sobbed.

"Do it for Chris!" Jet grunted as he engulfed his entire body with water and unleashed an Aqua Jet attack on the Darkrai, sending the Darkrai stumbling back a tiny bit.

"I need to help you!" Ru sobbed as a massive cascade of tears streamed down her face. She unleashed a massive orange ball of energy in the form of the attack known as Hyper Beam, which sent the Darkrai crashing through the air before colliding with a tree. "That Scrappy ability of mine sure does come in handy for Ghost types" Ru sniffed, still holding Chris in her arms

"Don't let it get up!" Gyru grunted, obviously not caring for chivalry at this moment in time. In fact, he seemed to take particular interest in the action as he sent a massive Focus Punch into the face of the Darkrai.

* * *

"Salamence, use Fire Blast!" the captain growled, and his massive Salamence sent a massive, star-shaped body of fire straight toward Apache.

"Apache, avoid!" Pyro called desperately, but it was too late. The massive fireball engulfed Apache and sent him crashing into the forest below. Just as fate would have it, the surrounding trees immediately caught fire and spread it amongst their tree friends.

"Apache!" Pyro roared in grief as he saw the forest go up in flames, "You'll pay for that!" he screamed angrily, turning to the Salamence.

"Noctowl, use Psychic!" a new and friendlier voice called. The Owl-like Pokemon obliged, surrounding the Salamence and the trainer on top of it with a blue light, sending them hurdling through the air away from the immediate area .

* * *

"Oh, hi! Will you be my friend?" the new voice called over to the hurt Charizard, who grunted back.

"Should I take that as a yes or a no?" The girl asked, slightly confused. She tilted her head, but continued on. "Either way, my name is Elphie Corchoran, what's yours?" she asked, while Pyro again responded with a simple grunt. Elphie stood at an intimidating 5'1", and at 16 years of age, she wasn't going to grow anymore. She had short, straight brown hair that only came down to the middle of her neck, contrasting with her blue eyes. She was slightly tanned, but she seemed pretty pale to Pyro. She wore white sleeveless t-shirt with a blue vest that went down to her hips and denim jeans. She had a blue bandana with a white pokemon emblem on it and matching blue gloves.

"Oh yeah, Pokemon can't speak! I kinda forgot that. I forget a lot of things," she explained, slapping her hand to her forehead and mourning her own foolishness.

Pyro, not having time for this new girl, nor the patience to deal with her stupidity, immediately flew down to the burning forest to retrieve his teammate, the fallen Apache.

"Hey, where are you going? The forest is on fire, in case you didn't know!" Elphie called after the Charizard, stating the painfully obvious.

Pyro completely ignored this and proceeded straight into the fiery furnace that was now the forest to find his teammate, no matter the cost.

"Noctowl, please do the Charizard a favor and clear the fire away with Psychic," Elphie groaned, "Maybe throw it in the direction of that mean Salamence?"

* * *

"Apache, where are you?" Pyro grunted as he struggled to breathe through the thick, dense tar-like smoke.

"Captain?" a voice, nearly inaudible, whispered through the smoke.

"Apache, is that you? I can't see you through this frickin' smoke!" Pyro grunted. Even though he was a fire type, this fire was still very uncomfortable for him.

"Captain, I don't think I can make it" Apache moaned weakly.

"Don't talk like that, and that's an order!" Pyro said emotionally to the Predator Bird Pokémon.

"Need a hand?" a new voice called through the smoke.

"Who's that? I am warning you, get away!" Pyro growled.

"Sorry where are my manners? I am Tiny!" the voice said amiably. "My master is Elphie Corchoran. She told me to come in here and find a lunatic Charizard, so I'm guessing that is you?" The voice finally emerged, and Pyro saw that it belonged to a rather large Rapidash. He wasn't "Tiny" at all. His trainer must really be mentally challenged.

"Well, that's great. Can you give me a hand? You're not affected by fire thanks to your Flash Fire ability, so you could help me find my Staraptor friend," Pyro called, heeding the offer of help, and the Rapidash then disappeared into the smoke looking for Apache.

"Do you mean this one, lunatic?" Tiny asked, reappearing from the smoke with Apache on its back.

"Yes that one, that was quick," Pyro remarked, amused.

"He was leaning against that tree," Tiny said in his best imitation of a shrug, "Follow me, if you will," Tiny smiled, and he obligingly led the way through the smoke and out of the forest.

* * *

"Thank you, Tiny!" Elphie grinned as the Rapidash carrying Apache came into view from the forest. Close behind was the Charizard that Elphie had encountered earlier in the sky.

"Hey, Charizard? Where is your trainer? Surely you and that Staraptor aren't buddies just because you feel like it?" she asked, patting the massive Fire type Pokemon on the back as it walked up. Pyro responded by nudging her hand, indicating that it wanted her to follow it.

"Ok, lead the way!" she cried cheerfully as she nimbly leaped onto Tiny. Pyro led the front, Apache now in his arms, while the interesting trainer and her partner followed close behind.

* * *

"It's no use! Darkrai is too powerful!" Vader huffed, panting heavily.

"That's right! Now for the trainer," Darkrai growled ominously.

"Sakura, use Shadow Ball!" a new voice called as the Emotion Pokemon, Gardevoir, appeared from thin air, as if by magic, before firing a ball of dark, black energy at point blank range into the Darkrai, making it flee. The Gardevoir's trainer then appeared from behind a tree and walked up to Ru.

"Don't worry my name is Felicity Hartcomb," The girl said soothingly, "I swear I won't hurt you or your trainer, but I need to see him, as he could be in grave danger." Felicity was 17 year old girl with ankle-length raven hair, with purple streaks and tips. She, like Rick Huar, had mixed eyes; one blue and the other purple. She stood at 5'9" with an average weight and lean muscle. She was known to have scars on the back of her hands, which were hidden by purple leather gloves. She also wore a midnight blue shirt with a white vest, dark purple skirt, and jeans underneath.

Ru looked carefully at the other members of the team before gently placing the unconscious Chris on the ground.

"Yeah, this isn't good," she said quietly, feeling for a pulse, "If we don't get him to a hospital, there's a good possibility that he could die" she continued as tears rolled down the eyes of the present members of Chris' team. They obviously understood the situation at hand. Chris might not live.

AN: Well Chris is obviously screwed, and I just screwed you with a cliffhanger XD


	10. Chapter 9: Consequences

**A/N: This is important, so pay attention! :) **

**By the time this gets published, I will get over 2,000 hits! Thanks guys!**

**I know I am going to get flamed because of what happens in this chapter, so here is an explanation...**

**This chapter features a lot of Judeo-Christian beliefs and morals. If you are too offended to even read it in this story don't bother. People who attack me over this shall be reported. Or, if you are tolerant of my beliefs and read the chapter, thank you! And please don't just skim over this chapter. You will need to read it to understand what happens later **

**Also, it seems that by an overwhelming majority (e.g. everyone) wants Dawn and Chris to be a couple. If you have a good shipping name for that go ahead! **

**Also, it seem another reviewer and fan has started his own tournament story! (leonosecondname) It has Chris in it, so go check it out! :D**

**And finally, I have set up a forum for discussion about this story. If you want to be a mod, please just ask.**

Chapter 9: Consequences

_And I stood upon the sand of the sea, and saw a beast rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads the name of blasphemy. _

_Revelation 13, verse 1_

* * *

"Come let's go," Felicity said softly, "We need to get your trainer to a hospital." She slowly rose to her feet. The Pokémon around her were still frozen, sorrow etched on their faces.

"Come on guys, we need to go now," Felicity said sympathetically as Ru solemnly picked up her fallen trainer. "I will phone the police. They'll come for Chris, I'm sure of it."

* * *

"She'll be ridin' fifty white Rapidashes when she comes!" Elphie happily sang, still mounted on the back of her Rapidash, "Wait… that doesn't sound right. Tiny, is that right?" Tiny whinnied obligingly, and Elphie grinned, nodding as if she understood.

"Tiny, can I ask you something?" Pyro grunted in pain, still holding his close friend Apache in his weary arms.

"Yeah, sure thing," the Rapidash said, trotting alongside the massive Charizard.

"Is your trainer stupid or something?" Pyro asked bluntly.

"What do you mean? Sure she's a bit… unusual. I mean she called me Tiny!" The Rapidash said indignantly, staring eye-level at the equally massive Charizard, "But I don't think she's retarded or anything."

"Well, not stupid, but annoyingly happy and optimistic," Pyro grunted again.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Tiny stated, smiling wanly, "She can be smart at times, although sadly, most of the time she is slightly spastic, which has dearly cost us in battle."

"Yet you are here. In the Pokemon World League. How did your first battle go?" Pyro said, pointing out the fault of having an idiot of a trainer participating in the most prestigious trainer tournament in the known world.

"We haven't battled yet, but our first battle is in two days. It's against some dude whose name escapes me at this moment. How did your first battle go, if you have battled yet?" Tiny, the rather large Rapidash, inquired.

"Our first battle was easy. It was against some newbie. We lost one guy, due to underhanded tactics, while I won the match with a Draco Meteor. One hit knock out!" Pyro beamed.

"Wait, what? I thought Charizards couldn't learn Draco Meteor!" Tiny asked, completely baffled.

"I know that! It completely puzzles me to this day. Although.…"

_10 years ago..._

"_Night, Pyro!" the six year old Chris yawned, clutching the baby Charmander close to his chest as he climbed into bed and drifted off into a deep sleep._

"_Night, Chris," the baby Charmander yawned back before quickly falling asleep as well._

"_Greetings, Pyro," A soft, strange voice called. _

"_What?" the startled baby Pokemon choked as he opened his weary eyes to find himself in a deep, black void. A pink feline-like creature floated in front of him. "Who are you? And where am I?" Pyro squeaked, fierce even as a child._

"_Where are my manners?" the pink feline creature asked rhetorically, "My name is Mew, and this is my home!" the legendary cheered happily. _

"_Is this the afterlife? Am I dead?" Pyro squeaked, obviously scared of his new surroundings. _

"_Of course not silly! If this was the afterlife you would be in heaven or hell. This is my inter-dimensional home. It's free from the confines of time and space," Mew explained proudly, cheerily grinning at the Charmander. _

"_Wait, I have heard about you from humans! You're Mew, the genetic template of all Pokémon!" Pyro gasped, realizing just how important the jubilant creature in front of him was._

"_Humans have got it all wrong," Mew said casually, as if stating a well-known fact, "God created me as a template for all Pokemon during the week of creation while he created Adam and Eve as templates for humans. I was created before humans and animals, so I served as a template, even for you Pyro." It explained merrily._

"_So Chris was right? He told me stories from the 'Bible' about how Pokemon, humans, and animals were all created by a God. Were they true?" Pyro asked curiously._

"_Yes, he was right. It's a common misconception that Arceus is God, but actually he is an agent of the Serpent that tempted what humans call Adam and Eve, leading to him being worshipped by more foolish humans than the ones you know. Although this is not the time for discussion about theology and philosophy, this is something that will affect you and your trainer," Mew said, graciously ending the conversation about religion._

"_No, not Chris! Tell me what will happen!" Pyro demanded, as best as a baby Charmander could, that is._

"_I will, but it will be better to take you into the future than to explain it in words," Mew said solemnly, and the void around them started to warp as they were both taken to the future._

_The future was not a pretty sight for the faint hearted. Pyro and Mew floated in the air above a stadium, dead bodies strewn everywhere. A massive 20 foot tall creature stood over them all, smiling menacingly. Its body color was white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which had similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face, and its four pointed feet were tipped with gold hooves. Its mane was quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, with a green circular pattern below its eyes. It was obvious that Arceus was the cause for this destruction._

_One trainer stood in the path of the destruction caused by the evil Pokémon. This trainer was unidentifiable through all his injuries. His clothes were ripped off, his torso was coated in a crimson red coat of blood with cuts and bruises all over. The skin on his face was literally ripped off, blood flowing down his face and onto his body. His eyes were filled with loathing for the creature in front of him, but he was not alone. Beside him stood a group of six Pokemon; A Charizard, a Buziel, a Staraptor, a Kangaskhan, a Sceptile, and a Nidoking._

"_Would it shock you, if I told you that you are that Charizard down there and that is Chris in the future" the pink feline creature stated, somehow making the question inflectionless._

"_Yes, it would!" the young Pyro retorted, utterly horrified, "What happened? Why is Arceus doing this? What will happen to Chris?" _

"_I am so sorry, but I cannot answer those questions," Mew said, its eyes filled with sorrow. "You need to confront Arceus in the future. The fate of mankind hangs in the balance. I can only tell you one thing. The people responsible for this massacre are a group of people known as the Grand Order. They are responsible for every monstrous act known. They were responsible for the massacres during both the Orre Civil War and the Johto Revolt. Keep your heart in the right place, and don't worry. This is all part of my master's plan, so I can give you one gift," the Mew said as Pyro was returned back to Chris' bedroom, "You shall inherit powers far beyond that which any non-legendary Pokémon has ever achieved. You shall not inherit these powers until you reach your final form, however, so don't get to excited," the Mew winked at the little Charmander before disappearing, his last words echoing in Pyro's mind, "Remember, protect Chris with your life." _

"_How can I keep heart," the Charmander trembled, squeaking timidly into the silence, "When I know that this will happen to Chris no matter what I do?"_

"And from that day forward, I swore to protect Master Chris from everything. When I reached my final form, I learnt this whole array of moves that Chris doesn't know about, although I plan to save them for the final battle with Arceus. I learnt Draco Meteor, which Charizards can't learn, as soon as I reached this form, and it really startles trainers in battles. It's our trump card."

"Yes, I see," Tiny said, visibly shaken, "That was a lot to take in. Although when the time comes, if I am near you, I swear that I will be there to assist you. I will not let Elphie be part of that mass of dead bodies, and for all her quirks, I'm sure she'd agree," he said, engorged in every word that Pyro was saying.

"Thanks dude, I appreciate it!" Pyro said from the bottom of his heart

"Are we there yet?" Elphie asked optimistically, riding on Tiny's back and oblivious to the conversation. Pyro and Tiny just groaned.

* * *

"Does anybody know where Pyro and Apache are?" Gyru groaned.

"No, but I am sure they chased that Salamence away!" Jet said, walking along Gyru. His gangster accent still hadn't returned.

"I know I shouldn't talk about this, but what happens if Chris doesn't wake up? I mean he did take a Dark Void from Darkrai!" Vader asked quietly, his brutally honest personality coming in at a very bad time.

"Vader, don't talk like that!" Ru called furiously, "When we get Chris healed, we will go and hunt down those horrible people who did this and kill them!" she cried, with fire literally in her eyes. However, the massive storm cloud above them chose that moment to let loose a massive thunderstorm, and the heavens literally opened up as a massive downpour of rain started, deeply demoralizing the already broken group of Pokémon.

* * *

"Staraptor, can you see anything?" Ash shouted over the deafening thunder and blinding rain. He futilely attempted to punch away the rain as his Pikachu was taking cover from the storm inside his coat.

"Star, star," The bird weakly moaned as it struggled through the air, rain blinding its view.

"Staraptor, let's go back! This is impossible," Ash groaned, starting to lose all hope as his Bird of Prey Pokemon immediately turned around and started to fly back to civilization.

* * *

"Josh, are you ok?" Max asked the sobbing preteen, who was still on the back of his uninjured Charizard.

"No not really," Josh spat venomously, causing Max to flinch, "After all, my only brother is missing and the heavens have opened up and supplied us with this _glorious_ rain! Why _shouldn't_ I be okay?" Josh screamed something unintelligible after that, literally mentally snapping before taking off through the air on the back of his Charizard.

"Josh!" Max shouted, his voice barely echoing through the loud thunder.

* * *

"Come on, where is everybody?" Dawn whispered, her hand over her heart as she looked out the window into the thunderstorm. "What if something happens to them? I wouldn't know what to do!" she sobbed.

"Dawn, are you ok?" Brock asked seriously as the young blue haired teen turned around, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying.

"No, not really," Dawn said hoarsely, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I think I know what's wrong," Brock said with a smile, doing anything to cheer her up, "You like one of them out there, so which one? Is it Ash? Josh? Max?... Chris?" Brock said slyly.

"How... did... you... know?" Dawn stammered, completely and utterly embarrassed as her face as red as a tomato.

Brock blinked, surprised that he had been right on the money. His grin widened suddenly, and Dawn's stomach abruptly fell a couple of feet as she examined Brock's face.

* * *

"Come on guys! We are nearly back at Celebration! When we get there, we will leave Chris at the Hospital, ok?" Felicity said optimistically, trying to cheer up the solemn Pokémon.

"I know I have said this about a trillion times, but... WAKE UP CHRIS!" Ru cried as her eyes exploded with tears. She clutched the limp Chris tighter in her arms.

"It's ok Ru," Gyru said softly, completely out of character as he nuzzled his nose against the sobbing Ru's shoulder.

"Am I the only one, or does Gyru..." Jet whispered into Vader the Shiny Sceptile's ear, the two Pokémon falling back to the end of the group.

"Yeah, Gyru has loved Ru ever since he laid his eyes on her, so I guess he took the opportunity to get close." Vader said drolly, interrupting Jet's question before he even had time to finish his sentence.

"Wow that's creepy. Hey, how does Gyru get the only female member on the team?" Jet questioned.

"Because he is powerful and could snap us both like a twig? Pyro is the only one able to beat him in a fair battle," Vader said, stating the painful truth again.

"You are correct, Vader. And remember, I could kill all of you with my baby finger," Pyro said, emerging from seemingly nowhere, still holding the still unconscious Apache in his hands. Tiny the rather large Rapidash stood beside him, with Elphie still sitting on his back.

"Ohhhh, a Shiny!" Elphie said in awe, pointing her index finger at Vader, Chris' shiny Sceptile.

"Excuse me, how can I help you? Who are you?" Felicity asked, intrigued at the arrival of the new trainer.

"I'm not sure if you can help ME," Elphie said in all seriousness, "Seems like that boy needs more attention." Then she cracked a grin. "My name is Elphie Corchoran!" she cheered happily, "I found this Charizard and Staraptor in the forest! The Charizard was leading me back to its trainer, which I have got to assume is him," Elphie said, pointing at the large hulking figure of Chris slumped in Ru's arms.

"Yeah. I volunteered to find Chris, and I came across him and his Pokemon in the forest, so I decided to lead them out," Felicity replied calmly as the group continued walking towards Celebration, the capital of Championship Isle.

"Hey, look! We're here!" Elphie shouted to the world as the massive urban sprawl appeared over the horizon.

"Don't worry master, we are nearly there!" Pyro grunted, worried as he looked at his unconscious master.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm back," Ash called gloomily to hisfriends as he reentered Chris' massive Penthouse. His Pikachu immediately fell asleep on the floor in the sitting area after leaping out of Ash's coat.

"Hey, Ash" Brock said calmly to his friend, eyes flickering between him and Dawn.

"Any word on Chris?" Dawn asked, bounding towards the door, and Ash.

"No, I'm sorry," Ash said solemnly, and Dawn's bottom lip trembled quite notably as she shuffled back into her room.

"Is she ok?" Ash asked Brock with a confused look on his face, "I mean she's acting a bit out of character. She's obviously really concerned about Chris. What do you think Brocko?"

"Ash, you don't want to know what I think," Brock said simply, taking a sip of the lemonade in front of him.

"Yeah, I do" Ash said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Fine," Brock said in false resignation, "Dawn likes Chris."

"What, like a friend? I like Chris too! He's a great guy," Ash said, oblivious to the meaning of Brock's words.

"No, Ash!" Brock said, slapping his forehead. "You know the way a boy likes a girl in more than a friendly way?"

"You mean love" Ash said, blushing.

"Exactly," Brock said proudly, sitting back and taking another long slurp of his lemonade.

"Josh!" a voice called from outside, obviously concerned.

"Out of my way!" Josh growled, storming into the Penthous. He began throwing everything he could find around and punching his fist into a wall, slightly denting it.

"Josh calm down!" Brock shouted, trying to reason with Chris' younger brother.

"Oh sure! Of. Freaking. Course. I will! Let's all be happy! Oh wait, we can't, because my brother is missing and possibly dead!" Josh shouted as he exploded with a flurry of emotions. He huffed and stormed away angrily.

"Did he go into his room yet?" Max said sheepishly, entering the room.

"Yes," Ash said, "I suppose you heard him snapping?"

"No that was earlier. I heard his tirade there, and in comparison to what I got, that was a peaceful walk on a nice summer day," Max sighed, slumping into the nearest armchair before wiping the sweat of his face.

"How in Oz did you travel through Hoenn with him?" Brock asked, intrigued.

"How in what?" Max asked curiously.

"Oh, er, nothing," Brock said flippantly, "This is just Fan Fiction Writer's beta, seeing if he actually reads the stuff after she betas it. Oz is kind of her thing, because she's obsessed with Wicked. **(AN: What the freak, of course I read it)**

"Oh," Max shrugged, continuing on as if nothing had happened, "Hey, he is really levelheaded and intelligent, but he's just really worried for his brother. They are like best friends, and most of the time he speaks of Chris and how awesome he is. I suppose Josh is just really angry because he loves his brother," Max said, defending his friend.

"He's not the only one who loves Chris around here," Ash whistled slyly to himself.

"Wait, what did you say?" Max asked with his right eyebrow raised, as Ash and Brock light heartedly chuckled.

"We think Dawn likes Chris," Brock chuckled, keeping his voice down to avoid embarrassing Dawn.

* * *

"Come on, guys! We are nearly at the Hospital," Felicity said encouragingly to the group of Pokemon, who were fortunately more cheerful already, just from that tiny bit of news.

"Are we there yet?" Elphie asked from the back of her Rapidash, obviously ignoring what Felicity had said seconds earlier.

"Yes, we're there." Felicity said plainly, obviously annoyed at the stupidity of Elphie. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the girl survey the surroundings in confusion.

"So guys, what happened while me and Apache were away?" Pyro asked, still cradling the fainted Apache in his massive arms.

"Well, Darkrai showed up. We were losing the battle until that trainer showed up with her Gallade and made the freaking thing run away like the French man it is! Only one hit!" Vader said, taking Pyro up to speed.

"Yeah, but what about you, home-dawg? That Salamence looked pretty fierce, yo!" Jet inquired, back to his gangster accent.

"Yeah, Apache doesn't look to be in a good shape," Ru stated solemnly. Gyru was still right next to Ru, showing his affection towards the Kanghaskhan.

"Well, the Salamence was very high leveled. Sadly, it set a part of the forest below on fire and sent Apache into the forest. Luckily that trainer with the Rapidash arrived just in time to drive the Salamence away. Her Noctowl also got rid of it in one move. Those two trainers must be pretty strong. Her Rapidash assisted me in finding Apache, and to be honest, he is in a bad shape so he needs medical attention after we help Chris," Pyro said, recounting his experience.

"Why us? What did we do to deserve this?" Ru sobbed. Too much had happened to their team in so little time.

"_Was Mew right? Is this the end for us?" _Pyro thought to himself, reminding himself about his nightmares that occurred every night. The exact same vision he had over ten years ago as a Charmander.

"Finally, we are here!" Elphie shouted, alarming quite a few people on the streets as the group stopped out side the massive, and only, hospital in the capital of Championship Isle, Celebration.

* * *

"Excuse me, Tom. We have breaking news! " the female news anchor on PNC said, interrupting a report that her co-worker was reading. A smile was etched on her face, obviously indicating good news. "The trainer Christopher Moore, a fan favorite and a favorite to win the Pokémon World League, has been found and is now in hospital recovering from an unknown occurrence. The two trainers who brought him in, not wanting to be identified, are being hailed as heroes, but have not been seen since delivering the unconscious trainer to the hospital. Word is that they'll be participating in the tournament as well," Dianne beamed proudly.

"This is great news! It seems the coordinated efforts of mankind and Pokemon alike have resulted in the success of finding the trainer!" Tom said happily.

"Holy flip!" Brock choked, turning off the TV and leaping to his feet.

"DAWN!" Ash called.

"JOSH!" Max shouted at the same time.

"What is with all the shouting?" Dawn asked, emerging from her room. Her Penguin-like Pokémon, Piplup, was asleep in her arms. Her deep blue eyes were puffy and red, obviously from crying.

"They have found Chris he's at the hospital..." Ash explained, but he was interrupted by Dawn running out the door, her Pokémon still in her arms, presumably towards the hospital.

"Did I hear that right?" Josh said, standing up against the doorpost. His eyes were filled with joy, and his rage completely vanished.

"Yes," Max said. This led Josh to follow Dawn out the door in a sprint.

"Well," Ash said simply, "Let's go see Chris!" With that, he eagerly bounded out the door, Max and Brock at his heels.

* * *

"Ok, this is the room. Here, sir." the young intern at the hospital said nervously, obviously scared of the intimidating man in front of her.

"Thank you. I wonder if Chris will remember me? I am an old 'friend' after all," Commander Orcon said coolly, keeping his cover.

"S-sure thing, Mr. Johnston. Go ahead," the young intern stammered before walking away quickly.

"Thanks again!" he called after the intern, and then in a quieter voice, "Sucker." He was obviously pleased that all was going to plan thus far. "And now to enter and make my catch" he chuckled to himself before entering the room.

"Greetings Mr. Johnston. Or… should I say Commander Orcon?" Lance, the red haired, cape-wearing Champion of Johto smirked as the commander walked through the door. He was greeted by Lance and two armed Police Guards each bearing MP5 machine guns. Sure enough, Christopher Moore, the trainer he was ordered to capture, was sitting there in the bed laced up to many machines obviously unconscious... or worse.

"We know about you and your organization, Commander. We also know about your plans for Agent Moore here,"

"Wait, Agent? He's with you?" Orcon choked, stopped in his tracks, so close to his target.

"Yes, and by the power invested in me, I, Lance Stevens of the G-Men, declare you to be under arrest. Any attempt to evade capture or try any resistance shall be met with violence," Lance stated, placing handcuffs on the commander with the assistance of the two present armed guards.

* * *

"Well, this is it! Room 210!" Josh said eagerly, "The receptionist said that this is where Chris is!" Josh said, putting his hand on the door knob and slowly opening it.

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Dawn groaned, pushing past Josh and entering the room. "Oh my" she whispered to herself as she laid eyes on the unusually weak Chris laying there, sprawled on the bed and hooked up to several machines

"Hey Dawn," Chris said weakly, so weakly that it was barely audible. Dawn immediately ran over to his bedside and squeezed him in a massive bear-like hug, causing both of them to blush then placed a 2 litre bottle of Diet Coke on the bedside table, making Chris' eyes go wide with joy

"Good lord! Brother, what happened?" Josh gasped.

"Darkrai... Dark Void..." Chris managed to splutter, still weak. He was still thinking about Dawn's hug, from which both of them were still a tomato-red color all over.

"Darkrai?" Dawn gasped, her beautiful and defined face turning pale.

"Yeah," Chris managed to say.

"You say Dark Void?" Brock asked, scratching his chin.

"Nightmares... end of the world!" Chris weakly continued.

"Darkrai don't usually attack humans…" Max said matter-of-factly, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"No... Grand Order... Illuminati..." Chris said as adamantly as he could, which wasn't very.

"Chris, I thought we got over this conspiracy crap!" Josh groaned.

"Josh! Let him speak!" Dawn reprimanded.

"One thing's for sure. Chris is in danger," Ash said quietly, "Let's give him some rest. We can ask questions later" The group of friends started to clear out of the room.

"Bye Chris, see you later" Dawn said with a wink when all the others filed out.

"I love you!" he said blatantly.

"Right back at you," she blushed, blowing a kiss to him before walking out the door. Chris felt the shocked expression on his face slide into a grin as he fell into a deep sleep soon after.

**A/N: Not my greatest piece of work *shrugs***

**Whats this? Lance implies Chris is in the G-Men, furthermore what are the G-Men (if you watch the anime you should know)**

**Commander Orcon is behind bars... for now o_0**

**The next chapter will be a filler and then back to battles with your OC's!**


	11. Chapter 10 Picking up the Pieces

**AN: To celebrate the soon-to-be release of Pokemon Black and White in Japan, I am considering having a main character receive a 5th Generation Pokemon, so please send in your ideas. (No ubers, but Zoroark is acceptable.)**

Chapter 10: Picking Up The Pieces

"The doctor said I get out today!" Chris cheered, punching the air with his fist. He was obviously happy that he was getting out of hospital, after only two days of recovery. "But, the police want to question me. They have opened up a criminal investigation." He continued, pacing around his old hospital room.

"How long do you think you'll be at the Police Station?" Josh asked curiously.

"Not long, most likely. It'll probably just a couple of questions," Max said, answering the question before Chris even had the chance to speak.

"Hey, how about we go and see the battles today?" Ash suggested, and Brock eagerly agreed. As the rest of the group cleared the room, Chris and Dawn were left alone.

"Should we tell the others?" Chris asked suggestively, "I mean, do they know about us?"

"No, not yet," Dawn said, blushing fiercely, "I didn't tell them about our… conversation yet," she broke off in a cheerful giggle, blushing even more.

"When the matches finish today, what do you want to do?" Chris asked his new girlfriend.

"Dinner?" Dawn replied questioningly, "I've never been on a date before…"

"Awesome! But I'm paying!" Chris said happily, grabbing Dawn and passionately embracing her, making them both blush furiously when Chris realized what he had done.

"Dawn! Hurry up!" Ash shouted from the hallway, eager to go and watch the newest trainers battle.

"I'd better go," Dawn sighed as she started to walk out the door.

"See you later!" Chris said with a sly wink as his took out a phone and dialed a number.

"Lance, buddy! It's me!" Chris said cheerily after Dawn was gone, "Get your ass down to the Police Station! The Police would like to question me about that incident two nights ago, and I want you to be there and act as my attorney!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The group of trainers -minus Chris- thankfully found their way to the only stadium that was holding a match that day, and by some stroke of luck, they found great seats right next to the field.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!"the commentator boomed over the microphone. His voice was starting to get familiar, "Today, we bring you a match between two rising stars in the trainer world! Give a huge round of applause for Elphie Corchoran and Rick Huar!" Both trainers ran out on the field to a rapturous thunder of applause from the members of the audience. Apparently these two were popular.

"This match is a three-on-three match-up, and the match is over when one trainer loses all three of their Pokémon! Substitutions are permitted, and this match shall take place on a rock field!" The referee declared, stating the rules for the two trainers.

"Torterra, I need you!" Rick said calmly, sending out the massive Continent Pokémon. It was the final evolved form of Turtwig, the grass starter of Sinnoh.

"Tiny, it's our turn to shine!" Elphie cheered, sending out a not-so-small Rapidash. She was obviously going for the type advantage.

"Now look at this! Rapidash is powerful against Torterra's grass typing, but Rapidash is also weak to Torterra's secondary typing, which is ground. This will get interesting!" The commentator shouted as battle began.

00000000000

"Hey guys, who do you think will win?" Josh asked, "I think it will be that Torterra. It looks really powerful!"

"I say Torterra as well. I have one, so why not?" Ash shrugged.

"I have to go for Rapidash. It's way faster, so Elphie should use that to her advantage," Max said, sinking into his seat.

"I honestly have no idea!" Brock laughed, "It's a level playing field, so it all comes down to heart and determination. What do you think Dawn?" The 20 year old asked, looking slyly at the teenaged girl.

"Huh?" Dawn asked, totally spaced out. Brock could only imagine what- or who- she was thinking about.

_"Piplup!" _her penguin-like Pokémon shouted, using its Bubble attack to bring Dawn back to earth.

"Piplup! What the heck!" Dawn cried angrily, trying to dry her face.

_"'Lup!" _The tiny Pokémon apologized, looking down innocently.

"It's ok!" Dawn smiled, picking up her starter Pokemon and hugging it, "I could never get mad at you!"

"So, Dawn. Who do you think will win? Rapidash or Torterra?" Ash asked with a smile on his face.

"Rapidash?" Dawn asked, shrugging her shoulders. She obviously didn't care, as she immediately retreated into her imagination, probably thinking about a certain absent trainer. _Again._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Now Mister Moore, we shall ask you a few questions about the events of two days ago," The police officer said curtly, "If you wish to have a lawyer present we can supply one."

"It's okay, I have one coming now," Chris said, looking at the police officer from across the long gray table, "Also, this room is quite intimidating. I mean, I am the victim here, and this room looks like an interrogation room," he remarked, glancing around the gray room again.

"It is a secure room," The officer said, rolling his eyes, "Don't worry. We will be 20 minutes, tops, and then you will be free to go," he continued as he pulled out a note pad.

"Am I late?" Lance asked walking into the room.

"Sir!" the officer shouted as he jumped to his feet and saluted the champion, "Not at all sir! However, this is not G-Men affairs, so you must have the wrong kid," The officer said, winking as if there were no way Chris could ever be involved with the G-Men.

"Oh, I am here for him. Chris is a G-Men field commander, and this _is _G-Men affairs," Lance said smoothly, taking a seat beside Chris, who was smiling smugly.

"So, this kid is… important?" the officer said, abruptly confused and embarrassed.

"Heck, yeah. He has a rank equivalent to a three star general. He's one of the best," Lance yawned, high-fiving his friend as the officer snapped into a hesitant salute.

"Okay, this will take even less time," he said, taking a seat across the table from the two G-Men commanders. "Alright, Commander Moore, for the record, please state your name and rank," the officer said nervously.

"Christopher Moore, G-Men Field Commander, Sinnoh Division." Chris said warmly. There was only so much humiliation the poor man could take, after all.

"Very well, let's begin. Please state your account of what happened two nights ago."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Torterra, use Energy Ball!" Rick shouted, and Torterra fired a massive, green ball of deadly energy towards the opposing Rapidash.

"Tiny, use Agility to dodge!" Elphie called, and her horse-like Pokémon obliged, easily dodging the oncoming attack. "Good, now use Takedown!" she commanded as her ironically-named Rapidash rushed across the field and collided into the massive Torterra. Unfortunately, the Pokemon was strong enough that the attack barely did any damage. The huge grass Pokemon barely moved an inch.

"Torterra, use Razor Leaf!" Rick called, and razor sharp leaves flew from the massive Pokémon's mouth, digging into the Rapidash's tender skin, causing it to cry out in pain and retreat.

"Tiny, let's use Flamethrower!" Elphie said cheerfully as a massive stream of flames erupted from the Rapidash's body and engulfed the Torterra, burning it. She didn't seem at all concerned by the considerable damage her Pokemon had taken.

"Torterra. Rock Climb!" Rick ordered, and his massive Torterra thundered off across the field towards the smaller Rapidash.

"Tiny, evade!" Elphie called. Her Rapidash only just managed to evade the oncoming monster, leaving Torterra to attack the air where the Horse Pokémon once stood.

"Perfect! Now use Bounce!" she cried happily, and her Rapidash used its powerful legs to bounce up in the air. The crowd's eyes followed its path through the air for a few seconds before it crashed back down to earth and barreled into the massive Pokémon, doing reasonable damage.

"Torterra, strike back with Headbutt!" Rick called as Torterra ran with surprising speed towards the Rapidash before striking the Horse Pokémon with its massive and powerful head, doing massive damage and making the Pokémon flinch.

"Torterra, let's capitalize on this and use Growth!" Rick said calmly, quickly taking advantage of the Rapidash's temporary unavailability to move, while his Pokémon started to glow a green colour and it's attack was greatly boosted.

"Tiny, shake it off and use Poison Jab!" Elphie said brightly, and her Rapidash ran towards the opposing monstrosity that was Rick's Torterra, its horn glowing a sickly purple.

"Torterra, use Safeguard!" Rick called as his Pokemon started to glow a bright white light, protecting itself from the poison of the attack, even though the Torterra still took damage from it as Rapidash rammed its massive powerful horn into the neck of Rick's Torterra.

"Tiny, time to shine! Use Flare Blitz!" Elphie called dramatically to her Fire Horse, and it thundered away from Torterra, gaining momentum as it engulfed itself in fire. Before the grass Pokemon could move, the Rapidash had already turned and slammed straight into the opposing Torterra, doing massive damage and burning it. However, Rapidash was also damaged by the recoil from the massive and powerful attack.

000000

"WOW! Did you see that?" Max shouted.

"Well, Torterra is clearly screwed," Josh said smugly, sitting back in his seat as if that were that.

"Maybe, but remember that Torterras are naturally sturdy, and Rick's looks very strong and well trained," Brock stated reminding the younger trainers of the species' inherent power.

"I have a Torterra and it can stand up to my Infernape's Flare Blitz," Ash shrugged. Dawn, however, kept quiet on the matter and sat there in her seat stroking her Piplup. She was obviously distracted by other, more pressing matters.

_"When will I tell the others?" _the royal-blue haired teenager thought to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That was quite easy," Chris chuckled, walking out of the Police Station with his close friend and work colleague. Lance was a full grown 24-year-old adult, but he was still smaller than Chris despite the age difference.

"That Police officer was intimidated by my status in the G-Men," Chris laughed cheerily.

"Well, it does help that your Dad was the former regional commander. Plus you _earned_ it with your exploits throughout your journey."

"Hey, that's classified. Even for you," Chris warned.

"Do you want and go get a drink?" Lance asked, changing the subject.

"Dude. I'm 16. Go figure, I heard you need to be 18 to drink here. Wouldn't to kind of ironic that a high-ranking government agent would end up breaking the law over the most vile substance known to man? Besides, Diet Coke is the best beverage in my opinion," Chris said, scolding the older man.

"Aw, you're no fun" Lance replied with a dramatic, depressed face, "Well, the rest of the G-Men are gathering tonight for a social function at the Headquarters. Are you coming?" he asked eagerly.

"No, I have plans," Chris said, shaking his head.

"With a friend?" Lance asked curiously.

"You could say that," Chris said carefully, "It's with this girl that I know."

"With a girl!" Lance chuckled, "Chris, my man! I didn't know you had it in you!" he continued, patting Chris on the back.

"Oh, I have always had 'it' in me. All the girls fall for 'Big Poppa Pump!'" Chris joked, and his iPhone vibrated, signaling that he had received a text message.

"Oh, who is it from?" Lance asked slyly as Chris took out the phone from his pocket. "So who is it?" he continued, snatching the phone from Chris' hand.

"Lance, don't be a jerk! Give it back!" Chris demanded, trying to retrieve his phone.

"We are in Stadium 7 Section B row 5," Lance read slowly, "I miss you, love Dawn. xxx" he finished, chuckling loudly, "So, who is she?"

"It's none of your business!" Chris growled, finally overpowering Lance and snatching his phone back.

"So, have you got in her pants yet?" Lance asked, much to Chris' horror.

"Dude! I am 16, she is 15! Do the math! Furthermore, I am a Christian and I believe in no sex outside marriage!" Chris said seriously, slapping Lance upside the head.

"Okay," he said, raising his hands up defensively, "See you later dude! I wouldn't want to hold you back from your girlfriend," Lance said, grinning slyly as he walked away.

"Screw you!" Chris shouted light-heartedly after the Champion of Johto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Wow! Even after that furious Flare Blitz from Elphie's Rapidash, Rick's Torterra is still standing! What a match!" _the commentator boomed, his voice echoing throughout the stadium.

"Torterra use Energy Ball!" Rick called, opting to go with special attacks because of the boost Torterra received from the Growth attack earlier in the battle. A massive ball of green, grass-type energy appeared inside of the Continent Pokémon's mouth, which it then promptly fired at the opposing Fire Horse Pokémon, causing some damage.

"Tiny, get up close with Quick Attack and then use Stomp attack!" Elphie commanded as her Rapidash ran towards the Torterra with blinding speed and jumped into the air. It stayed in the air for a second before crashing back to earth and slamming its hooves into Torterra's head, doing quite a lot of damage.

"Torterra, use Hyper Beam!" Rick called, wanting to pull off the big, and potentially match-changing, move. A massive ball of orange energy then formed within its mouth before the beam launched towards the Fire Horse Pokemon with frightening speed.

_"Crap, crap! what am I going to do?" _Elphie asked herself, her thoughts racing as she bit her bottom lip, "Tiny, use Fire Spin on that Hyper Beam attack!" Elphie called, obviously thinking of a plan.

_"Ok now this is... Interesting," _the commentator mumbled doubtfully, _"This young trainer has made no attempt for her Pokémon to avoid the attack. Instead she has ordered a Fire Spin attack!" _However, his comments broke off in a startled pause as the Fire Spin combined with the oncoming Hyper Beam. The attack then hit the Rapidash, but only seemed to heal it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ahh, I see!" Josh exclaimed excitedly, "That Hyper Beam attack did no damage, because that Fire Spin combined with it! Because of Rapidash's Flash-Fire ability, it absorbed the damage and then healed itself!"

"That was incredible!" Ash shouted.

"That has to be the counter of the century!" Max screamed.

"That trainer doesn't look like much, but boy she is good... and cute," Brock said, making everyone else sigh in frustration as he ogled the 5'1" trainer on the field.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tiny, let's use Flare Blitz while that Torterra can't move!" Elphie called as her Rapidash thundered across the field, engulfed with fire as it smashed into the helpless Torterra and did massive damage, but unfortunately the Rapidash also received moderate damage from recoil.

_"What an attack! Torterra looks it can't take much more!" _the commentator exclaimed, shouting a continuous stream of comments about the severely weakened Continent Pokémon.

"Come on, Torterra! One last attack! Let's use Earthquake!" Rick called in desperation as his massive, monstrous Torterra stomped on the ground with its gigantic legs, sending an enormous shockwave through the ground, which rippled and tore through the battlefield.

"Tiny, quick use Fire Blast!" Elphie called out, sensing this was time for the endgame as a massive star shaped body of fire erupted from the mouth of the Rapidash.

_"Two powerful attacks! Which will pull out to be the winner?" _the commentator asked rhetorically as the attacks raced towards each other.

"Come on, Torterra!" Rick called in desperation.

"Let's go, Tiny!" Elphie encouraged as the Fire Blast engulfed the opposing Torterra, instantly knocking it out. Unluckily for Elphie, though, her Rapidash was knocked out at the same time by Torterra's Earthquake attack.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" the referee declared as he raised both of his flags and the trainers' mouths hung open in shock, "Trainers, send out your next Pokémon!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, this is it. Stadium 7," Chris mumbled to himself, "I'm coming Dawn!" he then said, a little too loudly, as he started to walk forward.

_"I am going to kill her, and all your loved ones, in front of you," _a voice taunted from within Chris' head.

"No! Go away, not you again!" Chris shouted holding his head, getting the attention of everyone around him.

_"You can't stop it!"_ the voice taunted in a child-like voice.

"Yes, I can!" Chris growled in reply, flopping onto a nearby bench, still clutching his head.

"Mommy, what's wrong with him?" a child remarked, walking past the seemingly demented Chris.

_"When I finish off your friends and family, I will kill you!" _the voice taunted again.

"Bring it on!" Chris shouted, slapping himself and making the voice go away. He then stood up and regained his composure before walking towards the stadium.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, guys!" Chris called walking down the steps towards the group of trainers.

"Chris!" Dawn said, a little too enthusiastically, making Brock raise his eyebrow in interest.

"Chris, my man," Josh said simply, fist-pounding his older brother.

"What did I miss? And for that matter, who the heck is battling?" Chris asked, taking the only seat available, which was right next to Dawn. "Hey, Piplup." Chris said softly, petting the arrogant Penguin Pokémon.

"I missed you," Dawn whispered into Chris' ear.

"Not as much as I missed you," Chris said quietly, nuzzling into her. The other members of the group where to engorged in watching the battle to notice, but Brock, ever observant, noticed, and was very interested.

00000000000

"Absol, lend me your power!" Rick called, throwing a Pokeball up in the air and releasing a shiny Disaster Pokémon that glared at Elphie balefully. She flinched.

_"Now, that's not every day you see a shiny Pokemon!" _the commentator exclaimed as the crowd cheered and applauded upon seeing the Pokémon.

"Dugtrio, time for another battle!" Elphie called as a three-headed mole appeared in a flash of white. It then proceeded to quickly dig underground until only its three heads where visible. All three heads grinned jokingly at the Absol, their teeth glinting in the sunlight. Rick was very confused by this, as most Dugtrio appeared angry. However, their creepy smile was broken off, thanks to the Stealth Rock attack that Torterra had used near the start of the battle. The Mole Pokemon cried out as it received some damage.

"Dugtrio, use Magnitude!" Elphie called confidently, and the Dugtrio turned to wink at her before obliging.

"Absol, use Sucker Punch!" Rick countered, and Absol ran off across the field and tackled the Mole Pokemon before it had the chance to attack, and Dugtrio was thrown off, resulted in a weak Magnitude 1. The Absol looked the Dugtrio in the eyes as if to say "_Stay."_ before vaulting back across the field.

"Dugtrio, use Tri Attack!" Elphie called as her Dugtrio sent a beam of three different types of energy towards the Disaster Pokémon, doing reasonable damage. However, luckily for Rick's Absol, the Tri Attack's secondary effect did not take place, so the Absol was spared a serious status condition such as a burn.

"Absol, let's use Faint Attack!" Rick called to shiny Absol, and the Disaster Pokémon responded by momentarily disappearing before reappearing in front of the three-headed jokester and viciously attacking it.

"Dugtrio, underground!" Elphie commanded as her Mole Pokémon burrowed further underground until it was impossible to know or detect where the ground type Pokémon was.

"Steady, Absol" Rick said cautiously, "Be patient and detect where it is," he continued as his Disaster Pokémon closed its eyes in a vain attempt to detect exactly where the opposing Dugtrio was located.

"Emerge, and use Tri Attack!" Elphie called as her Dugtrio emerged from the ground behind Rick's Absol and launched a beam of Fire, Ice, and Electricity in a triangle shape towards the Disaster Pokémon.

"Absol, use Protect!" Rick shouted in desperation as his Absol managed to surround itself in a green protective bubble, making the powerful Tri Attack bounce away harmlessly.

"Quick, use Mud Bomb!" Elphie said sharply as her Pokémon shot sludge-like ball of mud at the Absol, damaging it as soon as the Protect faded.

"Absol, use Swords Dance!" Rick called, and the Disaster Pokémon's blade-like horn started to glow a white color. Before anyone could react, Rick's Absol's attack stat raised significantly.

"Now, use Night Slash!" Rick called again as the Absol slashed its powerful horn across the face of the Dugtrio, doing a lot of damage, thanks to the attack boost the shiny Absol received from its Swords Dance attack.

"Dugtrio, use Earthquake!" Elphie commanded as a massive and powerful shockwave radiated through the battlefield, making the Absol crash into the ground in pain. "Now use Dig!" Elphie continued, wanting to keep up the momentum as her Mole Pokémon quickly disappeared underground.

"Quick, Absol get up!" Rick called in encouragement as his Shiny Disaster Pokémon struggled to get to its feet. Unfortunately for the pair, however, Elphie's Dugtrio resurfaced under his Absol and promptly attacked the Absol in its soft underbelly, doing some serious damage before it quickly disappeared underground and popped on its own side of the battlefield.

"Absol, let's go for a Water Pulse!" Rick called, wanting to get back into the match as his Absol launched a massive ball of water from its mouth towards the Mole Pokemon, absolutely drenching it in water. It did massive damage, due to the Dugtrio's weakness to water type moves such as Water Pulse. Rick smiled to himself. "Absol, go for the Iron Tail!" he ordered, and his Shiny Absol jumped up in the air and was poised to bring its now rock-hard tail down onto the Dugtrio.

"Sucker Punch!" Elphie cried in desperation as a ghost-like hand, clenched in a fist, appeared before the Absol and promptly punched it away, making sure Absol's Iron Tail attack did not hit its target. Either way, she had lost her promising lead.

"Water Pulse!" Rick called

"EARTHQUAKE!" Elphie literally screamed, and her Dugtrio quickly disappeared underground to evade the Water Pulse attack before letting out a massive shockwave that ripped open the battlefield, making people in the stands fall off their seats as well as throwing the Shiny Absol around the battlefield like a proverbial Rag Doll.

_"Wow! Who will come out on top?" _the commentator asked of no one in particular.

"Absol is unable to battle!" the referee called, looking at the fainted Absol, who clearly wasn't getting up, "Trainer, send out your last Pokémon!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This battle is excellent!" Ash cheered, obviously enjoying the battle.

"I concur! This is something special. Both of these trainers are truly going at it," Josh agreed.

"She's cuuuute…" Brock drooled, hearts appearing in his eyes, "I shall make her mine!" Josh slapped him back in to reality with an angry fist before turning away.

"What do you think, Chris?" Josh asked of his best friend and older brother, who was engorged in his conversation with Dawn, a massive smile etched on his face.

"Chris?" Josh asked his brother with a puzzled look.

"Wait, what the...?" Chris gasped as his face exploded in a blush.

"What do you think of the battle?" Josh asked.

"It's fine," Chris said with a wave of his hand before continuing his conversation with Dawn.

"I think I see something with Dawn and Chris," Max said, whispering into the ear of his friend.

"Chris and Dawn? Never!" Josh said with a chuckle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now I play my best card," Rick said with a smirk, taking a Pokeball from his belt. "Garchomp, I need you!" Rick called, throwing the Pokeball up in the air as the Pseudo-Legendary Mach Pokemon, Garchomp, appeared in a flash of white.

"Garc!" The massive and intimidating Pokémon roared, alarming both the suddenly petite-looking Dugtrio, and its small trainer.

"Dugtrio use Tri Attack!" Elphie cheered encouragingly, and the Mole Pokémon launched a beam of Fire, Ice, and Electricity which formed into a triangle that struck the Garchomp, but it did little to no damage.

"Garchomp, use Flamethrower!" Rick ordered as his powerful Mach Pokémon quickly launched a blast of fire from its mouth which engulfed and burned the smaller Mole Pokémon even before it had the chance to react.

"Dugtrio! Try Mud Bomb!" Elphie commanded as a sludge-like ball of mud was fired from the ground-type Pokémon's mouth. Again, little to no damage was received by the powerful Mach Pokémon.

"Dugtrio, dig underground!" Elphie said in a small voice as her Pokémon disappeared into the ground. This was _not _going well for her.

"Garchomp, use Brick Break!" Rick called smugly, and his Garchomp slammed its claws into the ground, which in turn sent a massive shockwave through the battlefield, causing the Dugtrio to resurface with damage obviously being done.

"Garchomp, let's finish with Dragon Pulse!" Rick commanded as a massive ball of blue Dragon-type energy was fired from the mouth of Rick's Garchomp. The powerful Dragon-type attack then struck the Mole Pokémon, instantly knocking it out.

"Dugtrio!" Elphie screamed, panicked.

"Good job, Garchomp," Rick said warmly. Both of them could tell it was over.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle!" the referee declared "Trainer send out your last Pokémon!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I still can't believe Ash beat me at the Sinnoh League," Paul muttered to himself. taking a long sip of his coffee, "Ever since then, my thinking has changed. Do I show my Pokémon respect to bring out the best in them?"

"Paul?" a new person said, taking a seat at Paul's table.

"Reggie," Paul muttered, acknowledging his older brother.

"I saw your first match against that kid. Well done!" Reggie congratulated.

"It was close," Paul said bitterly, looking Reggie in the eyes, "And besides, he has a stronger, older brother who is a favorite to win the tournament. His name is Chris Moore," Paul sneered, thinking back to his first encounter with the giant.

"Chris Moore, the son of the former Sinnoh Champion?" Reggie asked, intrigued.

"Yes," Paul sighed "Reggie, I need to ask you something."

"Sure Paul, what do you need?" Reggie asked warmly.

"I have been thinking ever since Ash beat me in the Sinnoh League. I've been thinking about my training style. Is my training style wrong? Do I need to show respect and compassion?" Paul said looking into the eyes of his only friend

"It might be, little brother," Reggie said ,"Only you can realize what your best style is. Come on, we'll talk again after we battle, my training style against your current one."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Chimecho go!" Elphie called as she sent out her Wind Chime Pokémon.

_"With both trainers down to their last Pokémon, this battle could go either way!" _the commentator exclaimed.

"Chimecho, can you do this?" Elphie asked worriedly while they waited for the referee to raise his flags, "That Garchomp's powerful."

The Chimecho turned to her calmly and smiled reassuringly. "Chime," it said melodically, and Elphie decided to take that as a yes. She nodded happily and looked across the field at Rick.

"This is it Garchomp, last chance," Rick said quietly, and Garchomp looked him in the eyes, "Let's show that trainer just how good we can be." The Garchomp raised its head and roared in agreement, turning back to lock eyes with the Chimecho and its trainer across the field.

"Battle….begin!" The referee cried.

"Chimecho, use Yawn!" Elphie called quickly, and her Psychic Pokémon yawned loudly, making the opposing Garchomp drowsy, and it wobbled around a little before falling asleep right there on the field.

"Chimecho, let's use this time to set up both Light Screen and Reflect!" Elphie commanded cheerfully as her Wind Chime Pokémon set up two screens of psychic energy and increased its defenses greatly while the Garchomp simply still stood there, fast asleep.

"Okay, now use Psychic!" Elphie then ordered seriously, watching quietly as her Wind Chime Pokémon picked up the Mach Pokemon with psychic energy before throwing it all over the field.

"Come on Garchomp, wake up!" Rick called in desperation, and his Mach Pokémon groggily opened its eyes.

"Alright! Garchomp use Dragon Rage!" Rick shouted, and his Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon fired a blue orb at the opposing Wind Chime Pokémon, doing some damage to the calm Pokemon.

"Chimecho, strike back with a Shadow Ball attack!" Elphie commanded as her Pokemon sent a black orb of terrible ghost type energy crashing into the opposing Garchomp.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Electivire, Protect!" Paul ordered coldly as his Pokémon set up a protective bubble around its immediate vicinity, deflecting Swalot's oncoming Sludge Bomb attack.

"Swalot, use Stockpile!" Reggie called calmly as his Poison Pokemon gathered up its defensive stats.

"Electivire, there's no time for your weakness! Use Thunderpunch!" Paul roared as Electivire charged out from behind its protective shield and sent its fists, which were crackling with electricity, into the torso of the opposing Swalot doing, seemingly, no damage.

"Swalot. Use Gunk Shot, if you please," Reggie then calmly commanded, and his Poison Type launched a massive beam of poison like gunk at Paul's Electivire, instantly knocking it out.

"Electivire, return." Paul sighed, as he held up his Thunderbolt Pokémon's ball.

"Looks like I win," Reggie warmly said, "I won the 6 on 6 battle, 6 to 0. Paul, do you want to learn? To change?" Reggie asked.

"Yes," Paul sighed as he nodded his head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the referee declared holding up both of his flags. He hadn't even finished speaking before Elphie and Rick were dashing out on the field. Rick was congratulating his Garchomp and reassuring him that the new training regimen would never let them lose to a Chimecho again. Elphie was holding Chimecho in her arms and apologizing for ever putting her starter Pokemon in danger.

"This match is a draw, so both Trainers earn one point!" The referee said awkwardly as the massive screen above him lit up and showed the table from that group which read...

_Renn Silver 3 points_

_Rick Huar 1 point_

_Elphie Corchoran 1 point _

_Steven Stone 0 points _

_"Yes ladies and gentlemen, you read that right! The mighty Steven Stone lost in an upset against Renn Silver, so what does this mean for the group?"_ the commentator asked calmly, winding down from his exciting narration of the battle.

"That was a good match," Ash sighed sitting back in his seat, content with the match.

"I agree," Max whistled.

"Ah! I want to battle them both now!" Ash cried, punching the air.

"I really thought that trainer and her Chimecho were going to win, but then that Garchomp made a comeback," Brock said.

"What did you think Chris?" Josh asked to his preoccupied older brother, "Chris?" he then repeated.

"Huh?" Chris replied, looking towards his brother after talking to Dawn.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, don't get out of your seats! It is now time for the popular Kiss Cam!" _the announcer shouted, getting a loud cheer from the crowd as the massive screen burst to life and started to scan through the crowd, looking for potential couples before settling on Chris and Dawn.

"Wait, wha?" Chris called, eyes bulging out of his head and his face as red as a cherry tomato.

"I-I..." Dawn stammered, her face crimson red.

"This ought to be good," Brock whispered to Ash, "Remember our conversation the night Chris went missing?"

"Yeah, that one about Dawn liking Chris?" Ash asked, completely oblivious.

"Just… watch." Brock sighed

_"Kiss, kiss. kiss!" _the crowd cheered, and Chris got pats on his back from male members of the crowd behind him.

"Am I missing something?" Max whispered into Josh's ear.

"I d-don't know" Josh stammered back, completely and utterly confused. _

"W-What do we do?" Chris stammered to Dawn.

"How's this?" Dawn asked, grabbing Chris' chin, turning it towards her, and giving him a long passionate kiss on the lips, getting the whole crowd to loudly cheer. Josh had a look of horror on his face, obviously confused. Max didn't actually know what to do and his face remained emotionless. Ash, for some reason was blushing furiously as well, while Brock just stood there, a smug smile on his face.

"I-I-I did-did," Chris stammered, his face turning, if it was possible, even redder with a shade of purple.

"Chris?" Dawn asked, concerned.

"I'm the king of the world!" Chris shouted, ecstatically punching the air and immediately hoisting Dawn up in the air, placing her on his shoulders as the crowd went wild

"Why, why, why?" Josh cried slamming his face into his fist, knowing his chances with Dawn were completely eradicated.

_Back at Chris' Penthouse_

"Chris, my man! I didn't know you had it in you!" Brock laughed, slapping him on the back.

"I-I guess I didn't know I had 'it' either! It was this one," Chris said placing his arm around Dawn.

"Hey I'm a girl of actions, not planning," Dawn giggled.

"A lot of actions," Ash joked, earning him a slap in the face from Dawn.

"What happened to the 'Lone Ranger?" Josh sarcastically asked, still in a bad mood.

"The 'Lone Ranger' has found a partner!" Chris cheered, taking a long sip of Diet Coke, "The four out of five of the best things in my life!" Chris cheered holding up the bottle of Diet Coke, while his other arm was around Dawn.

"What're the others?" Max asked.

"My Pokémon and my home dogs!" Chris cheered, "Dinner's on me!" he cheered again, getting up from the chair.

"He's so awesome" Dawn giggled

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sir, Operation Pluto has failed and Commander Orcon has been captured by the G-Men," a Grand Order Soldier said, bowing before the figure on the huge, black, intimidating throne.

"Pathetic!" the Grand Order Master roared, "Bring that trainer to me! Dead or alive!" he ordered.

**A/N: Sorry if the romance in this story sucks. I ain't the greatest person when it comes to the romance department, as I frankly don't give a crap about romance in my life. My life revolves around God, School and Pokémon and this story :D**

**The Grand Order plot will be put on the back burner, this chapter sees the return of the relaxed attitude. Does that mean Jet from the Ghetto will return? I think so XD, or will the Grand Order return?**

**Paul seems ready to change his ways, this could get interesting **

**Josh seems bitter on Chris getting Dawn, but there might be another character who might get jealous, who is it? Tune in next time**

**And as always please review or else Grand Order ninjas will come to your house in the middle of the night and steal your new born kittens or if you don't have kittens they will punch you :)**


	12. Chapter 11 Training Day

**AN: Well I am back at school now, school takes priority over this, although this is still number 2 on the list :D**

"Gahh!" Chris grunted abruptly waking from his deep sleep; he broke out in a cold sweat absolutely shivering from head to toe. His head also hurt... a lot, he clutched his head in a vain attempt to stop the pain

"Not again" Chris sobbed. He had the nightmare again, the very same nightmare that he had experienced each and every night since he was six. However the nightmare was different this time. It featured the new person whom he held dearly in his life, his girl friend Dawn.

"_I told you I'll kill her" _the voice in his head taunted in a giggle

"Go away!" he shouted slamming his head with his fist

"Chris, are you ok?" Dawn asked as she bounded through the door, obviously awoken by Chris' babbling and shouting "I heard a few shouts, are you ok?" she softly cooed. Her royal blue hair cascaded down her shoulders onto her pink night pyjamas, her sapphire blue eyes looked warmly into Chris' own deep blue eyes

"Chris what the hell man" Josh grumbled walking through the door rubbing his eyes, wearing nothing but his boxers, but upon noticing Dawn he started to back out of the room feeling uncomfortable

"Sorry" Chris said in an apologetic voice

"Ahh its fine" Josh grunted walking out of the room leaving the new couple alone

"What happened?" Dawn whispered, careful not to awake the rest of the group, especially Ash, she knew firsthand what her travelling companion was like when he was abruptly awoken

"Nightmares" Chris grumbled

"Nightmares?" Dawn said with a confused look on her face "Of what?"

"Please, you don't want to know" Chris said

"Why not?" Dawn asked

"Look, I promise to goodness that I will tell you tomorrow. Now please go back to sleep" Chris pleaded "Plus I am actually wearing nothing, I went 'Commando' so to speak" Chris smiled making Dawn blush.

"Ok, but promise me you will tell me" Dawn smiled, grabbing Chris in an embrace despite his nudity, making Chris blush furiously.

"I love you" Chris said softly as Dawn walked out the door, leaving Chris to his own thoughts

"_I am going to kill her" _the voice in his head giggled

"No you won't you and Satan will never win!" Chris grumbled

"_Watch me" _the voice said maliciously, suddenly blood started to dribble out the corner of Chris mouth

"Oh crap" Chris groaned "Dawn help" Chris said weakly before falling into unconsciousness.

oooooooooooo

The next morning...

"Chris you lazy lump get up! Its training time!" Josh grumbled banging Chris' door with his fists

"Leave him alone he has had a tough couple of days" Ash reminded Chris' over eager younger brother

"He did get a girlfriend" Dawn beamed with a huge grin, as she placed her white beanie cap on her royal blue hair, she then picked up her Penguin Pokémon, Piplup

"Oh of course" Josh remarked sarcastically slapping his head

"What's with all the trouble?" Chris said weakly walking out of his room and into the main area of his Penthouse, the blood from last night still remained stained on the corner of his mouth

"Chris are you ok?" Max asked

"Yeah I am fine" Chris said weakly with a wave of his right hand, composing himself he grabbed his belt which held his Pokeballs. "Let's get some training in!" Chris said walking out the door.

"Is he ok?" Dawn asked worriedly

"He never shows his weaknesses, he is far too proud, us Moore men are all like that" Josh shrugged

"I haven't got all day!" Chris yelled from outside the door, before breaking into a coughing fit "Just hurry up" he moaned, as the group promptly walked out the door and followed the de-facto leader of their 'posse'

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on out gang!" Ash yelled as he threw five Pokeballs up in the air, his Gible, Buizel, Swellow, Torkoal and Bayleef appearing from their respective Pokeballs in a flash of white, while Ash's Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and joined with the group of Pokémon "These are the Pokemon that I have in consideration for my next battle" Ash explained

"Lets go!" Max yelled as he threw his own Pokeballs up in the air releasing a Slaking, Gardevoir, Breloom, Zangoose, Marshtomp and a Magmar. "This team won me my first battle in my group" Max proudly beamed.

"Go Team Josh!" Josh cheered as his own Pokémon appeared which consisted of a Charizard, Gallade, Luxio, Croconaw, Swellow and a Dusclops.

"Now clear the way for the power of the conquerors of Sinnoh!" Chris coughed as his Charizard, Buizel, Kangaskhan, Nidoking, Staraptor and his shiny Sceptile emerged from his own Pokeballs. All of his Pokemon much bigger and more powerful looking than the other Pokémon.

Dawn had let out her Togekiss, Mamoswine, Buneary, Cyndaquil and Pachirisu as well as her Piplup to join them

"Hey Ash!" Max yelled to the auburn haired trainer "Remember that match you promised me a while ago? How about a quick one on one battle?" Max eagerly asked

"Sure thing!" Ash happily called back "Hey Gible? Do you want to battle?" Ash asked as he crouched down beside his small Dragon Pokémon, who simply eagerly responded by affectionately biting down on the head of his trainer

" Hey Brock care to referee?" Max asked

"Sure thing!" Brock happily responded, standing between the two trainers as Dawn, Chris and Josh walked a safe distance away and sat down on the grass with their Pokémon

" Gardevoir I choose you!" Max called as his Emotion Pokémon gracefully floated out onto the field while Ash's Gible happily marched out onto the other end of the field

"Begin! And remember go easy" Brock said

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball!" Max commanded, as his Psychic Pokemon charged up a massive black ball of ghost type energy and promptly fired it at the small Land Shark Pokémon, who actually caught it in his mouth much to the surprise of everyone present, while Ash simply sweat dropped in anime-like fashion.

"Ok Gible!" Ash called regaining his composure "Return to sender with a Dragon Pulse attack!" he then yelled as Gible spat out the Shadow Ball attack before launching a ball of blue energy from its mouth, the Shadow Ball and Dragon Pulse attacks combined into a deadly attack that sped off across the field and smashed into the opposing Emotion Pokemon knocking it back.

oooooooooooooooo

"That was a good move what do you think, Chris?" Josh asked to his best friend and older brother. "Chris?"He repeated upon not getting a response

"No I love you more" Chris said like the smitten teenager in love that he was

"No I love you more!" Dawn giggled like the teenager girl she was as she nuzzled into her giant of a boyfriend

"You know, you were cooler when you were not in love" Josh sighed, still not getting a response from Chris

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look Dawg, I see another Dawg over there!" Jet cheered happily to Vader upon seeing Ash's Buziel "I think she's a broad!"

"_You moron" _Vader grunted at Jet's accent and stupidity _" 'She's' a dude, look below the waist" _the shiny Sceptile groaned pointing at Ash's male Buizel

"_I don' care Dawg, new homedawg!" _Chris' hyperactive Buizel shouted with joy as he ran over to Ash's own Buizel.

"_Is he ok_?" Dawn's Togekiss asked bluntly as she elegantly floated through the air to the alternatively coloured Sceptile

" _Who the hell are you_" Vader hissed hatefully at the Jubilee Pokémon

" I'm sorry my name is Togekiss and I serve your Master's female companion" Togekiss bowed pointing her wing towards the madly in love couple.

" _Just keep your distance" _the grey reptile-like Pokémon hissed

oooooooooooooooooooo

"_Yo, yo yo" _Jet casually said walking up to Ash's Buizel as he made a rapper-like hand gesture.

" _What the?" _Ash's Buizel exclaimed, obviously stunned by Jet's speech patterns

"_Don' be shocked dawg" _Jet said warmly as if all Buizel talked and acted the way he did

"_Can I help you?" _Ash's Buizel asked with his right eye brow raised obviously confused but yet annoyed at the deceivingly stupid Buizel. Chris' Buizel towered over Ash's Buizel by at least two feet and it was far more toned and its muscles bulged out far more.

"Dawg we should totally start a rapping posse, with our homies!" the larger than normal Buizel cheered

"Ok, look that sounds nice, let me go over here and talk to my *ahem* 'homies', is that ok?" Ash's Buizel lied stepping away

"Ok dawg me and my homedawgs will get started, yo" Jet cheered oblivious to the other Pokémon's lie

oooooooooooo

"Gible use Flamethrower!" Ash called as a massive stream of flames erupted from the rather large mouth of the small Land Shark Pokémon

"Teleport!" Max yelled. His Gardevoir vanished as the flames harmlessly flew through the air into the spot it previously filled, eventually dispersing.

"Gible, wait for Gardevoir to reappear to use Dragon Claw" Ash said calmly, as Gible's right claw started to glow a white colour indicating that the attack was charging up, suddenly the emotion Pokémon reappeared in front of the small but deadly Land Shark Pokémon. The Dragon type Pokémon rammed its small but sharp claw into the torso of the Emotion Pokémon, giving it great pain

"Gardevoir, Teleport up close and use Shadow Ball!" Max called in desperation as his Psychic Pokémon instantly disappeared and then reappeared in front of the small but powerful Land Shark Pokémon. The Emotion Pokémon sent a ball of black ghost-type energy into the Dragon Pokémon sending it back across the field, although it didn't do too much damage

"Gible use Rock Smash!" Ash yelled as his Pokemon rammed its powerful fist into its the face of the Gardevoir sending it tumbling back and clutching it's face.

"Magical Leaf!" Max roared as an assorted bunch of razor sharp leaves appeared out of seemingly nowhere, the Gardevoir sent the razor sharp leaves towards the small Land Shark Pokémon with psychic energy, the small Pokémon moaned in pain as the leaves pierced its skin

"Gible use Dragon Rage!" Ash called as blue orb of flames erupted from the small Dragon Pokemon's rather large in comparison mouth.

"Gardevoir use Protect!" Max yelled as his Emotion Pokemon surrounded itself with a protective bubble as the blue flames harmlessly dispersed on the protective shield

"Gible use Dig!" Ash commanded as his small Land Shark burrowed underground completely out of sight from everyone on the battlefield

"Gardevoir be careful!" Max warned as his emotion Pokémon closed its eyes in a feeble attempt to detect the burrowing Land Shark Pokémon

"Gible take your time" Ash said calmly

"Hold steady!" Max called in desperation to his emotion Pokémon

"Ok Gible emerge!" Ash called as his Land Shark resurfaced below the Gardevoir and launched it up in the air

"Gible use Dragon Claw as Gardevoir falls back to earth!" Ash called as Gible brought its powerful claw upon the falling Gardevoir doing a lot of damage. Then suddenly a deep, dark black haze decended upon the makeshift battlefield...

"Listen is that a voice I hear?" I feminine voice rhetorically asked

"It's speaking to me loud and clear" a voice belonging to a male replied

"On the Wind!" the female continued

"Past the stars!" the male shouted

"In your ears!" a new voice called

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace" the female said

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!" the male shouted

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet" the female giggled

"When everything's worse our work is complete!", the male shouted as a Meowth shaped ballon emerged from the black smoke. In the basket below two humans stood, the female was dressed in a white Team Rocket uniform with a massive red 'R' imprinted on the front of it, the blue haired male also wore a similar outfit along with the human duo stood a Meowth that could, remarkably, speak.

"Jessie!" The female red haired Team Rocket operative shouted

"And its James" the blue haired male called

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!" the cat like Pokemon said proudly

"Putting the good-doers in their place"

"We're Team Rocket..."

"In your face!" the trio shouted in unison

"_Wobbuffet!"_ a blue Pokemon shouted proudly saluting, making its trainer sigh deeply

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Brock, Dawn and Max shouted in unison

"Team Rocket, ehh?" Chris asked scratching his chin

"Who's Team Rocket?" Josh shrugged completely oblivious

"They are a major crime syndicate from Kanto, they use Pokemon for their evil deeds. They mainly control the Black Market but there have been reports that they have been responsible for a recent letter bomb campaign about the Silph Company" Chris said spitting out information like a encyclopaedia.

"Wow how do you know that" Ash asked perplexed by Chris' knowledge

"Ash the sheer number of things I know which many people don't know would be enough to stop a 1,000 strong herd of rampaging Tauros dead in its tracks" Chris said ominously

"We're here for yer twoipy Pokemon!" Meowth shouted as three claws extended from Team Rocket's Meowth shaped balloon. One of the claws grabbed Pikachu from Ash's shoulder while the other two picked up Dawn's Piplup and Max's Gardevoir.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed tears coming to his eyes despite this being the billionth time this has happened to him

"Give me Gardevoir now you creeps!" Max yelled

"No Piplup!" Dawn cried

"Bye, bye twerps!" Jessie called as the balloon started to gain altitude

At this point Chris snapped into action, as he jumped up onto the back of Pyro "Ash get on your Swellow and come with me, Josh stay here with Dawn, protect her with your life" he said ominously, as Ash got on the back of his Swellow, "Apache come with me, everybody else stay here this shouldn't take long" he spat as his massive Charizard took to the air flanked by Ash on his Swellow and his Staraptor, Apache

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe this! We are going to get away with this!" James cheered

"When we give the boss these Pokemon we will be on easy street for the rest of our lives!" Jessie remarked

"_Pi Pika!" _Ash's Pikachu called in protest from the steel cage below the basket, which also contained Dawn's Piplup and Max's Gardevoir.

"Shut up down there!" Jessie snapped

"Uh guys?" Meowth said looking off into the sky with binoculars

"Life is good!" James exclaimed

"Guys take a look!" the cat Pokémon that could miraculously speak exclaimed, shoving the binoculars into James' face

"What I don't see anything!" James exclaimed

"Look again!" Meowth recoiled

"Uh oh" James stammered realising what Meowth was talking about. It was Chris riding on the back of his Charizard flanked by his own Staraptor and Ash who was flying on the back of his Swellow. James estimated that they were still a mile out but the anger etched on Chris' face was still visible, binoculars or no binoculars

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Ash Flank right cut of any escape routes!" Chris growled

"Sure thing!" Ash yelled back soaring through the air on the back of his Bird Pokémon

"Apache use Aerial Ace at the basket to disorient them" Chris commanded coldly as his Staraptor buzzed past the balloon basket, stunning and disorientating the Team Rocket trio. "Now Staraptor, use Brave Bird on the cable beneath the balloon!" Chris commanded as his Predator Pokemon eagerly complied by flying at full speed into the cable supporting the cage where the three captured Pokémon were held. The cable then snapped and the cage started to plummet to earth.

"Apache help Ash deal with these morons" Chris said to his Staraptor, who promptly nodded and went to attack the balloon.

"We're dead!" Jessie cried

"Have mercy!" James cried out in desperation. Apache, Chris' Staraptor icily ignored the pleas for mercy and coldly struck the balloon with a Brave Bird attack, instantly popping it. The balloon containing the Team Rocket trio, then flew off into the air in different directions before crashing into the ground

"_Gee, Chris and his Pokémon sure are cold and calculating and certainly show no mercy, how am I going to beat him?" _Ash questioned to himself, still sitting on the back of his Swellow

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Pyro grab the cage!" Chris commanded calmly, his plan was going perfectly so far. "Good boy" he remarked upon his Charizard grabbing the cage containing the stolen Pokémon

"_You may be the hero now, but you will be powerless to stop what will happen! The great Christopher Moore destroyed by ME!" _the voice maliciously screamed in his head

"How about the great Christopher Moore comes into your home and destroys you!" Chris retorted. Pyro and the other Pokemon looked with great concern at Chris and his seeming insanity

"_There is nothing you can do; I will destroy you and everything you stand for!" _the voice boomed

"No, I WILL destroy you, with God on my side I WILL win!" Chris roared back

"Hey Chris" Ash said pulling up beside Chris on his Swellow "I see you got Piplup, Pikachu and Gardevoir back. Thanks for that, but I couldn't help but notice you were shouting about something".

Chris coldly glared at Ash, telling him not to continue on the subject and certainly not to mention it ever again. "Lets get back to the others" Chris then cheered happily, his tone instantly changing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey guys look!" Max pointed to the sky

"Its Chris and Ash!" Josh cheered happily

"And they got the Pokemon back" Brock continued

"I told you Chris is awesome" Dawn said happily, knowing her boyfriend could do anything.

"And we're back!" Ash yelled his Swellow as touched down onto the ground, he promptly climbed off the back of his Pokémon, "Though Chris did everything, I was nothing but a spectator"

"Its true he did nothing, I did everything" Chris joked, jumping off his massive Charizard. His Charizard then placed the cage containing Pikachu, Piplup and Gardevoir carefully on the ground and opened the door, letting out the smaller Pokemon.

"Gardevoir!" Max cried running over to his emotion Pokemon and embracing it.

"_Pika Pi!" _Pikachu cried out in joy jumping up onto its usual place on Ash's shoulder.

"Piplup!" Dawn also cried picking up her small Penguin, "Chris saved you, isn't he awesome!" Dawn cheered happily lifting Piplup up to Chris' face

" '_lup" _the arrogant Penguin Pokémon said disapprovingly as it looked the other direction

"Hey you little arrogant..." Chris said before being cut off by Dawn embracing him tightly as a way to say 'thanks'.

"That's good" Chris sighed contently.

ooooooooooo

_Outside Kanto Maximum Security Prison _

"This is Noble Leader, preparing the retrieve the package" an armoured Grand Order trooper said collectively and calmly into his earpiece

"Lets go" he said quietly to his six man Special Forces team, who where reloading their silenced Kalashnikov AK-47 assault rivals. Their orders were clear; bring back the high priority target alive.

**AN:**

**I know bad chapter, but as you can see from the last paragraph there, the next chapter is going to be awesome. From the next chapter the story gets darker and I am going to say it now, the next chapter gets violent **


	13. Chapter 12 Prison Break

AN:

Firstly I am sorry for the delay, school work is a b**** as you all know :(

This chapter, as I said, will mark the move to darker themes. This chapter has gun violence, but still within the T rating, I realise that guns are extremely insensitive, but it is necessary for this chapter and for the advancement of the story. If you are truly offended, please skip this chapter and PM me. I will fill you in on the details.

Sorry for this chapter being so darn long to be updated, truth be told I quit this story, but thanks to Firebird XoX for getting me back on my feet- not literally, my left leg is broke. So as thanks, I am shamefully advertising again and without further ado: Go, read and review her story (Living in the Moment) it gets girls/guys to fall in love with you.

Also, the 100th reviewer (85 reviews as of print) gets a prize of either:

-getting to co-write a chapter

-getting a chapter in advance

Also me and Rogerthealien have created a new forum its called Authoridise put this on your address bar…. .cc

That's

Authoridise.

.cz

.cc

Thanks: :D

Chapter 12: Prison Break

Commander Orcon. Incarcerated. Once, he had thought that would never happen. He joined the Grand Order for power and wealth. He certainly didn't think that he would ever be sitting in a 10 meter by 10 meter prison cell with nothing but a small bed, a toilet, and a sink. Pathetic by his standards. He was deemed 'a danger not only to the general public, but to himself'. He didn't even have a roommate out of fear that he would brutally murder whoever was unlucky enough to meet him. He shamefully endured the humiliation of being placed on suicide watch.

"Like I would ever kill myself and waste my talent," he grumbled to himself, running his hands through his jet black, coarse hair. Life in prison bored him. It was the same routine every day; get up, get abused by the guards, eat breakfast- which was nothing but some kind of oatmeal, then back into the cell until lunch, when they would get fed some more inedible substances, which they also had for evening dinner. Life had obviously not gone the way he had planned. He was an intelligent guy, always top of the class in his school, but as previously mentioned, he only joined the Grand Order for power and wealth.

"I regret nothing!" he shouted, standing up on his very uncomfortable bed.

"Shut up in there!" a night guard reprimanded shakily. Orcon could tell that the guard, most likely in his early twenties, was absolutely terrified of being picked for night shifts. It was all politics. The newer guys got the hard work such as night shifts while the veterans worked during the day, when in a perfect reality, it should have been the other way round. Rumors flew among the inmates at the prison at a possibility of a prison break and plans were made to take advantage of the inexperience of the night guards. Orcon decided to keep his distance from discussing it, but in reality he would be the one leading the inmates over the deformed corpses of the unfortunate guards.

"I sense something," he growled coldly, "It smells like..."

"Keep moving!" a guard roared, pushing a Spas-12 gauge shotgun straight into the spine of a huge, hulking prison inmate as they passed Orcon's quarters.

"You," Orcon growled, pressing his hands up against the bars of his prison cell. One of the ten guards escorting the humongous inmate slammed the butt of his shotgun against Orcon's fingers, bruising them instantly.

"Keep marching!" the first guard in the escort spat, hitting the hulking inmate in the sternum with a baton.

"Orcon," the inmate smiled, unfazed by the blows, "It's been a while,"

"Go to hell," Orcon hissed as the hulking giant was led away. Orcon had never thought that he would see that jackass again. Back in his junior days, he and 'The Executioner', as the larger man was codenamed, had been partners on several assassination and kidnapping missions for the Grand Order. On one particular mission, 'The Executioner' abandoned him in the middle of a messy fire fight with the Kanto Special Forces. While Orcon escaped relatively un-harmed, he swore vengeance on his former partner-in-crime. However, until their recent and unfortunate meeting, that was the first time they had been in each other's company since.

"I'm going to kill him," Orcon said under his breath.

00000000

"This is Noble One; strike team in position. Ready to enter through prison roof. Permission to engage?" The Grand Order Special Forces commander asked smoothly through his intercom.

"Command to Noble One, permission to engage," the officer replied quickly, "Initiate Operation Break Down."

"Copy that command" Noble One reaffirmed quietly, switching off the portable intercom. He then turned to his 5 man team and gave a curt nod.

The other members of the team instantly responded by taking out their flame-torches and cutting a man-sized hole in the roof of the prison. Each of them then turned to their leader for further orders. Upon further inspection, one would see that the Special Forces team was on the roof of the 'High Risk' cell block, the most likely candidate for their target's location.

"Ok, I only have enough time to explain this once, so pay attention," he growled, crouching on one knee in front of his team."Noble Two, Three, and Four; follow me and extract the target. Noble Five and Six, move to secure the Helicopter pad to guarantee extraction via _Alpha-Four-Four_. Does everyone understand?" he asked, and his team gave a reassuring nod. "Good, now begin the first stage."

Upon Noble Leader giving the order, the rest of the team each took out one Pokeball and six Electrodes appeared in a flash of white. The members of the team then kicked the six Pokémon through the holes in the roof. Upon the six electric Pokemon hitting the floor of the prison, they used a combination of Flash and Explosion attack, stunning and disorientating the prison guards below.

Noble Team then initiated the next part of the Operation by kicking nylon ropes down through the cut out hole on the roof. They then fast-roped down to the prison floor and opened fire on the prison guards with their modified Silenced AK-47 assault rifle. Each guard was killed with one shot to the head, leaving clean bullet sized holes in their head as their cold, void bodies slumped to the floor.

Noble One then followed his team down the man-sized hole in the prison roof and joined his team on the prison. He looked at the carnage around him and smiled.

"Initiate Stage Two," Noble One said coldly, his tone contrasting with his smile as Noble Five and Noble Six broke off and ran to secure the landing pad to ensure extraction. The remaining Grand Order special forces members awaited further orders from their leader.

"Alright, spread out and keep watch for the target," Noble One commanded as every one present reloaded their silenced AK-47 assault rifles.

"This is going to be fun!" Noble Two almost giggled.

000000000

"What the bloody hell was that?" Commander Orcon yelled, ducking for cover underneath his bed and sheltering himself from the loud explosion. He was smart enough, thanks to his military style, training to get under solid cover. He knew instantly that it was an explosion triggered by a type of explosive they used in the Grand Order, but he couldn't exactly identify it. He then looked up and saw several armed guards run past his cell. They were armed with several types of close-quarter combat weapons. "Damn," he muttered to himself, "There must be _real _crap going down."

_"__This is not a drill,__"_a electronic speaker boomed. It was clearly a woman, and a woman who had a _very _shaky voice at that. _"__Code Black, Code Black! All armed units to *static*__"_

"Wow some crap _must really_ be going down," he said.

000000000

"Halt!" a voice boomed from behind the Noble Team, "Surrender while you can! We have you outnumbered!"

"Oh really?" Noble One sneered, turning around. He was followed by the remainder of his team. The corridor behind them was literally filled with prison guards, armed to the teeth with close-quarter combat weapons. The four members of that portion of Noble Team were obviously out-manned, and clearly out-gunned.

"You have 5 seconds to comply!" the leader of the prison guards chanted, leveling his Striker Shotgun at Noble One.

"Five!"

"Team get ready," Noble One commanded in a fierce whisper.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!" Upon these words being spoken, Noble Team dropped to one knee and, in unison, opened fire with their silenced AK-47 assault rifles. The FMJ (full metal jacket) bullets ripped through the air and straight into the flesh of several of the prison guards, instantly killing them. This left only a few guards of the original force remaining.

"Retreat!" one of the junior guards cried, and before long, the 'retreat' had turned into a full scale riot.

"Dusknoir!" Noble One called as he threw a dark coloured Pokeball up in the air, releasing the demonic Ghost type Gripper Pokemon. "Use Mean look!" he then coldly ordered.

Upon this command, the Dusknoir's violent black eyes started to glow blue. The routing guards froze instantly, their limbs locked up, completely unable to escape.

"Open Fire!" cackled Noble One, and the special team eagerly complied by opening fire with their silenced AK-47 assault rifles, the bullets easily tearing through skin. The entire group of guards were mowed down immediately. Their cold dead bodies fell solemnly to the floor, completely unmoving.

"Keep moving," Noble One sharply ordered, seemingly not noticing or, in fact, even caring about, the absolute massacre with had just occurred in front of him.

0000000000

The two Grand Order Special Forces members -Noble Five and Six- slowly walked down the long dark corridor, stepping over the cold, dead, and lifeless bodies of the Prison Guards as they went.

"Noble Five, any idea where we are?" the much smaller, body-armored soldier asked to his much larger and heavily built comrade.

"Down the hall to the left," Noble Five simply grunted, not interested in indulging more. He was still looking down as his data pad, which contained schematics and blueprints of the Prison.

"Do you even know who the target is?"

"No. That is not our directive; our objective is to secure the landing pad," he said, not even looking at his partner.

"Which is through this door here?"

"Affirmative" Noble Five said curtly, opening the door. As promised, the helicopter landing pad was situated in front of them.

"Well my buddy," Noble Six said, patting his much larger comrade's shoulder, "You don't talk much, but when you do you are usually right" he laughed as he unclipped a IR strobe from his utility belt and threw it to the middle of the helicopter pad.

"Now we play the waiting game," Noble Five murmured.

"Noble One, do you copy?" Noble Six said into his comlink.

"Yes, I do Noble Six," came his commander's angry voice, "This had better be good. We are currently in the middle of a firefight," Noble One growled from the other end of the line.

"Yes sir. I believe I have good news," Noble Six said proudly, "We have located and marked the location of the helicopter pad."

"Out-standing work Noble Six. We will continue with our objective. Make sure you secure the area around the helicopter pad. Expect a link up in 10 to 15 minutes," Noble One commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Noble Six said, snapping into a fierce salute.

0000000000

"Sir, my data pad shows that if we blast through this wall, we will reach our target in half the time." Noble Two, the only female member of the team, informed the leader of the Grand Order Special Forces Team.

"I agree. Three, up a breaching charge on that wall," Noble One ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Noble Three saluted as he placed a breaching charge on the wall, handing the detonator to the team leader.

"We're going in deep and it will get messy, so be ready," Noble One promised to his team as he reloaded his silenced AK-47 assault rifle, the Noble Team following his actions. "Breaching in three, two, one..."

Explosion.

And then all hell broke loose.

000000000000

For a moment, Orcon was thrown to his back by the sheer force of the blast from the breaching charge. He then held his head in agony, realizing he was probably suffering a mild concussion from the blast.

"Damn," Orcon mumbled, slowly rising to his feet and clutching his head. Then he heard small popping noises.

"Silenced weapons?" Orcon questioned to himself, straining his ear to hear the groans and cries of prison guards as they were shot down.

_What the hell is this? Are we under attack? Is it the government mopping up its problems? _Orcon questioned to himself.

"Clear left!" Orcon heard a deep voice boom.

"Clear right!" a female voice shouted.

"Hang on, those voices sound familiar..." Orcon mumbled to himself, lost in his own train of thought. He then walked over to the bars of his prison cell, pressed his face against the bars of the prison, and squinted his eyes in an attempt to identify the figures.

"No... Noble Team?" Orcon sputtered in complete surprise upon identifying the four Special Forces members that bore their signature body armor.

"Yes!" Orcon shouted with glee as he punched the air, realizing that they were most likely here to break him out of prison. "Yo! Over here!" he called, trying to grab the attention of his rescuers.

"We know where you are," Noble One said arrogantly, taking off his battle helmet and giving Orcon a cold but cocky smile.

"Yeah, well you smart-ass," Orcon grinned, "What are you waiting for? Get me the hell out of here!"

"I would, but I have two reasons not to do so. One: The Grand Master has exiled you for your failure, and two: you are not the target we are to retrieve," Noble One stated mechanically.

"What do you mean? I out-rank you! Release me now!" Orcon spat straight into Noble One's face.

"The only reason I won't kill you," Noble One spat back, shoving the barrel of his AK-47 into Orcon's chest, "Is that it's a waste of bullets. Then again..." he continued, levelling the AK-47 with Orcon's head.

"Captain we are wasting time..." Noble Two reminded her leader, quite possibly stopping the execution of the former Grand Order commander.

"You got lucky," Noble One sneered, walking away.

"I'll kill you!" Orcon swore loudly as the group hurried off.

000000000000

"Noble Six, this is Alpha-Four-Four. I see your marked position going into holding pattern until called for extraction, over."

"Copy that Alpha-Four-Four. Operation nearly complete; Noble One should be extracting target now, over," Noble Six replied back through his comlink.

_"__Copy that, over and out,__"_the helicopter pilot replied, cutting the connection.

"Where the hell is Noble One!" Noble Six snapped, changing his tone instantly.

"Beats me," the rather large Noble Five whistled, obviously not caring much for the smaller man's worries.

"You can be absolutely useless sometimes," Noble Six sighed.

0000000000

"Captain, this is it," Noble Two informed the team leader, double checking her data pad again. "This is it. Solitary confinement, high risk security, Wing 5, cell block D, cell 108."

"I swear, if we walk into another wrong prison cell, I lock you in it." Noble One warned ominously.

"Yes sir..." Noble Two weakly saluted.

"Three, set a breaching charge on the door, and make sure it's a small one. I don't want the target killed by our own devices, like the last cell we checked." Noble One sternly commanded.

"Aww, you're no fun," Noble Three said in a mock sigh as he mounted a small breaching charge on the large, steel-mounted door.

"Shut the hell up," the normally quiet Noble Four snapped, his voice tinged with a heavy southern American drawl as his accent.

"Hey, shut up," Noble Three warned, placing the detonator in the capable hands of Noble One, the team leader.

"Breaching in three, two... aww to hell with it," he sighed detonating, the explosives early. The once large and heavy steel frame door imploded through the door frame.

"Breaching! Breaching," Noble Three shouted as he barged through the door. He then tackled the only occupant of the prison cell to the floor. "Are you Michael Lowe?" he basically yelled into the face of the much larger cell inmate.

"Yes I am, as a matter of fact," the much larger man snarled as he threw the smaller Noble Three back through the door.

"Michael Lowe, I presume?" Noble One asked, extending his hand as he stepped through the door.

"Yes, yes I am" Lowe snarled, not accepting Noble One's gesture of a handshake.

"Noble One, commander of Noble Team from the 101st Special Forces Division of the Grand Order of Arceus. I have direct orders from the Grand Master himself to rescue and escort you back to the main headquarters," Noble One stated as he forcibly brought himself to a salute, clearly not comfortable with saluting the notorious Michael Lowe.

"No, no, no. The Grand Master exiled me ages ago," Lowe murmured.

"You are correct, but now the honorable master requests your council, and it would be wise to accept," Noble One ominously warned, poking the barrel of his AK-47 into the large, burly chest.

"Lead the way" Lowe sighed in response, and the special forces team led him out of his cell, and to freedom.

000000000000

"I'm going to kill them all, yes I am. Yes I am," Orcon sang from his cell, swearing vengeance on the people who betrayed him, "I am going to drive a knife through the heart of the Grand Order Master myself!" Orcon almost giggled as he lay on his makeshift, and very uncomfortable, bed.

"Set up a thirty caliber over there!" Orcon heard a voice command, which broke him out of his trance.

"Huh?" he mumbled to himself as he pushed himself of his bed, placing his head up against the strong and durable prison cell bars to see what was happening. Upon first inspection, Orcon saw at least 30 well-armed prison guards, with one Browning 30 Caliber Machine Gun, positioning themselves towards a rather large steel-reinforced door, which Noble Team had exited through earlier.

"No!" Orcon yelled, "I want to exact my own revenge on them!" he continued, trying to break down the door of his cell with a series of shoulder barges which only succeeded in giving him a sore shoulder.

00000000

"Noble One, my motion sensor detects a hell of a lot of contacts on the other side of the door, early estimates of at least 30 contacts."

"Damn it," Noble One hissed, banging his fist up against the wall, "We will never survive that!"

"If I remember correctly, there should be manual override switch to release the prisoners… You know, in the case of an emergency? We can use the prisoners as a distraction, because the guards might focus on them before coming after us. By that time, we will already be out of this hell hole," Lowe said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, here's the plan," Noble One said, nodding curtly at Lowe, "I'll go to the manual over-ride switch with Noble Two, and the rest of you guys will give us covering fire, copy?"

"Copy!" they all chanted.

"Excellent. Noble Three, do the honors," Noble One said.

"I thought you would never ask, sir!" Noble Three joked as he placed a breaching charge on the door.

"Breaching in three... two... One,"

00000000

"Not again," Orcon moaned as he was, for the second time, thrown onto his back by an explosion, which was most likely caused by the homicidal pyromaniac that was codenamed Noble Three.

"He's going down first, followed by..." Orcon swore before he was interrupted by the slow, mechanical opening of his cell door. "What the hell?" he exclaimed to himself as he stepped over to examine the door. Then, a massive noise abruptly erupted from the cell wing as at least 400 inmates; child molesters, rapists, and serial killers among others, poured out of their cells, wanting to carry out their pent up, un-controllable rage on any prison guard in their path. At first, the prison guards opened fire with a hail of lead from their 30 caliber machine gun and various rifles, but every time one of the criminals from the mob fell, another 10 would take his place. The guards quickly ran out of ammo, and the massive crowd of inmates encircled the helpless prison guards.

"I think I'll just sit this one out fellas," Orcon whistled to himself, stepping back into his cell. He then looked up and saw five figures running across a walkway. "Noble Team," Orcon growled as he emerged from his cell and gave chase to the fleeing criminals.

000000000000

"What do you want?" Chris growled into his mobile phone, clearly not happy at being woken up so late in the night.

_"__Chris, its Sven, I am at Headquarters. Get down here, something big is happening in Kanto!__"_the teenager yelled in a worried voice.

"Dude! Calm down and give me 15 minutes to get down there! Have you called the others yet?" Chris asked, beginning to get dressed.

_"__No you__'__re the first one,__"_Sven replied anxiously.

"Ok, I'll be down there soon," Chris promised.

0000000000000000

"According to the data uploaded by Noble Six, the helicopter pad is just down the hall sir!" Noble Two informed the group leader.

"Excellent! This operation has gone smoothly," Noble One complimented to his team.

"Over here!" a voice bellowed, waving his hands frantically, "the chopper is ready to take off!"

"Noble Six, excellent work!" Noble One said, shaking his comrade's hand.

"Best get in the helicopter now," Noble Six recommended as the group approached the UH-60 Black Hawk Helicopter, "Noble Five is already in, and the pilots are a little bit prissy," he then warned.

"Excellent," Noble Three taunted, imitating his leader in a low snicker.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up," Noble One said as he boarded the helicopter, followed by the rest of his Special Forces team and, of course, the target Michael Lowe.

"Halt!" Orcon yelled as he ran up to the helicopter, AK-47 assault rifle in hand, his eyes filled with murderous intent.

"Too late buddy!" Lowe taunted as the massive helicopter took off into the air.

"I'll kill you!" Orcon yelled, emptying the entire 30 round clip of the AK-47 into the helicopter, which only caused minor dents in the metal beast, and the helicopter flew off into the night unharmed. The mission had been completed.

"Skarmory, lets go!" Orcon yelled, releasing his large metallic bird in a flash of brilliant white. Luckily, he had retrieved his Pokémon from the warden's office before giving chase to Noble Team.

"I swear vengeance!" Orcon yelled, jumping on the back of his metal bird Pokémon as it took off into the night.

000000000000

"'Sup?" Chris yawned, walking into the eerily quiet G-Man Headquarters.

"Don't kill the messenger, commander," Sven pleaded, handing Chris a padded envelope.

"Oh, why the hell not?" Chris joked, slapping the older yet physically smaller red- haired 19-year-old on the back.

"I compiled a report on what we have so far, even though the reports are sketchy sir," Sven said.

"Sven, cut the 'sir' crap. I'm your buddy! Just because I vastly out-rank you doesn't mean you have to be formal, in fact that's an order," Chris joked, taking a seat around a large circular table, "Say where's the rest of the gang?"

"Asleep or too drunk to come in, thanks to Lance. Or I can't get a hold of them…" Sven said.

"Ok, keep trying for them and keep me updated. I guess this is going to be a long night, huh? One I would rather spend curled up in a ball in my bed, sleeping like the Slaking I am…" Chris sighed, taking a long sip of Diet Coke. After all he would need the caffeine.

**AN:**

**Again not my greatest piece of work, but battles are on again next chapter :)**

**Remember, please review! Its my life force, and if you don****'****t, I****'****ll die! D:**

**Spot the video game reference :D**


	14. Chapter 13 Blast from the Past

**B/N: (Beta Note) This chapter was complained about for inaccurate depiction of an OC. We have revised it, and we hope it is better suited to the image the reader had. All grammar and spelling mistakes have been corrected as well.**

**A/N: There is a WWE reference in here; identify it and you get a cookie.**

**In this chapter we learn a bit more about Chris' past and, of course, there is an OC battle, so enjoy!**

**Sorry about the length you guys had to wait, but this is quite a long chapter and hopefully worth the wait. I had to revise for school exams.**

**As always, reviews are my life force! After all, you don't want me to die do you? ;)**

****Chapter 13: Blast from the Past

"So sleepy..." Chris yawned, accidentally hitting his head on the boardroom table as he raised his head to look around. He was still in the massive conference room of the G-Men headquarters.

"Aww, is the big baby tired?" Lance teased from across the table, still wide awake.

"Shut the hell up," Chris groaned, head in hands as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Lance, leave Chris alone. It's not his fault he's only sixteen. Your sleeping patterns were even more off at that age," Cynthia reprimanded.

"Don't defend me," Chris growled, his tone changing instantly from sleepy to angry.

"Are you still mad at me for defeating your dad?" Cynthia said, half-jokingly and half-curiously.

"Yes, as a matter fact, I am!" Chris spat bitterly.

"Chris, go home," Lance advised wisely. The last thing they needed was a fight within their own ranks.

"What? You still need me here! What if the incident at the prison expands? You need another senior officer!" Chris shouted, causing the two Champions to cover their ears.

"Home!" Lance nearly ordered, "We haven't got any news from the prison. We will update you throughout the night, _Commander._"

"I can't believe this! I am the highest ranked officer here, and I am still being treated like a kid!" Chris ranted walking out the door.

"Then maybe you shouldn't act like one!" Lance called out after him.

"Shut up!" came a distant response from outside the door.

"Kids these days..." Cynthia muttered.

000000000

"Come on, you stupid door!" Chris muttered in frustration, jamming yet another key into the key hole. "Success!" Chris cried suddenly, walking into the room and directly to the refrigerator. He took out a can of Diet Coke and downed it in one long gulp. "Hey where is everyone?" Chris asked the thin air before glancing at the clock, which told him it was 3:00 in the morning. "Aw, screw it," he yawned, collapsing on the floor from exhaustion, sending a massive noise throughout the building.

"Chris?" Dawn asked softly, opening the door of her room and walking out to the main area of Chris' penthouse.

"I'm going to kill him!" Josh roared as he emerged from his room, wearing only a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Shhh!" Dawn whispered, placing a finger over her lips, "He's sleeping! But... do you think we should wake him up and move him?"

"Heck, yes," Josh groaned bitterly.

"Wouldn't he get angry? He's your brother, you tell me what to do," Dawn said uncertainly.

"Well he's your boyfriend, you should know too!" Josh retorted.

"Do you always have to be a jackass?"

"Only most of the time! It's in my genes and Chris is more of a jerk than me!" Josh said defensively.

"Yeah, but he makes it look good," Dawn said, turning away to cover her blush.

"Girls" Josh grumped.

"Hey!" Dawn hissed.

"Time for Time Force!" Chris shouted suddenly, punching the air with his fist.

"What?" Dawn asked, her eye twitching with confusion as she turned to Josh for an explanation.

"Power Rangers: Time Force," Josh explained, "It's a TV program we used to watch together as kids, although it's pretty hilarious that he is thinking about it now."

"As long as he isn't thinking about another girl," Dawn said hesitantly, trying and failing to joke about it.

"He wouldn't," Josh said, rolling his eyes, "He's head over heels over you. He loves you dearly. Ever since he laid eyes on you, and that's his own words."

"Really?" Dawn asked in a timid voice, her eyes radiating happiness.

"Can't make that crap up," Josh shrugged.

"Do you know where he went?" Dawn asked.

"Strip Club?" Josh said sarcastically.

"You jerk!" Dawn hissed, slapping him across the face.

"You slap like a girl," Josh moaned, rubbing his cheek.

"Earth to Josh, I am one," she mumbled angrily.

"It really hurt," Josh moaned again.

"We better wake Chris up and find out where the heck he went," Dawn said with a roll of her eyes, obviously enjoying Josh's pain.

"You better let me wake him up; he'll get angry!" Josh warned ominously.

"Yeah, but I'm his girlfriend, as you so tactfully pointed out," Dawn retorted, shaking Chris rather vigorously.

"Three, two, one," Josh sighed, counting down to ultimate destruction.

"Come on, Chris! Wake up!" Dawn said.

"Wow he really is out for the count..." Josh mumbled, prodding at Chris with his right foot.

"Stop that!" Dawn said, swatting Josh's foot away, "We need to move him."

"Us and what army?" Josh snorted, "I mean, look at the freaking size of him!" Josh exclaimed, pointing at the absolute hulking mass of bone and muscle that lay sprawled out on the floor.

"With one of his Pokémon," Dawn said suddenly, the light bulb above her head practically visible.

"With who?" Josh asked skeptically.

"Gyru? Ru?" Dawn suggested.

"They are both too big, let's use Jet."

"Would Jet be strong enough?"

"He's twice the size of normal Buizel's," Josh explained condescendingly, "Chris has had Jet since before he started his journey, so Jet is a very strong Pokémon." Josh bent down beside his older brother and unclipped Jet's Pokeball from his belt.

"Come on out," Josh said simply, releasing the Water Weasel Pokémon.

_ "Bui! Bui!" _The hyperactive Buizel said happily, stretching out to his full impressive height.

"Watch this" Josh said snidely, "Jet, lift Chris into his room."

"_Bui Bui!" _Jet said cheerily as he threw his oversized trainer across his shoulder and hauled the ego-maniacal teenager away.

"You see, Chris trains his Pokémon to perfection," Josh said quietly, "That's why he is a favourite to win the Pokémon World League. He's 16 and already being hailed as the 'Next Big Thing'. Chris' Pokémon are, in my view, the best Pokémon out there. Take Pyro for example. You've seen Pyro in, what, two battles? One against Ash's Pikachu before I met up with you guys and one against that dude's Hitmontop in the PWL battle. Pyro knocked both out in **_one _**hit. One hit."

Dawn nodded and barely heard Josh's words as he continued in a whisper, "They say power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Sometimes I worry for my brother."

_ "Bui" _Jet said casually, walking into the room.

"Jet, return," Josh said, pointing Jet's Pokeball at the large Sea Weasel Pokemon. Jet disappeared in a flash of white light.

"I'm away to bed," Josh said, reaching through the door of Chris' room and placing Jet's Pokeball on a table. "Night" he said as he walked into his own room, leaving Dawn standing there alone, still pondering Josh's warning of corruption.

00000000

"What, where am I?" Chris asked to the thin air, stretching out his muscles and yawning. "I'm in my bed? And fully clothed? I really don't remember this..." he said, climbing out of bed and looking at his digital clock. "11:30 am! Holy flip, that's late even for me! But... Where is everyone?" he continued as he opened the door. The group of friends were casually sitting on the couches and armchairs, their eyes glued to a horrible reality T.V show that was currently airing. None of them seemed to acknowledge him.

"Aww come on, I'm that hard to miss? Look at the flippin' size of me," Chris said with a wide, cocky grin that caught the attention of the group of friends.

"Chris!" Dawn said, her voice laced with relief as she ran into the massive arms of her boyfriend.

"And he's finally awake," Max teased.

"Hey, shut up," Chris warned, "At least I am not watching a stupid program about a bunch of morons who have to live in a house together and are so sexually frustrated that they turn to each other for a false sense of companionship. Oh but no, the fun starts when they all get into a fight!"

Max drew back, his hands in the air. "Only teasing, Chris. Er... what _do _you watch?"

"When I am not kicking other trainers' asses, I watch WWE and History Documentaries, what's it to ya?" Chris said, switching immediately into a friendly tone. Max was about to reply, but their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Chris sighed as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Package for Mr. Christopher Moore" A squeaky-voiced 19-year-old teenager said as the door opened, handing Chris a cardboard box before rushing off.

"I think I know what this is," Chris said with a smile, closing the door and placing the cardboard box on the table, "Gather around little children as I reveal the mystery!"

"What is it?" Josh asked curiously.

"A puppy?" Dawn asked.

"A cake?" Ash asked, relishing the prospect of food.

"No, and sadly, no," Chris said, "But it's better! It's my merchandise!" he exclaimed, ripping the cardboard box open.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked, squinting at the box.

"You know," Chris said, "Merchandise! Stuff! Stuff like... this!" he exclaimed as he threw a bobble head of himself towards Brock.

"How did you get this?" Brock asked skeptically as he caught the bobble head, looking over the cartoonized version of Chris.

"After I totally dominated the Sinnoh region," Chris said cockily, causing Josh to frown, "Many companies went over the top and signed me for sponsorships, endorsements, and -of course- merchandise! They promised me they would send me the merchandise before they put it on the market."

"I think this is cool!" Dawn giggled as she admired a poster of Chris, posing with his team of Pokémon standing menacingly in the background.

"Why can't I get stuff like this?" Max moaned.

"Well, if my brother didn't hand you your ass on a golden platter in the semi-final of the Hoenn League, you might have collected a bit of a fan base!" Chris joked, slapping the youngest trainer in the group on the back.

"Yeah, you say that now, but I'll be the best ever trainer," Max muttered under his breath.

"Wow, there's a lot of stuff here..." Ash commented as he examined a coffee mug with Chris' name on it.

"I know, it's a Chris extravaganza!" Dawn laughed.

"But here's the best bit," Chris grinned, digging into the bottom of the box and pulling out a t-shirt, "This is the _awesome _part," he continued as he pulled it on over his head. The new t-shirt was a simple black t-shirt with the words '**I'm Awesome' **printed on the front. Chris then turned around and showed the group the back of the t-shirt, which had a white logo imposed on the upper part of the t-shirt. "Jealous?" He asked arrogantly, a wide ear-to-ear grin on his face.

"Seriously?" Max asked, unimpressed.

"Another one of my brother's ego-trips," Josh muttered darkly.

"A bit over the top?" Ash suggested, still holding the coffee mug.

"Ummm..." Brock mumbled; the tall man was at a loss for words.

"Well... it's awesome?" Dawn mumbled, trying to stay positive as she glared at the other members of the group.

"Gee thanks guys," Chris huffed, "And to think I even got you jackets..."

"Surely you can't be serious," Max said, his eyebrows raising into his hairline.

"I am, and don't call me Shirley," Chris said with a stern face, "If you want, the jackets are in the box over there. Aw, screw it. Go put them on now!" Chris ordered.

"But..." the group started.

"PUT THEM ON NOW!" Chris roared

00000000

"I can't believe he made us wear these," Max grumbled to Josh, looking down at his jacket. The jacket itself was a simple black leather jacket that had the words 'I am the member of The AWESOME CREW' printed in white on the back of them.

"Hell, it could be worse," Josh admitted unenthusiastically.

"How?"

"He could have made us wear entire outfits. In fact, I am sure he has hats and t-shirts somewhere."

"Wow, that's quite pessimistic buddy," Max remarked slowly.

"And you know me, I ain't pessimistic," Josh replied as he began to jog in order to catch up with the older members of 'The AWESOME CREW'.

"Remind me why we need to wear these again?" Ash moaned, looking scornfully down at his new jacket.

"For advertising and marketing purposes," Chris said confidently, his Buizel mirroring the expression with folded arms before resuming his game of tag with Pikachu, "Either way, you should wear that jacket with pride. After all, you _are_ friends with the future world champion!"

Ash grinned. "Well you're going to have to go through me in the finals, buddy boy!"

"Looking forward to it buddy," Chris said, returning the grin, "Just don't be sad when Pyro one-hit-KO's your entire team!"

"I'll bring my own Charizard! They can fight it out! You know that'll be an awesome match-up."

"Why yes, yes it would," Chris said as he laughed, shaking the hand of the black-haired teenager, "Let's promise to conquer all adversities and face each other in the final!"

"It would be an honor, Chris," Ash said, grinning like a madman as he accepted Chris' handshake.

"Boys..." Dawn muttered, tugging on her own jacket.

"I think your hypothesis reaches a little too far there, Dawn," Brock said, "It's just Chris and Ash with their massive ego."

"Hey! I don't have an ego!" Ash said defensively.

"I have every right to have an ego! It's in the form of a massive trophy sitting back at home!" Chris said, just as defensively.

"Look at the t-shirt you are wearing!" Brock almost shouted, pointing at Chris' chest.

"But, but I am..." Chris said quietly, looking as if he were about to cry, "It's healthy to have an ego," he then grinned as the group groaned simultaneously.

Jet, seeing an opportunity, took advantage of the distraction and promptly jumped on top of Dawn's head, running away with her white beanie cap.

"Jet! My HAT!" Dawn cried.

"JET!" Chris roared immediately afterwards, chasing after his hyperactive Sea Weasel Pokemon.

"Like two peas in a pod," Josh sighed.

"Hear, hear!" The group laughed.

00000000000

_ "Bui Bui Bui!" _Jet taunted as his large trainer struggled to keep up with the amazing speed of the water Pokémon.

"Damn, why did... I train you so... Well in speed?" Chris asked, spluttering and gasping for air.

_ "I'm going to kill you!" _A familiar voice taunted in a giggle.

"No," Chris whispered, instantly changing from a strong, outgoing teenager to a weak, pathetic one. "Not you," he sobbed as he broke down and slid down the side of a wall. Jet instantly rushed to the Chris' side, obviously worried. After all, it wasn't the first time he had seen his master like this.

_"Just remember, I get to kill you and all your family!" _the voice said, laughing maniacally.

"No, no... I... won't let you!" Chris whispered, his head throbbing as he clutched his head.

_"You're weak!" _the voice spat disdainfully, _"Weak and pathetic!"_

"Hey kid, you alright?" a passer-by interjected worriedly.

"Ummm... yeah" Chris groaned looking at the passer-by, but his vision was slightly blurred by the pain presiding through his head

"Chris?" The passer-by asked again, almost disbelievingly.

"Sei... Seishiro?" Chris gasped, looking up at the new figure. Before Chris stood a tall, pale, 19-year-old boy with toned muscles. The hair of the newcomer was jet black and was cut to the teen's neck. His soft, yet piercing, sapphire eyes were decorated by a faint scar running down through his right eye. On his torso, he wore a white buttoned up shirt with a blue and black vest. On his neck he wore a loose hanging black scarf. Down below his waist, he wore white slacks kept up by two criss-crossing black belts. On his feet he wore a simple pair of white sneakers. However, the most enigmatic part of the teenager was the pentagram he wore on a necklace around his neck.

"Chris? Chris Moore?" Seishiro said with a faint smile as he helped the massive 6 foot 6 teenager to his feet.

"Seishiro," Chris growled, the tone of his voice changing. His eyes narrowed as his face contorted with rage. "I have been looking for vengeance for a long, long time," he rasped.

"How do you mean?" the boy asked calmly, not at all alarmed by Chris' sudden mood change.

"Cerulean City, 6 years ago," Chris spat angrily, "And the other numerous times we have had the displeasure of meeting. Remember? When you first battled me? You nearly killed my Charmander and Buizel!"

"You lost because of your own arrogance," Seishiro said, his voiced laced with coldness, "Your Pokémon nearly died because you are a bad trainer and, frankly," he continued emotionlessly, "I'm surprised they haven't disowned you yet."

"Oh yeah? Have you ever suffered a Blast Burn attack from a Charizard?" Chris threatened angrily as he unclipped the gold pokeball, "Or a Hydro Pump from a Buizel who has been seeking vengeance?" Jet cracked his knuckles menacingly, ready for a fight. You're the pathetic one, Seishiro. You cold, emotionless son of a bi-"

_"Kill him, do it now," _the voice whispered happily in Chris' head, _"Give in to your emotions!" _ Chris shook his head in a partially successful attempt to rid himself of the voice. For the moment, the laughter had temporarily disappeared.

"What are you up to now?" Seishiro asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Shut up, jackass!" Chris spat. He could think of a number of more colorful phrases to describe the older boy, but his friends finally caught up with him.

"Hey Chris, who's this?" Josh rather rudely interjected.

"Syuusuke Seishiro," Seishiro interrupted firmly, shaking the hand of the young teenager.

"Hey Chris, this guy seems nice! Is he your buddy or something?" Josh innocently asked.

"Sure best friends just like the Israelis and Palestinians are best friends," Chris sarcastically replied, "He's my absolute antithesis, my arch-nemesis," Chris then continued, glaring at his rival.

"Wow, it seems you two don't get along..." Dawn remarked timidly, placing her white beanie hat back on her head after wrestling it back from Jet.

"It would seem that way," Seishiro calmly remarked, glancing briefly at the sapphire-haired teenager.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz, I'm Chris' girlfriend!" Dawn said overenthusiastically.

"Well, I didn't know you had it in you," Seishiro remarked, looking askance at Chris.

"Shut up, you pentagram-wearing Satanist!" Chris spat.

"For the last time Chris, I'm not a Satanist," The boy said, glaring slightly at Chris, "I simply find the pentagram interesting." Chris simply cracked his knuckles.

"Anyway, I'm Joshua Moore, Chris' younger brother," Josh quickly interjected, changing the subject in an obvious attempt to remove the tension. Seishiro nodded silently, acknowledging the greeting.

"Ash Ketchum needs no introduction," the black-haired teen grinned cockily as he offered his hand to the older boy, "Nice to see you again Seishiro."

"Nice to see you again Ash," Sesihiro said with the faintest of smiles, accepting Ash's handshake.

"You know this jackass?" Chris bellowed angrily.

"Yeah, I've met him a few times," Ash innocently replied.

"Nice to see you again Seishiro, how have you been?" Brock said warmly, shaking Seishiro's hand with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine," Seishiro replied, shaking the hand of the former Pewter City Gym Leader and avoiding his question.

"What? Brock you remember him from all those years ago and not me?" Chris shouted, obviously hurt, "You can't remember the boy who destroyed your Onix with a Charmander?"

"Chris, I told you already that I don't remember," Brock replied calmly.

"And finally, I'm Max Maple!" Max happily stated, but Seishiro did not respond to Max or even acknowledge him. "Gee, thanks" Max mumbled inaudibly.

"Seishiro," a new voice said as its owner came up silently behind the Awesome Crew.

"Subaru-sensei, I was beginning to think you'd never catch up," Seishiro said with the faintest of smiles.

"Then you shouldn't run," Subaru said quietly. 25-year-old Subaru Kuranosuke stood at 5 foot 10 but was just as intimidating as Chris when he wished. His pale white hair was the most recognizable part of him, while his odd turquoise eyes came in a close second. On his torso he wore a ghost white jacket over a black undershirt. He wore black jeans and black sneakers that contrasted oddly with his pale features.

"Wait..." Chris scowled, obviously deep in thought, "You're Subaru Kuranosuke? The former champion of Unova?" **(AN: In case you didn't notice that's the English name for Isshu)** he asked after a small pause.

"Correct."

"Dude, you're like one of my most respected champions!" Chris yelled, shocking the group around him, "Have you got Xander, your Zoroark with you?"

"I do," Subaru said quietly.

"Can I see him?" Chris asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Not yet," he said fluidly, and Chris' face fell instantly. "Not today, tomorrow," he clarified, "I am your opponent."

"Gee thanks, I won't hold anything back. You'll just be an obstacle in my rise to the top!" Chris grinned.

"If fate decides," Subaru said vaguely.

"I'm all excited for the battle, but why not today?" Ash asked impatiently.

"Because, I'm actually on a way to a group stage battle and Subaru-sensei is going to oversee my battle" Sesihiro said, resuming his place in the conversation.

"Really?" Chris grinned, "I think I'll come and watch! After all, I want to kick your ass out of this competition the first chance I can get, so I want to see if you have changed your battle style!"

"You are welcome to, but don't go off crying after you see the power of my Pokémon," Sesihiro said coldly.

000000000000

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Stadium 9! This group stage battle shall be held between the enigmatic trainer Seishiro Syuusuke and the talented Kasumi!_" the announcer shouted as the crowd erupted in rapturous applause.

"Kasumi? I haven't heard that name in a long time," Chris chuckled, taking his seat in the first row above the battlefield, followed by his friends and Seishiro's oddly silent 'sensei'.

"Why? Is she a friend?" Dawn asked, digging for information about Chris' past and possible relationships.

"Well kinda," Chris said, but he observed the look on Dawn's face and rushed to explain, "Don't worry! You are my first and only girlfriend! You're the only girl for me."

"Amusing t-shirt," Subaru said quietly, surprising Chris.

"Heck yeah!" Chris grinned, "It's official Chris Moore merchandise! Several companies signed sponsorship deals and crap like that after I won the Sinnoh League and Battle Frontier, and they sent me the items in advance before they go on sale! Do you want one?"

"No," Subaru said simply.

"Fair enough, your loss!" Chris said awkwardly, pulling a bottle of Diet Coke from seemingly nowhere and draining it of its contents in one gulp.

000000000

"Remember, normal rules apply," the referee stated before backing up rapidly. "Okay, begin!" he yelled as he threw his flags in the air.

"Dragonair! To my side!" Kasumi called, and a brilliant blue Dragon Pokemon appeared on the field in a flash of white light.

"Scout, show them your will," Seishiro calmly commanded as he released his Cat Pokemon.

000000000

"Oh you can't be serious! A Meowth versus a Dragonair? There is only one winner!" Chris laughed, "Maybe Seishiro isn't good after all!"

"Don't underestimate him," Subaru said shortly, eyeing the field with interest.

"Is it me or does that Meowth look familiar?" Ash asked to the thin air.

00000000

"Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!" Kasumi yelled as a blue orb of dragon fire erupted from the Dragonair's mouth and flew through the air towards the Meowth.

"Evade and use Slash," Seishiro said calmly, and his Pokémon easily avoided the attack and slashed its sharp claw across the torso of the Dragon Pokémon.

"Use Slam!" Kasumi called, and her Dragonair slammed the Cat Pokémon with its tail and smashed it into the ground.

"Use Flash," Seishiro stated as his Pokemon got to its feet and complied, blinding the dragon. "Now follow up with Shock Wave," he commanded, and his Meowth sent a ball of electricity into the sternum of the dazzled Dragonair.

"Thunder Wave!" Kasumi shrieked as her Dragonair blasted Scout with a weak blast of Electricity that paralysed the cat Pokémon. Its only advantage, its speed, had been effectively removed.

"Scout, use Fury Swipes!" Seishiro coolly commanded as his Pokemon struggled into a light jog towards the Dragonair.

"Use Fire Blast!" Kasumi called, seizing the opportunity as her Dragon Pokémon blasted a star shaped ring of fire into the tiny Meowth, which sent it flying through the air and into the concrete wall separating the stands and the battlefield. Scout slumped in heap, defeated.

"Meowth is unable to battle!" the referee declared, "Trainer send out your second Pokemon!"

_"And with a one-hit-KO, it is clear Kasumi has the advantage and all the momentum! Can the enigmatic Sesihiro bounce back?" _the commentator asked rhetorically.

"Hell no!" Chris bellowed.

"We are only getting started," Sesihiro muttered as he recalled his fallen Meowth, "Let's see how you handle this one. Ryujin! Show them your will!" A flash of white light blinded the stadium and revealed a strangely yellowish Charmander.

000000000000

"Whatever Seishiro is gettin' high on, I want some," Chris remarked "A Charmander against a Dragonair? The only first stage starter Pokemon I've seen defeat a pseudo-legendary is my own Charizard, Pyro."

"Seishiro defeated you," Subaru reminded Chris quietly.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Ash interjected.

"Exactly. Now would the three of you kindly shut the hell up so I can watch this thing?" Josh snarled.

"Hey, calm down buddy!" Chris replied as he took his small black note-book, ready to take notes on the battle. Subaru merely blinked at the boy.

00000000000

"Ryujin, let's start off with a Flamethrower," Seishiro ordered as his shiny Charmander's mouth erupted with lava-like fire spewing out of its mouth. The stream of flames shot through the air like a bullet, intent on burning the Dragonair.

"Counter with your own Flamethrower," Kasumi coolly commanded as she oozed confidence. The two streams of flames connected in the dead centre of the battlefield, cancelling each other out. A 'we want blood!' chant broke out from the male fans in attendance.

"Use Slash!" Seishiro shouted as his coloured Charmander thundered across the battlefield at a very impressive pace before slashing the Dragonair across the chest. A large cut appeared along the Dragonair's body and blood began flowing freely. Some of the crowd broke into cheering, but most had the opposite reaction. A "Seishiro sucks" chant broke out in the crowd, but this was stopped by a cold, icy glare from Seishiro that appeared on the massive TitanTron overhead.

"Dragonair, are you okay?" Kasumi called out in concern. Her Dragonair gave her a curt but reassuring nod, signalling that it was ready to get back in the fight. "Okay, let's regain momentum by using Dragonbreath!" Kasumi said almost venomously, seeking revenge on Seishiro. Her Dragonair launched a green stream of dragon-type flames towards the opposing Charmander.

"Take the attack head on!" Seishiro commanded, absolutely no emotion is his icy voice. His Charmander immediately followed its master's orders, stepping into the column of fire.

_"Well I think it is pretty safe to say Seishiro is going to lose yet another Pokémon," _the announcer stated, voicing the thoughts of all the fans throughout the stadium. Some of the crowd cheered as they knew the seemingly emotionless Seishiro would be down yet another Pokémon, but those cheers were in vain; the Charmander emerged unharmed._"Wow! I swear I have never seen a Charmander take that damage and walk off scot-free!" _the announcer exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Ryujin, use Slash and target the laceration on the chest!" Seishiro coldly commanded, as his shiny Charmander slashed the open cut on Dragonair's chest, drawing more blood and the crowd went wild at the sight of more blood.

"Dragonair!" Kasumi called out in desperation in reaction to her Pokemon losing even more blood. "Can you continue?" he asked. Her Dragonair responded by sending a Dragon Pulse attack into the sternum of the Charmander and launching it backwards.

"Repeat Slash on the chest," Seishiro said as his shiny Charmander raked the chest of the Dragonair with its sharp claws.

0000000

"I can't watch this" Dawn whimpered, hiding her head in Chris' chest.

"This is despicable, he should be thrown out!" Ash ranted.

"This is brutality!" Max added.

"Seishiro is taking rather drastic measures to win," Brock said reasonably, "But it is still within the rules of the battle."

"If you want to see brutality, wait until you see my revenge on Seishiro for what he did to Pyro and Jet 6 years ago," Chris spat ominously, "He nearly killed them and I am going to kill him AND his Pokémon!"

"Wait, what?" Brock asked, shocked by the frightening promise.

"Just after I beat the Cerulean Gym, Seishiro challenged me to a battle. I expected a nice clean battle; I mean, I was 10 years old! What I saw changed me forever; what he did to Jet was bad enough but he nearly killed Pyro with his damn Umbreon! Luckily my Machamp, who was a Machop at the time, sat out of the battle," Chris said bitterly.

"That's horrible!" Dawn commented, raising her head out of Chris' chest.

"I'll do it myself," Josh said, "I'd go to jail if it meant that jackass was out of this world."

"Have you heard Seishiro's side?" Subaru said, in more words than the group had heard him speak thus far. "It is unfair to judge if you only have one vantage point. Your encounters with him are tinged by that day and you cannot see the whole situation. It is not at all prudent to make such alarming declarations based on a period in Seishiro's life that you know nothing of."

"Just wait until tomorrow when Ash and I kick your candy ass!" Chris swore bitterly.

"We will see," Subaru said simply.

0000000000

"Dragonair!" Kasumi shrieked as her Dragon-type Pokemon's scales were slowly stained red. "Strike back with a Thunderbolt attack!" Kasumi's Dragonair blasted the smaller shiny Charmander away with a powerful Thunderbolt attack.

"Flamethrower!" Seishiro called as his Charmander's mouth erupted with a massive stream of flames. They raced across the field, singeing the Dragonair's scales and causing it to double over in pain.

"Now finish off with Slash," Seishiro said quietly, and his shiny Charmander slashed the Dragonair in the chest for the final time. The Dragonair was defeated before it even fell to the ground, blood seeping out of its lacerated chest. Kasumi's fans started to boo and shout insults at Seishiro, who looked unmoved by the verbal abuse.

"Dragonair is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner!" the referee declared, quite surprised at the result of the match-up.

_"There you have it folks! Seeing IS believing!" _the commentator exclaimed.

"Dragonair, return..." Kasumi choked, crying softly as she returned her Pokémon to its Pokeball.

"This is brutal!" Josh exclaimed, "But it's awesome! It's like a ECW Extreme Rules wrestling match!"

"The match-up is interesting, if a little gruesome," Brock observed.

"I'm enjoying it!" Ash said happily.

"Same," Max yawned.

"I can't watch this!" Dawn whimpered, obviously nauseated by the blood loss in this match. Chris, surprisingly, chose to remain quiet and simply took notes of the battle in his notebook.

"Seishiro is an efficient trainer," Subaru said quietly, though his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Lies," Chris coughed.

"What?" Subaru asked, not increasing his volume. His eyes trained themselves on Chris as the taller boy glared at him.

"You heard me, that jackass down there is a cold heartless, S-O-B!" Chris ranted, literally jumping out of his seat.

"Opinions," Subaru said, looking back down at the boy on the field.

"You want to throw it down?" Chris asked tensing his muscles and cracking his knuckles.

"Calm down, big fella," Josh said calmly, trying to coax his brother out of his anger.

"Milotic, let's go!" Kasumi called. The large water Pokémon materialised from its Pokeball in a flash of white, dazzling the crowd with its beauty.

_"Milo!" _the elegant Pokémon called, bending its body in what seemed like a bow towards its trainer.

_"And it seems Kasumi has gone for the type advantage here!" _the commentator said, stating the obvious

"Hydro Pump!" Kasumi called, looking to win the victory quickly.

"Dodge," Seishiro commanded simply, and his Charmander avoided the oncoming torrent of water. "Now use Dragon Rage," he continued. A blue orb of devastating energy shot from the tiny Pokemon's mouth and struck the Milotic, but it seemed remarkably unaffected.

"Milotic, use Whirlpool!" Kasumi ordered as a massive vortex of water erupted from the mouth of the Milotic. The giant torrent completely engulfed the tiny fire lizard.

_"Well it looks like Seishiro could be in trouble here!"_

"Keep your strength, Ryujin!" Seishiro shouted, his voice somehow remaining calm.

"Now, use Iron Tail!" Kasumi called, and her Milotic's tail started to glow with a brilliant white colour. Then, the Milotic slammed its tail straight through the vortex of water, sending the Charmander flying to the ground.

"Use Slash!" Seishiro called as the shiny Charmander bounded to its feet and slashed the Milotic across the chest with its sharp claws.

"Fire back with Water Pulse!" Kasumi called, and a blue orb of water formed in the mouth of the Milotic. The orb released suddenly, blasting the Charmander into the ground of the battlefield.

"Now, use Flail!" Kasumi ordered. Her Milotic flew through the air, its serpent-like body flailing.

"Evade!" Seishiro called out, his Charmander narrowly avoiding the oncoming torpedo of the Milotic's body. The Milotic crashed into the ground with an alarming thud, its target already several feet away. "Now, use Headbutt!" Seishiro continued, and his Charmander responded by viciously ramming its head into the back vertebrae of the Milotic, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Twister!" Kasumi yelled suddenly, and her Milotic hastily responded by twisting and contorting in the air. It shook the Charmander off and released its attack, which carried Charmander ruthlessly and slammed it into the wall.

"Hydro Pump!" A huge torrent of water gushed from the muzzle of the Milotic.

"Respond with Blast Burn!" A huge orb of fire fired from the mouth of the Charmander; the two powerful attacks were headed on a collision course towards the other.

The two attacks collided in the middle of the field, and a huge explosion erupted soundlessly. Smoke poured endlessly into the stadium seats, the battle field was completely obscured from sight.

_"Who will win?" _the commentator asked, practically shouting into the microphone.

The smoke started to clear from the battlefield and, in its wake, the two valiant Pokémon lay unconscious, both defeated.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Trainers send out your last Pokémon!" the referee declared.

"Return" Kasumi sighed as she recalled her Milotic

"Return old friend," Seishiro said, smiling slightly as the Charmander disappeared.

"Aerodactyl, lets go!" Kasumi called as she sent her prehistorical Pokémon to the battle field.

"Levtias, scar them," Seishiro said as his Pikachu appeared from its Pokeball.

"Aerial Ace, Aerodactyl!" Kasumi yelled, not wasting any time.

"Evade with Agility!" Seishiro called. Levtias easily avoided the oncoming attack, sidestepping the larger fossil Pokemon.

"Screech!" Kasumi yelled, and her Aerodactyl obligingly omitted an ear-splitting, pulsating screech that disorientated the smaller Pokemon.

"Keep your strength, Levtias," Seishiro called in encouragement.

"Aerial Ace!" Kasumi ordered, and her Aerodactyl sped towards the Pikachu like a bullet.

"Quick Attack, head on!" Seishiro said abruptly, and the crowd gasped in amazement as the Pikachu charged towards the oncoming Aerodactyl, the two attacks cancelling each other out.

"Steel Wing!" Kasumi yelled.

_"The attacks are flying fast and furious!"_ The commentator cried.

"Thunderbolt," Seishiro ordered, and Levtias shot a huge pulsation of electricity in the direction of the Aerodactyl, zapping it out of the sky.

"Remain strong!" Kasumi shouted in encouragement, and her Aerodactyl managed to fly into the sky again. "Now, Hyper Beam!" Kasumi continued as a large ball of orange energy built up in the mouth of the Aerodactyl. It exploded in a large beam, barrelling straight towards the small Mouse Pokemon.

"Shake it off and use Iron Tail!" Seishiro called. Levtias charged towards the Aerodactyl, its tail glistening like the edge of a sword.

"Take Down!" Kasumi countered, her Aerodactyl speeding through the sky towards the oncoming Pikachu.

"Change of plan, jump on the back of it!" Seishiro said quickly. Levtias responded by using its immense speed to jump on the back of the monstrous Aerodactyl. Surprised by the sudden weight, the Aerodactyl made no move to resist as Levtias struck the back of its head with an Iron Tail. The fossil Pokémon plummeted to earth, the Pikachu still clutching on for dear life.

"Stay strong!" Both trainers called in encouragement.

The Aerodactyl and Pikachu crashed into the ground, and the earth around them cracked from the force of the impact.

_"Something has got to give!" _the commentator cried dramatically.

"One last push! Use Aerial Ace!" Kasumi called.

"Counter with Volt Tackle!" Seishiro said, almost with excitement, as the Pikachu surrounded itself with cackling electricity and charged towards the Aerodactyl.

The crowd drew in a breath as both Pokémon collided head on with a sickening thud. Both Pokémon collapsed to the ground, unmoving in the silence.

"Both Pokemon are unable to..." the referee started before Levtias struggled to its feet. It turned expectantly to the referee, and the Aerodactyl remained unresponsive.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! Seishiro is the winner!"

Chris slowly rose to his feet, applauding deliberately. His icy blue gaze met with Seishiro's sapphire eyes, the two rivals made a silent promise to utterly destroy each other the next time they had a battle.

**A/N: I was in a rush to finish this, so sorry if it seems rushed.**


	15. Chapter 14: Vengence

Chapter 14: Vengence: edited

"Ash, are you ready buddy?" Chris asked, grinning from enthusiasm. The two trainers stood in the doorway of Chris' penthouse, waiting for the rest of the group. Ash's Pikachu was perched on his shoulder, Chris was still donning his 'I'm Awesome' T-Shirt, and Ash had been spared from wearing his 'Awesome Crew' jacket. He now wore the outfit that had defined him as he traveled through Sinnoh.

"Ready to win, definitely!" Ash replied confidently. It was obvious that he was looking forward to his battle.

"Seishiro and Subaru are monsters on the battlefield," Chris said, his eyes narrowing just a tiny bit with lingering anger,"They are quick and frighteningly calculative. They'll leap at every opportunity to take advantage our mistakes. Don't get cocky or you'll lose. Trust me," he finished darkly, leaning against the door frame as Ash processed the warning.

"Sure thing," Ash said slowly, thinking out his strategy already.

"Who are you planning on using?" Chris asked, shaking away his dark thoughts and grinning at the younger boy in front of him.

"Pikachu," Ash said, barely allowing Chris to finish his question. The little Pokemon on his shoulder nodded in happy agreement.

"Pika pika!" It squeaked proudly.

"Some how I'm not surprised," Chris said as he ruffled the fur on Pikachu's head, "I'm sure Pikachu'll be the right choice."

"Pikachu's beaten most of my difficult opponents, and even some legendaries!" Ash said, and Pikachu sat back on his shoulders smugly.

"Like Latios at the Sinnoh League?" Chris said with a smile, "I have to say, I was utterly shocked when that particular encounter showed up on my television!"

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Josh asked as he came up behind the two trainers. Dawn and Brock followed him, and Max trailed behind them.

"Okay, let's kick some ass," Chris said matter-of-factly, nodding curtly at the group as they headed out.

OoOoOoOoO  
"Ready?" Subaru asked simply, taking a bite of an apple as Seishiro nodded. The two walked along the forest path as they headed towards the place that Ash and Chris had agreed to meet them at.

"I haven't battled or even seen Chris in quite a while, Subaru-sensei," Seishiro said in response, "I understand his skills have vastly improved since the last time I met him and Ash, well, Ash has grown to be a very strong trainer." Seishiro paused, trying to sort out his thoughts."I sense something about them... Both of them... something big."

"Agreed," Subaru said quietly, but Seishiro knew that Subaru planned to test both of these trainers. He was probably just as curious as Seishiro, but Subaru wasn't one to voice his thoughts.

"We've come to the right place it seems," Seishiro remarked, and the enigmatic duo stopped together in the clearing. Chris and Ash stood there, waiting. The group that Chris and Ash traveled with stood behind them. All of the 'Awesome Crew's' Pokémon stood at the ready, and their trainers stood waiting for the battle to start.

"Brock, would you kindly referee?" Ash asked without a greeting to the silent pair. Brock agreed quickly and jogged to the middle ground between the trainers. Chris said nothing, his deep blue eyes locking on Seishiro. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"This is an elimination Tag Battle," Brock announced curtly, "If one trainer loses their Pokemon, they will be eliminated from the match up. The winner is the last man standing."  
"Xander, it's time," Subaru said, holding his pokeball in front of him as the flash of bright light revealed a black, fox-like pokemon. The Zoroark eyed the trainers in front of it speculatively; it looked alarmingly intelligent.

"Pikachu, let's go buddy!" Ash cheered as his Electric Mouse Pokémon launched itself off his shoulders and onto the battlefield.

"Noctis, show them your will!" Seishiro called as he sent out his Umbreon. Chris' eyes lit up in jubilation, this was his chance to get his perfect vengeance.

"Pyro!" Chris called to his Charizard, who promptly flew onto the battlefield. "It's time for our vengeance," he said, and Pyro nodded in agreement. "Remember: no mercy," he added. Pyro turned its eyes towards Noctis, glaring angrily. There was no chance that he was going to disagree with his trainer about this particular order.

"Xander, Claw Sharpen," Subaru said calmly, and his Zoroark ground its already razor sharp claws together until they glinted menacingly. The power filling the air as Zoroark's attack ability rose made the hair on the back of Ash's neck stand up.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack on the Zoroark!" Ash shouted before the silent man could make another move. In a flash, his Pikachu was across the field and had crashed into the black fox's abdomen. The Dark pseudo-legendary stumbled back, disoriented. Pyro and Noctis circled each other, the hate between the two nearly visible.

"Pyro, use Fire Punch!" Chris said sharply, and the Charizard immediately lunged towards the Umbreon, its fist engulfed with fire. Noctis managed to avoid the attack, and it launched itself into Charizard's chest without an order from Seishiro.

"Keep your cool and use Shadow Ball," Seishiro commanded sternly, and a ball of dark black energy materialized in the Umbreon's mouth. After a split second, the black orb of ghost type energy fired from Noctis' muzzle.

"Disperse it with Thunderpunch!" Chris countered. Pyro obliged, easily destroying the oncoming Shadow Ball attack with a massive fist that cackled with electricity.  
"Xander, Slash," Subaru shortly. His long-time partner charged Ash's Pikachu, slashing its razor sharp claws across the Electric Mouse's chest, reminding Ash of the way Seishiro's Charmander had attacked Kasumi's Dragonair.

"You okay, buddy?" Ash called worriedly, trying to shake away the disturbing image. Pikachu responded by nodding to Ash and then tackling the Zoroark in the abdomen determinedly.  
"Remember Ash, show no mercy, as you shall receive none," Chris said, keeping his eyes on Noctis and Pyro.  
"I understand," Ash nodded, focused on his own battle.

000000000  
"Ash and Chris seem to be really on today," Max said as the battle unfurled before them. When the battle had started, Max, Josh, and Dawn had come up behind him to get a better view of the fighting.  
"I know my brother," Josh said, "And when he hates or opposes something, he will do everything in his power to overcome and defeat it."

"And from what I know about Ash, he NEVER gives up and always gives more than his best," Max said, throwing in his two cents.

"I know Ash well from our travels in Sinnoh, and I know Chris well... for the obvious reasons," Dawn said as she blushed slightly, "Both are egotistical in their own ways; Ash just doesn't want to admit it and Chris embraces it. They are both alike. Two great trainers and clearly favourites to be the first World Champion."

"That's what I'm worried about," Josh said as his eyes darted back and forth between the two simultaneous battles, "They are good friends, but I hope they don't let pride ruin their friendship."

00000000000

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called determinedly. His partner immediately responded by charging up a massive electrical charge in its body. A huge current of electricity exploded from the Electric Mouse's body, and the shockwave of electricity flew through the air, nearly frying the opposing Zoroark.

"Pyro, use Aerial Ace!" Chris commanded as his massive Charizard flew into the air before speeding back to earth like a bullet. The massive Charizard collided straight into the Umbreon, but the Night Pokemon quickly leapt to its feet.

"Noctis, use Dark Pulse" Seishiro ordered as his Umbreon fired a dark beam filled with vile and dark thoughts, the dark type attack struck Pyro straight in the chest cavity but the attack did little to no damage

"Well, that was pathetic," Chris taunted in a laugh, "Pyro use Flamethrower!" he shouted, his voice filled with pride. His massive Charizard grinned, unleashing a torrent of fire upon the Umbreon. However, the Pokemon seemed to absorb the attack.

"Huh. Some power," Seishiro commented sarcastically, returning Chris' taunt. Chris glared hatefully towards Seishiro and, if looks could kill, he would have been caught in a nuclear explosion.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash called from the other side of the battlefield, where he fought with Subaru, Seishiro's mentor.

"Zoroark, counter with your own Iron Tail!" Subaru calmly ordered, and his Pokemon countered the Pikachu's Iron Tail with its own. The two Pokemon clashed with each other, neither giving an inch in the battle.

"Pyro, use Mega Punch!" Chris commanded. Pyro obliged, sending its rock hard fist straight into the face of the Umbreon. The Night Pokemon stumbled back in agony. "How do you like that, jackass?" Chris grinned cockily.

"Noctis, use Quick Attack!" Seishiro responded, completely ignoring Chris' taunt. The Umbreon crashed straight into the abdomen of the massive Charizard.

"Screw you," Chris huffed angrily.

"Pride shall be your downfall," Seishiro said, sounding eerily like Subaru.

"We'll see about that," Chris spat, "Pyro, use Aerial Ace!" The massive Charizard sped like a bullet into the air before free-falling back to earth, crashing into the Umbreon. "Pyro can beat anything," Chris said cockily, beaming at his starter.

"We shall see," Seishiro muttered darkly.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash called as his small electric mouse emitted a massive shockwave of electricity from the small red sacs on its cheeks.

"Block with Dark Pulse!" Subaru hastily called, and his Zoroark fired a beam of pure, dark-type energy straight at the Thunderbolt attack, dispersing the oncoming electricity and creating a very miniature explosion.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called as his Pikachu bounded through the smoke and tackled the dark fox-like Pokemon in the chest cavity. The Zoroark stumbled back, crying out in pain.  
"Good job," Chris grinned, obviously pleased with the direction of the battle.

000000000000

"Paul," Reggie said, confused. A few feet away, Paul was leaned up against a railing looking out across the ocean "Paul?"

"The ocean. It's breathtaking," Paul said suddenly. "I never noticed that before."

"Is this why you dragged me all the way here? Celebration City is still a good drive from here" Reggie complained.

"I came out here to contemplate life," Paul said, earning a strange look from Reggie.

"And you had to drag me here?"

"Yes," Paul replied curtly.

"You're thinking of Ash, aren't you?" Reggie asked, gazing straight into Paul's eyes.

"Obviously not in that way, but yes. I still haven't gotten over that loss. I thought I could change after the battle at the Sinnoh League, but I grew more jealous of Ash. I envy his success," Paul sighed.

"Envy not what others have, but value your own attributes," Reggie said sagely, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Dad always said that," Paul whispered, staring at the ground, "I miss him Reggie. Which is exactly why I will bring the World Championship Title to the Reed family."

"You could easily win this, brother," Reggie said quietly, looking intently at his only living relative.

000000000

"Hello, what's this?" Elphie Corchoran, the famously energetic and overly enthusiastic teenager, said curiously. She had been taking a walk through the woods to relax when she heard shouting and sounds of Pokemon attacks. "Oh, a battle!" she cheered with a grin as she neared the clearing.

"Wait, isn't that the boy with the Charizard? The one that got kidnapped?" she asked of the thin air as she noticed Chris, who was in the midst of ordering an attack. "It must be. He looks like… what was his name?" she asked, snapping her fingers in an attempt to remember, "Chris Moore, wasn't it?" She shook her head and leaned against a tree. That couldn't possibly be it. A small Caterpie appeared on a branch miles above her head and squeaked. "Oh, hi!" she said excitedly, happy to meet a new friend. "Want to watch this battle with me?" she asked, not waiting for an answer as she settled in and got comfortable.

0000000000

"Pyro, use Dragon Pulse on the double!" Chris shouted as a massive ball of pure blue dragon type exploded from Pyro's mouth. The blue beam of energy collided with the Night Pokemon, battle damage starting to show on its body.

"Respond with Take Down," Seishiro said quickly, and Noctis immediately tackled the massive Charizard in the abdomen. Pyro stumbled back, slightly winded.

"Xander, use Shadow Ball!" Subaru said, and a ball of pure ghost-type energy bounded from the mouth of the fox-like Pokemon, hitting Ash's Pikachu straight in the face. Pikachu fell back, pawing at its face.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash called out in worry, but his Pikachu jumped back to its feet and growled at the Zoroark. "Oh. Alright buddy, use Volt Tackle!"

"_Pika Pika Pika!" _Pikachu called out as its small body started to cackle with electricity. It thundered across the battlefield, intent on destroying the Zoroark.

"Evade!" Subaru called, but it was too late. Pikachu collided with Xander, doing massive damage to both Pokemon.

0000000000000

"Holy crap!" Josh exclaimed, "Did you see that?"

"I did," Max nodded. "Xander and Pikachu both sustained serious damage. I don't think they'll last much longer."

"Then that would leave Chris and Seishiro to battle alone," Dawn added excitedly.

"Chris will win," Josh immediately said, backing his brother.

"I agree," Dawn cheered encouragingly.

"It's hard to tell. Seishiro looks like a good battler," Max said, earning glares from both Josh and Dawn. "Gee, sorry," he huffed, looking away.

0000000000

"I forfeit," Subaru said quietly. "My Pokemon should not sustain injuries before our official battle." Subaru returned his tired Zoroark back to its Pokeball.

"I forfeit as well," Ash said, "I don't want to risk injuring Pikachu."

"Very well. Both Ash and Subaru have been disqualified. Chris and Seishiro will continue the battle alone!" Brock announced uncertainly.

"Just you and me," Seishiro said calmly, "It seems you and I are almost done here."

"No, we aren't! I'm only getting started!" Chris said, his voice laced with anger as he cracked his knuckles. "Pyro, use Steel Wing!" he called as Pyro darted through the air towards Noctis, his wings glowing a brilliant white colour. Pyro's wings slammed into the face of the Umbreon, forcing it to the ground.

"Chris, this is pointless," Seishiro said suddenly, sensing Chris' sudden mood change. "Let's discontinue this engagement!" he said, trying to reason with the furious teenager.

"_Don't listen to him! Give into your hate, destroy him!" _the voice taunted. Chris' face visibly changed, his features rearranging into an unrecognizable, manic expression.

"Screw you!" Chris yelled. "Pyro, use Seismic Toss! Let's go for the kill!" he commanded maliciously.

"Chris, don't! Noctis doesn't deserve to die!" Seishiro pleaded.

"Why don't you beg me, like I did with you? Are you too proud for that?" Chris taunted, "Watch as Pyro kills your Pokemon; it's the perfect vengeance!" Pyro flew towards the Umbreon and grabbed it with it hands, speeding up into the sky before free-falling back to earth.

"You leave me no choice," Seishiro said, watching horrified as his Umbreon writhed in Pyro's grip.

"Don't you dare, you coward!" Chris bellowed.

"Noctis, use Flash!" Seishiro called. Noctis omitted a very bright flash of white, instantly disorienting Pyro. The massive Charizard, unable to regain its sight, flew straight into the ground, the Umbreon trapped in its arms.

"Pyro!" Chris yelled, running towards his fallen Pokemon.

"Noctis!" Seishiro gasped, running towards his own Pokemon.

"You're a dead man, Seishiro, you're a dead man!" Chris swore as he checked over his Charizard for major injuries. The 'Awesome Crew' and Subaru ran up to Chris and his Pokemon.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Dawn said, almost hysterically, as she clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Are they okay?" Josh asked, worried.

"Well, we all know one thing," Chris said rising to his feet. An alarming grin was etched across his face. "We know that, right now, I'm going to _kill_ Seishiro!" he stated, almost emotionlessly, drawing back his massive fists. It was obvious that he wasn't going to hold back.

"Chris, don't," Ash pleaded, stepping in between Chris and Seishiro.

"The jackass hasn't even apologized! He's a disgrace to humanity! This is the _second _time he's nearly killed Pyro!" Chris yelled angrily.

Subaru watched, his face an impenetrable mask of neutrality. "This has gotten quite out of hand," he whispered solemnly, but Chris ignored him.

"Chris, Jesus preached peace, not violence…" Josh said, reaching to Chris through the gate he knew would work. His religion was important above everything else.

"So, what? No one's on my side then?" Chris asked, looking around the group. No one answered. "Let's go, Dawn," he growled finally, starting to walk away.

"Chris, you need to calm down," Dawn said timidly, her eyes flicking back and forth between Chris and her friends.

"Calm. Bloody. _Down_?" Chris asked incredulously, "I'm a walking freaking nuclear bomb!" With that, he stormed off into the woods alone. As snow started to fall across Champion Isle, it became increasingly clear that Christmas with the 'Awesome Crew' wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

000000000

"Wow," Elphie whispered to the Caterpie perched on the tree next to her, "This kid has some _serious _anger management issues. I wonder what's got him all insane in the head?" She paused for a moment, grinning at the Caterpie. "I don't know, but it sounds like a fun conversation!" she said excitedly before following Chris through the woods.

**AN: 'Christmas with the Awesome Crew'! xD That should be a badly budgeted Christmas movie starring Tim Allen**


	16. Chapter 15Christmas Special

Chapter 15: Christmas with the Awesome Crew.

It was the 24th of December, the day of Christmas Eve. It was a time for joy and celebration, but Christopher Moore was certainly in the foulest of moods.

"Damn jackasses," he growled, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted them." Heavy snow fell around him, but his anger was so intense that he didn't notice the snowflakes melting in his hair or the harsh cold stinging his face. He also failed to notice Elphie Corchoran, the overly enthusiastic trainer that was following him like a poorly-disguised ninja.

"I should go back there and kick all their asses!" Chris swore, "I can easily kill them all, so it shouldn't be a problem," he grinned maniacally, swiping his massive fists through the air.

"Okay…" Elphie whispered uncertainly, "that kid is starting to scare me." The Caterpie perched on her shoulder squeaked in agreement as they watched the giant crash about the woods from afar.

"I treat them all like family, but they go and stab me in the back! Even Josh and Dawn! The two people closest to me! Damn them!" Chris ranted angrily, only stopping when something caught the corner of his eye.

"That was close," Elphie panted. After Chris had spotted her, she had launched herself sideways into a nearby hedge, taking great care to protect the bug Pokemon on her shoulder. "Being a spy is hard," she whispered as she brushed the leaves off of her outfit.

"Damn my mucked up head," Chris growled, continuing on the path through the woods. As he walked, the snow started to fall more gently, but it had already snowed enough to cover the green of the forest floor in a blanket of white.

0000000000

"I should go after him," Josh sighed, "I can plenty do of things, and calming my big brother down is one of them."

"I'll go too," Ash volunteered quickly.

"I can't help but think that you are completely and utterly responsible for this," Dawn said icily, walking over to Seishiro.

"It's his fault," Seishiro said calmly, "He tried to kill my Pokemon, I did what I had to do to stop it. He's overly arrogant, and quite frankly I don't get what you see in him," he finished, and Dawn's jaw fell open in shock.

"Look here, jackass," Josh growled, stepping in between Seishiro and Dawn. His angry gaze was met by an equally icy look from Seishiro.

"Josh, please don't do anything stupid," Max pleaded.

"Anything stupid?" Josh asked, turning his fury on the small black-haired preteen, "Give me a break! Chris was right, this guy is a complete monster!"

"I see Chris has been a good influence on you," Seishiro said coldly.

"No one insults MY big brother!" Josh roared, turning around and swinging his fist straight at Seishiro's face, who avoided the punch with almost super-human reflexes.

"Seishiro,_" _Subaru said sharply, "Cease this at once."

"Yes, Subaru-sensei," Seishiro sighed.

"Please excuse me," Subaru apologized, "We have prior engagements to deal with. I hope our paths cross again." With that short farewell, he walked off quickly into the trees, Seishiro following quickly.

"I hate those guys," Josh growled, his gaze following the two disappearing figures.

"I agree," Dawn replied through gritted teeth, "I'm going to find Chris and apologize to him _alone_. I recommend you guys head back to the Penthouse," she said, returning all her Pokémon to their Pokeballs and setting off through the woods, hoping to catch up with Chris.

"I'm not arguing with Dawn," Brock said hesitantly, "Or you Josh, but I think Subaru's okay."

"You're wrong on that last part," Josh said, clearly annoyed, "But I have a snowball's chance in hell when it comes to an argument with Dawn."

"It's a good time to get the Christmas tree up… I guess," Max shrugged.

"Let's go," Josh growled, still agitated with the two enigmatic trainers.

0000000000

Chris tore further through the woods, deliberately breaking branches of the surrounding pine trees in outbursts of rage.

"I don't have an anger management problem!" Chris yelled, bashing a long, thick branch against a huge oak tree. The branch snapped in half with an audible crack and left marks on the tree's bark. "Why does life insist on royally screwing me over?" he yelled, falling to his knees. He unclipped Pyro's gold Pokeball from his belt and stared at it for a moment. With a heavy sigh, he released his starter Pokémon from its capsule.

"Char..." Pyro moaned weakly, obviously in pain. The usually proud and powerful Charizard lay sprawled on the dense forest floor.

"I'm sorry buddy," Chris sobbed looking over his Pokemon with teary eyes, "I know I suck as a trainer. I've failed you for the second time, after all. I'm not worthy enough to be your trainer."

Elphie, finally having caught up with Chris, opted to hide behind the oak tree Chris smashed, the Caterpie she'd met earlier in the day still riding on her thin and sleek left shoulder.

"Char!" Pyro roared, mustering all its strength. Although he couldn't speak, he was clearly telling Chris that he was wrong.

"No Pyro, I've failed you big time," Chris sighed before narrowing his eyes. "Which is why, starting _now_, we aren't going to take crap from ANYONE!" he swore suddenly, punching the air with his fists. "We will destroy everything in our paths and become the World Champions!" he yelled, his Charizard roaring its agreement before falling again. "But first, let's get you to a Pokemon Centre," he said.

"Well, see now, this is odd," Elphie explained quietly to the Caterpie, "He's displayed alarming psychopathic tendencies so far. Combine that with this new ability to change personalities in a heartbeat, and you've got a case even an experienced psychiatrist would be hard put to handle," she observed uncharacteristically seriously, her words a far cry from her usually ditzy persona. Then, she giggled and looked at the Caterpie on her shoulder. "Again, sounds like a fun person!"

"Charizard!" Pyro roared proudly, a huge grin plastered on his face as he gathered the strength to stand up.

"That's the spirit! Pyro buddy, we are back in business!" Chris grinned, and he returned his injured Dragon-like Pokémon back to its Pokeball. He then scoured the immediate area, and something rustling in the trees caught his eagle eyes.

"Well, crap," Elphie sighed as Chris' eyes locked onto her.

"I can see you, you know," he said as he faced the tree that his mysterious pursuer lurked behind.

"Oh, hi!" A small girl cheered suddenly, jumping from behind the trees, which were still covered in a light, glistening sheet of snow from the earlier snowstorm.

"Who in the blue hell are you?" Chris demanded, looking down at the trainer that stood a foot and a half shorter than him. At least it wasn't Seishiro, but no one followed him without his permission.

"I'm a trainer!" Elphie said happily, "And Elphie Corchoran is my name! What's yours?" she asked, pretending she hadn't already encountered Chris before.

"I remember watching your first group stage battle a while ago," Chris said thoughtfully, eying the petite teenager. "You seem like a fairly trust-worthy person. My name is Christopher Moore. It's a pleasure to meet you Elphie," Chris smiled amiably. "However, I must ask, would you please tell me why you were following me through the woods with a Caterpie?" he asked pleasantly, his rage somewhat subsided.

"I was taking a walk through the woods with a Caterpie," Elphie said, making Chris smile as she rephrased his question, "And, uh… I saw that you were talking to your Charizard. It looked hurt, and I was going to offer assistance but you had it under control by the looks of it." Chris looked at her skeptically and she smiled nervously. "Also, why is your Charizard hurt?" she asked innocently, feigning naiveté.

"Well, I was in battle," Chris explained, "And I was about to win it. Then, the jackass who I was battling decided it would be a good idea to try and kill both of our Pokémon." Elphie nodded, a thoughtful look on her face.

"So… why are you in the middle of a forest? And not in a Pokémon Centre, getting your Charizard healed?" Elphie asked suddenly, making the taller boy blink.

"Because I kinda stormed off in a blind rage. Also I think I ditched my girlfriend, which is never good!" Chris chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"So I guess you need to apologize to your girlfriend then?" Elphie asked curiously as she grinned up at Chris.

"I'd better," Chris laughed heartily, "Or else she'll have my head. Now. Do you have any idea on how to get out of this forest?"

"Not a clue!" Elphie said happily, "But half the fun is remembering! Or just improvising… I don't have the best memory, but I'll lead the way!" she cheered as she tore off the woods, the Caterpie desperately hanging on.

"Wait up for me!" Chris bellowed, chasing after the much smaller teenager.

000000000000

"I have really mucked it up with Chris, haven't I?" Dawn said quietly to herself. It was starting to get dark and the trees were casting frightening shadows. "Now that I think about it, he had every right to be upset," she sighed, "Pyro is seriously hurt after all. I just hope he isn't mad at me…"

0000000000000

"Man, this sucks!" Josh scowled, slumping into a armchair. "It's Christmas Eve, we still haven't gotten the Christmas decorations up, and Chris and Dawn are nowhere to be found!"

"I know!" Ash said indignantly, "What kind of travesty is a Christmas without decorations?"

"Chris insisted on getting decorations, but he's too darn lazy to do anything," Josh said, rolling his eyes at the black-haired teenager.

"Hear, hear!" Max interrupted with a shout, earning himself an icy glare from Josh.

"Bro, calm down. You're getting too into this 'I-hate-Chris' thing. It's not like you," Josh said, still glaring at the youngest member of the group.

"Seeing as we have nothing to do, why don't we put a Christmas tree up?" Brock suggested, eying the two young trainers with concern.

"I agree," Ash said immediately, "I'm bored."

"Aw, what the hell. Beats working," Josh shrugged, momentarily disappearing into a side room and emerging with a medium-sized Christmas tree. "Okay Ash, place this over there," he said, pointing to a vacant corner in the room. Ash and his Pikachu walked over to the tree and, with a collective effort, hauled the tree over to the corner and set it up on its feet. Josh disappeared again and returned with a black bin filled with Christmas decorations.

"Am I the only person who thinks this is a recipe for disaster?" Brock murmured as he looked through the ornaments.

"Most likely, but it's fun trying," Josh shrugged, grinning at the tanned teenager.

"I agree. After all, there's nothing else to do," Max said as he helped Josh to gather up the decorations from the bag.

"I'm pretty sure Chris has an X-Box 360 around here somewhere…" Josh said, almost as an afterthought.

"But where's the fun in that?" Ash asked, admiring the tree.

"Don't say that around Chris," Josh warned with a chuckle.

000000000000

"Here we are!" Elphie cheered triumphantly, hands on her hips as they stood in front of the Pokemon Centre, "I told you we'd make it! You're such a pessimist!"

"Elphie, remember it was _me _who ended up getting us out of the forest!" Chris said truthfully, looking down at the strange trainer skeptically. "Plus, once we got out of the forest, you managed to lead us back in!"

"Yeah, but we got here eventually!" Elphie beamed, and the Caterpie on her shoulder squeaked in agreement.

"Yes, thanks to me!" Chris sighed as he face-palmed.

"You asked for help, and I helped you! Be thankful!" Elphie said indignantly.

"Yes, I am. Of course," Chris grinned.

"I just realized something," Elphie said suddenly as she looked up at Chris. "You're tall, so can I call you Gigantor?"

"Wait what?" Chris asked confusedly.

"Gigantor," she said, as if she were explaining something to a child, "You're tall."

"I guess I am," Chris said with a chuckle before turning his eyes to the Centre doors. "Anyway, I need to get in there and get my Charizard healed. Thanks again, Elphie," Chris said gratefully as he entered the Pokémon Centre.

"Wait! I'm not done talking to you!" Elphie called, quickly running up behind Chris.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Chris asked uncertainly.

"Not particularly," Elphie said with a casual whistle, sticking her hands in her pockets. "My friends are all home for Christmas."

"Can I help you?" the Nurse Joy asked politely from behind the counter.

"Yes," Chris said, un-clipping Pyro's Pokeball from his belt and trying to avoid the munchkin beside him. "My Charizard was badly hurt in a battle. Can you fix him up please?" Chris asked, placing the gold-crusted Pokeball on the counter.

"Sure thing. Please take that seat over there," the nurse smiled, pointing over to a couch beside a large window that faced the street.

"Thanks," Chris grinned, walking over to the seat as Elphie the overly happy teenager trailed after him.

"So why did your Charizard get injured again?" Elphie asked, forgetting information as usual.

"Oh my goodness, you have a short memory," Chris groaned as they sat down. "Anyway..."

0000000000

"Come on Chris, where are you?" Dawn groaned, tears streaming down her face. She had finally emerged from the forest, and now she was wandering down the streets and trying to find the Penthouse again. As she walked along, she suddenly caught a glimpse of Chris sitting in the window of a Pokemon Centre.

"Chris?" Dawn said happily, her face instantly brightening up. However, her face fell just as quickly when she realized the company he was keeping. A small, thin, and pale brunette whose shoulder-length hair was covered with a blue bandana similar to her own was sitting on the couch with Chris and laughing.

"Chris, how could you?" Dawn shrieked, running into the Pokémon Centre. Chris blinked in confusion, and the short brunette jumped up in surprise, and a bug Pokemon on her shoulder squeaked in protest.

"Dawn!" Chris shouted happily, and the girl's eyes lit up with recognition. This only made Dawn furious. "I was looking for you!" he said eagerly, and he and the girl both smiled at her.

"How could you?" Dawn shrieked again. "You're with another girl!" she screamed, pointing at the girl, who suddenly looked very shocked, "Is _she _why you have disappeared these recent nights?" she demanded angrily. The pale girl that had suddenly gone much paler tried to speak, but Dawn shot her a glare and the girl backed off, hands in the 'I surrender' position.

"What do you mean?" Chris said, laughing softly, "I'd never cheat on you. I love you." He smiled warmly, and the girl beside him nodded eagerly.

"LIAR!" Dawn shouted, slapping Chris across the face and running out of the Centre as tears began flowing down her face.

"Dawn!" Chris called after her, reeling back from the force of Dawn's slap.

"Dawn!" Chris called after fleeing girl, reeling back from the force of her slap. With a worried glance at the counter, he ran out of the Center and into the snow after her.

"Oh dear, what've I done now?" Elphie mumbled to the Caterpie on her shoulder.

0000000000

"Dawn, please come back!" Chris called, chasing after the girl as she ran down the street.

"Why should I?" Dawn said, stopping suddenly and turning around. "You're cheating on me!" she sobbed, tears rolling down her sleek and elegant face.

"No I'm not!" Chris protested, "I would never do such a thing to anyone! Especially not you!"

"Why do you disappear most nights?" she asked hysterically, "Why won't you tell me anything? You obviously don't trust me! And then you hang out with that… that… other girl!" Dawn wailed, abruptly turning on her heel and running off.

"Damn it," Chris seethed through gritted teeth. "I seem to have gotten myself into one hell of a mess." With a frustrated sigh, he ran down the street after Dawn's retreating figure.

0000000000

"Hey, don't I get a chance to apologize dramatically, too?" Elphie called after Chris as he disappeared into the dark. "And are you just going to leave your Char- aaaand he's gone," she sighed, exasperated. "Oh well, we'd better return his Pokémon to him, whether we're welcome company or not after this little incident," Elphie said to the Caterpie perched on her shoulder. The bug Pokemon simply nodded in agreement.

0000000000

"Well, this was a surprisingly successful endeavor," Josh commented. The remaining boys of the 'Awesome Crew' had done rather good job with decorating the tree.

"I agree," Ash said as he placed a few straggling ornaments on the tree. "It was surprisingly fun as well."

"I thought we would set something on fire," Brock laughed.

"Me too," Max joined in with a snicker.

"Then Chris would have buried his gigantic shoes into all of our craniums," Josh reminded with a chuckle.

"You jackass!" came Dawn's echoing shrill voice as she ran into the Penthouse and promptly locked the door behind her. Her Piplup, who was now out of its ball, sat on her head.

"Aw, come on!" Chris shouted frantically, pounding on the door. "I swear if I have to break down this door, someone is going to pay! Look, Dawn, I'm sorry, but you've misunderstood!"

"Go away!" Dawn shrieked, running into her room.

"Guys, if one of you doesn't let me in _now_, someone's going to die!" Chris said from the other side of the locked door. It was clear from the tone of his voice he was very frustrated and concerned, even if his words were coarse.

"What the hell is going on?" Josh demanded, opening the door for his brother.

"It's all a stupid misunderstanding!" Chris seethed, barging into his penthouse. "Damn it!" he shouted in frustration.

"What actually happened?" Ash asked worriedly.

"It all started while I was in the middle of the forest," Chris said, trying to calm down, "After I stormed off, which I apologize for, by the way. I crossed paths with a girl named Elphie Corchoran. We watched her battle a few days ago, remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember," Brock interrupted, the hearts in his eyes practically visible, "She was cute..." he continued in his typical womanizing persona.

"Damn it man, get a grip on your hormones," Chris groaned, slapping the smaller but older teenager across the back of the head playfully.

"Brock's womanizing aside, what happened?" Max asked.

"Yeah Dawn looked very upset. What happened?" Ash asked again, glancing back at Dawn's door.

"Well, as I was saying before _someone _cut me off," Chris said, glaring daggers at Brock, "After I met up with Elphie, I realized that I needed to get Pyro to the hospital."

"Are there any serious injuries?" Josh asked, interrupting Chris. Again.

"Let me speak!" Chris yelled, frustrated even more. Then, he realized suddenly that he had, in a rush, left Pyro back at the Pokémon Centre. "Damn it!" he cried, "This has got to be the worst Christmas ever! I knew I should have spent it back with Mum and Dad at the ranch!"

"Chris," Ash cut in, sounding surprisingly agitated, "You were explaining why Dawn is crying?"

"Oh, yes," Chris sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands, "Dawn _'caught' _me with Elphie, who I was thanking for helping me get to the Pokémon Centre while I waited for Pyro to be healed. It's all a misunderstanding!" Chris said opening the door, ready to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Max asked suddenly.

"Strip Club," Chris sarcastically replied, glaring at the youngest group member. Brock and Josh stifled a laugh while Ash's face remained carefully indifferent.

"Seriously, where are you going?" Ash asked solemnly.

"Well first, I am going to retrieve Pyro. Then I'm going to have to apologize to Dawn with some sort of gift. Girls like gifts, right?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"I guess," Josh shrugged.

"Exactly. I'll be back," Chris replied, changing moods suddenly with a flash of his signature cocky grin and stalking out of the apartment.

"Chris seems to be handling this well," Max observed.

"No, I know my brother," Josh said worriedly, "It's eating his insides out already; it's like a parasite inside of him. He loves Dawn, and he would give his life for her. I can tell he is _very _worried over his relationship. What a Christmas gift."

"I'm going to talk to Dawn and make sense of this all," Ash said abruptly, walking over to Dawn's room.

"What's his problem?" Josh whispered in Brock's ear.

0000000000

"Dawn, are you okay?" Ash called worriedly as he strode into her room. Dawn lay sprawled across her bed, visibly shaking as her Piplup sat at the edge of the bed frowning.

"Ash?" Dawn said, suddenly jumping up and plastering an unconvincing smile over her features. Her face was wet with tears.

"Are you okay?" he repeated awkwardly, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Not really," Dawn replied, the smile falling off her face as she rubbed her eyes. Her Piplup tried to console her by rubbing her arm affectionately. "Thanks Piplup," Dawn said as she embraced her starter Pokémon.

"Chris told us what happened, he said it was all a misunderstanding," Ash explained in a serious tone.

"Chris was lying," Dawn retorted immediately.

"How do you know?" Ash asked rather calmly. He didn't know what to make of this at all; he felt pity for Dawn, and a million things raced through his naive mind over the course of mere milliseconds.

"I saw him with another girl," she said fiercely, "I thought he loved me!" Suddenly, she grabbed a pillow and clutched it to her chest, her emotions quickly changing from anger to sorrow.

"He told us that he was simply thanking that girl for leading him out of the forest," Ash explained, inching away from the fiery wrath of Dawn. "Plus, from what I've seen of Chris, you are, next to his family, Pokémon, and religion, the most important and beloved thing in his life." He said this with a wide grin and shot Dawn the thumbs up, but she seemed just as angry as before.

"It looked like he was having a good time with that other girl!" she shouted, making Ash flinch and cover his ears.

"Her name is Elphie," Ash said abruptly, interrupting the rant before it could get started. "Either way, Chris would never, ever cheat on you. He calls it 'adultery', I think," he added earnestly.

"Even still, he doesn't seem to trust me," Dawn whispered, tears stains painting her face.

"How?" Ash replied, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"He leaves in the middle of the night and goes off and does goodness knows what, and then doesn't tell us," she said authoritatively, "What he has been up to? He never even explained what happened to him the night he was attacked!" She directed a glare in Ash's direction, as if it were his fault nothing was explained.

"Hey, I'm for personal privacy!" Ash replied, throwing his arms up in the air for self-defence as a pillow launched itself at his face.

"Well, whose side are you on? Chris' or mine?" Dawn asked, looking straight into Ash's brown eyes.

"Truthfully? Yours," Ash replied, returning the look sheepishly.

00000000000

"Well this is an awesome Christmas, isn't it?" Chris asked sarcastically, quickly walking down the street towards the Pokémon Centre. It had begun to snow outside, and he wore a raincoat that made him look like a giant dark blur in the streets.

"Chris!" A voice called, and its owner soon came into sight. Elphie had recognized the 6 foot 6 giant walking down the street and had started jumping. After all, Chris' shape was visible from a mile away even to the most distracted of minds. The much smaller five foot tall trainer ran up to Chris, relieved that she had found him and jumping with excitement.

"Elphie, there you are," Chris said uncertainly, "Look-"

"Feel free to hurt me, but just don't hit my face, I just got out of those stupid braces," Elphie squeaked as she threw her hands up protectively, fearing the predictable wrath of the giant. When he didn't move, she let her arms fall to her side. "I have your Charizard," she continued as she placed Pyro's Pokeball in Chris' massive hands.

"Wait a minute," Chris said, bemused, "I'm not angry at you! I'm just very frustrated with what happened. It wasn't your fault at all. It was more of mine. And thanks for returning my Pokémon," he finished with his signature grin.

"So you're not going to crush me?" Elphie squeaked disbelievingly, the Caterpie on her shoulder squirming away from Chris out of fear.

"Heck no!" Chris chuckled, "But I do need your help."

"Oh okay! Whatcha need Gigantor?" she asked cheerfully, willing to assist Chris yet again.

"Well, I need to make it up to my girlfriend for this misunderstanding. So I thought I'd get her a gift. Girls like gifts, right?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Elphie nodded shortly.

"Okay," he laughed, "This where I'm stuck. I don't know anything about what girls want as gifts. As far as I am concerned you like small, green, plastic army men!" he finished, looking down at the much smaller Elphie.

"Well, if I wanted an apology present from a guy who was my boyfriend I guess I would like a necklace or something. Something shiny and expensive," Elphie shrugged.

"Brilliant. Alright, now's where I really need your help," he said. "I'm not really materialistic so I won't know what to get. Can you help me?"

"Of course!" Elphie cheered suddenly, jumping excitedly. "Lead the way and I'll follow, Sergeant Tall!"

"Fair enough," Chris grinned, "Don't tell anyone, but I still have to buy Christmas presents for my friends," he said, tapping his nose sheepishly.

00000000000000

"Has everyone got Christmas presents for everyone else yet?" Josh asked out of pure boredom. Josh, Max, and Brock sat alone in the main area of Chris' Penthouse, watching some awful soap opera Christmas special. After all, it wasn't like there was anything better to do. Ash had still not emerged from Dawn's room and things were getting dull.

"Yeah," Max said, "I even got something for Chris," he sighed, drumming his fingers on the leather chair.

"Really?" Brock asked, interested, "You aren't really on the best of terms with him..."

"Yeah, but everyone deserves a little Christmas," Max explained, "In addition to that, he's 6 foot 6 and I'd rather not get on his bad side.

"Hasn't that already happened?" Josh asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I don't know. He hasn't threatened violence yet, so I figure I'm in the clear," Max replied before changing the subject. "So Brock, have you gotten your Christmas presents to everyone else yet?"

"Yeah, I got them ages ago. Though I won't tell you what I got everyone," he said teasingly. "That would ruin the surprise."

"I bet you one million dollars Chris hasn't even started his Christmas shopping," Josh chuckled.

0000000000000

"So Dawn, did you get everyone something for Christmas?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Dawn said, slightly more enthusiastic as shopping was brought up. She got from the bed and walked over to a wardrobe on the far side of the room. "I got Chris this," she said, taking a Pokémon egg out of the wardrobe. The egg was placed in an incubator, which was then cocooned in wrapping paper."

"Really?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow, "Do you know what is in it?"

"Nope," Dawn said as she shook her head, "My mom sent it to me when I told her about Chris. She said it was from a far away region," she continued. "I think it was called 'Unova'. It's supposedly a very rare Pokémon."

"Do you think he deserves it, especially after today?" Ash asked curiously.

"I'm thinking about it," Dawn replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the more I think about it, the more I get the feeling that it was a misunderstanding after all," Dawn said. "I do have a history of over-reacting to things," she nodded, giggling conspiratorally. "I think I did misunderstand the situation."

"Really? After all he was with another girl..." Ash commented, hesitant to leave as he scratched Dawn's Piplup behind its ear.

"That's not my only issue with him right now," Dawn explained wearily, "I'm quite annoyed by the fact that he never tells me anything. Don't tell anyone this, but one night I was woken up by his rambling. He was shouting in his sleep and arguing with something rather violently. I worry for him sometimes."

"Really?" Ash asked, surprised. "I have had a similar experience with him. It was when Team Rocket took Pikachu, Piplup, and Max's Gardevoir. When we reobtained our Pokémon, I heard him shouting at someone. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but when I asked him about it, he gave me the biggest glare ever. I decided to let it go, but I must admit that I was very concerned for him."

"He and I really need to talk," Dawn mumbled.

0000000000000

"So you say this one is good?" Chris mumbled, looking down the tightly wrapped box which contained Dawn's present. He was carrying multiple bags, all of which were filled to the brim with Christmas presents.

"For the kajillionth time, I'm sure!" Elphie said, giggling as they left the last shop.

"It had better be," Chris said, feigning outrage, "That cost a lot of money!"

"How can you afford stuff like that?" Elphie asked, amazed again. For all the battles she had won in the past, she didn't have nearly that much money. Which was why, incidentally, she was standing in the snow in her t-shirt, vest, and jeans. Even her gloves were fingerless. However, she didn't shiver in the slightest, so Chris didn't comment.

"My dad was a former Sinnoh Champion, it has its perks," Chris shrugged.

"It must," she mumbled enviously, shooting Chris a dark look before immediately perking up. "But you don't look high class!" she protested, "No offense, but you look like a normal middle class teenager."

"I find it easier to stay the way I am," Chris shrugged. "So Elphie, I was wondering what you're doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing much," Elphie said, looking away and not so subtly implying that she had nowhere to go.

"Why don't you spend it with us? After all, I owe you one."

"Wouldn't that be awkward, you know, with your girlfriend and all?" Elphie asked skeptically, somehow keeping an innocent smile on her face.

"It probably would, but it'll be a fun challenge," Chris shrugged.

"Hooray!" Elphie cheered, unashamedly attacking Chris with a hug. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

000000000000000

"Darn it," Josh seethed, "Why the hell is Ash taking so long in there with Dawn? Does Dawn even realize that this is basically what Chris did earlier? An innocent conversation with a friend, which can be perceived as something else? Does Ash realize that Chris will kick his ass if he ever found out about this?"

"Cool story, bro," Max replied with a smirk.

"Go to hell," Josh retorted, lightly punching Max in the arm.

"Now boys, don't fight!" Brock said sternly, but he laughed anyway.

"Why, do you want to start?" Josh chuckled.

"Not really. Your older brother could snap me in half if I smacked you down too badly."

"And don't you forget it!" Josh said, sticking out his tongue.

"But in all seriousness," Brock said, "I agree with you Josh. Ash and Dawn are very close. They are like a pair of siblings, and they have even been mistaken for an actual couple."

"Really?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow. This changed things a little.

"I even thought they would end up together, but Chris came in and fell in love with Dawn," Brock mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I really thought Ash and Dawn were in love with each other. You could see it from a mile off."

"Okay, I'm going to admit something big here in the name of finding out what the hell is going on," Josh said, "I had a massive crush on Dawn before I found out that Chris had gained Dawn's affection. I ceased to pursue a relationship with Dawn because I knew Chris and Dawn were in love and Chris would kill me if I did anything else. If Ash is doing what I think he is doing in there, Chris'll murder him."

"Ash isn't that type of person," Max mumbled.

"Ash could have changed. I feel that he does indeed love Dawn," Brock sighed.

"Dude, for Ash's sake, I hope that you are wrong," Josh replied. Suddenly, the door bell rang. "I guess that'll be Chris," Josh said as he walked to the door and promptly opened it.

"I told you I'd be back," Chris said in a fake Austrian accent. Chris walked into the room, curtly nodding to his little brother. Elphie danced into the room behind him, their dramatic height differences making her look like one of Santa's elves. Upon seeing Elphie, Brock's eyes lit up in jubilation.

"My love!" he gasped, scrambling to his feet and grasping her hands.

"Humunah-who?" Elphie asked, confused as Brock continued his usual attempts at seduction. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"We should run off together!" he cried, hearts visible in his eyes, "All my life I have waited for someone who is as perfect for me as you, and at last you've arrived!"

"Aaaaalright buddy, it's past your bed time," Max sighed, getting up from his chair. The spectacle-wearing 13 year old proceeded to drag the olive skinned teenager away by the ear as Elphie giggled. "Wow, this is quite nostalgic," Max grinned as he let Brock go on the couch.

"Nice to meet you," Josh grinned, shaking Elphie's hand. "Don't mind Brock, he's a bit loopy. my name is-"

"Joshua Moore," she laughed, "You look exactly like your brother."

"We get that a lot," Chris and Josh said simultaneously. "But how did you know my name?" Josh continued. Elphie stuttered, trying to come up with a logical explanation, but Dawn and Ash emerged from Dawn's room to save her. Chris glared daggers at Ash, who turned away awkwardly. Dawn eyed Elphie, suspicious of the new girl.

"Dawn!" Chris shouted suddenly, his eyes lighting up when she came into sight. He ran up to Dawn and passionately embraced her. "I love you. You know that, don't you?" he said, tears streaming down his face.

00000000000000

"Flip, if that doesn't prove that Chris loves Dawn, nothing will," Josh whispered to Elphie.

"Wait 'til you see the gift he got her. She'll be flying on a cloud for days, if ya know what I mean," Elphie whispered back, imitating a New York detective for some odd reason.

"It will be interesting to see Dawn's reaction. To this and the gift, that is," Josh replied 

000000000000000

"I-I- I love you too!" Dawn said, tears streaming down her face again. "I'm sorry I overreacted!"

"I'd never do anything like that Dawn! I'm sorry for making you think that. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend you could have, and I promise I'll tell you everything you'd want to know about me!"

"I love you so much Chris," Dawn replied, still sobbing.

Ash Ketchum, the usually enthusiastic boy from the rural area of Pallet Town looked at both Chris and Dawn. He looked happy on the outside, but his heart painted another picture."I love you," he whispered, biting his bottom lip awkwardly. No one heard it over Elphie's loud squeal at the 'adorableness of the adorable couple.'

00000000000000

The Next Day- Christmas Day.

Chris, Josh, Dawn, Max, Ash, Brock and Elphie all sat in a semi-circle of armchairs while Jet, Piplup, Pikachu, and Elphie's newly acquired Caterpie played on the floor. Despite the proceedings of the day before, the group of friends were all engaged in the traditional and ceremonial exchanging of gifts that usually took place on the sacred day of Christ's birth.

"Here buddy, this one is for you," Chris smiled as he tossed a rectangular shaped object which was obviously wrapped in paper at Ash. "Hopefully you'll find it useful!" he grinned. Ash gave Chris a strange look and then promptly ripped off the wrapping paper and examined his present.

"'How To Succeed At Pokemon Training by Lance of the Elite Four'. What's this supposed to mean?" Ash asked, feigning anger.

"It's some help for when you face me in the league!" Chris grinned pompously.

"Dude you're so cocky," Ash sighed.

"Ahem! The 'Conqueror of Sinnoh' is sitting right in front of you," Chris said, reminding Ash of his accolades. "You're a good kid Ash. I look forward to our battle buddy," he then said with the friendliest and warmest of smiles.

"I'm going to be the first World Champion. In fact, I'm going to be the greatest trainer ever," Ash said determinedly, staring Chris straight into his deep, piercing blue eyes.

"Well Ash," Chris said, standing up to his full height. "You have one obstacle, and it comes in the form of 6 foot 6 ass-kicking machine. Otherwise known as me" Chris said matter-of-factly. He then extended his massive hands for a handshake, and Ash returned the gesture by shaking Chris' hand vigorously. Ash however, intended to compete for more than just the championship title.

"So Dawn," Chris said warmly, walking over to his girlfriend, "I have your present right here," he said, nodding subtly at Elphie in thanks as he produced a wrapped gift and handed it to Dawn. Her sapphire eyes lit up in jubilation as she quickly opened the present.

"Oh my gosh!" she screamed as she examined the pure golden chain necklace which was laced with diamonds. "How much did this cost?"

"That doesn't matter. For you I'd sell my soul," Chris said "Promise me you'll wear it forever?"

"I promise!" Dawn swore as she fitted the necklace around her neck. The outrageously expensive piece of jewelry hung just below Dawn's signature red scarf. "I have a present for you, too," Dawn smiled.

"Uhh I hate romance" Josh mumbled

"I thought you loved Dawn?" Max whispered back, "Plus, you and I seem to be the only guys who aren't interested in anyone. It's obvious Brock has fallen for Elphie," he mumbled, pointing at the smitten olive-skinned teenager who was looking wonderingly at Elphie. "And Ash? Well I'm not too sure about Ash."

"Here it is!" Dawn happily cheered as she handed Chris his own present. She then looked towards Ash, who nodded curtly.

"Oh my goodness, is this a Pokémon egg?" Chris asked wonderingly, "What's inside of it?" he asked eagerly, eying the egg like an overexcited kindergartener.

"I was told it was from the Unova region," Dawn replied with a massive smile.

"Unova, hey?" Chris mused, rubbing his chin, "Let's go there after the tournament!" he cheered.

"I'm already looking forward to it!" Dawn cheered enthusiastically.

"I really want to know what is inside of it," Chris said, carefully picking up the egg and examining it like a spoiled toddler.

"I am no expert on Pokémon from the Unova region," Brock stated, "But it looks like a rare Pokémon."

"I want an egg," Elphie huffed good-naturedly.

"I'll get you one, my love!" Brock shouted as he charged out the door in search of a Pokémon egg.

"Brock, its freaking Christmas!" Chris called after the infatuated 19 year old, "Good luck finding a open shop!" he chuckled.

"No fair, you get everything," Brock mumbled, returning to the room solemnly. Elphie just laughed.

"That's our Brock," Ash laughed.

"Hear, hear," Max agreed.

"Hey Chris, I have one question," Josh asked, examining his own present from his older brother, "Why did I get the exact same book as Ash?"

"Wait, you gave me the exact same thing, you jackass!" Max complained upon noticing the similarity of his present with Ash and Josh.

"What gives?" Josh moaned, "I am an awesome trainer!"

"Me too!" Max agreed emphatically,

"Just a little friendly help from your awesome friend slash brother," Chris grinned, holding his new Pokemon egg in his arms. "You'll need it if you are ever going to face me, bro. Merry Christmas,"

"And a happy new year," Josh sighed.

AN: Darn I hate romance scenes *shudders* I'll stay single thank you

Plus plenty of Pearlshipping hints here. That's right, I'm a Pearlshipper.

Next chapter preview: Dawn and Chris have the promised talk. Also I need to take a hiatus for a while as I have exams soon :(

But anyway have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!


	17. Chapter 16: The past, present and future

**AN:**

**This is going up un-beta read, I cant contact my beta reader **

**Sorry for the long wait but I had exams. As you know it's a simple equation School+Life Fan Fiction **

**Also I'm taking a page out of my esteemed colleague (in a writing sense) Tendou Souji: Yes the Tournament Battles will start next chapter, I know I got compliments last time about this very matter, but there will be large margins of victory and Chris' ego inflates to higher levels. Don't complain I am going somewhere with this ok?**

**MASSIVE NOTICE:  
I have went back into a few chapters and edited them as of now;**

**Ru is no longer pregnant**

**Cleared up some plot holes (nothing major removed)**

**Fixed some formatting hiccups**

**And the formatting of the PWL has slightly changed (re-visit chapter 3) **

Chapter 16: The past, present and future

"Darn this is a nice day isn't it?" Chris asked walking through the forest with his girlfriend.

"I suppose it is" Dawn replied

"It's certainly a nice day" Chris whistled, visibly shaking. "Say let's do this another day" Chris asked with a desperate smile

"Chris! You promised me this!" Dawn reprimanded to her giant boyfriend

"Damnit" Chris sighed, his bottom lip lowering considerably.

"Why are you so protective about yourself?" Dawn asked "You aren't a serial killer or anything, are you?" Dawn asked seriously

"No, I have done nothing of the sort!" Chris replied raising both of his massive hands in his defence.

"So it's nothing illegal then?" Dawn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chris stopped in his stride; he then eased his massive frame down to the forest floor as he supported his back against a massive pine tree. "Ahh this is a nice spot" he sighed in relief, obviously comfortable

"You didn't answer my question" Dawn asked slightly worried she eased her much smaller 5 foot 3 frame down beside her much taller 6 foot 6 boyfriend

"Of course I haven't done anything illegal!" Chris replied "I uphold the law, have you ever heard of the G-Men?"

"The G-Men?" Dawn questioned with a raised eyebrow she tapped her chin repeatedly in an attempt to kick start her memory. "The name rings a bell, I have heard about them on the news, aren't they some kind of International Agency like Interpol?" Dawn replied "Why did you ask me that?"

"Because of this" Chris said simply as he pulled a leather wallet out from his trouser pocket, he then opened the wallet and handed it over to Dawn. "Read it, and you'll find out"

Dawn's eyes sped hastily over the contents of the wallet, several things caught her eye, and she then looked up at Chris, mouth agape.

"You're a commander in the G-Men? You're only 16!" Dawn gasped in shock. Chris chuckled in response

"I'm not always out on the missions I stay back at Headquarters and plan the missions, and I'm too young to legally be doing dangerous jobs, but Lance doesn't care, he says 'we need all the help we can get'. I'm not the only teenager in the group, there are many teenage trainers who work for us" Chris replied

"How did you join them?" Dawn demanded

"Do I have to explain that?" Chris pleaded

"Yes" Dawn simply stated

"Darn you"

(flashback)

_6 years ago, Kanto Region. Regional Headquarters for the Kanto Division of the G-Men. Location: Somewhere near Indigo Plateau._

"_So you are the newest recruit then rookie?" Lance asked to the then 10 year old Chris, who despite being only 10 stood at 5 foot 6_

"_Yes, yes sir" Chris answered. Lance and Chris had met numerous times before at social functions due to his father's status as a (then) champion of the Sinnoh Region. Lance was always the laid back and fun loving character, but in this environment it seemed to Chris that Lance was more formal and business like._

"_Nah I'm only kidding you buddy, we don't care for formality here" Lance joked "We just kick back and relax" _

"_Would my dad be rather annoyed?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow _

"_Well yes, but then we have to make it look like we are doing something" Lance replied as he patted the 10 year old Chris on the back_

"_What about the rumours of increased Team Rocket activity?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow _

"_Team Rocket aren't a credible threat anymore, they have fear amongst the Kanto and Johto population but they aren't as strong as people give them credit for" Lance shrugged _

"_Even still, they can re-group and strike at us" Chris countered _

"_Jeepers, you really are like your father" _

"_I see that as a compliment" Chris commented as he followed the Dragon-type trainer down the corridor _

"_You, should he's a great man, he's not available to talk to at the moment, I hear he is preparing to take on a new challenger, Cynthia I think her name is." _

"_Yeah, I would be helping him train but as you know I am on my own journey now" Chris beamed _

"_Why did you start in Kanto? You live in Sinnoh, why did you not start your journey over there?" Lance asked _

"_Well Kanto is the 'novice' area, according to many experienced trainers. I wanted to test my skills over here first. Plus I wanted to beat your ass in the Elite Four challenge so I can face the champion" Chris cockily said flashing a huge grin _

"_The champion is currently training on Mount Silver, no one has made contact with him for over three years now, as I am the highest ranking member of the Kanto Elite Four and the Champion of the Johto region I now assume the role of Champion of Kanto" Lance replied. "Plus you'll have a tough time facing my Dragons" Lance rather cockily replied _

"_Oh please the only reason you're a champion is because you use three Dragonites" Chris pointed out _

"_Shut up kiddo" Lance laughed as he patted the head of the 10 year old in a patronising-like fashion._

"_Get of me" Chris growled _

"_Aw sorry is the little baby angry?" Lance patronisingly taunted _

" '_Little Baby' is going to kick your ass if you're not careful" Chris retorted_

" _Ok little buddy calm down, save the ass-kicking for another time" Lance said rather seriously as he walked over to a large metallic door, he quickly punched in several numbers into a keypad beside the door, the large door slowly opened revealing a massive room. Inside of the room dozens of hi-tech computers and machinery were set up, which a G-Man operative attending each station, presumably handling and typing top secret reports. "Chris my friend welcome to the 'Hive', this is the communications and planning headquarters" Lance explained as Chris, at his innocent age of 10 looked around the room in amazement at the wonders of modern, state of the art technology _

"_Wow" Chris simply said in shock with his mouth agape._

"_It's pretty sweet ain't it?" Lance whistled with his arms folded across his chest with a huge grin etched across his face _

"_I suppose it is, can I play computer games on the computers seeing as in your own words we do nothing around here?" Chris asked sarcasm dripping from his voice._

"_As long as the boss doesn't catch you, and seeing your dad is the boss, the most I'll suspect he does is ground you. This of course means that you are at an unfair disadvantage because you are Mr Moore's son other operatives may think lowly of you, I'll of course look out for you" Lance said rather seriously _

"_Well if there's one person who I want on my side, except from my father of course, would be you Lance" Chris replied _

"_Well there's another person whom I hope you will trust with your life, follow me" Lance said as he lead Chris into a small side room. In the room another 10 year old boy was seated at a Conference-like table._

"_Chris this is Renn Silver, Renn this is Chris" Lance explained. Renn Silver, a similar 10 year old much like Chris at the time had silver wavy hair which made him look much like Steven Stone, the then Hoenn Champion, his pale skin only helped to strengthen the comparison. His navy blue eyes looked directly into the deep blue eyes of Chris'. He wore a simple gray dress-shirt and tan coloured pants. _

" '_Sup" Renn said simply extending his hand for a hands-shake._

"_Nice to meet you" Chris replied in his monotonous voice as he shook the hand of his future best friend.  
_

"_I have gathered both of you today at the request of the G-Men leadership" Lance started rather seriously "We have decided that we need to recruit younger trainers to assist us in our operations, both of you have been chosen to lead the G-Men Youth Division. Leadership he seen your potentially world-class battle skills and have chosen you two for this duty" Lance explained. "Do you both understand?" _

"_Yes sir" they both replied, both proving to be much more mature than the average 10 year old_

"_Of course due to legal restrictions this is not a full time job; however this job, as you can imagine is very important to world security. As well as a generous salary, the G-Men shall fully fund both of your quests no matter how long they shall be, this of course means hotels and proper meals which most trainers your age will never experience, in addition to this Pokemon from the G-Men arsenal will be available to you as you see fit. Do you accept this one-in-a-million job offer?" Lance asked _

"_Yes sir!" Chris and Renn eagerly replied_

_000000000_

"From that day forth Renn and I became best buddies. He isn't exactly the most socially adept person, but then again neither am I." Chris chuckled "He's like a freaking ice cube, nothing fazes him"

"Why don't both of you guys travel together?" Dawn asked

"We did, we travelled in Kanto together, we got paired up in the last 32 round in the Indigo League, I beat him, but got eliminated in the next round. He was a bit annoyed for a few days but then we made amends and climbed Mount Silver together to train. We're like brothers, but of course Josh is my all-time best friend and my biological brother."

"You wouldn't think of Ash like that?" Dawn asked

"I like the little fella, but I haven't known him for that long, of course we are friendly rivals and don't blame me when he cries after I destroy him in the PWL" Chris said rather cockily with a huge egotistical grin.

"Ash is much stronger than you think" Dawn replied

"Has he won a major league like me?" Chris asked

"No, but he came close in the Sinnoh League"

"Getting your ass handed to you on a plate by getting annihilated 6-1 does _not _qualify as getting close to winning. Granted his opponent had a Darkrai and Latios, but his strategy and selection of Pokemon was subpar, if I do say so myself. For example his Gible, was clearly not experienced enough to let alone battle a Darkrai but to actually compete in a major tournament" Chris said rather seriously

"His Gible is quite powerful, it knows Draco Meteor" Dawn said in Ash's defence

"So what so does Pyro" Chris shrugged

"Yeah you never explained that, Charizard's don't usually have the ability to use Draco Meteor"

"Don't ask me, I have no idea" Chris replied

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked

"Well one day he didn't know Draco Meteor, but the next he evolved into a Charizard and creamed a kid's Ivysaur in one hit, it was pretty freaking ninja if you ask me"

"That doesn't explain anything"

"It wasn't meant to" Chris rather cheekily replied

"You can be a jackass sometimes" Dawn joked

"You should join the 'I hate Chris' club, I hear they have jackets" Chris sarcastically replied

"Actually I'm the founding member of the 'I love Chris club'" Dawn said with a blush "What do I get?"

"This" Chris replied as his used his massive arms and hands to embrace Dawn in massive bear-like hug. They both blushed furiously, like most teenagers would do in that situation

"You can actually be quite romantic" Dawn said

"I aim to please" Chris shrugged before grinning, Dawn laughed in response, one of the things which she admired most about her boyfriend was his seemingly endless ability to come up with a witty response, no matter the situation.

0000000000

"Seeing as Chris and Dawn are away doing goodness knows what, what we should do today seeing as there are no battles until tomorrow, which coincidently our resident egomaniac has a battle, so I know what we will be forced to do tomorrow, so for now let's enjoy our freedom" Josh said to the remaining members of the 'Awesome Crew'/Pokegang which consisted of Josh, Brock, Ash, Max and the newly added Elphie.

"Shopping?" Elphie innocently asked

"NO!" the four boys in the group desperately shouted.

"Gee, it was just a suggestion"

"A crappy one" Josh remarked

"Hey don't get snappy Josh" Brock reprimanded standing up for the self proclaimed 'love of his life'

"Do you have an idea?" Ash asked

"I do as a matter of fact. Four of us are in the PWL and we have battles in the coming week, we better get some training in. I say one on one practise battles, me vs. Ash, and Max vs. Elphie, it'll get us into the fighting spirit."

"Now that is more of my style" Max grinned

0000000000

"Chris, there is one thing I desperately want to know" Dawn asked tapping her boyfriend on the arm

"Yeah what do you want to know?" Chris happily obliged

"Remember that night you woke up screaming after a nightmare?" Dawn asked innocently

_What like every night? _Chris thought inwardly "Yeah, continue"

"Well from what I recall you were pretty shaken, you promised to tell me, remember?"

_Ah Crap _Chris thought _Better lie, she'll kill me if she finds out the truth though _"Crazy, nightmare, to be honest. I was being chased by Nidoking, and I know what those things are like first hand, any way it ended in a very gory manner the freaking thing used Horn Drill and impaled me" Chris said in a lie. Dawn instantly recoiled at the thought of the dream, it seemed that she had brought Chris' lie, Chris was thankful for Dawn's child-like innocence and naivety

"That sounds horrible! No wonder you where hysterical" Dawn replied

"_You have to tell her some day or later" _the voice taunted, despite the pain throbbing in his head, Chris tried to block out the pain ensure that Dawn didn't know about the voice, yet.

"Well Ash, let's get this over with" Josh grinned as he grasped a Pokeball in his strong right hand "Let's use a Pokémon that we know for sure we will use in our battle"

"Ok sounds good to me" Ash shouted in reply "Infernape I choose you!" Ash called as he brought forth his power Fire-Monkey

"An Infernape eh?" Josh mused "I know just the counter! Poseidon, battle stance!" Josh cried as his Croconaw appeared from its Pokeball.

"Going for the type advantage Josh?" Max called from the side of the field "I thought better of you!"

"Shut up!" Josh retorted "I decided to let Poseidon have some battle experience"

"Either or, I'll still win!" Ash exclaimed rather proudly as his Pikachu adopted the same stance of his trainer "I'll even let you have the first go!"

"Your loss" Josh shrugged "Poseidon use Bulk Up!" Josh called as his crocodile-like Pokémon concentrated its energy through its body, this resulted in the Pokémon's attack and defence stats to rise considerably.

"Infernape use Flame Wheel, scout its defences!" Ash called as his flame monkey curled up into a flaming ball and bounded towards Josh's Croconaw

"Poseidon use Rage" Josh commanded as the Infernape made contact with the crocodile-like Pokémon, however pain did not register with the Water Pokemon and its power slightly increased in its rage

"Now use Mega Punch!"Josh bellowed as his water-type Pokémon sent its powerful fist into the abdomen of the Fire Monkey Pokémon, who as a result doubled over in pain

"Retaliate with Mach Punch" Ash countered as his Infernape launched its massive fists into the Croconaw, it snarled in response, it was obvious pain wasn't registering with the obviously powerful Pokémon

"Ash, let me teach you something" Josh said "Rage is a useful move, the Pokémon who is using the move carries on the battle as normal, however for every move landed on the Pokémon its rage increases, thus its power levels increase. I ain't as stupid as I look Ash" Josh explained

"Poseidon use Water Gun!" Josh called as a huge jet of pressurised water spewed out of the Croconaw's mouth. However the Croconaw's rage had now subsided, an advantage to Ash

"Dig!" Ash called out in desperation, in response his Infernape hastily burrowed underground, narrowly avoiding the Water Gun attack

"Poseidon use Double Team" Josh calmly commanded as his Croconaw created several decoys of its self, in a ploy to attract out the Infernape from its underground hiding place.

"Infernape concentrate in on Poseidon's aura to locate the real one!" Ash called

" Don't let that happen!" Josh called "Use Hydro Pump down that burrowing hole to flush Infernape out of the underground!" In response to his trainers command first evolution of Totodile aimed its muzzle down the hole Ash's Infernape used to burrow under the surface and then proceeded to fire a massive torrent into the hole.#

"Ash get Infernape outta there!" Brock called from the side-lines as Elphie nodded in agreement

"Oh right" Ash muttered as he face-palmed "Infernape get out of there!" Ash bellowed. In response his Flame Monkey burst out into the surface, gasping for air. The Infernape had obviously taken damage

"Poseidon lets finish this off! Use Hydro Pump!"

"Close Combat!" Ash bellowed as his Infernape charged towards the Croconaw. Upon reaching the smaller Pokemon, the fire/fighting Pokémon sent flailing limbs into the body of the crocodile-like Pokémon which of course, dealt major damage. "Now use Mach Punch!" Ash called retaining the initiative as his Infernape sent one final haymaker-like punch into the Abdomen of the Croconaw which sent it to the ground.

"Poseidon!" Josh called out to his seemingly defeated Croconaw

"Looks like I win" Ash beamed, upon saying this Josh's Croconaw started to glow white

"Is it evolving?" Elphie asked out loud

"It could also be Croconaw's special ability, Torrent" Brock replied. Upon saying this the features of the Croconaw drastically changed as the height and body tone of the Water Pokémon increased drastically, the red spikes on the back of the Water Pokémon grew larger and increased in number

"_Feraligatr!" _the newly evolved Pokémon roared, the Feraligatr easily stood at 7 foot 7 inches and its muscles bulged out of the Pokémon's well-defined body

"Well your screwed now Ash! Poseidon use Aqua Jet!" Josh roared as the Feraligatr engulfed its self with water and took off into the air.

"Infernape use Mach Punch!" Ash called out in desperation. However it was a futile attempt as Poseidon had already collided with the Infernape, which of course caused major damge

"Use Superpower" Josh called as his Feraligatr sent its massive and powerful right fist into the abdomen of the Infernape which caused more damage.

"Use Flamethrower" Ash called as his Infernape expanded most of it remaining energy into one last attack, of course the attack did little damage due to Feraligatr's type advantage.

"Bad move Ash" Josh stated "Lets finish this with Hydro Cannon!". Poseidon obeyed his master's command by grabbing the Infernape in its massive claws. After this a massive blue orb of water formed in the mouth of the Feraligatr. "And fire!" Josh bellowed as the blue orb of water smashed into the Infernape and caused a small explosion.

"I'm sorry Ash but Feraligatr is the winner by knockout" Brock declared

"Return Infernape" Ash sighed tears rolling down his face as he recalled his fallen Fire Monkey back to its Pokeball.

"Dude, what's wrong" Josh asked concerned for his friend

"I came to this tournament to be the best. I have participated in four battles including this one. I lost to Chris, drew to Corey, drew with Subaru and now lost to you; I have yet to win a battle. How can I be the best if I can't even win a battle?" Ash questioned, his Pikachu on his shoulder had a solemn look on his face

"Ash, success doesn't come quickly, the trainers on this Island at the moment participating in this tournament are the best trainers in the world. You can't expect to win every-battle, but what you can do is train and better your-self. Take Chris for example, he trains almost constantly, he is a very powerful trainer but his motivation to train is the knowledge that if he doesn't he'll fall behind every other trainer in the tournament. I can guarantee that nearly every trainer on the Island is training at this very minute" Brock explained to Ash

"Buddy, I'm free to train with you when ever you want. I can guarantee that, and I can also guarantee that Chris wants to train with you." Josh said further encouraging Ash.

"I can help as well" Elphie interrupted

"Me too!" Max said as he joined the bandwagon

"Thanks guys. I'll get right to it after Max and Elphie battle" Ash said gracefully, his signature confident look returned to his face

0000000000000

"I'm telling you, I have no idea why those guys wanted to kidnap me" Chris explained to Dawn "I done some research and based on what I was told, the group is called 'The Grand Order', they are a group of maniacs who want to take over the world. I wouldn't give it much thought, Lance assured me the Grand Order was almost wiped out in several high-profile arrests" Chris said, lying, from intelligence reports he had received the Grand Order was a bigger organisation than anybody had expected and they were more powerful than expected

"So they won't come looking for you again?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"No, even if they do I'll kill 'em all" Chris promised "That being said, I think we better head back home" Chris said getting up from the ground.

"Hey thanks for the help" Dawn sarcastically said getting herself to her feet

"No problem"

000000000000

"Noctowl use Confusion!" Elphie called out

"Elphie is so strong, smart and pretty" Brock said with literal anime-style hearts in his eyes as he eyed up the brown haired teenager.

"You do realise that when you're like 60 and still chasing around girls you're going to be a paedophile?" Josh asked as Ash chuckled in response

"It's not my fault I'm in love" Brock said

"You say that about every girl we have met on exception of Misty, May and Dawn" Ash said "If I had a nickel for every-time you have 'fell in love' I would be a trillionaire"

"Isn't that an exaggeration?" Josh asked

"Nope"

"Magmar use Fire Punch!" Max called as the Spitfire Pokémon sent its fist which was covered in fire straight into the body of the Owl Pokémon, it caused the Noctowl medium damage

"Noctowl use Aerial Ace!" Elphie called as her Pokémon flew through the air and collided straight into the abdomen of the Magmar, who doubled over in pain

"Now use Takedown!" Elphie called, seizing the initiative as her Noctowl rammed into the Magmar's abdomen again but this time it caused damage to both Pokémon

"Magmar use Fire Punch again!" Max called as his Spitfire Pokémon sent its fire-covered fist into the abdomen of the Owl Pokémon, sending it crashing to the ground "Finish it with Flamethrower!"

"Protect!" Elphie screamed as the bird Pokémon managed to put a protective bubble up around its self, meaning the flamethrower attack harmlessly dispersed on the protective bubble.

"Now use Brave Bird!" Elphie screamed in desperation as her Noctowl groggily rose into the air and sped like a bullet through the air which was strengthened by Noctowl's mystical flying type energy.

"Flamethrower!" Max called

"Evade!" Elphie countered as her Owl Pokémon easily avoided the on-coming flamethrower attack and then crashed into the Magmar. Both Pokemon fell to the ground seemingly unconscious.

000000000

"Brave Bird is a high risk attack, it causes damage to both attacker and the opposing Pokémon, I reckon both of the Pokémon are knocked out."

"I concur" Ash agreed

"_Pika Pika!" _Ash's Pikachu yelled in encouragement to both of the Pokémon on the battle

"Come on Elphie you can do it!" Brock yelled

"Isn't the referee supposed to be impartial?" Josh asked Ash, who shrugged in reply

00000000

"Come on buddy!" Max yelled to his Magmar

"Please get up Noctowl!" Elphie pleaded

"Screw it I'm calling this" Josh said rising to his feet "Both Pokémon are obviously unable to battle, the battle is a draw"

0000000000

"Why are they not here?" Dawn questioned as her and her boyfriend, Chris walked back into the Penthouse. Dawn then unclipped a Pokeball from her belt and let her starter Pokémon, Piplup out.

"Dunno" Chris shrugged "I guess they are doing something" Chris said as he attempted to pet Dawn's Penguin Pokémon, this was met with Piplup pecking Chris' hand "Son of a b-" Chris recoiled

"Chris don't swear" Dawn reprimanded

"Who are you my mother?" Chris countered

"No, worse your girlfriend" Dawn joked

"Yeah, your right much worse" Chris jokingly replied, which earned him a slap on the arm as Dawn wasn't tall enough to reach the giant's head "Hey what is this attack Chris day?" he asked feigning injury

"Crybaby" Dawn muttered

"Hey as you have learned today I am far from being a crybaby" Chris said "Plus what's up with Piplup it doesn't like me"

"I think he sees Ash as his dad, cause I received him from Professor Rowan at an early age, he sees me as his mother for the obvious reasons and Ash as his dad because during our journey in Sinnoh Ash was the closest male to him, and to be honest me"

"I knew you and Ash were close but not that close" Chris said taking a sip from his beloved Diet Coke

"Well to be honest I had a school-girls crush on Ash" Dawn said, Chris' eyes rather comically nearly bulged out of his head. "I knew you'd react like that, well any way I confided my feelings with Piplup and to a certain extent Brock. But Ash is so oblivious to girls he didn't notice. Another guy called Kenny, a childhood friend of mine, had a crush on me, I'm glad I didn't go with him because I would have left Ash and never met you"

"I must admit when I first met you, it was obvious you had an attraction to Ash"

"I did, I won't deny that." Dawn replied

"Ash is a nice fella, he just doesn't have a good grasp on his surroundings"

"Tell me about it, he is the most naive and innocent minded teenagers I have ever seen" Dawn moaned

"As long as you don't abandon me and go off with him, I have no objection to your relationship, I'm a nice guy"

"Which is why you have threatened to strangle Max on several occasions" Dawn joked

"The little squirt deserves it. Little jackass, he thinks he is smarter than me, which he isn't." Chris huffed

"His sister is much less obnoxious, Brock, Ash and I met up with her in Sinnoh, I was so jealous of her and Ash's relationship but I got one up on her when I won the Wallace Cup" Dawn beamed

"You shoulda seen it when I won the Sinnoh League, youngest ever winner as well, talk about a party".

"It's weird that it took us ages to travel Sinnoh and you do the League and Battle Frontier in a year"

"Well I was travelling by myself at this time, no one to hold me back. I just flew between cities on Pyro"

"Where's the fun in that?" Dawn asked

"It's better than sleeping in a forest" Chris shrugged. "Anyway if you excuse me for a moment I'm going to check the Tournament Database and check out my opponent tomorrow. Also I'm going to check the Pokémon Egg you gave me".

000000000000000

_Meanwhile_

"So we're all in agreement that I'm the strongest here?" Josh asked half in a joke, half serious

"I'm the strongest" Ash declared

"No I am!" Max interrupted

"I like to think I'm a strong trainer" Elphie innocently shrugged

"Just to remind you all, I was the Pewter City Gym Leader, technically I'm the strongest."

"Actually Chris is, he has won a major tournament" Josh said

"But I won the Orange Island League" Ash interjected

"Sorry to burst your bubble Ash that isn't a major league" Max rather rudely said

"At least I have actually won _something _Max" Ash retorted in a rather surprising rude manner.

"Anyway don't fight little kiddies" Josh said, fishing a key from his pocket and opening the door into Chris' Penthouse.

"Oh right your back" Chris said to the entering group

"Hi guys where you were?" Dawn asked

"Out-side training" Ash nodded

"Just to say I creamed Ash and my Croconaw evolved"

"Really?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow "Feraligatr's a powerful things, are you sure you can handle one?" he rather cheekily continued

"Be quiet Chris" Josh sighed

"I drew with Elphie" Max said

"To be fair, I was winning" Elphie interrupted

"You two have a nice day?" Brock asked Chris and Dawn

"Sure" Chris nodded. Chris quickly shot Dawn a _"don't tell them anything"_ look

"Uhh huh" Dawn said petting her Piplup

"Nice replies" Brock sighed

"It was a nice sunny day and we went for a walk, that's all" Chris said as he walked over to his Pokemon egg sitting on the Kitchen table, it still remained in its incubator, it shook a little. "Sweet the egg just shook, it might be close to hatching" Chris beamed

"Really?" Josh asked interested "What do you think it is?"

"I'm trying to establish that now" Chris said as he studied the egg, its colour scheme odd and simplistic, it was mainly coloured black with spaced blotches of read around the middle circumference of the egg.

"Hey Brock do you any idea what is contained in here?" Chris asked

"I don't sorry, the best I can guess is a dark type Pokémon, I have never seen an egg coloured like that before" Brock replied

"One thing's for sure, it's going to one hell of a powerful Pokémon" Chris swore


	18. Chapter 17:The Start of Something New

**AN:**

**WARNING: SOME GORE IS PRESENT AND ONE SWEAR WORD IS SAID, APART FROM THAT IT SHOULD STILL BE RATED T**

**DISCLAIMER: I couldn't find my beta reader so if my bad grammar shreds your brain, I apoligise profusely and you can contact my attorney at 0-800-BITE-ME**

**Shoutouts:**

**-Flashfire 360- a very under-rated writer, he deserves ALOT more attention. A cool dude, check him out.**

**-Dragonheart 234- Another cool dude, check out his fic as well.**

**-Tendou Souji- Another awesome dude, and I'm going to go against my massive ego and say he has a better fic than me.**

**Just a heads up, in my fic from now on, Pokemon can have moves that they don't generally learn in the games. Of course the moves known by the Pokemon won't be over the top such as Pikachu using Earthquake or anything like that. Its within reason trust me **

**Also if you like, hate or loathe this story. It's your opinion, as long as you don't flame me or my fic I really don't mind.**

**Wait, does anyone even read the author's notes these days? I do. So if no one else does that that mean that I can talk crap about people?**

**Anyway I got slightly bored when writing this so I decided to litter this chapter with professional wrestling references, find them all and you get a cookie ^_^**

**Also: FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO THE WWE!**

Chapter 17: The Start of Something New

Chris stood alone in an entrance tunnel waiting rather impatiently for the announcement to step out onto the battle field. The ever so cocky teenager, was prepared for his battle _"Another one will bite the dust" _he rather cockily thought. The decision to use his reserves giving his main team a rest for the third match in the group stage against Jim Jacobs was a risky one he knew he had to win this battle to ensure qualification, It was a calculated risk, he didn't exactly know the strength of his opponent but he had full confidence in his Pokémon. At least Pyro and the other main team members were back at the ranch, Chris then smiled, they were probably all sleeping or sparing with each other.

"_Would the two trainers please step out onto the battlefield?" _a rather monotonous female voice ordered from the Stadium's internal PA system

"Righty-o" Chris sighed as he prepared to walk out onto the battlefield.

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this Group C matchup between 'The Chosen One' Christopher Moore and Wesley Lupo" _the announcer boomed. However before Chris got the chance to appear on the field 'Burn in my light' performed by Mercy Drive boomed around the stadium.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Chris questioned in shock, he then stepped out into the battlefield and the crowd went ecstatic when they caught sight of the young, cocky, but powerful trainer

_Hey! (Hey!)_

_Nothing you can say (say)_

_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (me)_

_Now it's time to shine (shine)_

_I'm gonna take what's mine_

_Take what's mine..._

_Hey! (Hey!)_

_Nothing you can say (say)_

_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (me)_

_Now it's time to shine (shine)_

_I'm gonna take what's mine..._

_Your gonna burn in my light_

_They tried so hard to follow_

_But no one can_

_Inside you're all so hollow_

_You understand?_

_Hey! (Hey!)_

_Nothing you can say (say)_

_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (me)_

_Now it's time to shine (shine)_

_I'm gonna take what's mine_

_While you burn inside my light_

"_From Sandgem Town, Sinnoh he is the 'Chosen One', Christopher Moore!" _the commentator boomed over the music, Chris raised his arms triumphantly.

" 'The Chosen One?'" Chris questioned. He noticed that many members of the crowd, from what he saw were wearing his 'I'm Awesome' t-shirt, the same type of t-shirt he was wearing for merchandise reason of course, Chris blushed in embarrassment before giving his fans a few handshakes "_Dawn's gonna be jealous" _he thought as he received a huge hug from a female fan. The crowd roared in excitement for the young but powerful trainer. After interacting with a few of the fans Chris walked over to the battle field and took up his position in the trainer box.

00000000

"I'm guessing you were behind all that fanfare" Cynthia sighed

"I guessed he would need a little push and encouragement, to get him popular with the fans" Lance replied with a shrug of his shoulders

"You're only feeding his ego!" Cynthia retorted

"I know Chris more than you do, his ego is already at maximum capacity"

"You are such an idiot sometimes" Cynthia sighed.

"Yeah, but remember, I'm _your _idiot"

0000000000

"Your fame won't last for long after I beat you" Wesley, Chris' opponent sneered who had appeared on the field accompanied by his own custom music. Wesley Lupo stood at a measly 5 foot 3, a dwarf compared to Chris, he had no prominent physical features but his attitude clearly distinguished him from other people. He wore a simple white shirt and grey track-suit pants.

"Funny, the last guy said that, and I annihilated him 3-1" Chris said "Just bring it" he then taunted extending his hand and motioning with his fingers in a typical Dwayne 'the Rock' Johnson style fashion

"This battle is to be fought on a rocky battlefield!" the referee declared as the Rocky battlefield appeared. "Normal rules apply, and begin!" the referee coughed stepping away from the battle field

"Gengar lets go!" Wesley yelled as he sent out his Ghost/Poison Pokémon from its Pokeball

"_Darn, I'm going to have to use 'him' first"_ Chris thought as he bit his bottom lip "Tyrant let's go!" Chris called as he threw a Pokeball up in the air and in a brilliant flash of white a Pokémon appeared. The Pokémon that appeared easily stood at 2.0 meters, the Pokémon's most prominent body feature is the green armour that completely covered its body. Despite its tough appearance, the armour on the Pokémon is flexible enough to allow movement. Many spikes protruded from the back of its head, neck, shoulders and the tip of the tail. There are also two blue rhombus-shaped pieces of armour that cover the creature's belly and back. Due to the Pokémon's special ability (Sand Stream) a sandstorm was whipped up on the battle field, slightly limiting visibility for the spectators in the stands

"_Tyranitar!" _the dinosaur-like Pokémon roared, this of course sent many people in the crowd diving for cover. However Wesley and his Gengar didn't look intimidated, or even impressed by the powerful Pokémon.

000000000000

"Where the hell did he get that?" Josh bellowed, which caused him to choke on the Nachos which he had been affectionately inhaling prior.

"That Tyranitar looks like one big, powerful, ticked off monster" Max observed

"Just like Chris" Ash chuckled, this of course led to Dawn slapping her friend around the head

"Tyranitar's are powerful Pokémon, but they are hard to handle. Chris can handle Gyru, who is of course a Nidoking another notorious hard-to-train Pokémon, because they have been partners for a long time, but if this is a new addition to Chris' arsenal, he needs to be careful or else his Tyranitar might get out of control and ignore his orders" Brock explained

"Like Charizard back in Kanto?" Ash asked

"Similarly" Brock replied

"Well, we all know Chris is a powerful trainer, I'm guessing he can handle this monster. Plus I'm more concerned at all the attention Chris is receiving from females", the rest of the group sweat-dropped, in anime style fashion at Dawn's remark. Dawn then looked at down at her horrendously expensive necklace that Chris had brought her, a symbol and promise that Chris would never forsake her.

"This is only the second battle I have seen Chris battle in" Elphie said "It will be interesting to see how he handles his Tyranitar, considering that I might have to battle it later"

0000000000

"So he is using it then" Lance said "I thought he would train the darn thing first before using it in a battle"

"And you know this because?" Cynthia asked

"The moron dragged me up Mount Silver to catch it a few weeks ago before we arrived here; he said 'I want to catch a Tyranitar, come and help me'". Lance explained

"So why did you risk your life by going with Chris then?" Flint asked with a raised eyebrow

"'Cause apparently 'I owed him one'" Lance replied

"Silly child" Bertha muttered. "He's a good trainer but he seems to lack maturity".

0000000000000

"Ok, I know you're a new member of my team. I know I only caught you recently, and I know that this is the first battle you have had with you. But please in both of our interests please don't ignore me. I climbed up Mount Silver just to get you" Chris said to his Tyranitar

"_Tyran!" _the Tyranitar roared as it thundered across the battle-field, clearly ignoring Chris. "Ah crap I knew this was a bad idea" Chris muttered as he watched his newly acquired Tyranitar charged towards the opposing Gengar.

"Gengar lets do this quickly" Wesley coldly smiled "Use Hyper Beam!" he called as his Gengar built up a orange orb of highly destructive and powerful energy and then promptly fired the beam towards the oncoming Dinosaur-like Pokémon. The beam made a direct hit onto the Tyranitar and caused an explosion. Wesley then coldly smiled at the possibility of knocking out a Pokémon at an early stage of the battle; however the smile then quickly faded from his face and was quickly replaced with fear when he witnessed the Armor Pokemon emerging from the smoke still charging towards the Gengar, it was clear that the monster had taken little to no damage. The Tyranitar's mouth started to cackle with electricity.

"Gengar get out of there!" Wesley yelled. However it was too late, the rampaging Tyranitar had already reached its opponent, and without clear hesitation, mercy or even compassion for other living things, sunk its razor sharp teeth with were cackling with electricity into the Gengar, who recoiled in pain.

"_My gosh that had to been the most painful Thunder Fang attack I have ever seen! Add the fact that the Tyranitar just survived a Hyper Beam attack without a scratch! The power levels of this monstrosity must be astronomical!" _the announcer exclaimed

"Tyrant use Fire Punch!" Chris yelled, this time his Tyranitar obeyed the commanded and sent its fire covered fist straight into the face of the Ghost/Poison Pokémon

000000000

"I can't decide whether Tyrant charged across the battlefield on its own accord or if Chris commanded it to do so" Josh observed

"Knowing Chris he ordered it. All out attack, that's his style" Ash claimed as Max nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't say so." Brock said scratching his chin "Chris is a very good tactician he wouldn't order a reckless attack like that."

"I agree, that Tyranitar is a monster" Dawn shuddered "Thankfully Chris owns it and I'll never have to worry about it" Dawn beamed

"I sure don't want to battle it, if I end up battling Chris" Elphie muttered

000000000

"Gengar Dark Pulse" Wesley yelled as his Gengar fired a pure dark beam of energy which contained the most horrific of thoughts and aura.

"Tyrant do the same" Chris countered as his monstrous Tyranitar launched its own beam of dark type energy. The two dark type attacks collided in the centre of the battlefield; the two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Tyrant use Fire Punch!" Chris yelled, his Armor Pokémon complied and thundered across the battlefield as fire formed on its right fist. "_So far so good_, _this might actually work" _Chris thought.

"Gengar send that monster back with Focus Punch!" Wesley yelled, a tinge of desperation protruded in his voice, his Gengar complied out of fear of the rampaging monster by charging all of its power and focus into its right fist, which it then unleashed on the Tyranitar when it got within range. Tyrant was then throwing back to its own side of the field where it lay, writhing in pain.

"_It doesn't matter how thick your armour is, if you get hit with a move that is 4 times effective to you, you ain't getting up" _the commentator remarked.

"Tyrant are you ok?" Chris called in concern. His concern was quickly quelled when his dinosaur-like Pokémon rose to its feet. "Alright let's do this use Ice Beam!" Chris called, but again his Pokémon ignored his order and charged across the battlefield its fist a flame with fire, it was clear that the Pokémon was going to use Fire Punch. "Aww Damnit" Chris sighed

"Gengar use Focus Punch!" Wesley yelled, his Gengar complied by charging up all its energy and focus into its right fist. However Tyrant then suddenly fired an Ice Beam attack at the Gengar freezing it completely, the Tyranitar then slammed its fire covered fist into the frozen ice sculpture. As a result the Gengar was released from its icy prison but it suffered the effect of two attacks.

"Keep it up Tyrant !" Chris yelled in encouragement

"Gengar use Hypnosis" Wesley coldly commanded as a large disc-like circle of psychic energy was emitted from the eyes of the ghost Pokémon, as a result the Tyranitar and rather comically a few members of the crowd fell into a deep sleep.

"Aw crap" Chris seethed

"Dream Eater" Wesley commanded as his Gengar floated over to its opponent and threw the use of Psychic energy started to drain the Tyranitar of its health.

"_This doesn't look good for Tyranitar" _the announcer observed, stating the blindingly obvious.

"Come on buddy" Chris said through gritted teeth

"Looks like I'm going to knock out your Tyranitar, you should have trained it more" Wesley taunted, as he finished his taunt Chris' Tyranitar jerked awake and grabbed the unsuspecting Gengar.

"Prepare to meet your doom" Chris said grinning maniacally "Tyrant use Fire Blast!" The Armour Pokémon complied with the order by forming a huge orb of fire in its mouth.

"Destiny Bond!" Wesley yelled, as a red beam of energy omitted from the Gengar's eyes, the beam struck the Tyranitar and seemingly had no effect.

"Wait no!" Chris bellowed but it was too late the massive orb of fire blasted and nearly incinerated the Ghost/Poison Pokémon.

"Gengar is unable to battle" the referee declared. Chris' Tyranitar roared in victory but it fainted due to the effects of the Destiny Bond attack. "Tyranitar is unable to battle. Trainers send out your next Pokémon". Chris glared daggers at his opponent who let out a cold and unremorseful smile.

"Machamp lets go!" Wesley called as fighting type Pokémon appeared from its Pokeball, its four arms were clinched in a fist, obviously ready to battle.

"_I can send out Ortiz, but a Machamp vs. Machamp battle would be awkward" _Chris thought _"I guess Barbarian will do nicely"_. "Barbarian stand by for battle!" Chris yelled as he threw his second Pokeball up in the air, from this a Scizor appeared in a flash of white.

00000000

"Ok I know where that Pokémon is from, Chris caught a Scyther in the Kanto Safari Zone so I'm guessing that very Scyther is the same Pokémon which Chris is using now" Josh explained

"How on earth does he have all these rare Pokémon?" Ash exclaimed in frustration

"Dude you own many of the starter Pokémon from each region, do have any idea on how rare they are?" Max questioned

"He has a point Ash" Brock agreed

0000000000

_Okay Barbarian is a Pokémon I have had for ages; this should be a good fight_. "Barbarian use Bullet Punch" Chris rather coolly commanded as his Pincer Pokémon flew up in the air, before free-falling back to earth like a bullet. Its metallic pincer omitted a grey-like aura and energy, the pincer were then jabbed into the abdomen of the Machamp, who looked completely unfazed.

"Retaliate with Fire Punch" Wesley commanded as one of the fighting Pokémon's four fists, which were covered in fire was jabbed into the Scizor, dealing 4 times the damage a normal attack would due to Scizor's type disadvantages.

"Ok, you want to use super effective attacks?" Chris rhetorically asked "Barbarian use Aerial Ace!" The Scizor complied by speeding through the air like a bullet, the Bug/Steel Pokémon who then collided with the Machamp which sent it to the ground in agony. "Let's take into consideration the Technician ability of my Scizor which increases the power of weaker moves like Aerial Ace by 1.5, and then take into consideration the super effective Aerial Ace attack. I'm surprised your Machamp isn't knocked out" Chris taunted to his opponent, who then sneered in response.

"_Both Pokémon have landed super-effective hits on each other, what does this mean for the momentum of the battle?" _the commentator rhetorically asked

"Barbarian lets finish this off with X-Scissor!" Chris called, as his Pincer Pokémon closed in on its opponent, its two metal pincer glowed green with Bug type energy and they were then crossed to make an 'X'.

"Mega Punch!" Wesley called in desperation as his Machamp complied with the order by punching the oncoming Scizor in the face with one of its four arms. The Pincer Pokémon winced in pain

"Don't take that!" Chris yelled "Use Hyper Beam!" The Pincer Pokémon then charged up two orange orbs of destructive energy with one orb charging in each of the Scizor's pincers. "Let's send that jackass to hell!" Chris coldly commanded as the two beams of destructive energy shot out from the Scizor's pincers.

"Block it!" Wesley yelled, his Machamp hastily complied by throwing all of its arms forward in a futile attempt to stop the incoming attack, this of course, was a completely futile attempt as the dual Hyper Beam attacks collided with the Machamp and caused an explosion.

"_Surely that Machamp didn't survive the attack" _the commentator said, getting ahead of himself.

"_This is going fantastically" _Chris thought with a smirk, as the smoke started to clear from the explosion caused by the Hyper Beam, his face instantly fell. "Aww hell no" Chris muttered, the Machamp had quite clearly survived the explosion and it remained completely unharmed inside of a protective bubble. Wesley sighed with relief, however most of the fans in the stadium booed.

"_Machamp's aren't usually known for their intelligence but this one thought __very __quickly and set up a Protect manoeuvre to protect itself from Scizor's Hyper Beam attack" _the commentator said stating the obvious. _"But you have to say, if it wasn't for that Protect manoeuvre this one could be over folks"_.

"You got lucky" Chris stated

"So?" Wesley shrugged "Machamp use Fire Blast!"

"Barbarian dodge with Extremespeed and then use Aerial Ace!" Chris commanded. His Scizor complied with the order by using its impressive speed to dodge the oncoming torrent of fire, the Pincer Pokémon then sped through the air, backed by the speed from the Extremespeed attack and tackled into the fighting type Pokémon. The Machamp then fell back in pain.

"Don't relent, use Aerial Ace again!" Chris mercilessly commanded as his Scizor flew up in the air and sped like a bullet to the Machamp, murderous intent filled its steely eyes.

"Protect!" Wesley called in desperation, his Machamp focused all of its energy into a protective barrier that separated the two Pokémon, Barbarian, unable to slow down crashed into the barrier, which sent it deflecting back to its own side of the battlefield. However the protective barrier was now broken and it promptly disappeared .

"Metal Claw on the double" Chris ordered folding his arms across his chest, his Scizor's pincers started to glow white, vastly reinforcing the strength of the Pokémon's already sturdy metallic pincers.

"Protect!"

"That ain't working buddy" Chris said seriously, he was right the fighting Pokémon failed to erect a protective barrier between itself and the approaching Pincer Pokémon. Chris' Scizor promptly brought its hardened metallic pincers down upon the head of the Machamp, presumably giving it a concussion.

"_That's right folks" _the commentator beamed _"Protect's rate of succeeding rapidly falls if used consecutively"._

"Close in for the kill and use X-Scissor" Chris coldly commanded, his battle style increasingly turning dark, sadistic and merciless.

"Dynamic Punch!"

"Pull out!" Chris called, but it was too late the Machamp punched the Bug/Steel Pincer Pokémon square in the face, of course, this sent the Pincer Pokémon to the ground.

"_By gosh! What a hit!" _the commentator exclaimed _"And let's not forget Dynamic Punch's secondary effect"_ the announcer said, as the Scizor groggily got back to its feet, it seemed dazed and very confused. _"And there it is! Dynamic Punch, if successfully hit, causes the opponent to become confused!"._

"Damnit" Chris seethed "Come on snap out of it!" Chris called. "Use Aerial Ace!" he then ordered the Scizor then took to the skies before promptly free-falling back to earth in its confusion, much to Chris' frustration.

"_This is clearly not good for Chris" _the commentator said in observation, Chris' multitude of fans started to scream support for the young trainer

"Fire Punch" Wesley calmly commanded, seizing the initiative. His Pokémon charged towards the Scizor and slammed its fire-covered fist into the abdomen of the Bug/Steel Pokemon, who then winced in pain from the 4 times super-effective attack.

"Come on buddy retaliate with Bullet Punch!" Chris commanded, his Scizor blindly jabbed with the air with its strong metal pincers. Luckily, at least for Chris, Barbarian managed to land one hit on the Machamp who then stumbled back in pain

"Don't take that use Fire Punch" Wesley countered

"Dodge!" Chris hastily commanded, however the desperate command was in vain and the fiery fist slammed straight into the face of the Scizor. Who crumpled to the ground in severe pain

"_Oh, that doesn't look to good, surely that Scizor is knocked out!" _the commentator exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically.

"Come on buddy" Chris seethed, gritting his teeth "We ain't losing to this jackass!"

"Give it up already!" Wesley replied "I'm better than you!"

"We'll see about that" Chris retorted, showing that his ego hadn't dented what-so-ever.

0000000000

"Chris is getting his ass handed to him down there!" Josh cried out

"I thought he was unstoppable up to this point" Max said. "I'm not afraid to admit it, he's the best trainer in our group, but that status might be up for grabs if he loses this one."

"Come on guys this is _Chris _we are talking about, he'll find a way to win." Dawn said rather cheerfully, "Your right Max, he _is _the best"

"Hey what about me?" Ash questioned

"Sorry to say Ash, you haven't won a major league like Chris has" Brock said, Ash's face drooped low at the comment. "On paper, yes he's the better trainer, but on the battlefield, your heart and sense of competition matches Chris. You're similar in skill in my view"

"Gee, thanks Brocko" Ash said "Me and Pikachu here are destined to win the World Championship!" he confidently said rubbing his Electric mouse Pokémon behind the ears.

"_Pikachu!" _the electric mouse Pokémon cheered

"You're going to have to pry the trophy from my dead hands if you want _anywhere _near it" Josh vowed

"You two are wrong; _I'm_ going to win it". Max said

000000000

Chris' Scizor, Barbarian slowly rose to its feet. It's cold, metallic eyes glared straight at its opponent.

"Give it up already!" Wesley bellowed "I'm going to win!"

"Over my dead body" Chris growled "Barbarian use Extremespeed!". Wesley's Machamp was caught completely off guard by the pure speed of the almost defeated Scizor, who quickly jumped to its feet. The Pincer Pokémon sped through the air like a bullet and crashed directly into the abdomen of the Machamp, who fell to the ground in pain.

"Now use Hyper Beam!" Chris bellowed as dual destructive beams of pure normal type energy blasted out from the metallic pincers of the Scizor.

"Watch out!" Wesley called in desperation, but much to his dismay it was far too late and his Machamp was engulfed his Pokémon and to his chagrin, caught up in the explosion. Expanding much of his energy in the Hyper Beam attack, Chris' Scizor fell to its knees; it was obvious it was exhausted. However on the other side of the field Wesley's Machamp lay sprawled on the battlefield floor.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Scizor is the winner!" the referee declared, Wesley snarled as he re-called

"Do you want a breather?" Chris asked, a tinge of concern coated his voice

"_Scizor" _Barbarian replied with a wave of its metal pincers, it rose to its feet and adopted a battle position, it was clear that this Pokémon was as arrogant as its trainer.

"_This Pokémon just doesn't quit!" _the commentator boomed _"the bond between this trainer and Pokémon must be very special"_

"Hmph, I must say well done for taking down my Machamp. However my next Pokemon shall destroy you! Serperior lets go!" Wesley yelled as he threw a Pokeball up in the air which released a very unfamiliar Pokémon.

"What the hell is that thing?" Chris questioned as he looked at the new Pokémon, from what he saw it was nothing that he had ever seen before. He observed that the Pokémon had curled pale-green patterns on the sides of its face and snout, and small, pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head. Its face and upper neck are white-colored, and curled, tendril-like darker green extensions spread out from the sides of its lower neck, forming a curling pattern lower down the body, resembling a fancy collar. It has narrow red eyes. "Damn, I'd better consult my Pokedex" he whispered as he dug into his jean pocket fishing out his old Pokedex, he pointed it at the new Pokémon.

"_No data obtainable" _the Pokedex beeped as it showed a static screen. _"From what I see, it's a Grass Type Pokémon, so I'd better act accordingly" _Chris thought.

"That thing won't tell you anything about my Serperior" Wesley chuckled "It's from the Unova region and I bet your red-neck ass that you don't even know where that is"

"Firstly, just because I happen to hail from a rural town doesn't mean I'm a red-neck. Secondly I know _exactly _where Unova is, I just haven't travelled there". Chris retorted

"No matter" Wesley rather cockily stated with a smug wave of his hand "My Serperior will destroy you! Use Energy Ball!" The Serperior responded to its master's command by firing an orb of green grass type energy towards Barbarian, it struck the Pincer Pokémon in the abdominal area, Chris' Scizor then stumbled back in pain.

"Use X-Scissor!" Chris called. However his Scizor fell to its knees it was obvious that it had taken major damage. "That's it your taking a break" Chris said rather sternly as he took his Scizor's Pokeball and pointed at his Pokémon. However Barbarian took off into the air before Chris could re-call him. The arrogant Scizor flew out of range of the Pokeball. "Fine if you're going to be arrogant use Aerial Ace" Chris reluctantly commanded. His Scizor grinned at the comment and flew through the air like a bullet towards the opposing Pokémon

"Destroy him with Hyper Beam!" Wesley ordered a smug smile was etched on his face. His Serperior responded to its master's command by firing a massive beam of destructive orange energy towards the oncoming Scizor. The red colour of the Pincer Pokemon blended into the green body of Serperior making it completely invisible, well certainly in the eyes of Chris, the fact that he was colour blind had now put him at a disadvantage. Now unable to see his Pokémon, Chris reluctantly gave the fate of this portion of the battle up to God, the truth was that he was colour blind and there was nothing he could do to assist his Pokémon as he couldn't even identify it, in the flurry of colours . The beam of energy collided with the Scizor, causing an explosion, when the smoke cleared Barbarian lay sprawled on the battlefield, defeated.

0000000000

"That was odd" Brock mused "Chris looked like he couldn't see his Scizor there"

"He's colour blind" Josh interrupted, Dawn quickly shot a look at disbelief at Chris' younger brother

"Really?" she asked with her eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"I'm not lying" Josh nodded

"So he sees in black and white?" Ash innocently asked. Max then faced palmed.

"No Ash" Max sighed. "All humans detect light with parts of their eye called 'cones' which are located in the retina in the back of the eye. People who are colour-blind have a lower number of cones than compared to people like you and me. Most likely Chris will not be able to identify several shades of colour" Max explained.

"Oh" Ash sighed, feeling stupid.

"He can't tell the difference between blue and purple, he can't identify red or green. This means that he probably couldn't see the red body of his Scizor to the green body of the Serperior. The type of colour blindness he has only effects males and even more so, only effects less than half a percent of the Earth's population" Josh explained. "I'm not so sure, but there are a lot of colours he can't distinguish between"

"That must give him a really un-fair disadvantage in battles" Brock muttered.

"It greatly frustrates him" Josh answered, he then turned to Dawn. "He had to ask me what colour your hair was, honestly, he couldn't even tell the correct colour"

"He knows that I pride myself on my hair and he couldn't even tell the correct colour!" Dawn nearly screamed. "Oh he's in for it later"

"It's not his fault! It was genetically passed down to him, he's a genetic freak!" Josh explained trying to reason with Dawn.

0000000000

"Scizor is unable to battle! Serperior is the winner!" the referee declared.

"_And now the two trainers are now even. But I must ask what the hell was Chris thinking?" _the commentator asked mirroring the thoughts of all the members of the audience.

"Scizor return" Chris sighed, he held his Scizor's Pokeball up in the air and watched with sorrow as his Pincer Pokémon was returned back into the red sphere, he then replaced the Pokeball back onto his belt. The 6 foot 5 gargantuan stood still thinking he knew he shouldn't be in this position, he knew he should have been dominating this match,_ "I knew my colour blindness was going to come into play sometime or later, this puts me at a severe disadvantage" _Chris solemnly thought _"Who can I use? I have Calypso, Volt, Ortiz and Neptune. Volt would probably be my best bet, but then again..." _

"Master Moore, you must send out your last Pokémon or be disqualified" the referee stated

"Ok, ok" Chris said waving the referee off, he then bit his bottom lip. "Volt! Let's turn it up the notch and kick some ass!" Chris bellowed as he threw a Pokeball up in the air, which in turn released a very muscular Raichu who burst forth from the ball and quickly took up a battle stance. Adrenaline coursed through Chris and his Electric Mouse Pokémon's body.

000000000

Ash and his Pikachu looked at each other in shock. "We need to battle that thing!" Ash whispered to his Pikachu who nodded in response, it was obvious that the smaller electric mouse Pokémon was not intimidated by its much larger evolution.

0000000000

"This'll be easy" Wesley sniggered "Use Vine Whip!" Two vines protruded out of the neck of the Royal Pokémon, the vines flew across the field towards the Raichu, the vines made sickening cracking noises as they flew towards their target.

"Is that all you can do?" Chris taunted, looking un-impressed. "Volt let's do some 'slicing and dicing'". The Raichu's long tail started to glow a brilliant, bright white colour, also the sharpness of the tail drastically increased. The Electric Mouse Pokémon used its impressive speed to avoid the oncoming vines before slicing them in half with its tail. The audience cheered for the Chris' Raichu due to its impressive ability to utilise both power and speed

"Now use Quick Attack!" Chris commanded, the Raichu thundered across the field in a blur before crashing straight into the soft underbelly of the snake like Pokémon, who recoiled in pain.

"Don't take that!" Wesley yelled "Use Energy Ball!"The Royal Pokémon formed a green orb of energy in its mouth before shooting the orb towards the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"Return to sender!" Chris called, his Raichu gleefully leapt into the air and smashed its powerful tail into the oncoming orb, this of course sent the Energy Ball attack right back to the Serperior.

"Use Iron Tail to knock it back!" Wesley called, his grass Pokémon leapt into the air and slammed the oncoming Energy Ball back towards its original target.

"_Would you look at this? These two Pokémon have turned this match-up into a deadly game of tennis, where one mistake can lead to catastrophic scenarios!" _the commentator boomed.

"_Well that ain't happening, not today" _Chris thought, "Volt use Thunderbolt to disperse the Energy Ball and then use Iron Tail!" The Raichu eagerly obeyed its masters orders by firing a lightning bolt straight threw the oncoming orb, the Electric Mouse Pokémon then thundered across the battlefield, its long tail started to glow a brilliant white colour. The Pokémon used its powerful legs to leap into the air before falling back to earth, obviously intent on smashing its tail straight onto the head of the Serperior.

"Headbutt!"Wesley called his Royal Pokemon drove its head straight into the ribs of the oncoming Raichu, a sickening crack sounded throughout the arena, Volt feel to the ground clutching the side of its body, welts and bruises appeared almost immediately. Chris' rage intensified to almost un-controllable levels "Disqualify that bastard! He's trying to kill my Pokémon!" Chris screamed at the referee, who then held are hands up in defence

"It's perfectly legal" the referee replied, stepping away from Chris

"Is that is so?" Chris asked, his right eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Yes" the referee coughed

"Ok" Chris chuckled an almost psychopathic grin was etched on his face, the camera man zoomed in on Chris' face which on turn was displayed on the massive screen above the arena, the crowd gasped in shock at Chris' seeming insanity, ruthless aggression radiating from the trainer. Volt by this time had risen to its feet; while damage had been done to the Raichu it was obvious that the damage was not as bad as initially feared. "Two can play at that game, Volt use Quick Attack!". The Raichu complied by its masters orders by thundering across the battlefield at an alarming speed, the large muscular Electric Pokémon collided straight into the chest cavity of the Serperior, delivering some retribution for the previous attack on Volt's ribs. "Now ground and pound!" Chris maliciously ordered, Volt promptly responded to the order and sent several fast and furious punches directed at the head of the Serperior which drew blood from the snout of the Royal Pokémon

"Come on!" Wesley snarled "_That _has to be illegal!"

"It's not." The referee said rather sternly. While this was happening Volt sent a final Mega Punch attack straight into the jaw of the Serperior, a sick snapping sound resounded throughout the arena leaving many of the audience members to recoil from the physicality of the match.

"_This is sickening, these competitors and Pokémon absolutely detest each other!" _the commentator bellowed

"_You want sickening? I'll give you sickening"_ Chris sinisterly thought, throughout the match-up he had grown to severely dislike his opponent. "Volt , take a breather" Chris ordered, his Pokémon looked at him in such a way that it was reasonable to assume that Volt had thought his trainer had gone crazy, "Don't look at me like that, conserve your energy, when the Serperior rises to its feet blast it with the biggest Thunderbolt you can muster", the Raichu then nodded in satisfaction.

The Serperior slowly got off the ground, Volt licked it lips in anticipation his cheeks started to cackle with electricity. The Royal Pokemon finally got to a vertical stance, Volt unleashed its torrent of electricity, the lightning bolt cackled its way across the field it looked certain that the Serperior would be destroyed by the sheer power of Volt's electricity. However, much to the amazement of the audience the Serperior evaded the attack with lighting fast reflexes. Wesley folded his arms across his chest and smirked

"_Holy Crap! I thought Serperior was done for! What a brilliant usage of speed and agility! This battle is far from over!" _

"It won't be as easy as that to beat me you know" Chris' obnoxious opponent taunted

"What?"

"I said..."

"What?" Some members of the audience cheered, obviously getting the reference.

"I said that..."

"What?" Chris again shouted in reply, a satisfying smirk quickly flew across his face

"Are you deaf or something?"

"What?". Whatever Chris was doing, either on purpose or in reality was working as a distraction as his Volt had thundered over to its opponent and head butted it in the abdominal region. Chris then relaxed and grinned in satisfaction, his ego literally shined out of his ass.

"Hey no fair! He's distracting me!"

"He isn't breaking the rules" the referee replied. Even though several occurrences in the match were slightly bending the rules of the Pokémon World League, the referee was willing to let the two trainers and their Pokémon tear each other to pieces.

"Serperior use Vine Whip!" Wesley commanded, vines extended out of the neck of the Royal Pokémon, the vines wrapped around the four limbs of Chris' Raichu, this held the Electric Mouse Pokemon into a vulnerable position.

"You wouldn't dare" Chris warned with an ominous glare.

"Watch me, you redneck!" Wesley snarled "Serperior use Hyper Beam!". The colour drained from Chris' face as he looked on helpless to the orange beam of energy being formed in the mouth of the opposing Royal Pokémon

"Mother ... son of a..." Chris muttered, narrowly missing several unspeakable profanities from passing his lips.

"_This does not look good for young Moore, have we overestimated and overrated his skills?" _the commentator rhetorically asked, Chris quickly made a mental note to beat the crap out of the commentator after the match. However his attention was quickly snapped back to the battle as he quickly realised, much to his dismay that the Royal Pokémon had begun the process of firing the Hyper Beam attack. Chris quickly scoured through his vast knowledge to quickly scourge up a resourceful counter. However while the 6 foot 6 teenager was thinking his next actions, the Serperior fired the destructive beam of orange energy towards the ensnared Raichu.

"Thunderbolt!" Chris yelled in desperation, sweat started to form on his brow. The Raichu tried to counter the Hyper Beam attack by charging up electrical energy in an attempt to deflect the oncoming attack. However, the Electric Mouse's attempts were futile, the Hyper Beam collided straight into the chest cavity of the Raichu, as a side result of the insanely powerful attack a small explosion occurred and smoke billowed upwards, which then in turn obstructed the view onto the battlefield.

Chris stood there in shock; the battle had clearly not gone in his favour, his ego had been dented.

"_Not so great now aren't you? You're pathetic!" _Chris' voice spat in a child-like voice which acted as a taunt to the inflicted young trainer. Under the cover of the smoke, Chris held his head in pure agony, as a solitary tear ran down his face. For so many years he had been able to hid his deepest darkest secret, but the pain it was causing him was unbearable, and the worst

0000000000

"Man, this is not looking good for Chris" Josh muttered in awe. "I don't think Chris is performing to his optimum capacity

"Call me crazy, but something makes me feel that something is affecting Chris" Max observed

"You're crazy" Dawn almost responded immediately

"I'm going to have to agree with Max here" Brock said "Chris hasn't been acting like himself in this battle"

"Well we already discussed his colour-blindness, he has to adapt to certain situations, I'm with Dawn" Elphie stated, Brock mentally slapped himself for inadvertently siding against his love interest, Elphie

Ash then suddenly grinned "If I were down there I would have used counter-shield and Pikachu would have already won the battle" Ash said rather cockily, which was out of character for the usually mellow and humble teenager.

"When did you get so cocky?" Josh asked in surprise with a raised eyebrow

000000000

As the Raichu slowly rose to its feet, everyone in the arena could see that Chris' Raichu was clearly in no shape to continue battling. The chest cavity of the Raichu had turned a sickly and deathly black colour indicating severe bruising and maybe even internal bleeding, furthermore a cut running across the chest of the Raichu was clearly visible, and pure red blood was smeared across the fur on Volt's chest.

"_Holy Crap" _Chris muttered "Volt you really don't look like you can continue, you can give up and bring absolutely no disappointment to me, you have done your best and that's all what I can ask for". Volt looked at his trainer, he then ran his right paw across his bloodied chest and promptly licked the blood of its paw and smiled maliciously, clearly the Raichu was far from done in the battle, despite its physical damage. Chris at first recoiled at the behaviour of his Pokémon, but then realised that his own personality had imprinted on his Raichu

"Coming back for more then?" Wesley asked "No matter, my victory is imminent, finish that rat off with Energy Ball!". The Serperior complied with its master's demand by firing the orb of green energy towards the Raichu.

"Avoid with Quick Attack and then attack!" Chris ordered, even though he had full confidence in his Pokémon, he still had concerns over his Raichu's ability to withstand any more attacks. Using its powerful legs it easily avoided the oncoming Energy Ball attack and then tackled into the soft-underbelly of the Serperior, who then swayed groggily from the left-hand side to the right.

"Follow up with Iron Tail!" Chris called, finally building momentum. Volt's tail started to glow a brilliant white colour while the hardness and weight of the tail massively increased. Again, using its powerful legs the Raichu leapt into the air and brought its massive tail down upon the head of the Serperior sending it crashing to the floor, presumably with a concussion.

"_Oh and the momentum has shifted again! Maybe we have under-estimated Chris?" _The commentator questioned

"Serperior is unable to..." the referee started to declare, however the Serperior slowly, but surely rose to its feet. It was clear that both Pokémon were close to exhaustion

"Giga Impact!" Wesley ordered in a final ditch attempt

"Volt use Volt Tackle!" Chris countered. Wesley's Serperior covered its self in white energy, the Royal Pokémon then sped through the air like a bullet. Chris' Raichu coated itself in electricity, which made its blood covered fur stand up on end, Volt then thundered across the battlefield to meet its enemy. The two insanely powerful Pokémon and attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield, Chris' Raichu and Wesley's Serperior collided head on, a sickening cracking sound resounded throughout the stadium, which of course caused many members of the audience to recoil feeling empathy for the two Pokémon. Volt and its opposing foe, Serperior fell to the ground, both quite possibly unconscious.

"Volt! Come on buddy please get up!" Chris yelled in desperation. Volt lay on the ground unmoving, sick welts and bruises had already formed on its already battered body and more blood was flowing out of the cut across his chest. However the most worrisome and gruesome injury was the compound fracture that the Raichu had somehow managed to suffer in its right leg, upon noticing this Chris turned a pale colour of white, he had once suffered a broken leg, but certainly not as bad as Volt's injury. Chris surrendered to the fact that he had lost the battle; there was no way Volt could recover.

"Come on Serperior we can't lose!" Wesley called, a tinge of concern was masked in his voice, which of course was juxtaposed to his usual attitude. The Royal Pokémon, certainly didn't look too royal in the aftermath of the collision, blood spewed out of the mouth, possibly an effect of internal bleeding.

"_BAI GAWSH! This match is brutal!" _the commentator exclaimed, modelling his response around a legendary sports commentator

"Both Pokemon are..." the referee started to declare, however both Pokémon started to show signs of movement. Volt quickly realised the horrific injury to its right leg, its arms instinctively reached for the injured leg to clutch it. Wesley's Serperior also started to stir.

"_By golly, you can cut the tension with a knife, first Pokémon to its feet wins it's as simple as that" _

The Royal Pokémon finally started to rise to a vertical base, upon seeing this, adrenaline started to radiate around Volt's battered and bruised body, despite the horrific compound fracture to its right leg, the Electric Mouse slowly got up on its hands and knees.

"_Surely Chris' Raichu wouldn't be able to stand" _

The crowd collectively held its breath, the two opposing Pokémon looked like they were about to rise to their feet, but suddenly, as if exactly at the same time, the two Pokemon collapsed back to the battlefield floor.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This match is a draw!" the referee shouted. Chris instantly dashed from his trainer's box straight to his fallen Raichu while Wesley did the same as he sprinted to his Serperior.

"Holy shit" Chris gasped upon reaching his battered Pokémon, his eyes instinctively was drawn to the horrific fracture to Volt's right leg and then to the massive laceration across his Pokémon's chest. Chris fell to his knees, a variety of emotions coursed through his mind... anger, hate, sorrow just to name a few. Chris stared blankly at the EMT's who had arrived at the scene and who were quickly attending to Volt's injuries

Meanwhile on the other side of the field, Wesley was attending to his own Pokémon while EMT's also check on the status of the Royal Pokémon.

"Hey you!" Chris shouted to the much smaller Wesley, his face contorted in anger just thinking about what the teenager had done to his Pokémon

"What do you want?" Chris' opponent snapped back.

"Look what you did to my Pokémon!" Chris seethed as his pointed to his injured Pokémon

"I don't care about yours! Look what you did to mine!" Wesley snarled back. The two trainers met in the middle of the field, they looked directly into each other's eyes, absolute hate emitted from both of them.

"_Strike him down! Do it now!" _Chris' voice demanded, Chris instantly recoiled and slid his hand over his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wesley demanded.

"Nothing" Chris lied still clutching his head in pain.

"Are you alright buddy?" an emergency technician asked.

"I'm fine" Chris grunted in response

"Do you want a bottle of water?" the EMT asked, he held out a bottle of Dasani Water to the young trainer from Sinnoh

"That's exactly what I need" Chris lied, graciously taking the bottle of water. He quickly chugged half the content of the bottle down his throat and then proceeded to splash the rest of the water around his face. "Thanks" he whispered to the EMT

"No problem" the EMT chirped before walking away

"I ain't done with you yet" Chris said ominously to Wesley, the giant turned his back and started to walk back to his injured Pokémon.

"See you in the finals jackass!" Wesley snarled, the smaller trainer walked back to his Pokémon and sighed deeply; he returned his fallen Serperior to its Pokeball and walked off the battlefield to a chorus of jeers.

"How is he?" Chris asked to one of the EMT's who were attending to Chris' Raichu. The EMT's were in the process of loading the injured the Pokémon onto a stretcher.

"The prognosis isn't good. As you can tell your Pokémon has suffered a compound fracture to its Fibula. Obviously, your Raichu has suffered a massive laceration to its chest and multiple bruises. Your Pokémon sure took one hell of a beating, but it didn't go down without a fight" one of the EMT's responded. "One, two three and lift!" he commanded, the three other emergency technicians assisted him on heaving the Pokémon onto the stretcher.

"Not good" Chris mumbled sadly "Where are you taking him?"

"To Memorial Hospital, you know where it is?"

"Yeah" Chris again mumbled "I'll see you later buddy" Chris said to his Raichu who weakly moaned in response. "Thanks" Chris weakly mumbled to the EMT's before walking off. He quickly read the TitanTron which read:

_Group C:_

_Jim Jacobs: 6 points _

_Christopher Moore: 4 points _

_Wesley Lupo: 1 point _

_Aaron Del Quatro: 0 points _

"I've basically qualified" Chris mumbled "To bad I got my ass kicked" he scowled, he then lowered his head and walked back to his locker room. The crowd gave the young trainer a rousing round of applause, despite the response from the crowd the fact of the matter remained, Christopher Moore had only drew in a battle which he knew he should have won.

00000000000

Chris trudged back into the locker room; he quickly slammed the door behind him and promptly locked it. Feeling the almost uncontrollable trademark Moore anger build up inside him he instinctively thunder over to his locker he smashed his giant bear like fist into the locker which severely indented it, he ignored the throbbing pain in his knuckles and his anger only continued to increase.

"Damnit!" Chris seethed "I had the freaking battle in the bag! I should be celebrating!"

"Chris?" Josh asked from the other side of the door "Can I come in"

"Go away, I'd rather be left alone" Chris growled in response

"Come on dude let us in" Ash moaned from the other side of the door

"Shut up Ash" Max mumbled

"Make me"

"Would you two shut the hell up before I shove my size 14 boot straight up your ass?" Chris shouted from the other side of the door

"Calm down guys" Elphie rather sadly mumbled

"Chris? Its Dawn can you let me in?" Dawn pleaded. Chris sighed heavily before thundering over to the door and letting the group of trainers enter. "Happy now?" he growled

"Chris you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself you gave the match your best shot and you performed to the best of your ability" Brock said reassuringly to the angered Chris

"If I performed to the best of my ability my freaking Raichu wouldn't have suffered a compound fracture and I wouldn't have lost" Chris blasted as he slammed his fist

"Calm down Chris" Max mumbled, Chris' fiery anger turned almost immediately to the young spectacle wearing pre-teen.

"Watch your mouth, or do I have to teach you a lesson in respect?" Chris growled

"There was nothing you could have done" Ash said rather quietly

"I suppose you want to know why I mucked up with Barbarian? Big whoop I'm colour-blind, let's take that in for a second, I'm technically genetically disabled. You are partially right about that, but I need to take full responsibility for what happened to Volt!"

"Chris, what happened to Volt was a freak accident; it certainly wasn't your fault" Dawn said in an attempt to calm her boyfriend down

"She's got a point dude" Josh interjected

"It's not going to matter, my decision is final... I'm pulling out of the tournament" Chris said seriously, his face was hardened in his supreme stubbornness; a long awkward silence fell across the room.

"You are not serious" Ash asked, finally breaking the silence

"I am, I'm not worthy to be in this tournament..." Chris started to say

"Oh get over yourself dude!" Ash shouted in objection "You made one mistake in one battle; you're so gosh-darn self-effacing, build a bridge and get over it!" Ash again exploded "Unless you really are a bad trainer, you won't be able beat me in a battle, maybe you aren't made to be a trainer and you should pull out of the tournament but if you win you are wrong and you must remain in the tournament. " Everyone in the room stared wide eyed at Ash, his sudden change in attitude genuinely shocked Ash's friends. Chris stared straight into Ash's eyes, at first angered, however a massive competitive and egotistical grin appeared on Chris' face.

"Ash, you've got yourself a deal. We'll wait until everyone has battled in the tournament this week, then we shall engage in a full six on six battle"

**AN: **

**Looks like Ash has finally stood up to Chris' unquestionable authority in the group and challenged him to a battle. If Chris loses he must quit the tournament but If he wins he remains the unquestionable leader.**

**Some of you guys may be questioning my use of 'Burn in my Light' as a theme song for Chris, I personally think it's a good song for his personality and it's a nod towards my other fic *cough* read it now*cough*. Just don't complain about it, it's just a pointless paragraph, but if you want your OC to have one, please tell me in a review **

**Also, I realise that Chris' Tyrant should have not been affected by Gengar's Hypnosis, but Ash's Pikachu used Thunder to beat a Rhydon, I use Anime rules **


	19. Chapter 18: Getting down to business

**AN: If you don't like my fic *pulls out a stereotypical red-neck trucker hat* y'all can bite me, 'cause where I come from other's opinions don't mean squat.*puts hat away* I know I come across as a bit of a douche, it's just the way I was raised and the culture of my country**

***Puts hat back on again* And that's the bottom line 'cause the Awesome One said so!**

Chapter 18: Getting down to business

Ever-since he was rescued from the Maximum Security Prison in Kanto just days prior, Michael Lowe had been re-initiated back into the Grand Order. Even gaining the rank of his former mission partner, Commander Orcon his train of thought flew straight to the former Junior Commander, ever since his exile and the Prison Break, Commander Orcon had seemingly vanished of the face of the earth. Not even the Grand Master's greatest spies could track the elusive man down. Lowe stood outside his majesty's (the Grand Order Master's) office waiting for his scheduled meeting

"The Grand Master is busy now, he has asked me to give you this" the Master's secretary said rather formally, she passed a large brown envelope to Lowe. "It is the details on your next assignment, his majesty regrets not briefing you personally but as you know he's a busy man"

"Yeah, yeah" Lowe sighed taking the envelope, he promptly left the room and started to walk back to his quarters. Lowe, a 6 foot 9 muscular giant dominated whatever room he stood in; however his massive physique was useful for his usual job, murder.

Upon arriving in his quarters, Lowe promptly locked the door; he then opened the envelope and spread the contents out over a table. He picked up the first photograph that fell out of the envelope

"Ah, Christopher Moore, quite the thorn in his majesty's side Taking his life would be a pleasure" Lowe reminisced almost drooling over the fact of killing someone. He then picked a piece of paper, "Hmm according to this, Moore even isn't the target". He then picked up the final photograph; a long drawn out evil smile was etched across his face.

The next target on the Grand Order's hit list was none other than Dawn Berlitz.

000000000

"I can't sleep" Chris muttered for seemingly the 100th time that hour, the young trainer lay in his bed pondering and analysing his actions through-out the last day. Indeed, in Chris' eyes he had suffered a defeat when he drew against Wesley Lupo in their match earlier that day, what made matters worse was the fact that his Raichu, Volt had suffered a compound fracture on its right leg. The doctors at the hospital had told him that Volt, due to advanced Pokémon medicine would be out of action for only 4 weeks, for Volt, his participation in the PWL had come to a close. Sure, he was beyond pissed off at himself, despite the claims of his friends what happened was control he knew that he could have and should have done more to protect his Pokémon.

"It's only 3:30am" Chris huffed as he glanced at the alarm clock for at least the 1000th time that night. "Better do sum' thing constructive then" Chris sighed as he cumbersomely got his out of his bed and quickly pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He quickly picked up his laptop and walked out of his room into the main area of his penthouse, he surveyed around the room and out the corner of his right eye he caught a figure move very quickly from Dawn's doorway. With a scowl forming across his face he advanced down the hallway

000000000

Adrenaline coursed through Ash's system, he had never been so scared in his life. There was no mistaking it, the figure that he had seen was in absolutely no doubt Chris, and his massive 6 foot 6 frame was unmistakeable. He didn't even understand why he felt so scared, he had just gotten up to go to the toilet yet he found himself in front of Dawn's door, why? Even he didn't even understand.

It was the same feeling Ash had been having for a while now, since the day Dawn and Chris had their first argument to be precise. Ash and Dawn had always had a close personal relationship but it was nothing more than a tight friendship, yet, every time Ash even glanced at Dawn... He felt special. He couldn't figure out exactly what it was _"Love?" _he thought _"No preposterous, me and Dawn are like siblings, plus Chris would break me in two" _he shuddered. Hearing the thundering footsteps of Chris up the hallway he quickly jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his head like a child, preparing for the worst. For some reason Chris just seemed like a complete and utter psychopath to Ash.

0000000000

"I'm a crazy fool" Chris muttered "I should'a known nothing was here, there has to be something wrong with me" Chris joked, however his mind was then suddenly cast to the voice that had haunted him every day since childhood, he shuttered at the pure thought of it.

"I guess I'd better do some research on my next opponent ... and Josh's if I can be assed" he whispered quietly to himself. He quickly turned on the TV to the Pokè Sports Channel and proceeded to watch the matches from the previous day, with sound turned down of course, after all he didn't want to wake everyone out. The match the channel was replaying Jim Jacobs', whom he would face next, he watched Jim's last match against Aaron Del Quatro, in which Jim Jacobs emerged victorious. Chris suddenly pulled his black notebook seemingly out of nowhere and started to take notes. With his back to the door, he failed to realise Ash sneaking out of the house with his trusty Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

**Subject: Jim Jacobs**

**Battle Style: Very tactical, a perfect combo of speed, defence and offence. Obviously a talented trainer- better than previous opponents **

**Main Pokémon: Meganium, presumably starter **

**Subject Pokémon number 1- Absol; a very quick Pokémon, with a capable offence, its stamina and defences are substantially lower. A large powerful Pokémon would not be effective, a fast but offensively adept Pokémon would do well against this foe. Recommend Pokémon to use; Jet or Apache**

Chris then looked up from his notebook and re-watched Jim's Absol absolutely decimate the opposing trainers Hitmontop, from what Chris could observe, his next battle would be very challenging, but one he must win or at least draw in, not to mention that Jim's Absol was dominating its opponent even despite the type disadvantage.

After making substantial notes on his next opponent, Chris decided to assist his younger brother by making some notes on his opponent later that day. By the time he had done this he had realised that it was well past 6:00 am and the others would begin waking up.

"I'd guess I would be wise in making breakfast" Chris sighed as he walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out a box of Fruit Loops. "Wait, I'm the only person who actually eats this" Chris remembered, he sighed and opened the fridge door and pulled out a box of eggs and many rashers of bacon.

0000000000

It was dawn now but Ash Ketchum was not in his bed, in fact far from it. The Pallet Town native stood at a Pokémon Transfer machine and was talking away to someone else at the end of the line. Ash's Pikachu rested on his shoulders, it was slightly groggy due to the early time it was forced to wake up at.

"Ah, Ash, just the boy I was looking for." Professor Oak exclaimed

"Is great to see you, what do you need me for? I need you to send me a Pokémon" Ash replied

"Well that what I wanted to talk to you about" Professor Oak explained

"Really?" Ash responded in pleasant surprise

"Yes indeed" the Pokémon Professor nodded. Suddenly a particular blue coloured turtle jumped up on the table beside Professor Oak, the turtle like Pokémon donned a pair of quintessential 1950's sunglasses, a huge smile was etched across its face.

"Squirtle!" Ash cried in surprise

"_Pika!" _the electric rodent on Ash's shoulder exploded in joy

"Send me over a Pokémon on your current team, and I'll send Squirtle over" Professor Oak stated, a small grin was forming over his face.

"Have you seen Gary yet?" Oak asked while placing Squirtle's Pokeball in the transfer machine.

"No. I didn't know Gary was participating in this, I and my friends left the draw after we were placed in groups" Ash replied. He placed Torkoal's Pokeball in the machine, he did plan on using the at times sensitive Pokémon but he was already planning the team for his next battle in his mind.

"From what I re-call he is facing Brandon the Kanto Battle Frontier Brain tomorrow" Oak replied, from his lab in Pallet Town he initiated the transfer sequence.

"Aw man, I would totally catch that battle but I'd better watch my friend Josh battle tomorrow" Ash replied.

"Oh so you have made new friends then?" Oak asked

"Yeah, he's the younger brother of Christopher Moore, former winner of the Sinnoh League, he's participating as well" Ash told his mentor

"You know Chris?" Oak chuckled, Ash's eyes widened in shock

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Ash replied in suspicion

"Why that little tyke... well he certainly wasn't little. Wandered clean into my lab a few years ago, he told me that he was just starting his journey, if I recall he's a year older than you"

"Yeah, he's 16, though he's as tall as a fully grown adult, its rather intimidating being around him". Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously, talking about Chris, given the events of yesterday when he challenged Chris to that battle he was very nervous talking about his 'friend'.

"I was going to come visit you sometime; I'd like to talk to Chris sometime". Ash's insides nearly boiled into oblivion, Professor Oak was _his _mentor not Chris. Ash nearly didn't realise that Squirtle's Pokeball had appeared.

"Professor Oak, I'll like to switch around my team a bit more" Ash quickly said before he had to hear Chris' name one more time.

000000000

Max, the first one awake (apart from Chris, and un-known to the others, Ash) walked groggily into the kitchen area. "My, my Chris doing the morning cooking? That's something I'd thought I'd never see"

"Shut up squirt, I happen to have a very sharp knife in my hand, wouldn't it be a shame if it somehow left my hand and stabbed you in the neck?" Chris grunted

"Chillax dude, I'm only messing" Max said calmly not wanting to further annoy Chris. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Good ol' Ulster fry, my mom's recipe, if you don't like it, bite me". Chris replied, while trying desperately, and failing to cut a link of sausages.

"Ok what's an 'Ulster Fry'?" Max asked puzzled

"A breakfast that originated in Ireland, I'm from Irish ancestry so I'd thought I'd enlighten you guys to the rest of the world. It contains mushrooms, bacon, sausages, hash browns, egg, potato bread, soda bread and whatever the heck you want to add. I'm surprised alcohol hasn't managed to find its way into the generalised recipe though"

"Gotta love the Irish for their love of booze"

"Not me, I'm straight edge. I'd die before I'd let that poison pass my lips" Chris grunted. "Damnit, why does my body immediately switch off when I attempt to do something nice for anyone else?". Chris was having trouble doing the various tasks associated with cooking

"Flip Chris I've never realised how deep your voice was until this morning" Brock sighed trudging into the kitchen. "Wait" he stopped "Are you making breakfast?" Brock asked in shock

"My goodness, why is it so hard to believe I can do something constructive once in a while?" Chris asked

"It's just surprising that's all" Brock replied

"Ok, can you give me a hand? I'm failing epically over here" Chris asked as again he tried to cut the sausage meat

"Ok, what are you making?"

"Ulster fry" Chris replied

"What's that?" Brock sighed

"That's what I asked" Max interjected

"Oh come on!"Chris sighed, "Its a hot breakfast with mushrooms, bacon, sausages, hash browns, egg, potato bread, soda bread and other foods. It's pretty simple to make, but I'm having trouble, can you lend a hand?"

"Sure thing. I love learning new things" Brock replied.

"Good, 'cause we would all go hungry if everyone relied on me for food" Chris joked.

"Hey what am I for?" Brock replied as he immediately started to work on the group's breakfast

"WASSUP!" Josh shouted as he emerged from his room. Elphie slowly emerged behind him, she grumbled before walking into the bathroom.

"Gee dude, Ash and Dawn are still sleeping" Max said

"That had to be one the best nights of sleep I've had in ages; I'm so pumped for my match later" Josh fist pumped

"Well that's all good, I've done you a favour" Chris said grabbing his black notebook "I couldn't get to sleep last night, so I did you a favour and made you some notes on your opponent today" Chris then continued handing his younger brother his strategy book

"Gee, thanks" Josh replied

"No problem, if I ever need a organ donation I'm turning to you first as repayment" Chris joked

"Over my dead body" Josh grinned in response

"Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged" Chris grinned back in response. Josh walked over to the kitchen table, he sat down and started to study Chris' notes, however Chris' messy handwriting was almost unbearable to decipher

"When are Ash and Dawn going to get up?" Chris asked

"Well Ash loves to sleep, something well documented from when I travelled with him around Hoenn" Max replied

"And based on what I've learned from Dawn in our travels with Ash in Sinnoh she loves to sleep as well" Brock replied

"Like two peas in a pod, they are almost soul-mates" Max innocently chirped. Chris almost immediately slammed his fist down on the table in outrage

"What did you say!" Chris demanded in a confused manner. Both Brock and Josh looked at each other uneasily their conversation about Ash and Dawn a couple of days prior rung through their heads. Brock of all people knew the close brother and sister type relationship Ash and Dawn shared, but based on Ash's actions recently it suggested something more deep

"What... I meant was... that" Max stuttered

"You implied that Ash and Dawn are perfect for each other didn't you?" Chris demanded, an expression of paranoia became visible on his face. "No, no... Me and Dawn are perfect for each other right?" Chris asked hastily turning to Brock and Josh for confirmation.

"Sure" Brock nodded, he felt even more uneasy about the possibility of a love triangle between Ash, Dawn and Chris. If Chris mentally snapped... well there was no telling what a physical monster like Chris could do, it was a given fact that Chris certainly wasn't able to completely control his anger.

"Isn't that right Josh?" Chris then turned to his brother; even more paranoia became more evident

"Of course, it wouldn't surprise the two of you ended up spending the rest of your lives together" Josh said trying to ease the tension. Josh's words worked effectively and the paranoia started to ease off Chris' face.

"Sorry dude ... I didn't mean it in that way" Max stammered

"It's ok" Chris sighed "It's just I wouldn't know what to do if Dawn ever ..."

"Hey guys!" Dawn beamed as she emerged from her room, already fully dressed and her starter Pokémon Piplup stood proudly at her side.

"Why hello there" Chris cheekily grinned "You're looking beautiful today"

"I always look good" Dawn replied

"Really?" Chris replied sticking his tongue out.

"Oh for the love of my sanity, get a room" Josh cheekily interrupted. The colour instantly drained from Dawn's elegant face

"Hey, lad that's enough of that" Chris replied in a poorly executed Yorkshire accent

"Come get me"

"Ok" Chris replied with a shrug of his massive broad shoulders, he then literally flew across the room; he grabbed his younger brother around the neck and promptly locked Josh's head into a sleeper hold. Josh instantly fell to one knee and his face turned purple from the lack of oxygen, due to the pressure from Chris' massive arms.

"Let me go" Josh managed to gasp. The 6 foot 6 tall 16 year-old had completely dominated his brother, however from a distance the only thing separating the two brothers was Chris' far bigger size. They both sported the same style of messy blond hair; their deep blue eyes were almost similar in every aspect.

"Tap out" Chris asked cranking on more pressure

"Ok, ok, I quit" Josh cried tapping his hand repeatedly on the floor. Chris instantly dropped the pressure off his younger brother's neck and got off Josh. Dawn, Max and Brock exploded into laughter. Elphie who had just emerged from the bathroom caught the closing moments and she to erupted in laughter.

"It's good to see that Chris is in good sprit, he was really upset after what happened to Volt yesterday" Dawn remarked quietly to Elphie.

"Yeah, I was rather worried about Chris, but he's a strong minded person" Elphie replied. "So... I suppose by-gones or by-gones?" Elphie rather nervously asked, obviously referring to Dawn's disapproval of Elphie joining the group after the incident at Christmas

"Of course" Dawn cheerily replied "I over-reacted, and I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want anything to come in between me and Chris"

"Trust me; I never do that to you"

"I'm still the alpha male buddy" Chris chuckled rubbing Josh's head. However, as if on cue Ash opened the main door and walked into the living room, his Pikachu rode on his shoulder, both trainer and Pokémon were drenched in sweat. Chris looked at Ash, since Ash's challenge the day before, Chris hadn't even talked to Ash, out of pure spite.

"I thought you were still in bed" Max observed

"I was out" Ash curtly replied

"Out doing what? You are covered in sweat" Brock remarked

"I got up early and picked my team for my next battle, and then I went out training in the woods" Ash quickly said. "If you'd all excuse me" Ash said, he quickly made his way through the group and entered the bathroom, presumably getting a shower.

"What in the blue hell is his problem?" Josh hoarsely asked still clutching his neck after Chris' sleeper hold

"I don't know. I don't like his attitude change" Chris said, he then looked over rather defensively to Dawn. "Plus I was up nearly all night, when the hell did he sneak out?"

000000000000

"Ok remember buddy, go out there and kick ass. From what I seen and commented on in my notes, your opponent is a trainer who favours attack, counter and smash 'em up with an all out attack. Tactical moves could leave you with a disadvantage." Chris said to his younger brother. The two Moore brothers stood alone in a hallway leading out to the battlefield, Chris was giving some last minute advice to his brother.

"Thanks bro, apart from nearly killing me this morning you've been very helpful today" Josh replied

"Well just don't make comments like that again" Chris replied "Anyway I'd better go now and get seats with the others". Chris then walked away from Josh giving him some thinking space.

"_Welcome to Stadium 5 for this Group C match up against Patrick Vispa and Joshua Moore. Introducing first from Nacrene City, Unova, Patrick Vispa!" _the commentator boomed. Josh could hear 'Final Countdown' boom around the stadium. Knowing he would be announced next, Josh prepared to make his way out to the battlefield.

"_And his opponent, from Sandgem Town, Sinnoh, Joshua Moore!" _the commentator boomed. 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica **(AN: Are you happy now Tendou Souji? :P)** sounded throughout the stadium and Josh stepped out to the battlefield to a smattering of applause. Josh immediately walked to the middle of the battlefield and shook the hand of his opponent.

"May the best man win" Patrick, a 19 year old, 5 foot 10 trainer replied. He wore a simple black tracksuit with white trainers.

"Indeed, let's make it a clean match" Josh replied and with that the two trainers walked towards their respective trainer boxes.

"_You should know the rules by now"_ the referee yawned _"Three on three match, substitutions are allowed etc. This match will be fought on a water-battlefield"_. The usual astro-turf battlefield shifted into the ground as a water battlefield rose to the battlefield; several plastic platforms were placed in the water.

"_A water battle-field ehh? A nice opportunity to use Poseidon, also his evolution will be a nice surprise to Chris" _Josh thought.

"Swanna lets go!" Patrick called, an elegant Pokémon resembling a swan appeared on the battlefield from its Pokeball. The Pokémon flew to the nearest platform and promptly rested on it.

"_A Pokémon I ain't familiar with, this could be a challenge..." _Josh thought "Screw it, Mehirut **(AN: Hebrew word for speed, shout-out for Jewish/ Israeli readers, **ייתכן אלוהים יברך אותך**) **standby for battle!" Josh yelled, throwing his own Pokeball up in the air, which then released a Swellow into the air.

"_This is interesting, a flying type vs. flying type, however Swanna may have the advantage due to the water situated on the battlefield" _the commentator observed

"Start off with Aerial Ace!" Josh called.

"Use Water Gun!" Patrick countered, a gush of pressurised water erupted from the beak of the Water/Flying type. The torrent of water sped through the air

"Evade and make sure you hit 'em!" Josh yelled, his Swellow displayed its amazing speed by easily evading the attack. Josh's Mehirut then collided into the opposing Swanna, who crashed into one of the platforms in the water.

"Follow up with Peck!" Josh commanded, Josh's flying Pokémon then flew directly at the weakened opponent

"Water Gun!" Patrick bellowed, a torrent of water burst forth from the mouth of the water/flying typ.

"Evade!" Josh called, and again Mihirut utilised its incredible speed to evade the on-coming torrent of water.

000000000

"Wow, that thing is fast" Ash remarked, he immediately scrawled some notes into a black notebook. "My Swellow isn't even that fast"

"That's for sure, my head is getting dizzy trying to keep up with the action... then again my head always feels dizzy" Elphie rather comically remarked

"I know firsthand that Josh's Swellow is incredibly fast, it has run rings around my team on many occasions" Max claimed

"I think the best part of it is its awesome name. The Hebrew language, while very hard to learn is very pleasing to the ears." Chris remarked Also I see that you are copying me Ash" Chris observed, he then scrawled some of his own notes into his own notebook.

"Why not, I want to win" Ash replied

"Over my cold dead body" Chris ominously retaliated

"You two really are like two peas in a pod" Dawn remarked

"I agree, you two have to have the biggest egos in existence"

"I most certainly do not!" Ash shouted in reply

"Hey, I have said it many times, do you people have any idea how hard it is being better than everyone else" Chris rather seriously replied

"You two could be mistaken as brothers" Brock rather innocently observed.

"No way in hell" Chris chuckled

However, Ash chose to remain silent, instead he swore inwardly to defeat Chris and to then steal Dawn from him.

000000000

"Use Quick Attack!" Patrick called, his Swanna launched into the air with speed that even surpassed Josh's Swellow, Patrick's swan-like Pokémon crashed head on into the underbelly of the opposing Swellow . In response to the attack Mihirut fell onto one of the floating platforms.

"_It seems that despite Swellow's incredible speed its defensive stats are not its greatest ability" _the ever observant commentator noted.

"Follow up with an Aerial Ace!" Patrick ordered. Upon its trainers command, Patrick's Swanna surrounded itself with a brilliant white light before speeding through the air like a bullet towards the grounded Swellow. Much the chagrin of Josh, Swanna's attack landed a direct hit on his Swellow, who then slid across the plastic platform and into the water.

"Oh crap" Josh seethed through gritted teeth , however he noticed movement below the water, his frown quickly disappeared and was replaced by a small but victorious smile.

"Your Swellow may have impressive speed, you should improve its defensive stats" Josh's opponent observed rather quietly.

"Defence isn't everything, in fact the best form of defence is attack" Josh smirked, and as if on command, his Swellow burst forth from the water behind its opponent.

"Wait what!" Patrick exclaimed

"Never, _ever_ underestimate your opponent" Josh warned "Mihirut use Brave Bird!" Josh commanded, his Swellow coated its self in a deep piercing blue coloured energy before exploding through the air towards its target.

"Escape!" Patrick called, his Swanna fluttered up into the air in a desperate attempt to get away from the oncoming Swellow. However Swanna's speed was nothing compared to Mehirut's speed, and very quickly the Swellow caught up with the Swanna and smashed into it which sent it plummeting down into the pool. However due to the high impact attack Josh's Swellow also suffered some damage from delivering the Brave Bird attack

"_A very masterful use of the environment there by Josh, could the younger Moore brother maybe usurp his older brother one day?" _the commentator asked and from somewhere in the crowd a solitary 'Hell No!' rang out.

"Take a breather Mihirut, wait for Swanna to resurface and hit it with a Steel Wing attack" Josh commanded with caution. The Water/Flying type Pokémon burst out of the water, Mihirut complied with its master's command by speeding towards its foe, its right wing was glowing a bright silvery steel colour and was obviously intent on landing a Steel Wing attack

"Water Pulse!" Patrick called in desperation. His Swanna complied with its master's desperate commands by quickly firing a large blue orb of water from its beak. The blue orb of water collided with the quickly approaching Swellow who was knocked back and dazed by the Water Pulse attack.

"Follow up with Aerial Ace!" Patrick called wanting to continue with his new-found momentum.

"Double Team" Josh rather slyly commanded. Mihirut proceeded to make several copies of itself in order to confuse the incoming Swanna, speaking of which it attacked one of the copies.

"Hyper Beam!" Josh called, a massive orange beam of destructive energy exploded out of his Swellow's mouth. Caught by surprise the Hyper Beam attack, Swanna was caught up in the resulting explosion, the swan-like Pokémon fell out of the smoke and down onto one of the floating platforms.

"Swanna is unable to battle!" the referee declared

"Swanna return" Patrick said softly, he held a Pokeball in hands and in a flash of red the defeated Swanna was returned to its Pokeball. "Bisharp go!", the Sharp Sword Pokémon appeared in a flash of white from its Pokeball.

"Mihirut use Aerial Ace!"

"Use Sucker Punch" Patrick calmly commanded. Before Josh's Swellow had the chance to attack, Patrick's Bisharp struck first, it jumped up into the air and brought its sharp blade down onto the Swellow.

"_A nice move by Patrick there, the use of the move Sucker Punch has successfully eliminated Swellow's speed" _

" Bisharp follow up with Slash attack" Patrick commanded, the Sharp Sword Pokémon was merciless in its attack as it sliced its sharp blades across the Swellow's body.

"Dark Pulse!" Patrick called quickly, he was cold and calculating in his strategy, a dark blob of evil, horrific energy materialised in front of the Dark/Steel type Pokémon, the attack was then fired at the stunned Swellow. The attack struck the Swellow who then fell through the air and crashed into one of the platforms, it was obvious that the Swallow-like Pokémon was defeated

"Swellow is unable to battle!" the referee declared as he raised his flag

"Return" Josh said solemnly, he had not landed _one _hit on the Bisharp. The Swellow disappeared in a flash of red.

"_That was amazing, turning around the momentum, Patrick has utilised his Bisharp to take out Josh's Swellow without suffering a single hit" _the commentator observed

"Poseidon stand by for battle!" Josh bellowed, he threw a Pokeball up in the air and in a flash of white light a Feraligatr appeared and took up a battle stance on the nearest platform

0000000000

"Whoa... whoa...whoa" Chris stammered "Where in the blue hell did he get _that?" _Chris asked with an impressed look on his face.

"His Croconaw evolved when it was battling my Infernape" Ash responded

"Fantastic" Chris grinned in such a way that was quickly becoming his signature. He rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands and watched the battle intently much like an intrigued child would do.

0000000000

"Poseidon into the pool!" Josh ordered. The Big Jaw Pokémon jumped off the platform and into the battlefield pool and thus gaining the environmental advantage. "Now use Mud Sport" Josh commanded, in response his Feraligatr opened its mouth and mud and dirt spurt out of its massive muzzle. This made the pool dirty and murky, but meant that neither Patrick nor his Pokémon could see the Feraligatr move around in the pool.

"_And yet another brilliant move by Joshua, for the second time this match he has used the environment masterfully" _the commentator remarked

"Stay focused" Patrick calmly commanded, his Sharp Sword Pokémon merely nodded in response. Meanwhile, Josh stood still, arms folded across his chest, much like his brother when he was in control of a battle.

"Hydro Pump" Josh calmly commanded, a huge torrent of water gushed out of Poseidon's mouth. The torrent of water hit the platform that the opponent's Bisharp was standing on. A tower of water shot the platform up into the air and then all the way back down to the water. The Bisharp fell into the pool as a result.

"No Bisharp!" Patrick called helplessly, in the murky water; Patrick had no way to track his Pokémon.

"Thrash!" Josh called. In the water, Josh's Poseidon quickly found out the sub-merged Pokémon and literally beat it to a pulp with its fists and feet. The signs of struggle were apparent as the water across the pool rippled.

"Flash!" Patrick called in ultimate desperation. The submerged Bisharp omitted a blinding flash of white which severely disorientated Josh's Feraligatr which allowed the Long Sword Pokémon to escape from the clutches of the powerful crocodile-like Pokémon. The Bisharp jumped out of the water and onto the nearest platform but the Pokémon looked moderately damaged from its underwater ordeal. At roughly the same time Josh's Poseidon groggily climbed onto one of the platforms obviously dazed by the Flash attack.

"Bisharp use Slash!" Patrick called; the Sharp Sword Pokémon jumped in the air and raked it's viciously sharp sword extensions across the chest of the opposing Feraligatr, who in response stumbled back clutching its chest

"And again!" Patrick again called.

"Mega Punch!" Josh yelled. Poseidon brought its massive right fist straight into the face of the oncoming Bisharp. A sick breaking sound resounded throughout the arena. The Long Sword Pokémon instantly fell to the ground in pain; Patrick's Bisharp had obviously suffered major damage, part of its face-plate and become severely dented.

"_Oh that one has gotta hurt!" _the commentator rather eagerly shouted

"Bisharp can you continue?" Patrick asked, despite its damage the Bisharp steadily rose to its feet and nodded back to its trainer, clearly showing that it was ready to continue battling.

"Poseidon use Water Pulse!" Josh bellowed. An orb of water formed in the right hand of the Feraligatr, it then used tremendous power to fire the orb towards the Bisharp.

"Evade and then use Shadow Ball!" Patrick ordered. The weakened Bisharp obeyed its trainer's orders and jumped up into the air to avoid the oncoming attack, it then formed a deep, black orb of terrible and evil ghost-type energy. Patrick's Bisharp then fired the Shadow Ball attack, which hit Josh's Feraligatr directly in the abdomen, which winded the large crocodile-like Pokémon.

"Follow up with Night Slash!" Patrick ordered. The Bisharp's blades started to omit a sickening black colour, the Bisharp slashed its razor sharp blades across the chest of the Feraligatr, unfortunately for Poseidon and his trainer this caused a rather large laceration across the chest of the Feraligatr, a steady flow of red blood squirted out of the cut.

"_Uh-oh, this is gonna get messy!" _the commentator boomed.

Instead of getting angry, Josh did the exact opposite and a cold, calculating grin become etched across his face, which just increased the resemblance to his older brother. "Poseidon use Rage". The massive Feraligatr started to omit a bright red colour, taking into consideration the past damage caused to it, the rage building in the Pokémon started to climb to astronomical levels.

"Dark Pulse!" Patrick bellowed, he noticed that it was essential to defeat the Feraligatr, _quickly, _before its rage built to such a level where it would be impossible to beat. The pulse of dark energy sped through the air and hit the angry Pokémon straight in the face. Instead of registering any damage the rage building up only became greater.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Patrick called in desperation. In response to its trainer's commands, Bisharp fired off a quick Shadow Ball attack but the result was the exact same as before, the rage in Feraligatr was climbing to astronomical levels. Instead of moving to attack, the Feraligatr remained still. Growling through its clenched teeth it allowed the rage inside of him to keep building, until...

"Feraligatr, Thrash!" Josh bellowed. The large, blue crocodile jumped across the platforms intent on reaching Patrick's Bisharp. Its damaged faceplate has already caused enough damage, the thought of more damage being inflicted on his Pokémon made Patrick shudder.

"Dark Pulse!" Patrick called, obviously intent on stopping the rampaging Feraligatr. His Bisharp fired off a desperate Dark Pulse attack, the damage was easily by the oncoming Big Jaw Pokémon. Josh's Poseidon jumped onto the same platform as Patrick's Sharp Sword Pokémon, the massive Big Jaw Pokémon sent its fists, knees and feet into the opposing Sharp Sword Pokémon, which inflicted major damage which was only doubled by Poseidon's uncontrollable rage.

"_Boy, I certainly don't want to be down their next to that Feraligatr" _the commentator shuddered. Patrick's Bisharp came out of the melee certainly damaged; dents had formed all over its metallic body. However as a result of the attack Feraligatr's rage subsided, and the damage it had received from the attacks suffered just before attacking the Bisharp started to take its toll on the Big Jaw Pokémon, it clutched its chest as more blood squirted out of the laceration. Both Pokémon looked weak; it was blindly obvious that the battle was entering its final stage.

"Feraligatr use Hydro Cannon!" Josh called, risking all or nothing in this battle. A tremendous volume of water formed into an orb built up in the mouth of the Big Jaw Pokémon. Poseidon then fired the massive orb of water towards the Bisharp.

"Hyper Beam!" Patrick yelled in desperation. Bisharp desperately fired off a destructive beam of orange energy, but it was clear that the attack was not fired at full strength. As a result of this, Poseidon's Hydro Cannon attack cut directly down the middle of the Hyper Beam attack. The orb collided into the Sharp Sword Pokémon, who was sent into the crowd divider by the pure power of the Hydro Cannon attack. It was clear that the Bisharp was completely knocked out.

"Bisharp is unable to battle! Feraligatr is the winner!" the referee declared

"Bisharp return" Patrick sighed as the defeated Pokémon was recalled back into its Pokeball

0000000000

"Atta' boy" Chris grinned "He's doing what I told him to do"

"What? Deliberately push his Pokémon into uncontrollable rage just to win?" Ash asked

"Anything to win" Chris spat in response

"But why, Pokémon are our friends not tools!" Ash bellowed

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you have a major national championship trophy sitting at home" Chris sarcastically replied "Plus, I treat my Pokémon as my friends. They want to win just as much as me!"

"Whoa, whoa" Brock interrupted "if this little match you two have planned next week drives you two apart, I don't think you two should follow through with it"

"Fine" Chris huffed "_I'll _take the high-ground, and stop"

Ash again chose not to respond, instead he mulled and day-dreamed of the day when he put Chris in his place on the battlefield.

0000000000

"Zebstrika! I require your assistance!" Patrick called. He threw a Pokeball up in the air and the Thunderbolt Pokémon appeared in a flash of white light.

"_It looks like Patrick has gone with the type-advantage here. Let's see where this takes the battle" _the commentator observed.

"_Gee this is bad, yet another Unova Pokémon I've never battled" _Josh reminisced through gritted teeth.

"Zebstrika use Spark!" Patrick bellowed. Electricity formed around the body of the zebra-like Pokémon, the electricity started to cackle as the Thunderbolt Pokémon raced towards Josh's Poseidon.

"Protect!" Josh bellowed. His Feraligatr managed to erect and form a protective bubble around its immediate vicinity. As a result of the protective bubble around the Feraligatr the incoming Zebstrika bounced harmlessly off of the protective shield.

"Ice Punch!" Josh called continuing the momentum. Ice formed around the right fist of the Big Jaw Pokémon, the Feraligatr then sent its powerful ice covered fist straight into the face of the opposing Zebstrika, who stumbled back in pain.

"Mega Punch!" Josh called without any sense of mercy.

"Quick Attack!" Patrick hastily countered. His Thunderbolt Pokémon dodged Poseidon's incoming fist and used impressive speed to hurl its self into the abdomen of the massive crocodile-like Pokemon. Who stumbled back in pain clutching its abdomen where a decent sized welt was beginning to appear.

"Spark!" Patrick yelled. For the second time that match-up, Patrick's Zebstrika coated itself in electricity and tackled straight into the Feraligatr's torso which made it roar in pain.

"_Oh that super-effective hit must have hurt a lot. Remember Josh's Feraligatr has suffered damage earlier in the battle, is the battle nearing its end for that Feraligatr?" _the commentator stated

"Hydro Pump!" Josh bellowed. A massive torrent of water fired out of the mouth of the Feraligatr, the high pressure torrent of water could have damaged anything.

"Wild Charge!" Patrick called; feeling confident that he could win this battle his Zebstrika coated its self in electricity while charging full speed over the platforms towards the Feraligatr. It charged directly down the middle of the incoming Hydro Pump attack, which of course easily dissipated it. The charging Thunderbolt Pokémon collided directly into the chest cavity of the Feraligatr, this sent Josh's Poseidon crumpling to the floor.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle!" the referee declared.

"You did awesome, return" Josh happily said as his Big Jaw Pokémon disappeared back into its Pokeball.

"_We are all even here; both trainers are down to their last Pokémon!" _

"_I could use Cyclops (Dusclops), Stalker (Gallade) would be awesome and Shadowbolt (Luxio) would be ideal to cancel out the electric typing. But then again I'm a Moore, there is only one Pokemon for the job" _Josh thought with a quintessential Moore-style grin. "Volcanus! Let's do this!" Josh threw a gold-crusted Pokeball, much like Chris' up in the air a Charizard appeared in a flash of white.

00000000

"That isn't a good idea" Max mumbled

"I concur, Charizards have a type disadvantage to electric type attacks" Brock mused

"Josh better be careful out there" Elphie nodded in agreement

"Aw come on!" Chris rather loudly interrupted "You've seen Pyro in action, I've helped Josh to train his own Charizard to be just as powerful!"

"He has a point" Dawn said in agreement with her boyfriend

"I have a Charizard as well" Ash said

"Really?" Chris asked in surprise

"Yup, it's very powerful. I agree with you. Josh's Charizard will _not _be a pushover"

"Also, Max, didn't Josh's Charizard defeat your Marshtomp in the semi-final of the Hoenn league?" Chris asked with a sly grin.

"Well... yes" Max admitted shuffling in his seat in embarrassment "I meant that Josh should watch out, that's all". A silence fell over the group and both Ash and Chris went back to writing strategy notes in their respective notebooks.

"Holy crap, they are really similar" Max whispered to Brock who nodded slowly in agreement.

000000000

"_Oh this is an interesting move. Josh has put himself at a disadvantage, but if Josh's Charizard is remotely as powerful as his older brother's we may be looking at a victory for Josh" _

"Volcanus start off with a Steel Wing" Josh commanded confidently, he crossed his arms across his chest for the second time that match in a move that imitated his brother. The Charizard sped towards the opposing Zebstrika, both of its wings started to glow a bright steely gray colour indicating that the wings were more harder and dense than steel.

"Thunderbolt!" Patrick yelled. His Zebstrika launched a bolt of electricity towards the incoming Charizard. Indeed, the Thunderbolt attack struck the Charizard but the electricity flocked to Volcanus' wings which made a bizarre combination of a Steel Wing attack and Thunderbolt. The electricity from Zebstrika's Thunderbolt attack coated Volcanus' wings.

"Evade!" Patrick yelled in an extremely nervous tone. However much to his disappointment Josh's Charizard rammed its right steel-like wing which was covered in electricity straight into the face of Patrick's electric zebra who was sent crumpling to the platform floor due to the pure, brute force of the Steel Wing backed Thunderbolt combo.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Josh yelled. A large stream of fire erupted from the mouth of the lizard-like Flame Pokémon.

"Light Screen!" Patrick ordered in a quick counter. A mystical barrier of psychic energy manifested around the weakened Zebstrika. The barrier stopped the Flamethrower attack from causing too much damage to the damaged Pokémon; however the Zebstrika did receive some damage from the attack.

"Quick Attack!" Patrick commanded, trying to gain some momentum in the battle. The Electric Zebra Pokémon sped across the platforms at blinding speed, upon reaching the opposing Charizard the Zebstrika struck the large lizard Pokémon with such a force that everyone in the stadium cringed, even they could feel Volcanus' pain. Patrick's Zebstrika returned to its original platform

"Thunderbolt!" Patrick called again, gaining more confidence. His Thunderbolt Pokemon blasted a large amount of electricity straight into the final evolution of Charmander, who roared in pain.

"Now use Wild Charge!" Patrick bellowed sensing that the end was near. The Zebstrika coated its self in electricity before charging towards the Charizard.

"Flare Blitz!" Josh countered. Volcanus countered by engulfing its self in flames before speeding through the air towards the incoming Zebstrika. The two powers of electricity and fire collided and fought for supremacy on the middle platform in the pool. However, fortunately for Josh the brute power and force of his Charizard reigned supreme over the power of electricity. The Zebstrika fell to the ground in utter pain from the Flare Blitz attack.

"Finish off with Seismic Toss!" Josh ordered without mercy. His Charizard picked up the fallen Zebstrika and clutched it into his chest with its powerful arms. Volcanus then sped straight up into the air like a bullet, it then barrel rolled through the air before literally free-falling back to earth. Just prior to crashing into the ground, Volcanus released the Zebstrika from its powerful grip with sent it crashing into one of the floating platforms. Volcanus flew back to its side of the field while Patrick's Zebstrika lay completely unconscious.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! The winner of the match is Joshua Moore from Sandgem Town!" the referee declared. Josh literally jumped five-feet into the air before jumping into one of the platforms and congratulated his Charizard.

Meanwhile Patrick, without shame, recalled his defeated Pokémon back to its Pokeball. "That was a good match. I can't qualify now, I hope to see you around" Patrick told Josh before departing from the field to a generous round of applause/

The titantron showed a picture of Josh with the word 'Winner' emboldened in red lettering. It then quickly skipped to the group table of Josh's group which read.

_Paul Reed – 6 points _

_Joshua Moore- 3 points _

_Felicity Hartcomb – 3 points _

_Patrick Vispa – 0 points _

"Just one point needed to qualify" Josh duly noted. He then recalled his victorious Charizard and left the battlefield to a large cheer from the crowd.

0000000000

Chris sat alone in a hospital room. His Raichu lay asleep on a hospital bed; its fractured right leg was rather serious. In pure worry for his Pokémon, he read Nurse Joy's notes on his Pokémon. He noted that it would take at least a month to heal his Pokémon. While medicine for Pokémon was far more advanced than that compared to humans it still wasn't perfected. Knowing that his Raichu wouldn't be able to compete in the PWL anymore, he left to discuss the possibility with one of the doctors of moving Volt back to his family's ranch. Taking one more look at his broken Pokémon he felt deep, piercing guilt and sorrow.

"I'll win this thing, I promise" Chris managed to tell his sleeping Pokémon while choking back tears. He walked out of the room to talk to the hospital's doctors before going back to his group of friends and of course to congratulate his younger brother on his victory.

0000000000

"This is awful. My back hurts, I'm tired and I'm hungry" Jesse moaned. The Team Rocket Trio trudged their way through a local forest scavenging for food

"I blame da twiops" Meowth moaned, voicing his opinion

"I'm so hungry I can eat a Snorlax" James stated weakly. Suddenly an orange fruit rolled in front of the trio, naturally the greedy trio jumped at the chance of food. They were too distracted by the prize of an orange to realise that a tall, slick, black haired man wearing a simple tank top and track-suit bottoms stepped out in front of them. Furthermore a Darkrai floated to the right of him

"If you agree to help me, I can give you all the food in the world" Commander Orcon promised

00000000000

The 'Awesome Crew' as Chris liked to call the group sat huddled around a television in the Moore family penthouse. Chris sat in between his girlfriend, Dawn and his younger Brother Josh, his egg in its incubator sat balancing on its knee. The group were watching a battle between Gary Oak and Brandon, the Kanto Battle Frontier Brain.

"_Blastoise use Hydro Pump!"! Gary called a gush of highly pressurised water fired out from both of the water-types Pokémon back-mounted cannons. The torrent of water, smashed into Brandon's Regirock._

"_Regirock is unable to battle! The winner is Gary Oak from Pallet Town!" the referee declared. _

"_Thank you for joining us in this group stage matchup. Due to his victory Master Oak moves to poll position on top of the group with 6 points while Brandon is below him on three points. Be sure to join us for more action tomorrow!" _

"Wow what a match" Ash murmured, absolutely astounded by the power of his ex-rival.

"Aww, he doesn't look so tough" Chris cockily stated.

"Dude! He just took out the Regi Trio!" Max shouted

"I could easily do the same" Chris replied

"I'd like to see you try" Ash responded

"I'd sure like to have a go against the Regi Trio" Josh stated with almost as much ego in his voice as his older brother

"I don't. I'd get creamed " Elphie softly stated

"No, you wouldn't!" Brock cried, trying to cheer up his proclaimed 'love of his life', from his prospective of course. Chris, who was listening to the mini-discussion was distracted by the shaking coming from the egg on his lap, in addition to this the egg started to glow white, a clear indication that the egg was close to hatching.

"Dude!" Chris bellowed successfully gaining the attention of all the people in the room. He set the incubator on the floor and removed it from covering the egg. The egg started to shake uncontrollably

"I wonder what it is" Dawn stated "After all I got it for you".

"I can't wait" Chris almost giggled in a child-like manner. The egg started to disintegrate until the outline of a small, black fox Pokémon became apparent. As the bright light emitting from the egg started to fade, the newly hatched Pokemon looked directly into the eyes of its new trainer.

"_Zorua!" _the fox-like Pokémon squeaked

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn squealed "It's so cute! I've only seen a Zorua once before. I want one!". Elphie to squealed in agreement.

"Holy crap! It looks awesome!" Chris proudly exclaimed as he examined his new Pokémon"

"Dude, I'm so jealous! That looks awesome!" Josh bellowed, while Max started to look at the newborn examining its power.

"What are you going to call it?" Brock asked

"Caedus" Chris quickly responded before diverting all his attention back on his new Pokémon. Ash could only watch in silence, he knew firsthand how powerful a Zorua and eventually a Zoroark could be from his experiences in Sinnoh, he shuddered at the thought of Chris using it to defeat him

**AN: Before you flame the day-lights out of me. Let me remind you Zorua is not legendary at all. I really want one for my Pokémon White game but because I literally live in the middle of nowhere that is not possible through an event, plus my house's wifi isn't compatible with my DS :( When I get a new wifi, does anyone want to trade me a Zorua or Zoroark? :P I'll give you a legit Liberty Pass Victini, if you give me a shiny I'll throw in a Master Ball.**

**Also I was thinking about setting up a Twitter or Facebook account exclusively for this fan fic, it would ideal for OC submissions, asking questions or getting chapter previews. Tell me what you think **

**Also be kind in the reviews, the chapter is rushed because if I didn't finish it quickly I wouldn't have been able to update for a long while (stupid exams) **


	20. Chapter 19: Ash's Promise

**AN: This chapter is purposefully short; it bridges the events of last chapter to the next one.**

Chapter 19: Ash's Promise

It was slap bang in the dead of night, the events of the past day in the Pokémon World League were long gone, and most trainers slept in their beds, all equally deserving a nice long rest. However in exception to this was a lone human figure that stood alone in a clearing in a local forest. The figure was surrounded by six Pokémon, all of which were practising their moves to perfection. For the second night in a row Ash had snuck out of the penthouse to get some training in before his battle, which was due to take place in a few hours. Ash took a very deep breath; the cold air entered his body and did well to cool his body, and his nerves. Ash couldn't exactly pin-point it, but for some reason he could not go to sleep, he didn't know why. _"Is it the battle with Chris?" _Ash thought, _"The tournament?" _he shook his head to this response from his mind the thing that was constantly keeping him awake was something else entirely. _"What about Dawn?" _his conscious suggested, Ash's body instantly started to warm up despite the cold breeze, he felt special and all warm in side; he then suddenly turned pale "No way, not Dawn. I can't love her, she's like my sister! Besides I don't even want to imagine what Chris would do to me!"Ash responded to his own thoughts, he then shuddered. "Chris" Ash sighed "What happened?"he thought, the two were still friends per se, but Ash just felt something inside of him that made him take an unfavourable view of Chris, he couldn't explain it. He liked Chris, sure he reminded him of a quintessential high school jock who had the ego the size of the sun and was a complete jackass but still somehow managed to get the girl and have friends. _"You're jealous" _Ash's own mind told him _"Chris has Dawn and that eats you up from the inside". _His mind was momentarily distracted from his conservation with his own conscious; his Squirtle had pulled off a pretty impressive Aqua Jet while sparring with Pikachu. The two friends, while best buddies, were not leaving an inch to one another, even though it was not the final in the tournament the two Pokémon were sure battling like they were deciding the winner in the final match.

"Nice job Squirtle!" Ash called over to his Tiny Turtle Pokémon. The water-type Pokémon was too engorged in its sparring match with Pikachu to notice his trainer's compliment. _"Boy its great having Squirtle back" _Ash smiled. He then surveyed over his assembled Pokémon, Staraptor and Quilava were practising their speed, while Glalie was practising its Ice Beam attack on a couple of nearby boulders. However Ash's Gible, the youngest and least experienced off the group stood alone on the outside of the group, having perfected its Draco Meteor at the Sinnoh League, Gible was working on a physical Dragon Type move. It positioned itself a few metres away from a particularly big boulder, it started to glow with a blue aura, it then charged full speed at the boulder and broke clear through it. The boulder had nearly been completely disintegrated, impressed, Ash walked over to his Land Shark Pokémon.

"You've been training hard at Professor Oak's, huh?" Ash asked to his Gible, the Gible who had not seen his trainer approach him turned around in surprise and jumped on the head of his trainer and started to gnaw affectionately on his trainers head. "Hey, the amount of times you've done that it doesn't even hurt anymore" Ash laughed as he detached his affectionate Land Shark Pokémon from his head and set it on the grass in front of him , Ash then sat down on the wet grass.

"That was an impressive Dragon Rush, you've obviously been working on it a lot" Ash said, his Gible nodded repeatedly. "Have you been working on other moves?" Ash asked with interest. His Gible cried with joy and jumped to its feet and aimed at the nearest tree. It opened its mouth and unleashed a massive torrent of fire at the tree, which of course burnt the tree to a crisp.

"Now that is what I call a Flamethrower!" Ash cried in surprise. Gible then turned the next tree, its eyes started to glow with a piercing blue mystical aura, sharp stones appeared around the small Pokémon and if suddenly at once Gible unleashed the stones in a hell-fire of sharp stones which literally diced the tree to pieces. "Nice Stone Edge! You must really want to battle don't you?" Ash asked, in response Gible shouted its name over and over again and started to jump up and down to show its desperation. "Ok" Ash simply said "You're in; you are obviously ready for this". Gible's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree with absolute joy clear in its demeanour.

"Hey guys!" Ash called to his Pokémon "That's enough training for now, fall in!" The group of loyal Pokémon at once grouped around their trainer, all were tired after the training session but they were certainly content with their training.

"Ok guys I have a battle later today. I need three Pokémon for the battle; I've already promised to Gible that he could battle. I need to pick to more..." Ash was interrupted by his other five Pokémon who all eagerly volunteered for the battle. "Sorry, Staraptor, Glalie and Quilava. I'm going with Squirtle and Pikachu". The rejected Pokémon looked down, all equally dejected, however in comparison Pikachu and Squirtle high fived each other before stepping over to Gible who stood beside Ash. "Aww come on guys, you can battle at a later date" Ash promised, the three Pokémon instantly cheered up as a result of Ash's promise

Ash surveyed his assembled Pokémon with pride, his team for the next day had been chosen. However the battle with Chris later in the week protruded into his mind, he knew Chris was going to bring the best Pokémon he had in his arsenal, Ash thought how to counter Chris' powerhouse team. It was at times like this he regretted his more powerful Pokémon like Charizard and Gliscor to leave him to train at other locations.

"Look guys" Ash said getting the attention of the group, he removed the Sinnoh League baseball cap that was sitting on his head and ruffled his spiked raven black hair. "I have a battle against my rival next week". Pikachu's head almost imploded with Ash's choice of words, Chris and Ash were friends not rivals from Pikachu's point of view, he opted listened in more intently to his trainer's words. "I need 110% from all of you, you may not battle against him but I need to tell you that he is by far one of the best trainers I've ever battled, he's as ruthless as a barbarian but as skilled and precise as a surgeon. If we aren't focused we are going to get slaughtered on the battlefield. He'll show no mercy, we need to train for this battle. I'll be having more training sessions. I'm saying the same thing to you guys as I will to the others, I _must _win the battle, I _need _to win this battle. I _need _to prove to everyone that I can be the best trainer ever; I _want _to be the very best, like what no other trainer has _ever _achieved. This is my promise to you, we _will _win this tournament." Ash's demeanour completely changed from the relaxed carefree trainer he once was, to a demeanour that a politician would carry himself with. The change in Ash slightly scared Pikachu, but he masked his worry by cheering along with the other Pokémon when Ash's speech ended.

"Ok guys, get some rest" Ash said recalling all his Pokémon, save Pikachu to their respective Pokeballs. Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder for the walk back to Chris' Penthouse.

* * *

On the way home, Pikachu fell asleep on Ash's shoulders, leaving the Pallet Town native to carry the slumbering Electric Mouse back home cradled in his arms. The silent bliss of the walk in the forest back home gave Ash plenty of thinking time. Apart from a few Pidgey and Starly soaring above him Ash was completely alone in the forest.

"I can't love Dawn can I?" Ash asked himself

"_You can, it's just Chris will feed you to his Tyranitar" _Ash's conscious replied as a matter of fact

"She's like my sister. I see her as nothing more as a friend" Ash claimed

"_You travelled with her throughout Sinnoh. The bond you two have is special" _his conscious told him

"So? I travelled with Misty and May and I don't feel this way about them" Ash replied trying to reason with his own conscious

"_Misty was more of your big sister, helping you out on your first journey. May was a new trainer, you were more experienced than her but you took the role of mentor" _

"Exactly, I'm Dawn's mentor. Just like I was May's mentor" Ash retorted, his argument was beginning to sound desperate.

"_That's not my point. When you arrived in Sinnoh, you were an experienced trainer; you found Dawn and taught her everything you knew. She even taught you her counter-shield technique. You two formed a bond that completely shattered those compared to your past companions. Dawn was your best friend, it's not insane to assume that you have feelings for her."_

"You are crazy" Ash responded

"_No Ash. I'm your own conscious; I am your train of thought, your guiding light, your deepest thoughts and your memories. I witnessed the beginning of your life and will witness your final breath. I know you like no one ever could, you know why? Because I am you, your argument is fruitless. My question is do you love Dawn?" _

Ash could not respond, he didn't have an answer, he didn't know if he loved Dawn or if he didn't. It was a subject to be debated another day. He stood outside the building in which Chris' Penthouse was located in. He chose not to take up the subject with himself for the time being, he needed to clear his mind for his battle the next day. Reaching the door of the Penthouse he managed to fish his key card out of his pocket and slide it into the reader in the door. The door quietly opened, Ash quietly slipped inside, being ultra careful not to wake anyone up. The Pallet Town native looked down at his watch, which read 5:30 am, now feeling very tired he slipped into his bedroom and opted to fall asleep to preserve as much energy for his match as possible. His last thought before he slipped into a deep sleep was the question that his conscious asked him, did he love Dawn?

**AN: Fastest update ever :D **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, the scene with Ash debating with his conscious was fun to write and his speech came over very naturally in my view.**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20: Making good on a promise

**AN: Not so funny story behind this; I was just about ready to post chapter 20 then my laptop got a virus and I lost the original, so I had to re write this ._. **

**Also take note; I went back to chapter 18 and changed Chris' Zorua's name from Damien to Caedus**

**Special thanks to Noble Six (an anonymous reviewer), your comment really put my butt into motion to write this :)**

**Nearly 10,000 hits? Holy shizzcabob.**

**Take notice I'll be away for 2 weeks starting from Monday, don't worry *in Terminator voice* I'll be back, and if there isn't at least 10 reviews I'll terminate **_**ALL **_**of you.**

Chapter 20: Making good on a promise

It was a dark and peaceful night, the air temperature was cold enough to provide refreshment but not cold enough to cause a serious drop in body temperature. The air was coated with thick clouds, therefore the area above the clouds was completely clear from the light pollution given off by the human cities and technology. This area was of course one the most peaceful places on the planet at that time, a place for the solitary, for reflection, for remembering guilt and of course a place to seek for forgiveness. A lone hooded figure hovered in one place, only inches above a particularly thick and large Cumulonimbus cloud. In deep meditation it did not notice the intrusion on its personal space. Two extra-terrestrial like Pokémon, known as Deoxy's surrounded the solitary creature, both of the Deoxys were in their 'normal forme'.

"_You will come with us" _one of the two intruding Deoxy's demanded, talking to the entrapped Pokémon through telepathy.

"_And what if I won't?" _the creature asked, its eyes still closed.

"_Then you will be eliminated" _the other Deoxys harshly responded. It immediately fired a Shadow Ball at the hooded creature. The Pokémon instantly protected itself by surrounding the area around it with a psychic force field; this of course protected it from Deoxy's attack.

"_You fools!" _the creature bellowed it removed the hood from its head which in turn revealed a strong set, pink, feline-like face. _"I am Mewtwo. Leave now if you value your mere existence" _

"_You cannot defeat us!" _the two Alien Virus Pokémon chorally responded.

"_So be it" _Mewtwo ominously responded, he sent a Shadow Ball directly into the face of one of the two Deoxys. A deep consented smile formed across its face, as the extra-terrestrial Pokémon was decapitated by the horrendously powerful Shadow Ball attack. However Mewtwo's victory was short lived as a new head grew out to replace the decapitated one; this of course was due to Deoxy's regeneration capabilities. Realising the potential ramifications of the situation, Mewtwo immediately fled the area. The two Deoxy's quickly changed into its 'speed forme' and gave chase to the fleeing Mewtwo.

"_Stop or suffer the consequences!" _one of the Deoxy's demanded. Mewtwo ignored the demand and continued in its flight, in an attempt to stop the fleeing Psychic Pokémon; the first Deoxys fired a Thunderbolt attack at the feline-like Pokémon. The paralysing bolt of electricity struck the fleeing Mewtwo and greatly slowed its speed.

"_Looks like I'm just going to have to do this the hard way" _Mewtwo mumbled _"Feel the wrath of my power!" _he bellowed, a wave of psychic energy pulsated from its powerful body. The two Deoxys quickly transformed into their 'defence forme' to counter Mewtwo's attack. Due to their very high defence stats while in that forme they suffered almost no damage.

"_YOU CANNOT DEFEAT US!" _the two Deoxys chanted. They both sent a paralysing wave of electricity into the surrounded Mewtwo. This paralysed it, making it completely unable to move. The Pokémon was suspended in the air by the Deoxys who were using their vast psychic energy. The last thing Mewtwo saw before drifting into unconsciousness was a Black Hawk Helicopter emerging from the nearest cloud.

* * *

"Magmar use Fire Blast!" Max, the eleven year old, spectacle wearing trainer from Petalberg City ordered. A massive orb of fire erupted forth from the fire-type Pokémon's mouth which in turn literally fried the foe's Dodrio

"Dodrio is unable to battle! Magmar is the winner and therefore the winner is Max from Petalberg City!" the referee declared. The Titantron exploded into life with a stock image of Max and the word 'WINNER' emboldened underneath it. With a smile and a quick congratulations to his Magmar his returned his Spitfire Pokémon back to its Pokéball and walked off the field with a huge grin.

* * *

"Hey the squirt did quite well for himself." Chris noted, slightly impressed by Max's performance on the battlefield. His sleeping newborn Zorua, called Caedus was cradled in his arms while at the same time he was jotting down notes from the battle.

"He isn't as awful as you think" Ash responded, purposefully not making eye contact with Chris. "He's very knowledgeable in battle strategies. Don't underestimate your opponents; it can be your downfall."

"Sure" Chris snorted "Brute power is the only way to go. Plus he's relatively inexperienced"

"So are you compared to Gym Leaders!" Ash retorted

"Yeah, and I've beat all the ones I've come across" Chris responded with a cocky grin.

"That's my point, Max is inexperienced as were you at a point and you've both defeated veteran trainers" Ash retorted, poking holes in Chris' theory.

"Yeah through brute strength" Chris simply responded

"You are so egotistical" Ash muttered

"No offence Ash, you can have an ego as well" Brock stated

"No I don't!" Ash fiercely retorted.

"Oh hey Max is here!" Elphie happily chirped, this fortunately cut the tension in the group

" 'Sup guys" Max nodded taking a seat beside Josh.

"Nice battle mi hombre" Josh congratulated as he fist pounded with his travelling partner. The bond between the two was relatively strong due to their experiences in Hoenn.

"I agree your Magmar is very impressive" Dawn chirped happily in her usual tone.

"You've really come a long way since when we travelled in Hoenn and Kanto" Brock said throwing in his two cents

"If I could interrupt" Chris coughed, Ash's anger was almost uncontainable but managed to hold it back for the sake of the group. "You won the battle, and I commend that. But I really think that you weren't aggressive enough"

"But I'm not an offensive battler" Max responded.

"You can't rely on complex tactics, if your opponent `is smart enough they'll have you all figured out and can easily counter you. Straight up ruthless aggression is the way to go. If you attack, your opponent won't be able to"

"Thanks for the advice, I guess" however Max didn't really plan to take Chris' advice into consideration.

"No problem, just wanted to help" Chris responded not realising that Max didn't even care for his advice. "Dawn, I just want to say, thanks for getting me Caedus" he said with a huge childlike smile

"No problem, anything for the best thing to ever happen to me" Dawn chirped with her signature smile.

Ash's heart constricted; _"What about our travels in Sinnoh?" _he asked Dawn from within his mind _"That was the best time of my life, especially with Dawn. We were really good friends... Oh darn it, here I go again... I can't love Dawn, I really, really can't." _

"Right back at you sweetheart" Chris grinned.

"Oh for the love of my sanity can we go to Ash's battle now!" Josh demanded.

"Fine then" Chris said eyeing up his younger brother. "Let's go I guess", the group got up off their seats and proceeded to begin walking out of the stadium to their next destination. Ash silently thanked Josh in his mind for sparing from watching Chris and Dawn flirt together.

* * *

Ash stood alone in a rather dark and damp corridor that would later lead him into the battlefield where he would engage his opponent in the typical three-on-three battle. Knowing that he would have to win this battle to help him in qualification, knowing that his next opponent after this battle was Flint from the Sinnoh Elite Four, it was essential that he won this battle. He looked down to his Pikachu who was standing solemnly beside him; it was obvious that the Electric Mouse Pokémon was preparing itself physiologically for the upcoming battle, Ash could sense that his Pikachu had been uneasy after his speech to his Pokémon the night before. Then again Pikachu was friendly to everyone.

"_Can Alex Burk please step out onto the battlefield?" _the internal PA system asked in a relatively monotonous female voice. Ash not really paying attention, could hear the loud music from a generic rock song play as his opponent stepped out onto the field to a rousing round of applause.

"_Can Ash Ketchum please step out onto the battlefield?" _the same monotonous female asked. Ash had purposefully not asked for theme music like, thinking of it as utterly pointless and an incredibly vain practise. _"Something that Chris would do"_ he thought _"Here I go again, why must I constantly criticise him?"_

"_Pika!" _Pikachu impatiently shouted

"Ok right, sorry buddy" Ash said softly "Let's do this". Pikachu nodded and instantly jumped up onto his trainer's shoulders. Ash along with his Electric Mouse Pokémon walked out from the tunnel into the light of the battlefield. The stadium easily held 40,000 adoring fans and other trainers, the majority of which were chanting Ash's name and the stadium seemingly collectively erupted in applause when they seen the black haired trainer from Pallet Town walk into the battlefield. Ash instantly walked to the centre of the battlefield and shook hands with his opponent.

"Let's keep the match clean" Alex said, Alex Burk was a nineteen year old trainer wearing a black tracksuit and white t-shirt.

"Of course, good luck" Ash responded with his signature enthusiastic and welcoming smile

"You too" Alex responded, the two trainers left and went to their respective trainer areas.

"You should know the rules by now; this match will take place on a grass battlefield, three Pokémon each, one Pokémon from each trainer is only permitted to have one Pokémon on the field at one time. Substitutions are allowed" the referee declared informing the participants and the audience of the rules of the battle.

"Sounds fair" Alex nodded

"Same here!" Ash chirped in agreement, he was obviously rearing to go. If there was one thing he loved it was battling.

"Hitmonchan lets go!" Alex called; he threw a Pokéball up in the air which in turn released a Fighting Pokémon in a brilliant flash of white. The Hitmonchan jabbed the air a few times with its fists much like a professional boxer would when warming up for a match.

"_Pika! Pika!" _Pikachu begged, obviously wanting to battle first.

"Sorry buddy, I'm saving you for later on" Ash said, Pikachu had a dejected look on its face but understood the wisdom of its trainer. "Squirtle! I choose you!" Ash called, he enlarged a Pokeball and threw it up in the air which in turn revealed, Ash's Tiny Turtle Pokémon which appeared in a flash of white. The water-type Pokémon took up a battle stance on its side of the field.

"Squirtle vs. Hitmonchan, begin!" the referee declared, on the Titantron pictures of the two Pokémon appeared below the pictures of their respective trainers.

"We'll go first, Hitmonchan use Mach Punch!" Alex ordered, his fighting type Pokémon's right punching glove started to glow white the Hitmonchan thundered across the field towards its much smaller foe.

"Withdraw!" Ash ordered his Squirtle obeyed its trainer's orders by withdrawing its head and limbs back into its protective shell; this of course greatly increased its defence capabilities. Hitmonchan's gloved fist smashed into the shell of Ash's Squirtle, this sent it hurtling into the air.

"_Even though Squirtle's defensive capabilities have been boosted that Mach Punch must have caused quite a lot of damage"._

"You see Ash; my Hitmonchan's ability is Iron Fist. This makes the power of physical punching moves like Mach Punch to be powered up." Alex informed Ash "I advise you be careful, my Hitmonchan is very powerful"

"We'll see about that. Squirtle use Aqua Jet!" Ash called. Squirtle's limb popped out of its shell, A torrent of water surrounded the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, the Squirtle hurtled through the air like a rocket towards the opposing Fighting Pokémon. Squirtle crashed head first into the rather soft belly and abdominal area of the Hitmonchan.

"Hit back with Thunderpunch" Alex ordered. Hitmonchan pulled back its fist in preparation for a powerful haymaker-like punch, its fist cackled with electricity. Hitmonchan then sent its fist through the air towards the much smaller water-type Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" Ash called, his Squirtle used its rather impressive speed and agility to evade the incoming punch by rolling behind the Hitmonchan. Ash's Squirtle then fired a highly pressurised jet of water at the Hitmonchan which hit the Fighting Pokémon square in the back of the head. The Hitmonchan stumbled forward, severely dazed by the attack.

"_Ash has regained the momentum and has utilised speed and power to inflict some major damage on Hitmonchan!" _The commentator boomed

"Keep it up with Aqua Jet!" Ash bellowed, for the second time that battle Ash's Squirtle surrounded itself in water and sped through the air towards the dazed and disorientated Hitmonchan.

"Thunderpunch!" Alex called; his Hitmonchan quickly recovered from its disorientated state and send its right fist which was cackling with electricity straight into the underbelly on the incoming Pokémon. Squirtle immediately fell to the ground in utter agony. Hitmonchan jumped back to its own side of the battlefield.

"Mach Punch!" Alex then called obviously intent on following up on his newfound momentum. His Fighting type Pokémon rushed across the field, again its right hand fist was glowing white.

"Withdraw!" Ash countered desperately, he couldn't savage a better strategy to use in the time he was given to react. Hitmonchan's powerful Mach Punch sent the withdrawn Squirtle hurtling up into the air.

"Sky Uppercut!"Alex eagerly ordered. Again Hitmonchan's right fist started to glow a bright white colour, his fighting type Pokémon then sped across the battlefield until it was directly under the free-falling Squirtle. The Hitmonchan then leapt into the air and punched Ash's Squirtle which was still withdrawn into his shell.

"_Ohhh, that has got to hurt!" _the commentator exclaimed as the Squirtle finally smashed into the grass of the battlefield. _"How can Ash's Squirtle sustain a beat-down like this? He has to change his strategy and fast!"_

"Squirtle! Are you alright?" Ash called, his Squirtle poked its head and limbs back out into their respective holes. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon certainly looked damaged but was still battle ready. "Alright!" Ash cheered, relieved that his Squirtle was still in the fight, "Use Water Gun!" he ordered. A jet of highly pressurised water fired directly into the face of Alex's Hitmonchan who in response stumbled back in pain, clutching its face in a vain attempt to provide some pain relief.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Ash then bellowed, a torrent of water surrounded the Squirtle. Ash's Tiny Turtle Pokémon then sped through the air like a 50 calibre bullet. Squirtle then collided straight into the face of the Hitmonchan

"_And Ash has turned it around again! But neither side can keep up the momentum. How will this battle turn out?" _the commentator asked.

"Squirtle, crank up the pressure with Bubblebeam!" Ash ordered, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon fired a stream of bubbles at the groggy Fighting Pokémon. The bubbles exploded against the leathery skin of the Hitmonchan, inflicting even more damage.

"Top it off with Rapid Spin!" Squirtle responded to the order by withdrawing its head and limbs back into its shell, the Squirtle then spun around in its shell, projecting itself forward towards the opposing Hitmonchan.

"Thunderpunch!" Alex roared in utter desperation. The Hitmonchan quickly recovered from its groggy state, its right fist cackled with electricity as Hitmonchan punched the incoming Squirtle. This of course sent the incoming shell hurtling through the air, to Squirtle's own side of the battlefield, on top of that the water Pokémon sustained major damage from the super-effective attack. Squirtle poked its head and limbs back out of their respective holes; he then rose to its feet, prepared for more punishment.

"Follow up with another Thunderpunch!" The Fighting Pokémon charged across the field, its right fist was still cackling with electricity. The Pokémon was obviously dead set on inflicting more pain upon the smaller opponent.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" Ash called, his Tiny Turtle Pokémon fired a highly pressurised jet of water at the incoming Hitmonchan.

"Dodge!" Alex called, his Hitmonchan jumped over the oncoming jet of water, upon reaching Ash's Squirtle it sent its electrically charged fist straight into the belly of the water type Pokémon. Ash's Squirtle had obviously sustained major damage from the attack, but then again, Hitmonchan had its fair share of punishment in the battle.

"_Both Pokémon have suffered major damage! Surely the battle can't go on much longer!" _the commentator boomed

"Hitmonchan, finish it off with Mach Punch!" Alex roared.

"Squirtle Aqua Jet!" Both trainers had opted to use high priority moves, which meant that the fate of the battle was possibly down to whoever was the faster in carrying out their attack. Alex's Hitmonchan thundered across the field, its right fist was glowing a bright white colour indicating it was ready to strike its opponent once it reached it. On the other hand Squirtle surrounded itself with water; it then sped off through the air to engage the oncoming Hitmonchan. Fortunately for Ash his Squirtle was significantly faster than its opponent, it smashed straight into the abdomen of the opposing Hitmonchan which caused it to crumple the ground while Ash's Squirtle stood triumphantly in victory. It was obvious that the Hitmonchan was defeated.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Squirtle is the winner!" the referee declared. The Titantron above the battlefield sprung to life as the picture of Alex's Hitmonchan faded out signalling its defeat.

"Hitmonchan return" Alex said as his defeated humanoid Fighting type Pokémon was returned to its Pokéball by a red beam. "Unfezant, let's go!" Alex roared his flying type Proud Pokémon burst forth from its Pokéball in a bright flash of white. Alex's Unfezant was obviously male, due to the large red wattle, on its head.

"Squirtle return, awesome job" Ash congratulated, the small but powerful Pokémon begin its well deserved rest in its Pokéball.

* * *

"Ash was awesome down there!" Max boomed

"I've seen Ash's Squirtle in action before. It is very powerful, it was once leader of the famous Squirtle Squad in Kanto" Brock mused rubbing his chin.

"I knew I seen that little freak before!" Chris angrily exploded "I was a 10 year old when I was travelling near Vermillion City; a group of Squirtle showed up and knock Pyro clean out with a Water Gun." His Zorua, Caedus was sleeping peacefully on his knee, Chris was managing to not only continuously stroke his new Pokémon but was also making notes of the battle in his black notebook.

"Indeed it was a mischievous little rascal" Brock laughed reminiscing in the glory days of his older travels with Ash.

"Ash sure is a powerful trainer" Elphie muttered, in awe at Ash's performance.

"Yeah sure" Josh snorted "He managed to knock out a Hitmonchan with a Squirtle, that's all. He didn't find a cure to cancer or anything like that"

"You are not easily impressed are you" Dawn asked seriously.

"Chris" Josh whined in a mock child voice "Dawn isn't being nice to me"

"I give you permission to kick his ass if you wish. In fact I officially support it, go ahead" Chris told Dawn with a chuckle.

"My pleasure" Dawn said half serious and half playfully as she nipped Josh in the left arm

"Oww!" Josh whined, rubbing his skin in an attempt to quell the pain

"Oh shut up you cry baby" Dawn sighed.

"Any way back to the point, Squirtle looks to be a powerful battler. But Ash can't rely on smaller Pokémon. If he wants to win the PWL, he'll need to learn to hit hard with bigger Pokémon" Chris noted, scribbling more notes down.

"Size and power isn't everything. I've seen Ash's Pikachu take down a Regice _and _a Latios." Brock said, reminding Chris of Pikachu's massive power

* * *

"Ok Pikachu it's your time to battle" Ash told his Pikachu.

"_Pika!" _the electric mouse shouted enthusiastically, it was obviously eager to battle. The Mouse Pokémon ran onto the field and prepared to engage its opponent.

"Pikachu vs. Unfezant, begin!" the referee declared. The pictures of both Unfezant and Pikachu appeared up on the Titantron below the pictures of their respective trainers.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered. His Pikachu charged across the field towards the opposing Unfezant.

"Aerial Ace!" Alex called; his Proud Pokémon took to the air and sped through the air like a bullet. The flying type then collided head on into the advancing Pikachu, the smaller Pokémon was sent crumpling to the grassy ground of the battlefield."Follow up with Razor Wind!" Alex ordered, the flying Pokémon made slicing motions with its wings, razor sharp pockets of wind sliced through the air towards the grounded and helpless Pikachu.

"Use Agility to dodge!" Ash yelled trying to keep his Pikachu from suffering too much damage this early into the match. Pikachu immediately heard the order, it quickly got up off the ground, a white coloured coating of energy surrounded it giving it the speed to escape from the incoming attack. The Razor Wind attack exploded into the ground, a small explosion occurred which sent smoke billowing up into the air, the smoke obstructed Alex's view of his opponent. This of course gave Ash valuable time to re-think how he was going to approach the battle.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash loudly commanded, Pikachu jumped up into the cloud of smoke. It then reappeared from the smoke cloud, its tail was glowing a bright white colour.

"Protect!" Alex called quickly; his Unfezant quickly formed a protective bubble around its immediate vicinity, Pikachu's Iron Tail attack bounced harmlessly off the bubble. "Follow up with Quick Attack", the bubble around Unfezant disappeared, the Unfezant quickly rammed its whole body straight into the Pikachu at such a speed neither Ash nor Pikachu could adequately respond to the attack. Pikachu fell to the battlefield floor, sustaining even more damage.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out, obviously seriously worried for his Pikachu.

"Hit 'em with Air Cutter!" Alex ordered feeling comfortable in his position in this portion of the battle despite being a Pokémon down. Alex's Unfezant crossed its wings into a 'X' motion, this quickly transitioned into one long slicing motion. A blue X shaped type of energy flew towards the air towards the fallen Pikachu. The Air Cutter attack struck the Mouse Pokémon straight in the back.

"_It seems Ash is having trouble landing any hits on Alex's Unfezant due to its impressive speed. While on the other hand Unfezant is using its impressive speed to strike deadly blows on its opponent. Ash will have to re-think his strategy before he loses this!" _the commentator noted, actually giving useful information for once. Meanwhile back on the battlefield Pikachu was slowly regaining its footing, despite the damage it had sustained it was still eager and ready to win, a true testament to its 'never say die' attitude which it used with its battle with Tobias' Latios at the Sinnoh League.

"Change of strategy" Ash informed rather his Pikachu in a whisper, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's red sacks on its cheeks cackled with electricity, a massive bolt of electricity blasted out from the small but insanely powerful Pikachu.

"Double Team!" Alex yelled knowing full well that if a super-effective attack like Thunderbolt landed a direct hit the momentum of the battle would swing from his favour to Ash's. Several copies of Alex's Pokémon appeared in the air, it was impossible to tell whether which one was the real Pokémon and which one was simply an illusion.

"Take them all out until you know which one is the real one!" Ash ordered, his Pikachu expertly directed the bolt of electricity to destroy the illusionary copies of Unfezant. Pikachu quickly eliminated all the copies until the real Unfezant was the only thing remaining in the air.

"Quick Attack!" Alex ordered, his Unfezant flew through the air at blinding speed towards Ash's Pikachu.

A small smile crossed the face of Ash; at first he did nothing to counter Alex's order. Then, after deciding that Alex had fallen into his trap he shouted at the top of his voice; "Pikachu use Thunder Wave!" A weak but potent blast of electricity omitted out of Pikachu's body, the wave of electricity paralysed the Unfezant and stopped its attack dead in its tracks. Furthermore its speed had been vastly decreased meaning that it would be easier for Ash to direct Pikachu to land direct hits on the flying type Pokémon who had previously been too fast to hit.

"_What a manoeuvre!" _the commentator exclaimed nearly jumping out of his seat _"This Ketchum fella is a battle prodigy! He waited and waited for the opportunity and struck like a viper! With Unfezant's vastly decreased speed this battle is Ash's for the taking!" _

"Pikachu lets gain the momentum with a Quick Attack!" Pikachu quickly rammed its body straight into the exposed Unfezant who had previously had trouble getting airborne due to its paralysis.

"Roost!" Alex called in sheer desperation; his Pokémon regained some of its health but temporarily lost its part flying type ability. However it was also of benefit to Alex and his Unfezant as Pikachu's electrical attacks wouldn't inflict as much damage.

"Pikachu keep it up with Thunderbolt!" Another bolt of high voltage electricity blasted out of Pikachu's body. The bolt of electricity travelled through the air and entered the body of the opposing Proud Pokémon; the Pokémon was left to cry out in extreme pain as electricity coursed through its body.

"Unfezant try striking back with an Aerial Ace!" Unfezant chirped in response showing its approval of the order but once it tried to get airborne it failed due to its paralysis.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash called his trusty Pikachu charged across the field at a very fast speed towards its severely weakened opponent.

"Gust!" Alex shouted in a last ditch attempt to salvage at least something from this portion of the match. Alex's Unfezant put nearly all of its remaining strength in this last ditch attack. The Proud Pokémon frantically flapped its wings, this created a mild gust. This air current did enough to keep Pikachu back momentarily and inflict some minor damage. But in the long run it did nothing to help Alex's chances in the battle.

"Pikachu, lets finish it off with a Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, Pikachu's whole body cackled with electricity as a massive bolt of lightning blasted out of the electrical sacs on his cheeks. The massive current of electricity flew through the air and struck the Unfezant; the electricity coursed through the body of the flying type Pokémon and made it spasm repeatedly. Under intense pain, the Pokémon had suffered enough punishment and had fainted.

"_Take that Chris" _Ash thought _"You aren't the only good trainer around" _

"Unfezant is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!" the referee declared, for the second time that match up the Titantron sprung to life and faded out the picture of another one of Alex's Pokémon.

"_Now Ash Ketchum has a 2-0 lead! Alex has an absolute mountain to climb if he wants to win this one!" _the commentator duly noted.

* * *

"Ah, I see it. He's trying to completely white-wash his opponent" Max observed with amazement "That's not really like Ash but even so this match is very interesting"

"I just loved the way he trapped Alex in like that and used to the Thunder Wave attack to his advantage." Elphie said in amazement.

"I told you Chris, Ash is a powerful trainer. It doesn't take all out power and brute strength to win" Brock reminded, trying to school Chris in the art of Pokémon battling.

"I know why he's doing this." Chris muttered seemingly ignoring Brock's statement "That little runt is trying to make himself look better than me!" Chris exploded.

"Wow dude calm" Josh sighed.

"Oh that little runt is going to get it when we battle!" Chris ranted, by this stage the other members of the audience were noticing Chris' tirade. "Screw you Ash!" he shouted. Even through his trainer's rant, Caedus somehow remained in deep sleep.

"Does he not infuriate you?" Josh whispered to Dawn.

"Of course not, I love Chris." Dawn replied

"You have the choice to stick around him. I'm his brother, I'm _forced_ to stick with him" Josh said with a chuckle.

"You two are so alike, it's frightening" Dawn laughed

* * *

"Unfezant return" Alex sighed, his Proud Pokémon was returned to its Pokéball via a red beam of energy. "Ash, I may be down 0-2 but I'm going to give up that easily. Weavile, let's go!" Alex shouted a Sharp Claw Pokémon burst forth in a bright flash of white from a Pokéball.

"Pikachu back to me" Ash ordered.

"_Pika?" _the electric type Pokémon questioned

"Trust me on this one buddy" Ash said with his signature reassuring smile. Pikachu eventually relented and returned to his trainer's side. "Gible, I choose you!" Ash called, he threw his own Pokéball up in the air which in turn released the small Dragon type Land Shark Pokémon.

"_Ok this is very peculiar. Weavile not only has a type advantage to both Ground and Dragon types, despite this Ash has gone ahead and chose Gible regardless. Is this a rookie mistake, or an excellent ploy to lure in his opponent and defeat him?" _

"Weavile vs. Gible, begin!" the referee declared. The two pictures of the Pokémon appeared below their respective trainers on the overhead Titantron.

"Weavile use Ice Shard!" Alex ordered, a moderately large ball of ice formed between the hands of the Ice/Dark type Pokémon. The ball of ice flew through the air towards the small but feisty Land Shark Pokémon.

"Disperse it with Rock Smash!" Ash bellowed, the right fist of Gible started to glow white. As the Ice Shard attack approached, the Land Shark Pokémon sent its fist into the ice ball, completely disintegrating the ice ball.

"Use Ice Punch!" Alex ordered, the Sharp Claw Pokémon charged towards its opponent, both of its fists were coated in ice.

"Gible use Dig to evade!" Ash hastily ordered, the part ground type quickly burrowed underground to avoid the Ice Punch attack.

"Sense where it is" Alex quietly told his Pokémon who nodded sharply.

"_Both Weavile and Gible aren't known for their defence stats so both trainers need to ensure that their Pokémon don't suffer direct hits or the momentum of the battle could quickly change. I'm predicting that both Alex will need to utilise Weavile's speed to even start thinking about mounting a comeback" _the commentator noted.

"Surface and then use Flamethrower!" Ash told his burrowing Gible. Using its masterful skill and technique underground, the Land Shark Pokémon manoeuvred behind the unaware Weavile. Ash's Gible then surfaced above the ground, a stream of fire erupted out of the rather large mouth of the Pokémon, the Flamethrower struck the part Ice type Weavile straight in the back. Taking relatively major damage from the super effective attack, the Sharp Claw Pokémon fell face first onto the grassy battlefield floor. "Close in and use Rock Smash!"The Land Shark Pokémon charged towards the grounded Weavile, its right fist was coloured in a shade of bright white.

"Icy Wind!" Alex called in desperation; the Sharp Claw Pokémon turned onto its back and fired a very frigid blast of cold air straight into the face. The Icy Wind attack temporarily blinded the smaller Pokémon. "Now hit him with Night Slash!" Alex called, the arms of the Weavile started to glow a sickly dark purple colour, while the Sharp Claw Pokémon's arms began a metamorphosis into two blade like extensions. Alex's Weavile used its impressive speed to sprint towards it opponent. Once it reached its blinded opponent, the Weavile jumped up into the air. The Sharp Claw Pokémon made an 'X' like motion with its blades; it then sliced and raked its blades along the length of the small body of Ash's Gible.

"_Oh that has got to hurt!" _the commentator hollered _"I'm questioning young Ketchum's strategy in sending out a small Pokémon like Gible who has a four times type disadvantage."_

"Use Night Slash again!" Alex ordered confidently, his Weavile came around for a second pass on the Gible and prepared to mercilessly slice at the small Land Shark Pokémon.

"Dragon Pulse!" Ash desperately roared, sweat was dripping of his nose and free-falling down his face. The Gible sharply opened its previously blinded eyes upon noticing that the opposing Weavile was only merely meters away. The Land Shark Pokémon quickly built up an orb of blue Dragon type energy in its rather disproportionately large mouth, mere seconds before the Weavile had the chance to launch its attack Gible blasted the Dragon Pulse attack. The blue orb travelled a relatively short distance through the air before making direct contact with the abdominal area of the humanoid Dark/Ice type Pokémon. The sheer force of the attack caused a relatively modest explosion and sent the airborne Weavile crashing to the battlefield floor, the Weavile lay sprawled on the battlefield floor.

"Follow up with Rock Smash!" Ash called wanting to regain the momentum of the battle. His Gible charged towards the fallen Weavile, its right fist was glowing a bright white colour signifying its punching power had grown significantly.

"Protect!" Alex hollered in pure desperation. The weakened Sharp Claw Pokémon heard its trainer's command and managed to put some of its remaining power into creating a protective bubble around its immediate vicinity. The opposing Gible rather comically ran head on into the protective bubble, this of course stopped it from reaching and attacking its foe, the Gible bounced off the bubble and landed on its back.

"Ice Shard, on the double!" Alex cried in sheer desperation, the protective bubble around the Weavile dispersed, a relatively large ball of Ice formed in the hands of the Dark/Ice Pokémon. The large ball of ice then flew through the air towards the helpless Gible, who whimpered and tried to stop the incoming attack by feebly throwing its arms. The Ice Shard attack struck the Gible and sent it crashing to the ground in sheer pain. "Now use Ice Beam and aim for Gible's feet!" The Sharp Claw Pokémon fired a beam of ice directly towards the feet of the Gible. The Ice Beam attack struck its mark around the feet of the Land Shark Pokémon; this of course froze the legs of the Gible into place and rendered it immobile.

"Try melting it with Flamethrower!" Ash called in sheer desperation.

"_Pika! Pikachu! Pika!" _Ash's Pikachu shouted trying to encourage and rally its teammate. The small Land Shark Pokémon tried firing a stream of flames to melt the ice formed around its feet. However unfortunately for Ash his Gible couldn't angle its head to a point where it could melt all of the ice; therefore it was still rendered immobile.

"_Gible is like a sitting duck out there! Ash better think of something and fast before Gible goes down!" _The commentator bellowed in typical analytical fashion.

"Use Ice Punch!" Alex bellowed feeling slightly better about the battle but he knew even if he managed to defeat Ash's Gible he would still need to defeat Ash's Pikachu and Squirtle using only his Weavile. The Sharp Claw Pokémon's right fist started to glow a bright whitish blue colour as ice started to form, the Weavile used its impressive speed to sprint across the field intending to finish Gible off with an Ice Punch. Ash could only look one in horror as he knew his options were severely limited to counter the incoming attack.

"_At least I still have Squirtle and Pikachu to still use" _Ash thought _"I still feel really bad for Gible, he was so eager to battle yesterday." _

The whole crowd in attendance collectively cringed preparing for the coup de grace of Ash's Gible. Even Gible itself was already cringing and slightly sobbing, obviously trying to get itself mentally prepared to suffer the finishing blow. However an imaginary and hypothetical bulb appeared above the Gible's head, a small and unnoticeable smile crossed across its face. The Gible allowed the Weavile to come closer to it, even to the point where the Weavile had started its attack; the ice covered fist was dangerously close to delivering the finishing blow. Just as the punch was about to be delivered, Gible chomped down and trapped the fist within its mouth. Ash nearly sweat dropped, it wasn't the first time that Gible had pulled out something as crazy as that. The crowd was completely caught off guard by Gible's last ditch reversal, at first the crowd was silent trying to make sense of the situation. The crowd then erupted in applause completely amazed by the stunning turn of events and the astounding reversal of the momentum of the battle.

"_Well... that's using your head... err, I mean mouth!" _the commentator hollered, half surprised and half amazed by Gible's stunning reversal. Weavile tried desperately to free itself from the Land Shark's grip but it was completely futile.

A massive grin formed on Ash's face, Gible had put Conway's Dusknoir in a similar position at the Sinnoh League. "Ok Gible use Draco Meteor!" Ash hollered. Gible arched its head up to face the air; this of course took the Weavile up in the air as well, until the Sharp Claw Pokémon was almost 90 degrees vertical in the air. A massive amount of sheer power from the Dragon type energy was built up in the mouth of the Land Shark Pokémon. The Gible then fired out the energy in the form of a massive red orb; the opposing Weavile was also taken up along with the Draco Meteor attack. The orb then exploded in a very close proximity to the Weavile, smaller orbs fell to ground along with the Weavile. The Weavile hit the ground with a sickening cracking sound; it was very obvious that the Weavile had been defeated.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Gible is the winner! The match goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the referee declared, Weavile's picture on the Titantron faded out. Ash's portrait then appeared on the screen with the words "WINNER" emboldened. The crowd erupted in applause showing their appreciation for the match. Further the table for Ash's group appeared on the Titantron screen. Both trainers returned their Pokémon back to their respective Pokéballs. Ash congratulated his Gible while Alex did likewise for his Weavile who put up such a good fight.

_Flint- 4 points _

_Ash Ketchum- 4 points _

_Corey Spina- 2 points _

_Alex Burk- 0 points _

"Well its looks like I'm out" Alex said with a soft chuckle "You sure kicked my ass there"

"Sorry about that" Ash said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just do me a favour and win this thing. I don't want to be embarrassed like this just for you to be eliminated earlier. I'd preferred to be known as the guy who was white-washed by the World Champion" Alex said rather seriously

"Don't worry, I plan to win the whole thing" Ash said rather confidently, offering his hand for a handshake.

"I'm counting on you" Alex said accepting Ash's offer for a handshake.

"I'm going to have to win against Corey if I want to ensure qualification" Ash replied

"I'll see if I can hold Corey to draw to help you out" Alex offered.

"Just as long as you do the best you can do, no one should judge you"

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you around" Alex responded, he then walked off the battlefield to a modest round of applause from the crowd. Ash then slightly basked in the glory from his victory and then walked off the field to a thunderous round of applause from the crowd.

"_Take that Chris. Hopefully that dented your over-sized ego" _Ash thought with a smile _"Wait, what the heck is wrong with me!"_

* * *

"I told you Ash was awesome!" Max shouted "He just destroyed that guy"

"I certainly hope I don't end up battling Ash, he's an awesome battler" Elphie muttered, obviously astounded by Ash's performance.

"I must say I thought Gible was going down, but it came back from the ashes of defeat... using its mouth" Brock chuckled remembering Gible's shenanigans back in Sinnoh.

"Gible did something similar to that creep Conway's Dusknoir at the Sinnoh League. I must say Gible may not be the brightest in the pack but it certainly knows how to use its head, or in this case its mouth" Dawn laughed.

"I must say I'm very impressed. Something has clicked in Ash; he's growing as a battler. I've underestimated him." Josh noted, impressed at Ash's battle. "I mean come on; he won 3-0, that was awesome."

Chris however elected to remain quiet, his eyes where nearly bulging out of his head. He was utterly astounded and very surprised at Ash's performance; he had obviously underestimated Ash and his Pokémon. _"Perhaps he is a threat" _he thought.

"_You do realise you are going to have to get rid of him?" _the voice asked. Instead of the usual denial, Chris could only nod in agreement. Ash Ketchum had become a threat to his Alpha Male status, he would have to be eliminated. For once the voice had made sense, it was right.

* * *

**AN:**

**The last few lines become important if you only take one thing from this chapter it should be the fact that Chris has finally recognised Ash's threat to his role in the group. Even still Ash's development is NO WHERE NEAR done. This starts the build to the climax. **


End file.
